Zootopia: The Hustle Of Love
by Headhunter4544
Summary: This story is about Nick and Judy as they discover feelings they have for each other. They both keep their Love a secret from each other, but they cant run away from them forever. Through out the story they will face many great as well as heart breaking moments.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

( Hello everyone, This is my first ever story that I hope you all enjoy. I have put a lot of work and time into making this story. Some Chapters will be Longer than others and some might be a little shorter, but all are enjoyable. I will try to Post one to two Chapters a week. Before I say anything else, I want to thank _ZeroFoxGiven_ for the suggestions made to this story. This will be a long Story with many Chapters, as well as many twist and turns. I hope you all enjoy. Please Review.)

Chapter one: The Beginning

Judy awoke to her alarm going off. She felt around on her little table till she found it and shut it off. It was 5:30 in the morning and she felt very tired. For the past few weeks she had been working with Finnick to plan a surprise party for Nick's Birthday in 9 days. He was turning 33, and after learning he hadn't celebrated his birthday for years Judy thought it be nice to throw him a party. They had been partners for just over half a year. After the Nighthowler case Nick attended the ZPD academy, and thanks to Judy passed at the top of his class. She knew before the case was closed Nick was the right partner for her and he had not disappointed her. Despite his sarcasm he always did things by the book and was very professional, at least while on duty. Judy got ready and left her apartment. She arrived at ZPD before Nick as usual.

"Good morning Judy, how are you?"

"I'm good Clawhauser, how are you doing today?"

"I'm great! Hey I ordered that cake for Nick's party just liked you asked."

Judy had put Clawhauser in charge of the cake. She knew that she could trust him with that. A blueberry cake with blueberry frosting and blueberries sprinkled on top.

"Thank you so much Clawhauser!"

"Oh it was no trouble, so who's all coming?"

"Finnick is in charge of the invite list since he's known Nick longer. You and me are in charge of decorating Nick's place while Finnick distracts him."

"That sounds like a good plan Judy."

"Thanks Clawhauser."

"Hey, Carrots!"

Judy turned around to see Nick carrying his usual daily cup of coffee and wearing his Aviator sunglasses.

"Good morning Nick how are you this morning."

"Same crap different day, you know how it is Judy."

"Are you kidding, one of the best things about being a cop is everyday can be different."

Nick pulled down his glasses and gave Judy a wink.

"Haha whatever you say sweetheart."

Judy gave Nick a punch on the arm.

"Dumb fox."

"Sly Bunny, hey I'll meet you at the bullpen. Gotta get a refill quick."

"Ok see you there."

Judy walked to the bullpen where Chief Bogo gave his daily briefing. As she did, Nick watched her walk away.

"Gosh Nick if didn't know better I say you were flirting with Judy."

"Your a funny guy Claws, it's just me giving Judy a hard time. Oh uh, you got a donut in your neck again buddy."

"Huh? Oh gosh. Thanks Nick."

Nick began to walk to the coffee machine.

"No problem big fella."

As Nick refilled his coffee he couldn't help but think about Clawhauser's statement. Sure he flirted with Judy a lot, but it was all in good fun. He thought to himself, I'm mean come on it's not like I'm really attracted to Judy with her long luscious ears, beautiful grey fur, amazing eyes, wonderful body.

"DAMMIT!" Nick shouted.

Nick's mind had been so lost on Judy he hadn't realized his cup was overflowing till the hot coffee burned his paw. He cleaned up what coffee he spilt and walked over to the Bullpen. As usual he sat Next to Judy in the same over sized chair.

"You ready to make the world a better place Nick."

"Your energy never ceases to amaze me Carrots."

"Oh come on, something must make you this excited."

"Just a good time."

"An what is your definition of a good time Nick?"

Suddenly Bogo came threw the door and gave the daily announcements as well as assignments. Judy and Nick received their usual route which included three different districts. Tundra town, Savanna Square, and The Rainforest District. Judy always drove, Nick had a driver's license but preferred to just enjoy the ride.

"So how's that apartment working out for you Nick."

"Good, better then living in a van with a blanket hog."

Since Joining the force Nick had earned enough money, add with a little savings from his hustling days, to buy a car and rent a apartment.

"How was living with Finnick anyway."

"Ok, but it's nice to have a place to call my own."

"This is dispatch to Wilde and Hopps we got a code 357 in Tundra Town, 2287 North Berg street."

"This is Wilde we are on our way."

Judy turned on the lights and got there as fast as she could. When they arrived they saw a wolf and female badger wrestling over a purse.

"Freeze!"

Nick shouted as he ran at the two. When the wolf saw Nick and Judy he shoved the badger to the ground and ran. Nick and Judy gave chase, because of his claws Nick was able to run faster than Judy without worrying about falling on the slippery street. After a few blocks Nick was right behind the wolf and Judy was a block or so behind them. The wolf turned into an alley that was a dead end.

"You know, with all this snow and ice I'd assume you'd know what Freeze means."

Nick cracked the joke as he approached the wolf with handcuffs in hand. The wolf smirked at Nick and rose his hands as he got on his knees. Thinking the wolf was giving up Nick placed the first cuff on the wolf's wrist. That's when he attacked. Using his free paw the wolf punched Nick in the jaw. Nick fell to the ground, but rose to his feet quickly. The wolf pulled out a small knife and ran at Nick. Nick reacted as fast as he could and grabbed the wolf's wrist. Him and the wolf wrestled over the knife and Nick feared he would be killed. The wolf tried swing the knife violently as he tried to stab the knife into Nick's neck. Nick knew if he released his grip on the hand holding the knife he would be killed. Judy finally caught up and without slowing down jumped and using both feet kicked the wolf in the head. The wolf fell to the ground dropping the knife, he tried to get up but Nick and Judy were on top of him to quick. They finished cuffing him and read him his writes.

"Thanks Carrots, you saved my neck back there."

"No problem Nick."

Nick waited with the wolf while Judy pulled their vehicle around. Nick began to place the wolf in the back seat of the car while Judy retrieved the knife for evidence. As she did she realized something, the knife had blood on it.

"Hey Nick are you.."

She stopped and stared at her partner's left side as blood dripped from just below his armpit. Nick closed the back door to the car and turned to face Judy.

"Am I what Carrots?"

"Nick you're bleeding!"

Judy pointed to where Nick had been cut.

"I'm what!?"

Nick lifted his left arm and felt the cut with his right hand. As he looked at his hand he saw blood.

"Well shit." Nick scowled

( I hope you enjoyed the First Chapter of this Story. In the second we learn more of nicks wound and his feelings toward Judy. Please review, Thank you.)


	2. Chapter 2: Feelings

Chapter two: Feelings

The whole ride to ZPD Judy begged Nick to Go the hospital. The whole time he insisted that it wasn't bad and that he would be fine. When they arrived Judy asked Francine and her partner to take the wolf to the holding cell.

"I think we can handle him carrots, I don't see why we need help."

"We don't, you do."

Judy grabbed Nick by his tie and proceeded to drag him into one of the unisex single bathrooms in the main lobby.

She closed the door and turned to Nick.

"Take your shirt off Nick."

"Haha, I don't know what you think I'm into Carrots. But if you want to seduce me you'll need to be more gentle."

Judy grabbed the medical kit hanging on the wall.

"I'm serious Nick take it off. If you're not gonna go to the hospital at least let me clean it."

"Fine Carrots, if you insist."

Nick began to take his tie and shirt off. As he did he realized Judy was taking her vest and shirt off to.

"Uh Carrots?"

"Relax Nick I have a tank top on."

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why you're taking your shirt off."

"Well there's no point in both of us getting blood on our uniforms."

Judy began to wipe away the blood that had dripped down Nick's fur. The cut wasn't big, not more than two or three inches long and not very deep. Nick watched as she cleaned his wound. He couldn't stop staring at her in her tank top till she said something.

"What are you looking at you dumb Fox."

"Nothing, just my sly nurse bunny. OUCH!"

"Oh relax you big baby."

"Oh like you wouldn't be hurting."

"I would have gone to the hospital."

"Why go the doctor when I got you Carrots."

"Ha funny. There it's all clean and I even put a band-aid on it for you."

"Thanks carrots."

"No problem Nick, hey give me a your shirt and I'll get you a new one. I'll sew yours up tonight and give it back tomorrow."

"Ok Carrots."

Judy put her shirt back on and took Nicks to her locker. While he was waiting in the bathroom for Judy to bring him new shirt he thought about what he had seen.

"Damn Judy looks good. What am I saying this is Judy."

Nick looked into the mirror at the wound Judy had patched for him. As he did he couldn't stop thinking about her. He began to feel something toward Judy that felt more than friendship. More like he was having feelings for her.

"Nick I got you a shirt."

Judy opened the door and handed Nick his new shirt.

"Thanks Judy, I'll meet you out at the car."

"Ok Nick."

Judy closed the door leaving Nick with his thoughts.

"What the hell am I thinking this is Judy I can't be having feelings for her."

He put on the shirt and straightened his tie in the mirror.

"Blood loss, that's gotta be why I'm feeling like this. It's just making me feel things I'm not. I'll feel better by tonight."

He left the bathroom and rejoined Judy in the car.

"How are you feeling Nick?"

"Honestly Carrots I'm starting to feel it. Do you have any Advil in here?"

"Yea in the glove box."

Nick gets some Advil in the glove box and takes a few to help relieve the pain.

"How did you not realize you were cut anyway?"

"Adrenaline probably, I was was so high on it I must have zoned it out."

"Well be more careful Nick, I can't have my partner getting hurt."

They continued their day as normal, finishing it with some paperwork.

"Have a good night Nick."

"You too Carrots."

Even though Nick owned a car he preferred to walk to work, it was more peaceful. As He walked home he reflected on what had happened that day. If Judy hadn't been there he would have been killed by that wolf. He felt his cut as a painful reminder of the incident earlier that day. As he did, he couldn't help but think about Judy and how she had tended to his wound. The feelings he had felt for her in that moment came rushing back. As he unlocked his apartment he snapped himself out of it.

"What are you thinking Nick, this is Judy. Get your head on straight."

Nick turned on the TV and grabbed a beer. He sat on the couch trying to unwind from the day. Suddenly he heard knocking at his door. He looked thru the peephole, he didn't see anyone so her opened the door.

"Hello?"

"Down here donut breath."

Nick looked down to see his friend and former hustling partner Finnick.

"Hey buddy come in."

"Thanks man."

Finnick walked over to the couch and took a seat. Nick sat next to his oldest friend. He used to live with Finnick in his van. They used to spend everyday together doing Popsicle hustles.

"How's being the Fuzz working for you man."

"It's going good."

"An how's that fine looking bunny you got for a partner."

"Carrots is good."

They watched TV for a while. Nick had hoped that Finnick would get his mind off Judy, but he still had her on his mind.

"Hey Fin can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure as long as it doesn't turn into a chick flick moment."

"Well you see, for the past few weeks I've been having these feeling toward Judy."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, like more then a friend feelings."

"Hahahahahaha"

Finnick began laughing as he pulled a flask out of his jacket and took a swig of it.

"What so funny you runt?"

"You love a bunny! hahahaha."

"No no no, you got it wrong. I don't love her, I just think real highly of her."

"Oh, so you have a crush then Mr. Sensitive."

"Seriously a crush? What am I a schoolgirl."

"Apparently."

Nick just rolled his eyes at Finnick. He usually never went to Finnick for advice and know he remembered why.

"Look Nick it makes sense though. You spend all day every day with her. Plus she is very desirable, even for a bunny. Give it a few days and you'll see a Hottie of a Foxy on the street. After that you'll never think of Judy in that way again."

"I hope you're right Fin."

(I hope you are all enjoying it so far. The chapters will begin to get longer from here. Nicks feelings for Judy are beginning and now Finnick knows. in the next chapter Nick will have his birthday celebrated and a new character that will play a big part in the story will be introduced. As for Judy she will have a surprise of her own.)


	3. Chapter 3: Party Time

Chapter Three: Party Time

Judy and Clawhauser waited across the street from Nick's apartment As they waited for Finnick to come out with Nick.

"How is Finnick going to keep Nick distracted anyway Judy?"

"Finnick told me that he was taking Nick out for a drink to celebrate. We have a hour or so to get setup before they come back."

"Well isn't Nick's apartment a little small?"

"After seeing Finnick's invite list I thought that to. So I cleared it with Nick's landlord to set it up on the roof."

"Look there they are!"

Clawhauser spotted Nick and Finnick leaving. Finnick shot Judy a thumbs up to signal they were clear. He was also going to text her when they were on their way back. Judy watched them drive off, as soon as they were gone the plan was in motion.

"Come on Clawhauser let's go."

Judy and Clawhauser ran to Nick's building and took the elevator to the roof. Within half an hour they had the streamers up, tables set, and the punch made.

"Hey Judy I'm going to go get the cake. Can you handle the balloons?"

"Yeah I can handle it. Mammals should be arriving soon."

"Ok see you soon."

Clawhauser left to get the cake. Judy began to blow up balloons but realized she was out of tape to tape them done.

"Darn, maybe Nick has some tape in his place."

Judy ran downstairs and retrieved the spare key from under His doormat.

"For being such a sly Fox Nicks bad at hiding things."

She began searching for tape to use. After going threw his kitchen and living room she decided to try his bedroom. While searching his nightstand Judy noticed something. There was a photo of her and Nick on his night stand. The frame looked brand new, but the photo was one she recognized.

"This was at that concert we went to."

For helping him get into the academy and helping him study for his exams Nick took Judy to a concert. Not just any concert, but a Gazelle concert. Judy's favorite singer, it was the best gift she ever got.

"Why would he keep this photo on his night stand?"

She put it out of her mind and continued looking for tape. She found some in one of Nick's drawers. She locked his door and returned to setting up for the party. She was just finishing up with the balloons when some of her fellow officers and few other mammals Nick knew began to arrive for the party. Even Chief Bogo came to wish Nick a happy birthday. Clawhauser returned with the cake and placed it on the table.

"You did a great job here Judy!"

"Thank you Clawhauser but I can't take all the credit, you helped."

"Nonsense, this wouldn't be possible if you hadn't thought of it."

At that moment Judy's phone went off in her pocket. She pulled it out and read her text. Her ears went straight up in excitement.

"Attention everyone! Finnick just texted me, him and Nick will be here in 5 minutes!"

Everyone began to prepare for Nick's arrival. Finnick had told Judy that he wouldn't have trouble getting Nick to the roof. The two regularly went up there to drink beer. Everyone waited with anticipation. The elevator door on the roof opened up and Nick stepped out with Finnick.

"Surprise!"

Nick jumped so high with surprise, Finnick thought he had sprouted wings.

"What the hell guys?!" Nick said with excitement.

Everyone began to surround Nick to congratulate him before filling their plates to eat. The Otterton's supplied the food as a thank you for saving Mr. Otterton earlier that year. The last one to approach Nick was Judy.

"Finnick told me you planned this whole thing Carrots."

"Well I just thought that you would like to celebrate your birthday after not for all those years."

"Thank you Judy."

Nick gave Judy a hug. Hugs were rare for Nick. It was even rarer for Nick to initiate the hug. She wasn't going to waste This chance and hugged him back. Suddenly the elevator arrived. A beautiful middle aged Fox stepped off. As she scanned the rooftop she spotted Nick.

"Nicky!"

She began to rush over to were Nick and Judy stood. Nick turned around, separating the hug he and Judy shared. In a way it made Judy sad. But at the same time curious, who was this female fox. The name she called him too. Nobody called Nick that other than Mr. Big. Nick hugged the female fox before turning to Judy.

"Judy, I'd like you to meet my mother."

"Your mother?"

"Hello Judy, Nick has told me a lot about you."

Judy instantly felt foolish for her jealousy. But why had she felt jealous in the first place. She realized that Mrs. Wilde was still looking at her will she was deep in thought.

"Oh, Mrs. Wilde it's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine."

"I'm glad to hear that, I'll go get you some punch."

Judy excused herself to get Nick and his mom some punch.

"You were right Nick, she is very sweet."

"Yeah she is."

Nick began to stare at Judy as she poured some punch. It had been a month since his feelings had began, and almost two weeks since they had gotten worse.

"Nicky?"

"Huh? Yeah mom?"

"You ok sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What were you looking at?"

"Oh, just all the great work Judy did on this party. Speaking of which how did you hear about this."

"Your little friend Finnick called me."

"Haha a course he did."

Judy returned with two cups of punch.

"Here you go guys."

Mrs. Wilde gladly accepted the punch. Nick however insisted Judy keep it. He began to mingle with some more late arrivals, leaving his mother and Judy with each other.

"So you're the famous Judy that got my Nick to be a cop."

"Yes mama, I hope you don't mind me recruiting Nick."

"Not all Judy, it's better then him being a conman."

Judy's eyes widened with surprise.

"So you knew Nick was hustling?"

"I found out when he was seventeen, broke my heart. I still remember that fight, it ended with me making the biggest mistake I ever made."

"Which was?"

"I kicked Nick out. I'm not proud of it, but I did do it. But fortunately you came along and saved him. Now hopefully me and Nick can rekindle our relationship."

"So you and Nick weren't talking?"

"Not regularly, he'd pop in and out every couple of months. I never knew where to find him. But now it's better, I started making him lunch and seeing him every Sunday."

"That's nice Mrs. Wilde."

"Thank you, but enough about me tell me about yourself ."

Judy and Nick's mother talked for good majority of the party. Sharing stories and finding common interest. Mrs. Wilde even asked Judy if they could do a girls night sometime. Judy gladly accepted. Towards the end of the party Judy found herself sitting next to A highly drunk Finnick alone.

"We did a good thing here Judy."

"Yes we did Finnick, in glad Nick liked it."

"Oh he only liked it because it was you who did it."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Judy,( Finnick pauses to drink from his flask) if anyone else, anyone at all had done this for Nick. He would had chewed their butt off in front of everyone. But not you girly, he gives you a hug instead."

Judy laughed to herself. She knew people did two things when drunk. Say the dumbest things, or the hidden truth. At first she assumed this was Finnick just babbling on about nonsense.

"What so special about me than Finnick?"

"Hahahahaha that's funny party, old Nicky likes you"

Judy instantly began to blush and looked around to see if anyone had heard Finnick. As she did, her eyes were attracted to Nick. He was talking to Mr. Otterton. She stared at him for a moment, day dreamed almost. After a few moments she eventually snapped out of it.

"What do you mean he likes me?"

When Finnick didn't answer she turned to face him. He had passed out drunk. She pushed him a few times to wake him up to no avail. Leaving Judy to only wonder. One thing Judy didn't know was someone had not only heard, but had also seen the whole thing. An Mrs. Wilde found it all very interesting.

(Hey guys, i hope you are all liking the story. I know it's kinda slow start but it will begin to pick up. This is why you don't tell friends secrets when you know tell talk after a few to many. Judy is just starting form her feelings for Nick, know thanks to Finnick she has her suspicions of Nick. Not only that but now Mrs. Wilde knows to. In the next Chapter there will be moments were Nick is almost Pushed to the breaking point. Will her tell Judy, or continue his little secret. Not only that but Judy begins the struggle with her Now realized feelings towards Nick. Please review, Thank you)


	4. Chapter 4: What Goes Around Comes Around

Chapter four: What Goes around, comes around

After the party guest left Judy helped Nick with Finnick. Nick was used to caring Finnick after he had passed out, but he liked Judy's help. Judy opened the door to Nicks's apartment Nick placed Finnick on the couch.

"Isn't the first time he's slept there and it won't be the last. Thanks for helping Carrots."

"No problem Nick, did you like the party?"

"Yes Carrots it was awesome. Thank you again for throwing it for me."

"Well the surprises don't stop there."

Judy handed Nick a small box with a bow on it.

"What's this Judy?"

"A grenade. What does it look like you dumb Fox, it's a present."

"Wow, thank you Carrots."

Nick opened the gift and inside were two items. The first was a carrot shaped pen with a built in tape recorder just like Judy's. The second was a metal coffee cup with Nick's Name engraved on the side.

"Wow Judy these are amazing, thank you. You really shouldn't have."

"Maybe so but I did, I wanted to get you the best gift I could."

It had been years since anyone had actually put thought into getting him a gift. Usually his birthdays consisted of him and Finnick getting drunk and passing out in the back of his Van. He felt all warm and tingly inside, he knew what it was. It was the feelings Finnick had said would go away. But instead they had gotten worse. So much so that Nick caught himself actually thinking about kissing Judy as a thank you, before he caught himself and snapped out of it.

"Well you did just that Carrots, I love them."

"I'm glad Nick, I better get going, busy day tomorrow at work."

"Ok Judy, drive safe and see you tomorrow."

Judy left and Nick went to his room. He set the gifts from Judy as his dresser and laid on his bed. He began talking to himself.

"What are you doing Nick? Having feelings is one thing but thinking about kissing her is another."

He battled himself on what to do with his feelings. On one hand there was keeping it to himself till it went away. Then on the other hand there was talking to Judy about it. But what if the feelings never went away? An what if Judy got freaked out when he told her and it ruins their friendship. Nick knew a lot of mammals. But he only trusted three, Finnick, his mother, and now Judy. It wasn't just the fear of ruining their friendship either. Judy was a little over five years younger than him. But even that wasn't the biggest issue, they were a different species. Nick had a few girlfriends in his life, but they were all other foxes. He never minded Interspecies couples though, he never even considered dating someone who wasn't a fox. But now here he was, even if Judy looked passed the fact he was much older, would she look passed the fact he was a fox. Nick worried himself far into the night. An eventually he worried himself right to sleep.

* * *

The next three and half months remained uneventful for Nick and Judy. Nick struggled with his growing feelings for Judy. Everyday he thought about telling her how he felt and that he liked her, but continued to keep it to himself. As for Judy she too struggled, her newly found feelings for Nick confused and scared her. ever since Finnick's drunken comments she thought about Nick and if he had feelings for her. She considered the photo of the two of them that rested on his night stand and if it meant anything. Her feelings for him continued to grow stronger and she knew they were feelings of more than just friendship.

"Carrots it's green."

"Huh! Oh sorry Nick."

"No big deal."

Judy had been thinking a lot about what to do with her feelings. Lately she had been finding herself daydreaming about Nick, expressly while on patrol with him.

"You seem distracted Carrots, is everything ok?"

"Yeah just thinking about my birthday this Saturday."

she was lying and felt bad about it, but she couldn't tell him the truth

"Oh yeah that's right, you're turning 28 right"

"I prefer 21 for the seventh time, but yes 28"

"Well I'll have to throw you a party."

"Actually I'm leaving Friday after work for Bunnyburrow to spend it with my family."

"Well that sounds fun."

Nick drank from his favorite Cup that Judy had given him for his birthday. All month Nick had been thinking of what to get her. Now he was 4 days away from her birthday and still no gift.

"Doing anything else special for it?"

"Well on Thursday after work Fru Fru, and Mr. Big are taking me out as my gift."

"Sounds fun Carrots."

Nick played it cool, but on the inside he was freaking out. With her busy Thursday and Friday after work he'd have to get her his gift by tomorrow. That meant he had to find it tonight.

After work Nick ran home, he changed out of his uniform and drove to the mall. He began looking around but nothing really stood out to him. When suddenly he saw a jewelry store. The store was called "KAT'S" Nick recognized it from their ads on TV. He walked in hesitantly, he had never been in a jewelry store before. He walked up to the counter and began to look thru the glass.

"Can I help you sir?"

A young female deer walked up to Nick.

"Yea I'm looking for something for my friend."

"Ok well what is her taste."

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure. It's her birthday and I just want to get her something to make her feel special, maybe a necklace."

"Ok well we have many beautiful necklaces. Most have a heart shaped pendent."

Nick continued to search the variety of necklaces, that's when he saw it. A heart shaped necklace with a purple jewel In the middle and white diamonds on the outside. The center Heart was the same shade as Judy's eyes.

"That one there Miss."

"That's a great choice, what size neck chain should I put on it."

"Do you have any bunny sized?"

the doe looked at him weird for a second before snapping herself out of it.

"A course sir, no problem."

The clerk put the chain on the pendent and put in a box. She then rang it up for Nick.

"That will be $390 dollars sir."

Nick reached into his pocket. Before leaving his place her grabbed the last of the money he made hustling which consisted of $400. It was only fitting that he spent the last of his dishonestly earned cash on the person who changed his life.

"Keep the change miss."

He grabbed the necklace and left the store. The whole drive home he thought about giving it to Judy tomorrow.

The Next day Judy and Nick went on patrol. The whole morning Nick could feel the box containing the Necklace burning a hole In his pocket. Around 12:30 they stopped outside of a fast food place.

"It's my turn to buy lunch, what would you like Nick?"

"Oh just get me a bug burger Carrots."

"You got it Nick."

Judy got out of the car and went inside to get lunch. While he waited in the car Nick retrieved the necklace from his pocket. As he look at it he could only imagine Judy's face when she sees it. He originally planned to give it to her after work. But he began to worry it might get broken if he has a confrontation with a suspect. He decided to put it on the speedometer and wait for her to see it. It wasn't long before Judy returned.

"Here you go Nick."

"Thanks Carrots."

Nick waited to dig into his food until Judy saw her gift. Judy was about take a bite out of her veggie burger when she saw the little black box.

"Uh Nick, what is that?"

"Well Carrots I know you're busy the next few days and that you're going home for your birthday. So I thought I'd give you your gift early."

"Awww Nick you didn't have to do that."

"Maybe so, but I did."

Judy shot Nick a little smile and rolled her eyes knowing that he was quoting her from when she gave him a gift months earlier. She picked it up and open the box. When she saw the beautiful necklace her heart skipped a beat.

"Oh my gosh Nick this is beautiful. How much was it?"

"You know I can't tell you that Carrots. Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

Judy pulled the necklace out of the box and had Nick clip it around her neck.

"It's so beautiful, I'll wear it today but don't feel bad if you don't see me wearing it on duty again. It so nice I don't want to lose it or get broken. But I promise I'll wear it while I'm not on duty"

"Don't worry Carrot I understand."

It made Nick so happy to see that Judy loved the necklace. It was worth every penny. And as he started at Judy only one thing was on his mind, that he loved her. It took a few seconds for him to realize he had thought that, but when he did he began to shake. The rest of the day passed farly quickly with only having to write two speeding tickets. Nick still hadn't stopped shaking from his thoughts. When they arrived at ZPD to finish the day by doing paper work he went straight to the bathroom and locked the door. he needed a moment away from Judy to calm himself down. He went over to mirror and looked at himself.

"What are you doing Nick, falling in love with her. What the hell are you thinking.?

He was still shaking, he gripped the sink so tight that his hands began to hurt. He stared straight into the his own eyes in the mirror.

"You're in deep now you stupid Fox."

Nick had only been afraid of Mr. Big before. But at this point he'd rather face Mr. Big's biggest and baddest body guard then confront Judy about this. After taking a few minutes to compose himself he decided that he'd keep this a secret. He had to get over her at some point, hopefully soon.

(Hey guys, hope everyone is enjoying the story. Nicks feelings are getting stronger and now he has said that 4 letter word, LOVE. He is fighting to keep his feelings contained, Judy is fighting a similar battle. The next chapter will be manly focused on Judy and her feelings. She will also look for comfort in one of my personally favorite characters, Mr. Big. But what will Mr. Big say, and what will happen when Judy returns to Bunnyburrow. Please review and share this story with your friends. I promise the best is yet to come.)


	5. Chapter 5: Advice

Chapter Five: Advice

Judy waited outside her apartment after work for Mr. Big and Fru Fru. It had been a long day at work, her and Nick had four drunk and disorderly calls and everyone had been a hassle. She looked forward to time with the Bigs, she also looked forward to going home the next day to see her family. Suddenly a limo pulled up and a polar bear opened the door for Judy to step inside. Once in she was greeted by Fru Fru and Mr. Big .

"Hey Judy, how are you?"

"I'm good Fru Fru, thank you for asking. Hello Mr. Big."

"Hello child, I'm so pleased to see you." Mr. Big said with a Big smile.

"It's nice to see you too. So where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you to get a dress at Dazzles." Said Mr. Big

"What?! Are you sure Mr. Big that place is very expensive."

"Don't worry child, it is my treat to you."

Since saving Fru Fru and becoming the godmother to her daughter, Judy had became like one of the family in the Big household. She spent many nights and weekends with them. Mr. Big had even addressed her as one of his daughters. They arrived at Dazzles and Judy began to try on dresses. The more she tried on, the more she became discouraged.

"I don't look good in any of these."

Judy sat on a chair next to Mr. Big and Fru Fru. She was wearing a pale blue dress with a single strap on her right shoulder. they had already been there for a hour and she had tried on what felt like hundreds of dresses.

"We just have to find you right the one Judy."

"I don't know Fru Fru. Thank you for bringing me here Mr. Big but I don't think we're going to find one for me. To be honest I don't really wear dresses."

"I know child, but when you find a man that you like you'll want to look beautiful for the date."

"I've never had a date and I don't think I'll have one anytime soon." Judy said with a little chuckle.

"Ok come on Judy there must be a guy you like."

"Well…., there might be one Fru Fru."

Suddenly a polar bear walked in and whispered into Fru Fru's ear.

"Excuse me one second guys, the nanny is calling."

Fru Fru left the room leaving Judy with Mr. Big.

"So Judy my child, tell me about this boy."

Judy was a little surprised at Mr. Big's interest in her love life.

"Are you really interested Mr. Big?"

"Yes, you are like one of my own Judy. I take great interest in your life."

Judy couldn't help but smile at the older mouse that she had grown to love as a father figure.

"Well he's very nice, he's always there when I need him. His eyes are amazing and his long bushy tail is so soft."

Judy covered her mouth as she realized what she said. Mr. Big looked at her as she tried to cover her mistake.

"Ears! I mean ears, not tail."

Mr. Big folded his hands and gave a small smile.

"Judy you would never lie to me, would you?"

"Never Mr. Big, not after all your kindness."

"Then tell me the truth, this mammal you like isn't a bunny, is he?"

Judy blushed with embarrassment. What she said was true, she could never lie to Mr. Big.

"No Mr. Big he's not. I'm sorry, you must think I'm a freak for liking someone of a different species."

Judy buried her face in her hands as she began to cry. Fearing that she had disappointed the man who had treated her like one of his own.

"Judy my child don't cry. I don't care who it is you love, no matter what species."

Mr. Big's statement caught her completely off guard.

"Really?"

"Yes Judy."

Suddenly Mr. Big noticed the necklace Nick had given Judy hanging from her Neck.

"Did he give you that?"

"Huh? Oh yeah he did. It was a early birthday gift."

"May I see it."

"Sure, here."

Judy leaned forward so Mr. Big could look at the heart on the necklace. His tiny hands held the heart as he looked at the dimands and jewel in the middle.

"I think he just gave it to me as a friend. He's a good friend, I mean I do have strong feelings for him. But I don't think he feels the same."

Mr. Big looked up at Judy with a smile.

"Judy take my word for it, that whoever gave you that feels strongly for you too."

Judy's ears perched up at the thought of Nick having feelings for her.

"You think?"

"yes child, and I will not ask you who he is, that is your personal matter to share in your own time. But I will say this, I've been around for a long time Judy, and I've learned a few things. One is that no matter how strong or brave a man is. The women that he loves will put more fear into him than anything. Sometimes that causes him to hide how he feels at all cost, because of the fear of loosing her is to much to even think about. He might want to tell you, but his fear of loosing you is forcing him to keep quiet."

"I don't know Mr. Big."

"Judy! Judy!"

Fru Fru came back with a polar bear that was holding a dress.

"Look at what I found, this is perfect for you, it even matches your eyes."

The dress was strapless, went to Judys knees and was violet with little white sparkles.

"Ok Fru Fru, I'll try it."

Judy took the dress into the dressing room and put it on. She looked at herself in the mirror. For some reason this one felt different, she actually liked this one. She stepped out to show Mr. Big and Fru Fru.

"Oh Judy you look beautiful!" Fru Fru said with excitement.

"Do you like it child?"

"Yes I do Mr. Big, I really do."

"Then it is yours."

Mr. Big called over a employee and gave them his credit card to pay for it. As he did Judy looked into the mirror at herself and caught herself wondering, what Nick would think of it?

The next day was better than the day before. No drunk mammals to handle, just a few speeding tickets to write. It was nice to just relax in the car with Nick.

"So did you have fun with Fru Fru and the Big man?" Nick said as he licked a popsicle Finnick had given him.

"Yeah, they took me dress shopping."

"I didn't know you wear dresses Carrots."

"Actually I don't, but Mr. Big insisted."

"Did you find one you like?"

"Yeah I did."

"Well I bet you looked great in it."

Judy began to blush at Nick's statement. Questions began to run threw her mind What did he mean by that? Was he being serious or just joking around? Was he hitting on her?

"Carrots? Hey Carrots did you hear me?"

"Huh, I'm sorry Nick I spaced out there. What did you say?"

"I said that it's 4:15, let's head back and clock out. After all you got a train to catch."

Judy and Nick always worked the same shift 8:00-4:30 Monday thru Friday. It was a good shift to work. Gave them the weekends and afternoon to do as they pleased. With ocational late night over time. They arrived at ZPD a few minutes after 4:30 and clocked out.

"Have a good weekend carrots and Happy early Birthday.

"Thanks Nick, have a good weekend."

Judy watched as Nick began his walk home. She never understood what Nick found so peaceful about walking. She drove back to her apartment, showered, changed and left for Bunnyburrow. The whole ride down she thought of Nick and his comment. He had flirted with her before for laughs, but it seemed different lately. Almost as if he meant what he was saying.

"It's all in my head, Nick wouldn't really be interested in me. I'm just imagining it." Judy said to herself.

But part of Judy didn't want to believe it. She wanted to believe that there was a chance Nick liked her. Ever since she threw him a birthday party and Finnick told her that Nick liked her, Judy had been fighting her feelings. At first she thought Finnick was just saying it because he was drunk, but the more she thought about it, the more she wanted it to be true. She was having feelings for Nick and they weren't going away. She gripped the Necklace he had given her. Mr. Big's words were still fresh in her mind.

"Do you really like me Nick Wilde?" She whispered to herself.

Judy arrived at Bunnyburrow and was greeted by her family. She didn't see them much, so it was always a treat to visit them. She spent the day playing with younger siblings and talking with her parents. She had considered talking to her mom about Nick and her feelings. But decided against it in fear her mom would freak. They lived in a small town and interspecies couples didn't really happen much.

The next day was Judy birthday and it was exciting. She spent most of it going swimming with her family and looking at hand drawer pictures from the younger kids as gifts. She also worked in the field with her dad. She always enjoyed spending time with him. Her mom even made her, her favorite cake, Rum Carrot Cake. It was one of Judy's better birthdays. But despite all the fun she couldn't help but keep wondering about Nick. That night she was laying in her bed thinking of him, she shared a room with her older sister Beth. Beth was in the bathroom when Judy's phone began to ring. When she looked at it she saw Nick was video calling her. She quickly looked in the mirror to make sure she looked good. She even pulled the necklace he'd given her out from inside of her night shirt hoping he'd see it. She hadn't taken it off since arriving except to swim and sleep. But she hide it under her shirt knowing if anyone saw the heart shaped pendent it would start a lot of questions. She answered with a big smile on her face.

"Hey Nick! What a surprise."

"Hey Carrots. Sorry to bother you I just wanted to see how your birthday went."

"Don't apologize Nick I'm just getting ready for bed. It went great, another great birthday."

"That's good, I see you like the necklace." Nick said with smile.

Suddenly Beth walked in and immediately saw Judy was talking to Nick.

"Hey Judy, talking to foxy boy?"

Beth had met Nick before. Her and Judy's parents, as well as a few other siblings had gone to see Judy's speech the day Nick graduated from the academy. Everyone had handled meeting Nick good. Even though her parents questioned her being partners with a fox. Beth however had taken a liking to Nick and even teased Judy about him being Judy's secret boyfriend.

"Huh, oh yeah I am."

"Cool. HI Nick!"

"Hey BB."

Beth looked at Judy weird when Nick called her that.

"Relax Beth, Nick gives nicknames to most people he meets. It means your his friend."

"See Carrots gets it." Nick said as he laughed.

"Ok I understand Judy getting Carrots, but how did I get BB?"

Judy turned to face her phone.

"How did you come up with it Nick?"

"Simple Carrots, her names Beth and she's a Bunny. BB, it's quite simple."

Judy just rolled her eyes at Nick's stupid logic.

"Haha, well I'll let you girls have fun. Bye Carrots."

"Nick wait!"

"What is it Carrots."

Judy wanted to tell Nick that she was over the moon that he had called and she didn't want him to go. That she missed his smile and missed him. But she felt weird telling him that with her sister in the room.

"I'll see you Monday."

"See you Monday Carrots, bye."

Judy put her phone on the night table. She laid back against the wall and took a deep breath.

"Nick seems to care a lot."

Beth sat on her bed facing her sister.

"He's just a good friend."

"The good friend who gave you that?"

Beth pointed at Judy's necklace. Judy had forgotten that she had pulled it out. She quickly shoved back inside her shirt.

"No."

"Hahaha Judy, you're so bad at lying."

"Ok maybe he did, so what."

"Can I see it?"

Judy took off the necklace and handed it to Beth.

"Here, but give it back."

Beth examined the necklace and pulled her phone out of a pocket in her nightgown.

"What are you doing Beth?"

"I'm curious."

"Don't look up how much it is. It's the thought that counts."

Suddenly Beth's eyes got big and her mouth dropped open.

"It's more then thought Judy."

Beth turned her phone so Judy could see. When Judy saw that the necklace was $390 she grabbed it back from Beth.

"I'm going to kill that dumb fox."

"Why it's sweet."

"Why would he spend so much on me?"

"Maybe he likes you."

"You think so!…. I mean.."

"Oh my gosh, you like him too."

Judy knew she was busted. She buried her face into her pillow.

"Sweet cheese and crackers."

"This is so romantic, does he know you like him?"

"No he doesn't, and I don't know if he even likes me."

"Well he did give you a very nice necklace."

Judy held the necklace tight in her hands.

"You can't tell anybody Beth please, Mom and Dad would flip."

"Relax Judy, I won't say anything. But at least be honest with yourself on how you feel. Goodnight Judy."

Beth laid down and turned off the lamp in between the two beds. Judy laid in the dark thinking of Nick. She thought about Beth's advice, for Judy to be honest with herself. She was right, Judy liked Nick very much, maybe even more than that. She fell asleep holding the necklace close to her heart. What Judy didn't know was that tonight Nick would be having his first, of many painful nights.

(Hello everybody! I hope everyone is liking the story. First off, I will address the cliff hanger about Nick. It will be answered in the next chapter, what I can say is that it will send Nick's emotions for Judy out of control. Also, Judy has finally opened up to people about how she feels for Nick. Will they keep her secret? In the next chapter we will see the return of one of my favorite female characters, Mrs. Wilde. She has a message for Nick, but what will it be. Finally in the next chapter, tragedy will strike one of our beloved characters. Please share and review, I love hearing feedback. Keep reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. see you next time.)


	6. Chapter 6: A True Nightmare

Chapter six: A true Nightmare

One month later

Nick ran thru the hallways of the old abandoned hospital. He looked in every room he passed, trying desperately to find Judy. That's when he heard her scream. His heart dropped as he started bolting to the room it had come from. He swung the door open with his dart gun drawn. Just in time to see the savage, nighthowler induced wolf bite down on Judy's chest. He shot the wolf until his dart gun was empty. The wolf fell to the ground, he ran over to Judy and held her in his arms.

"Hang on Carrots, I'm going to get you out of this place."

"No Nick…..it's okay" a little blood trickled from the corner of her mouth

"We got the bad guys, that's the important thing Nick." Her voice sounded so weak

"Listen Judy I have to tell you something...something I should have told you a long time ago." Tears formed in Nicks eyes.

"What is it Nick?"

"Judy I…"

He was cut off as her body went completely limp and the life left her violet eyes forever. He had missed his chance, he'd never be able to tell her that he loved her. That he had loved her ever since that day at the bridge when she found him. He cried as he held her close.

"Judy…...I'm so sorry." Nick said crying as he held Judy's lifeless body in his arms.

Nick sat up straight in his bed. For weeks he had been having nightmares just like that. They had started the night of Judy's birthday. In everyone Judy dies just as he's about to tell her how he feels. They had been partners just over a year now. But about six months ago he started having feelings for her, deep feelings. He looked at the clock on his nightstand that read 4:30 AM. Next to it was a picture of him and Judy at a Gazelle concert they had went to. He looked at the smile on her face, it always made him feel better. He decided to take a shower and get ready for work. An extra hour of sleep wouldn't do him any good if he had another nightmare.

He showered, ate some breakfast, and got dressed. Just as he was tying his tie, he heard a knock on his door. It was 6:00 in the morning, who would be at his door he wondered. He looked thru the peephole to see his mother, he open the door with a smile.

"Hey mom, what are you doing up so early?"

Nick's mother was slightly shorter than her son with all red fur except the hint of grey on her ears and the white on her belly. She was wearing her usual blue jeans with a t-shirt and long sleeve button up shirt over it.

"I'm getting on the 7 AM train to go to my sister's in LA for a day or two, but I thought I'd come see you before I left."

"Well come on in"

They sat down at the table and drank coffee. They talked for a while about Mrs. Wilde's trip to her sisters. But as they talked Mrs. Wilde saw something in her son's eyes.

"What's wrong Nicky?"

"Nothing Mom I'm, okay."

"Nick what is it, I'm your mother. I know when something's bugging you."

Nick went to say something else to insure his mom he was okay but his mom spoke again.

"Don't lie to your mother Nicholas."

Nick ears fell back, he could lie to a lot of mammals, even Judy if it was for her own safety. But never his mother.

"Mom, just out of curiosity, how do you feel about interspecies relationships?

Mrs. Wilde took a drink of her coffee before answering. She gave her son a smile as she spoke.

"Love is love Nicky, everyone should be with who makes them happy. Why do you ask?"

Nick just blushed with embarrassment and looked into his coffee. As he did, Mrs. Wilde looked over his shoulder at a photo of him and Judy from the day he graduated from the academy hanging on the wall.

she smiled even bigger as she spoke. "It's Judy isn't it dear?"

Nick about jumped out of his fur. His mom met Judy five months ago at his birthday party. Ever since Judy and his mom had become friends and often went out for a girls night. Judy still didn't know to many mammals yet and his mom never had many friends so he thought nothing of it till now.

"You know?" Nick said nervously.

"I'm your mother Nicholas, and mothers know everything." She said, as she took another sip of coffee.

"How long?" Nick said still in disbelief.

"Since your birthday, I saw they way you looked at her. The same way your father used to looked at me. That's why I spend so much time with her Nick, I'm mean have you ever known me to be social."

Nick sat there in shock. If his mother saw it, who else had. Seeing the time his mother got up to leave.

"Nick dear one thing I've learned in life is that you need to treasure every moment with someone and always let them know how you feel about them. Because one day you won't be able to."

She spoke those last words as she held the locket around her neck, the one Nick's father gave her. As she opened the door to leave Nick snapped out of it.

"Wait if you knew this whole time that I liked Judy and you've been spending time with her because of that. Then you've been wanting me to ask her out , haven't you?"

She looked over her shoulder at her son and spoke her parting words to him.

"It's like your father always says Nicky, It's called a hustle sweetheart."

* * *

Nick stopped by his favorite coffee shop before arriving at the ZPD. Judy a course had gotten there first.

"Good morning Carrots."

"Morning Nick, how are you?"

"I'm good"

Nick day dreamed threw most of chief Bogo's briefing about Judy. He thought about her and his nightmares, should he tell her about his feelings. What would he say, how would he say it. They walked to the car and began their patrol.

"You okay Nick, you seem out of it today."

"Huh?...Oh, Yeah I'm good, just tired"

They left the garage to begin the day. Thirty minutes into their patrol they got their first call.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde we have a code 357 on Amazon street in the Rainforest district"

"This is Wilde, we're on our way"

Code 357 was an armed mugger. Nick hoped it would go good. Last time he had been cut and almost stabbed by a Wolf. When they arrived they found a armadillo with a bad mark on her head, probably from getting hit. They also saw what appeared to be a bobcat making a break for it. Judy and Nick gave chase.

"Stop in the name in the law!" Judy yelled

Nick and Judy both drew their dart guns when they saw the 9mm in the bobcats hand.

"Careful Judy he's got a gun!"

Just then they heard bullets flying by their heads. They took cover and returned fire.

"This is officer Hopps, we need back up."

Judy put her dart gun away and drew her own 9mm pistol. Nick followed her lead and drew his as well. They carried both dart guns and real firearms. They were only allowed to use lethal force when completely necessary. This was one of those times.

"Cover me Nick!"

Nick began shooting as Judy ran for better cover. When Nick went to reload the bobcat stood up to shoot back but Judy shot first. The bobcat ducked behind the car he was using for cover. Judy fired till she saw no more movement from where they had seen the bobcat.

"I think I got him Nick!" Judy walked out from behind the wall she had hide behind.

"Are you sure? Be careful Carr….."

Nick was cut off as three shots rang out and Judy fell to the ground screaming. His worst fears have come true. Judy had been shot. He ran to her side, the bobcat ran for it but Nick didn't care. All that mattered was Judy.

"Judy wake up, please wake up come on you dumb bunny wake up"

Judy was breathing but unconscious. He ripped his jacket off and covered her wounds.

"This is Wilde, Officer Hopps has been shot! Send an ambulance please!"

Time seemed to stand still. It felt like forever before the Ambulance arrived. When they finally did, it still didn't feel real. Nick road with her in the ambulance to the hospital. There was so much blood, so many tubes and needles. How could he let this happen. They arrived at a hospital and the EMT's ran Judy inside on a stretcher.

"We need to get her into surgery now!" shouted one of the paramedics.

They stopped Nick at a pair of swinging doors.

"I'm sorry sir you can't go in"

Nick felt like he had the wind punched out of him. He wondered into the bathroom and stared into the mirror. A nightmare this, was just another bad nightmare. He just had to wake up. He smacked his head against the wall as hard as he could, but all he felt was pain. Not a nightmare, damn. He looked into the mirror again, he began to speak to himself.

"How could this happen to Judy. Why didn't you protect her you stupid FOX!"

He punched the mirror and it shattered.

He breathed deep and thought about the image of Judy being shot. A image he will probably never be able to get out of his head. He stared into the mirror as time again stood still until he was snapped out of it by the intercom.

"Paging Nicholas Wilde to the front desk."

He looked up at the speaker before looking back at what was left of the mirror.

"You studied fox" he said to himself in the mirror again

He walked to the front counter where the doctor was standing. A million things ran through his mind, was Judy dead, would she be okay?

"Officer Wilde, I'm doctor Maria."

Maria was a doctor Nick had seen in the hospital before, but had not met till now. She seemed like a nice monkey though.

" Don't sugar coat it doc, will she be okay?"

"Officer Hopps is lucky. Three bullets hit her, one in the right shoulder and one left hip. The third would have gone threw her heart if it hadn't been for her vest, but it did cause some cracked ribs."

"So….she'll be okay?"

"Yes, she'll be in surgery for a few hours but she'll be okay?"

The doctor walked away to tend to her other patients. Nick could finally breath a sigh of relief, he reached into his pocket for his phone. There was only person he could call.

* * *

Meanwhile across town in a abandoned warehouse in the Rainforest district. The warehouse was old and worn down. The perfect place for criminals to conduct business. In a room that was originally used as a office sat a table with five chairs. Only four were occupied, each one by a high ranking crime boss. Everyone of them with their personal bodyguards. The first boss was a zebra by the name of Zane. He controlled most of the illegal business in Savanna Central. Next to him was Cal, a Elephant who was known to be high on his own ego. He was also known to be king of Meadowlands district. Then there was Silvia, the only female in the room. She was a beautiful Doe deer, she oversaw all business in the Marshlands. The last member at the table was a older black rhino named Vlad. He was an interesting character, he already had domain over the Rainforest district. But inspired to take over Tundratown, and take down Mr. Big. He was also the only member at the table how had bodyguards of a different species. All members were prey animals, except the snow leopards protecting the rhino. They all waited quietly staring at each other, they had received word that someone wanted to meet with them. Before long the doors pushed open by two rams, each with a gun on their hip. They were followed by a younger ram. He walked slowly as he observed his guest. He took a seat at the empty chair.

"Hello my Friends, thank you for meeting. An thank you Vlad for allowing us to use your warehouse." The Ram said with authority.

"The only reason I allowed it was because I don't trust anyone. Especially you" Vlad said in his usual angry tone.

"You speak lack of trust, but you are the only one who employs predators." Said Zane

The snow leopards glared at the zebra with irritation.

"My men are loyal, they would do anything asked of them. Besides, their far more intimidating than any prey mammal you could find." Vlad stared down the Zebra for a moment.

"Quiet! I didn't call you all here to fight." said the ram as he slammed his hoof on the table.

"Why did you call us here?" Silvia said as she took a puff from her cigarette.

"It's simple, you are four of the most powerful crime bosses in this city. But with my help you can not just run the city, but own it as well." The ram said with a growing smile.

"An how do you propose we do that my good sir?" Said Cal who had been quiet till now.

"With these." The ram threw a small bag of nighthowler bullets on the table.

Everyone stared at them for a moment. They had all heard of the Bellwether case and how she tried to control the city. Vlad was the first to speak.

"I won't allow these! All my men are predators and I won't let you destroy them." He said with anger.

"Vlad my good sir I already know this. You are not the only one who employs predators. Mr. Big's men are made up entirely of polar bears. If you tarnish his men's reputation, it will make it that much easier to take control of Tundra town. An with you being a predator sympathizer, all the predators in the city will turn loyal to you. As for the rest of you, if we make mammals go savage and show that the ZPD can't control the outbreak. It will show how unreliable they really are. One by one the residents of this city will turn not only on each other, but on the ZPD as well. With them trying to control the citizens you guys will be free to take over every district in Zootopia."

"An what do have to gain from all this?" Said Silvia.

"I want nothing but revenge on the cops that put my darling sister in prison." The ram said with a sickening smile.

(Hello everyone! I hoped you liked this chapter as well as the story so far. So first off Judy is alive, and we have a now very worried Fox. Who is Nick calling, and will Nick take his mother's advice. Also we now know that our heroes have not seen the last of Nighthowlers. We also know Bellwether's brother is looking for revenge. In the Next Chapter Judy will be out of surgery and we will find out who Nick called. Nick will also make a very important choice. Please Share and review this story. Thanks so much to all my followers and those who Favorited this story so far. This is only the beginning.)


	7. Chapter 7: The Confession

Chapter seven: The Confession

Nick sat in a chair next to Judy as she layed in her hospital bed. she was quiet and peaceful, she had bandages wrapped around her shoulder. He looked at her with deep sadness, feeling as if he had failed her. He felt a hand being placed on his shoulder. He didn't need to look to see who it was.

"Thanks for turning around mom."

Mrs. Wilde stood behind her son holding his shoulder. She had gotten off the train the stop after her Nick called her. She got on the first train back to Zootopia.

"Of course dear, it was no trouble. How is she?"

"Doctors say she'll be ok. They pulled out the bullets with no trouble. We just have to wait for her to wake up. The chief called her parents, they'll be here sometime tonight."

"What about you Nicky, how are you doing"

"To be honest mom…. I feel like shit. I'm her partner, her best friend, to top it off I love her and I let this happen."

His mother stared at him with her big green eyes. He soon realized she was staring at him.

"What?" He said

"Nick you just said you love her, and I'd bet my tail you didn't mean it as a friend."

He had said that hadn't he, he didn't realize it when the words came out of his mouth but they did. For months he had these feelings about Judy, but in all that time he never once said those words out loud while around anybody. He loved Judy Hopps, he thought to himself about everything leading up to this moment. "Never let them see that they got to you." He had lived by that since he was nine, but Judy had gotten to him. She had worked her way right into his heart, and he couldn't hide it anymore.

"What am I thinking mom, a fox and a bunny. Im loosening my mind."

"No your not Nicky, you're falling in love."

"But that's the problem mom, I can't fall in love with her."

Mrs. Wilde looked at her son with sadness in her eyes.

"An why not Nicky?"

Nick took a deep breath and spoke calmly to his mother.

"Because I'm a fox and a ex-conman. Judy is supposed to be with someone who is reliable, strong, honest, and someone who is trustworthy. Not someone like me."

Mrs. Wilde looked at her son as she saw sadness in his eyes as well. She gripped his shoulder tighter.

"Nick I raised you to be smarter than that. You are all those things and more. You were a conman, but now you're a police officer. You are all those wonderful things and more. If you truly love Judy, than the fact you're a fox shouldn't matter."

He stared at Judy, he wanted to tell her that he loved her. He did truly love Judy, but he was also afraid of losing her.

"What should I do mom,? What would people say? What will I say,...what will she say?"

The last question to himself more then his mother

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde listen to me, it doesn't matter what others say. All that matters is your's and Judy's happiness. An you just need to tell her the truth, being honest with her is the only way to go here. As for Judy, she'll give you the truth too Nick. No matter what that is…. I know Judy will always be a part of your life."

Judy started to move a little, she was about to wake up.

"I'm going to leave Nick, this is your moment. You almost lost her today, don't let your chance pass you by."

His mother walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She was right, in every nightmare he lost Judy. Today he almost lost her for real. He saw her eyes slowly open. This was it, either he tells her now or he may never do it.

"Hey there you sly fox, what happened?" Judy asked as she smiled.

"Hey Carrots, you were shot but don't worry you're going to be fine."

"That's good, you would be lost without me."

"Haha, You have no idea. Hey Judy can I tell you something?"

"A course Nick, is everything okay?." Judy knew that this was something serious. Nick rarely used her real name.

Nick didn't know what to say, so he decided to just come out with it

" Judy…. I'm in love with you. I know this is crazy and maybe even weird but it's the truth. For once in my life no tricks, I've loved you for a long time. But I've been hiding my feelings because I didn't want to freak you out and to loose our friendship. I don't know how you feel about interspecies couples, but I want to be with you. Today I almost lost you, and I just wanted to let you know this before anything else could happen to you."

Judy just looked at him blankly, wide eyed. He had messed up big this time, he should have never told her.

"Never let them see that they got to you." He whispered to himself as he turned away from her.

As he went to walk away Judy grabbed his paw. He never expected what happened next.

"I love you too Nick"

Nick's ears shot up, he thought he had imagined it for a moment.

"What?"

"I said I love you too Nick, I have for a while"

"You….you have?"

"Yes Nick I have, I started having feelings for you at your birthday. At first I didn't know what to do with them. I wish I knew you felt the same way or I would have said something sooner."

"You and me both Carrots."

He looked into her violet eyes as it felt like the whole world just revolved around them and this moment. He leaned forward and kissed her. She put her hands on the side of his face so he couldn't pull away. She wanted this moment just as much as he did. His lips felt so good on hers, she had imagined doing this so many times. She never wanted the kiss to end. They broke apart and looked into each other's eyes.

"So we're a item now I guess."

"Haha, I guess so Carrots."

For the rest of the afternoon Nick stayed in Judy's room and talked about about their feelings and what to do about them. They both loved each other and wanted to be together. But there was one thing they agreed on more than anything. For the time being, this had to be a secret. Not only are they a different species but they are co-workers. This had to be their secret for now.

"Jude the dude are you ok!"

Judys parents along with ten of her brothers and sisters came rushing into the room. Nick took a step back against the wall. Not wanting to get in the way of her parents.

"Yes dad i'm fine, just flesh wounds."

"We were so worried about you honey."

"I'm fine mom, besides Nick was there to help."

Judys parents had only met Nick once and it went over good. But they were always asking Judy if a Fox was the best choice in partner.

"You saved my Judy?"

Judy's dad Stu walked up to Nick. Nick was much taller than Stu, but the much older rabbit still intimidated Nick. Now more than ever given he was with his daughter. Nick still refused to show he was nervous. He spoke with confidence and respect.

"Yes sir."

The older rabbit looked at the fox, Nick couldn't help but feel as if Stu was looking right through him. But when the rabbit extended his hand to shake Nick's, it surprised him.

"Thank you Mr. Wilde."

"Call me Nick, and It was my pleasure Mr. Hopps. I'll give you guys some time with Judy. I'll go get you guys some dinner Judy, I'll be back in a bit."

"Ok, Thank you Nick" Judy said with a smile.

Nick left the room with a big smile on his face as well. Stu watched Nick the whole way out, when he was gone Bonnie spoke.

"Who would have thought Judy be saved by a Fox."

"You sound surprised by that Mom"

"Nothing against Nick dear, but it is surprising."

"Nick might be a fox but he is also my best friend, who also hasn't left my side since this happened. He stayed with me till the ambulance arrived, he rode in the ambulance with me, and he's been in this room with me since I got out of surgery. He's a great guy and a better friend.

"Yeah about that, is there something going on between you two."

Judy was shocked at her dad's statement, he had been quiet since Nick had left.

"Why do you ask that dad?"

"Why did you avoid the question Jude?"

"No dad, I'm one of the few mammals that Nick calls his friend and one of fewer he trust. Of course he's as concerned as he is. We literally spend 8-10 hours a day together on patrol."

"Ok Judy, I was just asking."

Judy felt bad lying to her dad but she knew this was not the time nor the place to tell her parents that she is involved with a fox.

* * *

"Careful with those boxes!" Vlads booming voice echoed throughout the warehouse.

"Yes sir." Respond one of his men.

Bellwether had delivered on his promise and began supplying each of the crime bosses with a few dozen rounds of nighthowlers. As well as a weapon to shoot them.

"Excuse me Mr. Vlad" said one of the snow leopards.

"What is it Ben?

Ben was Vlads right hand man. He strong and scary, his only problem was being unable to think for himself. Which made him completely submissive to Vlad.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but everyone in Zootopia knows nighthowlers caused the first outbreak of savage attacks. Won't they assume the same thing this time?"

"Yes they will, but it will still install fear into them. It will show how the ZPD can't protect them."

"I get that but it will still give us predators a bad name."

Vlad rested his hoof and the leopards shoulder as he gave a wicked smile.

"Ben my boy, I have a plan all my own. You see, the problem that Mrs. Bellwether had was that she targeted only predators. But with these, we can make any species of animal go savage."

Ben's eyes grew big with surprise.

"So we're targeting pray mammals as well?"

"Predator, prey it makes no difference. Just as long as we put fear into everyone in Zootopia. Kane Bellwether is far smarter than his sister. He wants to show that the ZPD can't protect the citizens of this city. But when me and my associates show we can protect them. Then there is no limit to the power we can obtain."

"But Mr. Kane doesn't want us targeting prey, only predators."

Vlad looked over the railing at his men moving the boxes. Knowing each one contained the materials he needed to control the city.

"I said Kane was smarter than his sister, I never said his plan was. We are going to do things our way. An if things go bad, I'll send Bellwether down the river. He's my get out of free card if things go wrong."

* * *

Nick returned a few hours later with enough veggie burgers for all the Hopps. He handed each one a bag, he gave Judy a extra big smile as he handed one to her.

"It's getting late Judy so if it's ok I'm going to head home."

"Of course Nick, have a good night. My family is going to stay with me till Im released. Then all but my mom are going to go back home. She'll make sure I'm ok for a few days before heading back."

"Ok Judy, I'm happy knowing you'll be taken care of."

They smiled at each other knowing both wanted to give the other a kiss goodbye, but couldn't. Nick turned to leave but was stopped by Stu's voice.

"Take care Nick."

Nick was surprised at the statement from Judy's father, but smiled at it.

"You too Mr. Hopps."

Nick left and the family began to eat. Judy opened her bag of food and noticed a little brown bag tucked under her carrot fries. She quickly grabbed it and tucked it under her blanket. That night when she was sure her family was all asleep she pulled it out. She noticed it had a small note with a little heart drawn on it attached to the outside. She read the note and gave a small smile as she did.

"Hey Carrots, had to pick the lock on your apartment to get this. Sorry but once a hustler, always a hustler. - Nick"

She opened the bag and the necklace he had given her was inside. She pulled it out of the bag and smiled.

"Your such a sly fox Nick." She said to herself as she held the necklace close to her heart. she slowly fell asleep, looking forward to seeing her fox, in her dreams.

(Hey everyone! I hope you guys liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It finally happened, Nick and Judy Finally told each other how they feel. But there is that big problem, keeping it a secret. They have a lot at stake here, but Love is worth it. In the next chapter we will learn more about Kane Bellwether, Nick and Judy talk about their relationship. Finally, Judy has some concerning news for Nick. Please share and review. Thank you again for reading.)


	8. Chapter 8: Preparing

Chapter Eight: Preparing

Nick arrived at his apartment to the most amazing smell. His mom was finishing dinner for him. It was her famous four cheese and bug lasagna.

"Hey Nicky, how's Judy doing."

"She's doing good, he parents and a few brother and sisters arrived tonight. Her mom's going to take care of her for a while till she's back on her feet. I texted her on the way home and I'm going to give her a few days alone with her mom due to the fact she doesn't see her that often."

"That's nice Nick, so did you tell Judy how you feel?"

"You've been waiting to ask me that, haven't you?" Nick shot his mom a small smile.

Nick sat down at the table and his mother placed a plate of food in front of him.

"Darn right I have, so tell me."

"Yes mom I did."

Nick took a bite of his food knowing his mom would want to hear more. But decided to keep her in suspense for a few more seconds.

"Well are you going to keep your mother in the dark or are you going to tell me what happened?"

Nick smiled at his mom and gave a little laugh at her eagerness.

"She feels the same way and we're going to have a date after she starts feeling better."

"Aww Nicky that's great news. I knew she'd love you back, call it mother's intuition."

"Haha whatever you want to call it mom."

Nick and his mother ate dinner, after words she left. As Nick got ready for bed he looked at the picture on his night stand.

"I actually told her, wow."

* * *

Chief Bogo knew how much Judy's shooting affected Nick so he gave Nick a few days off to unwind and gave him desk duty with Clawhauser until Judy was back. At first Nick protested, but after being told it that or be a meter maid, Nick chose desk duty. Chief Bogo might be a hardass sometimes, but he does care about his fellow officers. Nick didn't mind it much, he liked Clawhauser. Judy's mom was still in town helping her out. Honestly Nick couldn't wait for her to go back home so he could sit down with Judy and talk about them. He had called her a few time but her mom was always around. Then one day at lunch he got a text from Judy. Her mom was leaving today and she wanted to meet up with Nick at his favorite coffee shop after work. Finally he thought some well need time with Judy. She was waiting for him when he arrived.

"Hey Carrots how are you doing."

Judy still had her arm in a sling but she seemed to be doing better.

"Lot's better, a week of mom's cooking can do you wonders."

"I know what you mean Carrots."

Nick sat across from Judy, with a smile on his face. He was still in his uniform, she however was in a pair of jeans, and a pink flannel shirt. He wanted to call her cute but knew it would get him a well deserved slap if he did.

"Listen Nick we need to talk."

Nick became very worried with that statement.

"You're not having second thoughts about me, are you Judy?"

"Haha no you dumb Fox, of course not. I waited so long to come clean with you I'm not givin you up now. It's about my parents."

"What about them?"

"After our date Thursday night I'm leaving on Friday morning for Bunnyburrow. An I'm going to tell them about us."

"What? Are you sure that's a good idea. I mean their not exactly my biggest fans."

"I know you're worried about it Nick but I can't lie to them anymore. Be honest, could you hide this from your mother?"

Nick knew she was right, for god sakes his mother knew he liked Judy before even Judy did.

"Ok Carrots, I know you're right. I'm just worried about what they'll say."

"Me too Nick but they have to know sooner or later. Sooner rather than later. If they learn now that's more time for them to warm up to you."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No offense Nick, but I think it's better if I tell them alone."

"You're probably right Carrots."

Nick caught Judy up on everything going on at ZPD. She was disappointed she wouldn't be seeing Nick in a meter maid uniform. After a couple of hours of talking Nick offered to walk Judy home.

As they walked and talk about various things Nick couldn't help but think how great this was. Him and Judy just being themselves, not worrying about a single thing. No more worrying about hiding his feelings and stressing over them. Just him and her, enjoying life.

"Thank you for walking me home Nick."

"It was my pleasure Carrots."

"Would you like to come in and watch some TV for a bit."

Nick's heart skipped a beat, he was overjoyed at her offer. But of course he played it cool.

"You're brave Carrots, letting a big bad fox into your apartment."

Judy rolled her eyes and laughed.

"I'm not worried, I still have my fox repellent."

"Haha...your joking right?"

"Of course I'm joking, so you want to come in or not?"

"Do I Carrots?... yes, yes I do."

Nick walked into Judy's apartment, he was surprised at the small size of it. They sat on her bed and watched "COPS" reruns. It came no surprise to Nick it was Judy's favorite show. They sat very close with their arms wrapped around each other's waists. Nick made sure to be careful of Judy's arm. Some time later he realized she had fallen asleep resting on his shoulder. He didn't mind at all, it actually made him happy. He rested his head against hers. Soon he to fell asleep to the sound of her breathing.

* * *

Kane Bellwether sat in his oversized chair as he stared at the fireplace. His home was in the middle of the Meadowlands. It wasn't small, but not big enough to draw too much attention. Even though he had more money than any mammal could spend, he preferred the simple things. He had moved to New York after college and made his fortune in the stock market. He moved back to Zootopia after hearing of his sister's arrest. The one thing he couldn't buy, was her freedom. He took another sip of his scotch, it helped ease the pain. He heard the door to his lounge open. His assistant approached, she was a young sheep named Mary.

"Mr. Kane?"

"Yes Mary." He said slowly

"Mr. Zane called, he has received his shipment. The only one who hasn't now is Miss Silvia."

"Good. Once we get it to her, we can start.

Mary sensed sadness in his voice.

"Are you alright Sir?"

"No Mary, today is My sister's birthday."

Mary frowned and approached Kane. She rested her hoof on his arm and sighed.

"I'm sorry Sir."

"Not your fault, it's those dickheads who put her in prison. They will soon pay for what they did."

Mary looked at the photo of Kane and his sister resting on his lap.

"She was beautiful Mr. Kane."

Kane ran his hoof along the edge of the photo. He remembered the days were him and his sister would play as kids. They always made a game of everything. She was always the smart one, he was known as the one who got things done. He had felt bad for her, he knew how much she hated taking orders from Mayor Lionheart.

"Yes she was Mary, it's a shame that damn cougar had to shank her in prison." Said Kane as he finished his glass of scotch.

"It was a lovely service you gave her sir."

"It was the least I could do. All she wanted was to do was what she thought was right. But that rabbit couldn't see it, she couldn't see the potential."

"She will pay for what she did sir."

Kane looked at the fire as it danced. He hated Judy for what happened to his sister. But something else made him even more angry.

"She stood up for that damn fox, prey and predator working together. It makes me sick, that girl will learn that all predators are the same. Because when you break them down, they're just savages. Nothing more, and nothing less."

Kane took a long pause before speaking again.

"You're relieved for the night Mary."

"Thank you sir."

Mary left the room closing the door behind her. Kane poured himself another glass of scotch. Before taking a drink he rose the glass to the photo of his sister. He drink a long slow drink. When he finally separated the glass from his lips, he spoke in a low calm tone.

"Happy Birthday sister."

* * *

"Nick, Nick wake up. You fell asleep here."

Nick woke up to to Judy shaking him. It took him a few moments for him to realize where he was. He hadn't planned to fall asleep at Judy's place. But had felt so comfortable last night, sleep just kinda took over him.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry Carrots, I didn't mean to."

Judy smiled at Nick, she found it cute how worried it was that he thought she'd be mad.

"It's ok Nick, I think I fell asleep first. Besides it was nice to sleep next to you. It's 4:30 in the morning. I hope that's enough time for you to go get a clean uniform from your apartment before work."

"Yeah that should be plenty of time. Thank you for waking me up so I'm not late."

"No problem, here I made you some scramble eggs so you can have nice breakfast."

Judy handed him a warm tupperware bowl and a plastic fork

"Thank you Carrots, I'll text you at lunch."

He gave her a kiss and went to get cleaned up for work. Nick knew it be another long boring day. Clawhauser was a fun guy, but nothing beat being on patrol with Judy. He tried to get himself motivated for his day at work. But all Nick could think about was his date with Judy tomorrow night. He was taking her to "Pandora" one of those fancy Chinese places. Finnick was getting a tux for him to wear. Until then, all he could do was wait.

(Hey everyone! Sorry it took so long to update this the holidays kicked my butt a little. So Dawn Bellwether is dead and Kane is looking for revenge on Nick and Judy. Judy is also looking to tell her parents about Nick, how will they react? In the next chapter Finnick will make a return, and it will be Judy's and Nick's first date. I hope you are all doing well. Please share and review. love you all.)


	9. Chapter 9: The Date

Chapter nine: The Date

Thursday dragged on for Nick until he got off work. When he got to his apartment he began getting ready. He brushed his teeth and showered. Just as he stepped out of the shower he heard a knock at his door.

"Nick it's Finnick, open the damn door already!"

Nick wrapped a towel around his waist and opened the door to welcome his friend in.

"Hey it's officer toot toot."

"Shut up you dumb fox, here's your tux."

Finnick walked passed Nick as he handed the tux to him and went to the fridge for a beer. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on.

"Nick Wilde going on a date with a bunny, that's a surprise."

"Something wrong with that?"

"You could date a elephant for all care buddy, it's who the bunny is that surprises me."

"Judy is sweet and I think this could work out."

Nick began to get dressed in the living room. He had lived in a van with Finnick for a long time before he had moved into his apartment, so any sense of modesty between the two was long gone.

"I know Nick, honestly I'm jealous."

"Why, were you planning on asking out Judy?"

"Ha, no offense Nick, but I like my own species. No, I'm talking about your life."

Nick stopped dressing and stared at his friend.

"What do you mean my life?" Nick asked confused.

"Well think about it Nick. Your mom makes you lunch and comes over to see you ever Sunday. You have a real job, a real place to live, and now you got a real girlfriend."

"Yeah but you got…"

Finnick cut Nick off.

"You Nick, I got you and a old van. My family, if you want to call them that, threw me out the second they could. I lost everything but the van that I sleep in during the divorce, and I have to hustle people to pay my alimony. You're all I got in life Nick." Nick took a drink of the beer.

Nick had never thought about his oldest friends situation. He felt bad for him, he knew Finnick didn't like others feeling bad for him. But he knew he had to do something. He went to his dresser grabbed his date night money, some extra cash, and his spare house key.

"I'm leaving to pick up Judy now"

"Ok I'll finish this beer then I'll leave."

"Actually you're not."

Finnick cocked an eyebrow at Nick as he spoke

"What do you mean?" Finnick asked

"Here man."

Nick extended his arm to hand Finnick the extra cash and the key.

"What's this Nick?"

"Go buy a bed frame and when I get back I'll help carry that mattress in the back of your van up. Your moving in with me."

"I don't take handouts Nick." Finnick scoffed.

"I know, you can repay me when rent day comes. This place is small, but it's better then a van."

Finnick knew once Nick got a idea in his head there was no stopping him. So he accepted the key and cash.

"Thank you Nick, now don't be late."

Nick left his friend, now roommate, and went to pick up Judy. The drive was a nerve racking one. When he got to her place he was so nervous he could barely walk up the stairs. He looked at his watch, 6:58. Two minutes to spare, he knocked three times and waited. When Judy opened the door his mouth dropped. Not only was Judy not wearing her arm sling, but she was wearing the purple dress Mr. Big bought her that matched her eyes. She was also wearing a white cotton jacket and the heart shaped necklace he had gotten her.

"Hey Nick."

"Carrots wow, you look amazing."

"Thank you nick, you look good yourself."

Nick walked her to his car and even held the car door open for her like a gentleman. The drive was a nice one, he told her about Finnick moving in.

"I think that's real sweet of you Nick."

"Sweet? Nick Wilde is not sweet my dear Carrots."

"Right." Judy rolled her eyes at Nick

Nick gave Judy a smile as he drove. He loved that he could be himself around Judy. It made things a lot less awkward.

"So where are you taking me Nick?"

"Pandora, I heard it's really nice."

"Sounds good to me Nick."

He pulled up to the valet and walked her to their table.

"So this is what it's like to be on a date."

"Wait a second, are you telling me Judy Hopps has never been on date before."

"Well no, Nick I went to every school dance with my sisters. Do you really think I've had a boyfriend, let alone a date."

"That honestly surprises me. Your so likable."

"Thanks Nick, your very likable yourself."

"Speaking of me being likable, have you thought about what you're going to tell your parents to get them to like me."

"Yes but I still don't totally know what to say. I know my mom won't mind, the whole time she was taking care of me she kept saying how nice you are."

"Oh really, you didn't tell me that."

"That's cause I knew that you would get a big head."

"Haha yeah…...what about your dad." Nick said nervously.

Judy looked up from the menu. She looked nervous when he had said that.

"I don't know what he'll say, but he will have to accept that I'm a big girl and I can see whoever I want."

"I hope it goes good. Make sure you call me tomorrow night and tell me how it goes."

"I will, I promise."

"Are you two ready to order?"

The waitress said as she approached them. She was a sweet looking Pig.

"Yes I'll have the sweet and sour fish sushi." said Nick

"Ok and for you miss?"

"I'll have the veggie carrot roles please."

"Great choice miss."

The waitress left, leaving Nick and Judy to continue their conversation.

"So how's the arm Carrots?"

"Better, I'll be back to work Monday."

"Good, I like Clawhauser, but I'm getting tired of desk duty."

"I bet you are Nick."

Judy took off her jacket and looked at Nick with a smile. Nick looked at her and smiled back, he felt so happy to be here with her. Suddenly he saw her the mark from being shot in the shoulder, he knew it had a twin that rested on her hip. They would soon form into scars and be a constant reminder of his failure to protect her. The image of her getting shot came rushing back into his mind

"Look Judy, I never got to say I'm sorry. I should have protected you better or done something to stop you from being shot."

Judy looked at Nick and felt guilty that he was feeling bad for something that wasn't his fault.

"Nick listen there's nothing you could have done. I moved out of cover to soon. An if you had chased him after words instead of taking care me and covering my wounds I might have bleed out. You saved my life, I can never thank you enough for that."

Nick smiled at Judy, but her statement provoked a question from him.

"That's not the only reason you're going out with me is it."

"Course not you dumb fox." Judy said with a laugh.

"Haha whatever you say sly bunny."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that Judy? Yes, yes I do."

That night was everything Judy had hoped it would. Nick was so polite and nice. Not that she knew anything about dating, but it seemed to be going perfectly.

"Excuse me one second Carrots, I have to use the bathroom."

Judy smiled at Nick as he got up and left the table. She watched him as he walked, she still couldn't believe that she actually on a date with him.

"Excuse me miss?"

Judy hadn't realized the waitress was standing at the table till she spoke. Judy was usually very alert, but Nick had a way of distracting her.

"Yes?" Judy responded as she snapped out of her trance.

"I don't mean to intrude, but are you and that fox on a date?"

"Yes we are, our first actually." Judy said with pride, claiming Nick as hers.

"Well I hope everything works out for you two."

The waitress said as she gathered the empty plates. Judy was happy to see the waitress being supportive. She had actually been worried what people would say about her and Nick being together.

"Thank you so much, I hope it does too" Said Judy with a smile.

"It better, I mean who will want to be with you after you've been with a fox."

Judy was shocked at what the waitress said. She still hadn't fully processed what had been said till after the waitress walked away. Judy was pissed, how dare she even say that to her. Judy knew she couldn't fully be surprised though. It was more than the fact her and Nick were a interspecies couple, Nick was a fox. Out of all the mammals in zootopia, foxes were the most disrespected. The stereotype that they were shifty and untrustworthy had been one she heard her whole life. It was also one that Nick had lived with his whole life. She remembered the story he had told her about the scouts when he was nine.

"Hey Carrots, did you miss me." Nick said as he sat back in his chair.

Judy was startled by Nick's words. She had been so deep in thought about what the pig had said.

"Of course I did."

Judy gave Nick a smile as she spoke. She didn't want to tell him what had happened when he was gone. She didn't want anything to ruin their first date. She also knew it might bring forward some painful memories for him.

"I knew you couldn't resist my charm Carrots." Nick gave her a big grin.

"I neither confirm nor deny that." Judy said with a giggle.

After a few moments and finishing their drinks they decided to end their time at the restaurant. Nick paid the full bill despite Judy's protest to pay her half. Nick was raised to be a gentleman when on dates. He was a hustler, but that didn't mean he didn't have manners. Nick began the short drive back to Judy's apartment. Nick drove with one hand on the wheel, the other held Judy's paw. The two did not exchange words, they just simply enjoyed each other's company. Until Judy saw something that caught her eye.

"Hey Nick what's that place?"

Nick looked out the passenger side window at the building Judy was pointing at.

"Oh that's a karaoke bar Carrots."

"Can we go inside, I've never been to a karaoke place before."

Nick chuckled to himself, he thought they were a bit over dressed for that place. But he didn't want to disappoint Judy, plus he knew how much she loved singing.

"Ok Carrots, why not."

Nick found a spot to park the car. He took off his jacket and tie so he'd fit in more. Upon entering the place they found a booth and took a seat. Nick ordered himself a tea since her knew he'd be driving. Judy ordered a mixed drink with some vodka in it. There was a goat up on stage singing a pop song Nick didn't recognize, but he knew it was way out of cue.

"I never pegged you as a drinker Carrots." Nick said with a sly smile.

"All bunnies are, why do you think we reproduce so fast." Judy said taking a sip of her drink.

Nick looked at her wide eyed for a moment. Seeing his expression Judy broke out in laughter.

"Relax Nick, that was a joke."

"Sometimes I worry that I corrupted you Carrots." Nick laughed.

"Nonsense Nick." Judy said taking another drink.

Nick and Judy carried out the same small talk they had at the restaurant. Judy kept looking over Nick's shoulder at the karaoke stage, till finally it was left empty. Judy smiled and got up from her seat and began walking to the stage.

"Carrots, what are doing?"

"You'll see Nick." Judy said with a smile.

Judy walked onto the stage and began to type on the karaoke machine. Nick shifted in his seat to face Judy. After a few seconds of Judy typing on the machine music started to play. Nick gave smirk as Judy began singing "Try Everything", it was her favorite song.

"I messed up tonight, I lost another fight, I still mess up but I'll just start again, I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground…." Judy continued to sing

Nick watched Judy sing with smile on his face. She looked beautiful, her dress swayed as she danced. She it every note on cue, she hardly needed the screen every word was memorized in her cute little mind. That was his cute little bunny.

"Oh oh oh oh oh try everything" Judy sang, finishing the song.

Everyone in the place started clapping for her. She smiled and looked right at Nick, she got off the stage and ran up to him.

"How was I?" Judy asked

Nick smiled down at Judy.

"You were perfect Carrots." Nick leaned down and kissed Judy on the cheek.

Nick and Judy finished their drinks and left the bar. Judy was a little buzzed but was overall good. It wasn't a long drive to her place from the bar.

"Would you like me to walk you to your door Carrot?" Asked Nick.

"That would be nice." Judy was going to enjoy every second she could with Nick.

"So what do you think Carrots, did you have a good time?"

"No, I had a great time with you Nick."

"Me too Carrots I hope it all goes well tomorrow with your parents."

"Me too Nick, me too."

They arrived at her door, Judy turned to face Nick with a smile.

"So I guess this is where our night ends." Judy said with disappointment in her voice.

"I guess so Carrots." Nick replied.

Judy didn't know what it was but something was telling her to kiss him. Acting on her feelings she reached up and grab Nick by the cheeks and pulled him into a tender kiss, Nick kissed her back. After a few seconds their lips parted and they were left smiling at each other.

"Thank you so much Nick, for an amazing time."

"It was my pleasure Judy, sweets dreams." Nick placed another kiss between her ears and walked back to his car.

Judy went into her apartment and closed the door. She walked over to her desk and sat down in her chair. She picked up a picture of her and Nick from their first day on the force together.

"Sweet dreams Nick Wilde."

She was worried about tomorrow, but knew no matter what. Nick would be there for her.

(Hey everyone! I hope everyone is doing good and enjoying the story. I hope Nick and Judy's first date lived up to everyone's expectations. I want to take this chance to thank my friend for the Karaoke idea. So Nick and Judy have officially had their first date, this is only the beginning for them. In the next chapter Judy will confront her parents about hers and Nicks relationship. How will Bonnie and Stu handle it? please comment your guesses. Thank you so much for reading and all your support. Please review and share this story with friends.)


	10. Chapter 10: The Parents

Chapter Ten: The Parents

Judy awoke the next morning at 7:30 A.M. She was still getting used to not waking up at 5:30 A.M. to go to work. But soon she would return to her usual routine. After getting dressed and packing her overnight bag she left her apartment. Before leaving she checked her mailbox. In there were two letters, one was from the ZPD stating how they will cover her medical cost from being injured in the line of duty. The other was clearly not delivered by the mailman. It was just a blank envelope. She put it in her pocket till she was on the train for the burrows. The train station wasn't far from her apartment. The walk was nice, the sun was shining, It was peaceful. She boarded her train and took a seat. She watched out the windows at the passing districts of Zootopia. It wasn't so long ago that she first came to the city. She couldn't believe how much her life has changed since then. As the train officially left the city limits, she remembered the mysterious envelope she had gotten. She reached into her pocket and opened it. It was a letter from Nick.

Dear Carrots, I dropped this letter off on my way to work this morning. I had a amazing time last night and I can't wait to do it again soon. I could have texted you, but I thought a letter be more surprising. I wanted to let you know that no matter how today goes with your parents, I'm here for you and that I love you. Good luck Carrots. -sincerely, your sly Fox

"Who knew Nick could be so romantic."she thought.

She hugged the necklace that hung around her neck. The ride back to her hometown was uneventful but the whole time all she could think about is what to say to her parents. Before she knew it she had arrived home. She got off the train and was met by her sister Beth.

"Hey Judy!" Beth said with delight.

"Hey Beth, thank you so much for picking me up."

"No problem Sis, why didn't you want me telling mom and dad again?" Beth asked with curiosity.

"I'll explain in the truck." Said Judy

Judy didn't want to discuss the matter of her coming home in public. This was BunnyBurrow and bunnies tended to eavesdrop on each other. She wasn't ashamed of Nick, she just didn't want her personal business to be all over the burrows. They got in the truck and began the drive to their family farm. While on the way, Judy filled Beth in on what had happened between her and Nick.

"Wow Judy, so you and Nick are together. As in together, together?"

"Yeah we are. You don't have a problem with that, do you?"

"Not at all, I'm just worried about mom and dad." Beth said with concern for her little sister.

"Me to, but I'm 28 years old. I can see whoever I please."

Beth pulled the truck up to the family home. They exited the truck, Judy held her bag tight. Beth could see how nervous Judy was. This was more than just telling their parents she had a boyfriend. Beth didn't know how they would react to Judy being in an interspecies relationship. She placed a paw on Judy's shoulder.

"No matter what Judy, I'll be here for you." Beth gave Judy a reassuring smile.

"Thank you so much Beth." Judy replayed.

Judy hugged her sister tight and Beth returned her hug. Once they separated, Beth got back in the truck. She had to pick up supplies need for the farm. Judy walked to the front door. She reached for the handle, but then froze. She began rethinking coming home to tell her parents. She and Nick had just started dating, maybe she should wait. But that would involve lying to them more. She couldn't hide it anymore, she had to tell them. She grabbed the doorknob, this was it. Once she tells them, there's no going back. She turned the knob and opened the door.

"Mom, Dad are you home?" She called out.

"Judy! This is a surprise, where is your arm sling?" Bonnie came out of the kitchen with a smile.

"My arm is fine mom, I actually go back to work in a few days. Is dad home?"

"Yeah he's out in the barn, is something wrong?" Bonnie gave her daughter a look of concern.

"Call him in here I have to tell you guys something."

Bonnie went and got Stu from the barn. Judy set her bag down by the door and began to pace. She was nervous, justifiably so. This wasn't going to be easy, she still didn't fully know what to say. She was hoping it would just come out right when she started talking. There was going to be no easy way to tell them. Stu and Bonnie came back in the house, both looking worried.

"Judy this is a surprise, your mother said you have something to tell us."

"Yes dad I do, and I don't know how you're going to take it so please sit down."

Bonnie and Stu sat next to each other on the couch holding hands. Judy sat in one of the family's many chairs facing them. She took a deep breath and spoke as calmly as she could.

"You guys remember Nick right?"

"The fox? Yeah we remember him Jude." said Stu

Two sentence into the conversation and Nick had already been referred to as "the fox". Judy knew this wasn't a great start.

"Did something happen to him?" Bonnie asked

"No mom Nick is ok. It's something about me and Nick." Said Judy

"Did he attack you, I still have that fox taser." Stu said with a bit of anger

"Dad NO! Nick would never do that to me. He'd hurt himself before me."

"Then what is it dear, you've got me and your father worried." Bonnie said.

Judy realized easing her parents into this wasn't work. She just have to cut the chase and come out with it.

"Look guys I don't know any other way to put this but here it is. After my accident Nick confessed to me that…..that he was in love with me."

Her parents stared at her blankly till her mother broke the silence.

"What did you say to him?"

Judy's heart was racing, she looked at her parents trying to read their faces. They gave no hint to what they were feeling. It was already too late, she had to finish telling them. She wished Nick was there with her to hold her paw and reassure her it would be ok. All she had was her necklace. She gripped it in one paw and held it tight.

"This is the part you're not gonna like. I feel the same way about him and I told him that. Last night we had our first date and it was great. He acted like a real gentlemen. Im also in love with Nick."

There was a silence in the Hopps home. Judy felt a sense of calm inside of her. She had said it, the burden of hiding it from her parents was over. But it was her father who broke the silence this time, his tone was pure anger.

"My daughter is in love with a fox!" Stu yelled.

Judy's heart dropped, her fears had come true.

"Dad I know how feel about foxes but Nick isn't just some fox, he's a sweet guy who cares about me. Isn't that what you guys wanted? For me to be with someone who loves me for me and treats me right."

"Yes Judy, a Bunny." Stu snapped back

"You'd like Nick if you got to know him dad."

"Judy you are calling Nick right now and breaking this off."

"You can't ask her to do that Stu." Said Bonnie, speaking for the first time since Judy's announcement.

"Yes I can I'm her father."

"An it's my heart to give to whoever I want." Judy said as she rose from her seat.

"Your heart is exactly what he'll take out of you Judy. With his teeth and claws." Stu rose to his feet as well.

"Dad stop it! You are business partners with Gideon Grey, so what's wrong with Nick."

"Being business partners is different than being involved Judy!"

Judy had heard her dad yell before, but never with this much anger. Tears began to form in her eyes.

"Before I left, I told Nick that you would accept this. That as long as I was happy you guys would be happy for me. I know you'd like me to be with a bunny but I'm not. I'm with Nick, if the day comes where he breaks my heart then you can say I told you so. But till that day, I'll be happy with him."

Judy grabbed her bag and ran out the door crying, her mother tried to stop her. She called for her to come back. But her father just sat there.

-Later that Night-

Nick and Finnick sat on the couch in their apartment drinking beer and watching a tv show. It was nice to have full time company Nick thought to himself. But his mind was also on another matter. Nick kept looking down at his phone, waiting for Judy to call.

"What's wrong dude?" Asked Finnick.

"Judy hasn't called yet."

"She probably just having fun with the family."

"I hope you're right man."

Suddenly someone started pounding on the door. Over and over again.

"I got this Nick."

Finnick jumped down to go open the door. The pounding got louder and louder. Nick got up curious to what was going on. Finnick grabbed the doorknob with one hand and gripped a baseball with the other. He and Nick had made enemies while being hustlers, bracing for the worst he opened the door. The second he did Judy ran threw the door in tears. She wrapped her arms around Nick and just kept crying. She tried to speak, but was unable to because of her crying. Nick hugged her and looked up at Finnick. Finnick didn't know much but did know one thing, when to give people space. He nodded at Nick and walked into their bedroom and closed the door. Nick sat Judy on the couch and began wiping away her tears. His hawaiian shirt was already covered in them.

"Judy calm down and tell me what happened."

It took Judy a few more moments to compose herself to speak. The tears kept flowing as she spoke.

"Oh Nick I'm so so so sorry. My parents lost it, they told me to break it off with you and my father freaked. He just freaked out, I'm sorry Nick. You don't deserve this, maybe it be better for you if we weren't together. At least then you could find someone whose family accepted you."

Nick grabbed both of Judy's paws and looked deep into her eyes.

"Judy you're talking crazy. I still love you and I'm still going to be with you. Your parents will come around I know they will."

Nick didn't really believe that her parents would, but he had to calm Judy down. Judy wiped away some of tears with her sleeve, but they formed as fast as she could do so.

"What was I thinking Nick, my parents to actually be happy for me. They barely support me being a cop. Why did I think they would be happy with this. I am just a dumb Bunny."

Nick felt as if a knife had been lunged into his chest. It had been him that had called her that on the day they met. He didn't want to admit it, but at the time he had believed it. But he had been wrong, Judy was a lot of things. But a dumb bunny certainly wasn't one of them.

"Judy I love you, but that is bullshit. You're not a dumb bunny. You're a smart, wonderful, beautiful and inspiring bunny, one that anyone would be lucky to have in their life. You are one amazing bunny, and your my bunny honey."

Judy laughed threw the tears at that last cheesy line. She hugged Nick tight as she could, he hugged her back smiling. He could still feel tears dripping onto his shoulder. When they broke the hug Judy looked up at him with a little smile.

"Would it be ok if I stay here tonight?" Asked Judy.

"No problem at all officer fluff." Said a voice from the doorway of the bedroom.

Nick and Judy both looked at Finnick who had probably been ease dropping.

"You can even have my bed." said Finnick

"Are you sure Finnick?" Asked Judy

"Yea I'm sure officer Fluff, I slept in a van for years. One night on the couch won't kill me."

That night Finnick crashed on the couch. Nick slept in his bed and Judy slept in Finnick's. They would had slept together but Nick's bed was far to small and it be a bit awkward with Finnick in the room. She stared at the sleeping fox. She had never thought in her wildest dreams she fall in love with a fox. But she had, and it was wonderful. Despite her glowing love for Nick, the fact of what happened at BunnyBurrow remained. She shifted her body facing away from Nick. She thought about her parents and what had happened. Her tears returned to her eyes, she silently cried herself to sleep.

(Hey everyone! I hope you all are enjoying the story and enjoyed this Chapter. Well it finally happened, Judy told her parents about her and Nick. But it wasn't the reaction that she was hoping for. Stu's hate for Nick was clearly seen in this chapter. In the next chapter we will see love and support for our couple from a unexpected individual, and we will get a peek into Nick's past as well as his thoughts on his and Judy's relationship. finally we will learn more of Vlad the rhino, one of Kane's co-criminals. last but not least thank you to my new editor Jeff for his help with this chapter. Thank you for reading and I love you all.)


	11. Chapter 11: A Mother's Love

Chapter eleven: A Mother's love

Nick and Finnick both rose early, Judy was still asleep. Usually she woke up before Nick but two train rides and a stressful night can make you tired. So Nick thought he'd let her sleep in. Nick got dressed, made some coffee, and ate a bowl of cereal for breakfast. Finnick grabbed a box of popsicle sticks and left to do his daily hustle. Nick put his bowl in the sink and thought of what him and Judy would do today considering he had the day off. That's when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking Finnick had forgotten his key Nick opened the door, but who he was face to face with wasn't Finnick. It was Judy's mother.

"Hello Nick." Bonnie said calmly.

Bonnie was dressed in a yellow sleeveless flannel shirt and jeans. She looked tired, she had probably caught a early morning train to Zootopia. Nick became irritated, although he was relieved to see Stu wasn't with her.

"Bonnie, I wish I could say this is a pleasant surprise." Nick put as much sarcasm into his voice as possible.

"I deserve that, is Judy here?" Bonnie responded

Years of being on the street as a hustler had made Nick good at reading people. He could tell there was concern for Judy in Bonnie's voice. But being a conman had also made Nick a cautious Fox.

"First tell me if you have anything anti fox and is your husband with you?" Nick said.

"No and No, your turn."

Satisfied with Bonnie's answer Nick admitted Judy was inside.

"She's sleeping in the bedroom, and I'll stop any worries right now. The answer is no, we didn't sleep together my roommate gave her his bed for the night and he slept on the couch."

"That was nice of him, can I come in."

Nick didn't want to let her in. But knew it might only make things worse for Judy and him if he was an ass to Bonnie.

"Ok, but don't wake Judy she's already stressed out and pissed off."

Bonnie walked in and sat at the table. Nick poured her and himself a cup of coffee and sat across from her.

"Thank you for showing concern for my daughter Nick." Bonnie took a drink from her cup.

Nick knew Bonnie hadn't come for small talk. He wanted to get to the point of her being there.

"If you're here to break me and Judy up it won't work. That girl is more stubborn than even myself."

Bonnie looked at Nick as she placed her cup on the table. She exhaled loudly, almost as if she was frustrated.

"I know she is, she gets that from her father."

Nick took a drink from his cup. As he did so, a question popped into his head.

"How did you even find me Mrs. Hopps?"

"I left early this morning after telling Stu I had to talk to Judy one on one. He stayed behind to work on the farm. When I got here I went to Judy's place. Figuring she was mad at me I let myself in with the spare key she gave me. I obviously didn't find her, but I did find her address book. I figured she would be with you."

Nick looked at Bonnie and gave a small laugh before speaking.

"I see Judy gets her detective skills from you. But why are you here?"

"I don't know what all Judy told you, but I can promise it was Stu that did the over reacting."

Nick stared down Bonnie, neither breaking eye contact.

"From what Judy told me over reacting is an understatement."

"Stu is sweet and he means well."

Nick broke in before she could get another word out.

"So getting her to break things off with me is meaning well?" Nick spoke with a little anger in his voice.

Bonnie sighed and her ears fell back. She was obviously frustrated with herself.

"That came out wrong Nick. Just let me explain, and after I do if you want me out I'll get out." Bonnie said, sounding almost as if she was pleading with him.

Nick did not speak, he just nodded in agreement. Bonnie folded her fingers together and rested her forearms on the edge of the table.

"I have over 300 kids and more than 500 grandkids. With all those bunnies, you might think there be some I don't know as well as others. Well I know them all very well and love every single one of them very much. Me and Stu gave everyone of them as much love and time as the next, Judy was no exception. Stu has given 77 of our daughters away at their weddings. Judy will not be the exception, no matter who it is he's giving her to."

Nick's ears perked up with curiosity.

"What's your point Bonnie?"

"My point is that Stu and I love all our kits, especially Judy. Stu had no right to say what he said to her. I just wanted to let her and you know that I support you two in your relationship. I don't understand it, but I approve of it."

Nick leaned back in his chair dumbfounded. Was Bonnie actually on his and Judy's side.

"Well I'm….happy to hear you approve."

Nick instantly felt bad for being so rude to Bonnie when she arrived.

"This is a changing world Nick, we have to evolve to it. I know Judy loves you, and as long as she's happy then I'm happy for her."

"She will be happy to hear that. Honestly I don't blame your husband on a certain level for his feelings toward me." Nick said with a hint of sadness to his voice.

Bonnie looked at the sad fox. She felt bad, she feared she had caused it. She reached out and placed a paw on Nick's paw.

"What do you mean by that Nick?"

"Nothing Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie gave Nick a soft caring smile. It was a smile that reminded Nick of his mother's.

"Nick, you can tell me. You're a part of Judy's life, that means you're a part of mine."

Something about how Bonnie spoke and looked at Nick made him feel safe.

"Did Judy ever tell you how we met Mrs. Hopps?"

Bonnie looked at Nick with understanding, she knew what he was referring to.

"She told Stu and I that you were a conman and she tricked you into helping her with the nighthowler case. But by the end of it you guys had become best friends and you had changed your ways."

"Yeah, something like that." Nick said shamefully.

"I know you aren't a conman anymore Nick. Your a cop, I was at your graduation remember. You're a good man now."

"It's more than that Mrs. Hopps." Nick said not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Than tell me Nick, I want to understand."

Nick stayed quiet for awhile before speaking. He felt comfortable talking to Bonnie. It was odd considering his attitude toward her when she had arrived.

"My life wasn't easy Mrs. Hopps. I wasn't a hustler by choice, but I was one nonetheless. I coned people out of their hard earned cash. I lived in a van with my partner in crime. I became distant from my mother and still have nothing to do with my father. I was shifty and untrustworthy, I was a true fox. I'm everything that a girl should not bring home to her parents. Judy is too good for me."

Bonnie's looked at Nick, she saw the pain in his eyes.

"You didn't choose to be a fox Nick."

"Yeah, but I chose to act like one."

"From what Judy tells me you're more kind and caring than a lot of bunnies I know."

Nick cracked a small smile and gave a spite laughter.

"You can thank your daughter for that one. Judy saved my life, if it wasn't for her. I don't think I'd ever gotten my life together."

"You might think that Nick, but we are all responsible for what we do. That includes the good, all the good things you have changed about yourself are because of you."

Nick finally met Bonnie's gaze, she was smiling at him. He didn't know what to think, was someone who had no reason to really trusting him. Judy had been the first one to trust him in a long time, he was still getting used to it. Bonnie and Nick both heard the sound of the bedroom door opening. Judy stepped out rubbing her eyes. She was in one of her oversized pajama shirts that she had packed in her bag. She was still unaware that her mom was in the room.

"Nick please tell me you made coffee."

Judy's voice trailed into a whisper as she spoke, realizing her mom's presence. Her sweet morning expression turn into anger as she glared at her mom.

"What are you doing here mom?" Judy said angrily.

Bonnie got off her chair and walked toward her daughter. She tried to smile as big as she could, knowing very well that her daughter was pissed.

"Listen dear, I came here to talk to you."

"You mean like how dad tried talking me out this." Snapped Judy.

"Carrots"

Judy looked passed her mom at Nick who was smiling at her.

"Hear her out Carrots, trust me."

Judy looked at Nick confused for a second. But there was something about his demeanor that told her she should. She didn't say anything just nodded at her mom. Bonnie gave a little smile and spoke.

"Judy I want to say I'm sorry about how your father acted. He should never had said those things. I also want to say that, I support yours and Nick's relationship. You are my daughter, and I will always love you. As long as this is truly what you want, then I support you in it."

Judy didn't know what to say, she just looked at her mom in surprise. Her mom was actually saying she was ok with this. Judy reached out and hugged her mom, Bonnie hugged her daughter back.

"Thank you so much for understanding mom."

"I just want to see you happy Judy."

"But what about dad?"

"Stu just needs time dear. Give him it and he'll come around."

"I hope you're right mom."

Judy and Bonnie broke their hug, both smiling at each other.

"Would you two lovely ladies like to have brunch, my treat." Said Nick

Judy smiled at Nick, he was happy that her and Nick had her mother's support

"That would be amazing Nick, just let me get dressed real quick."

Judy got dressed and the three of them left Nick's apartment at his offer to buy the two brunch. They went to a nice little diner around the corner from his place. They all sat, ate, and told stories. Most were about Judy's childhood.

"So you actually squirted ketchup all over yourself in a play." Nick said with a laugh

"I was young, and silly."

"It was cute dear. I'm going to use the restroom."

Bonnie excused herself leaving Nick and Judy at the table sitting across from each other. Nick reached out and held Judys paws in his.

"Your mom is sweet."

"Yeah, I just wish dad saw it the same way she did."

"Like your mom said, give him time."

"What the hell is this!" Came a loud voice

Nick and Judy looked up at the giant moose standing at their table.

"What do mean what's going on, we're having lunch." Said Nick

Judy could sense the irritation in Nick's voice.

"Are you guys together?" Asked the moose.

"Yes we are sir, you got a problem with that?" Nick said, matching the Moose's attitude.

Nick stood up, he was half the size of the moose. But it didn't seem to stunt his boldness any.

"As amader fact I do, animals need to be with their own kind not another species. An a Fox and bunny of all things." The moose was almost shouting.

Everyone was now looking at them. Judy looked around, a few had the look of sympathy in their eyes for Her and Nick. But most of the place looked liked they agreed with the Moose. Then the moose looked passed Nick and straight at Judy.

"What would your mother say to this young lady?"

" I approve!" Came Bonnie's voice.

Standing right behind the moose was Bonnie. She walked up to the moose and looked straight at him.

"I just want my daughter happy sir, and if this fox is what makes her happy. Then I'm happy."

"This is disturbing." The moose grumbled.

Nick turned to Judy and motioned that they should leave. Nick had been on the streets for years. In that time he had learned when to pick a fight and when not to, this was not the time. The moose glared at them the whole way out of the dinner. Nick and Judy decided to walk Bonnie back to the train station. On the way they talked about the incident.

"Well that was interesting." Bonnie said

Judy couldn't agree more with her mother's sarcasm. As she walked between Nick and her mother they were two blocks away from the diner before she realized her and Nick were still holding hands.

"I expected mammals like that Mrs. Hopps, I just didn't think it be so public. I'm sorry you had to get involved."

"It was no trouble Nick." Said Mrs. Hopps

"Thank you so much for understanding mom."

"Judy there's no need to thank me. I assure you that I'm more then happy as long as you're happy."

They arrived at the train station and waited for Bonnie's train arrived. They didn't have to wait long, it arrived within 10 minutes.

"I better get back home, there's lots to be done." Said Bonnie

"What will you tell dad?" Bonnie could hear the nervousness in her daughter's voice.

"Sweetheart I'm going to tell him the truth. It does you two no good if I lie to him. He will come around, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so." Judy said, she sounded almost scared.

"Don't worry sweetheart. As for you Nick, please watch out for my Judy. I might have over 300 children, but everyone of them is precious to me."

"You have my word Mrs. Hopps."

Bonnie then reached out and hugged Nick. He froze in surprise and looked at Judy who gestured to hug her back. He did, and he felt something he had only felt with Judy, acceptance for who he is. Bonnie then hugged her daughter and left for Bunnyburrow.

"Well my mom loves you."

"Yes, yes she does." Nick said with a chuckle

* * *

That Night, in a warehouse in the Rain forest District

"Sir, Mr. Jones is here to see you." Said a well dressed snow leopard.

"Good, send him in." Said Vlad

The snow leopard exited the room. A few seconds later a nervous black panther entered the room. He was wearing black jeans and a black hoodie. He took a seat across from the larger Rhino.

"Hello Vlad."

"Hello Mr. Jones, are you ready for the business we discussed."

"Yes, but I'm still not comfortable with the idea of using nighthowlers. They almost destroyed predators as a whole." Said Jones

Vlad chuckled and slid the panther a piece of paper. On it were a list of names.

"Not all these mammals are predators. Most are actually prey."

Jones picked up the piece and and began to read the names to himself.

"Can prey even go savage?"

"I guess we'll find out, won't me Mr. Jones." Vlad said with a menacing grin.

Jones got up to leave, he was about to walk through the door when Vlad spoke.

"One last thing Mr. Jones. If the police catch you, I don't think I have to tell you what would happen to a predator in prison. If his fellow inmates found out he was there for having nighthowlers."

"Are you trying scare me Mr. Vlad."

"Call it motivation, now leave me."

Jones left the room, Ben walked in soon after.

"Mr. Vlad, are you sure about this?"

"What's there not to be sure about Ben."

"Kane told us to wait a few months before sending out men to target specific mammals. Are you sure it's wise to send out Jones with your own personal list?"

Vlad rose to his feet and looked out the window in his office.

"Kane is naive, he doesn't understand how the world turns. After Jones sends some prey animals savage, fear will take over zootopia. An I will be the solution to their fear. Soon after, Kane will be out of the picture."

(Hey everyone! I hope this chapter was to everyone's liking. Well it looks like Bonnie is on Judy's and Nick's side, but the world isn't. Than there's Vlad, he is plotting against Kane and has his own plans for the Nighthowlers. will he succeed? An will anyone else support our beloved couple's love? In the next chapter Judy will return to the ZPD and Nicks off desk duty. we will also find out more about our hit man Mr. Jones and the Nighthowlers. Please review and share this with friends. See you all next time.)


	12. Chapter 12: Back on Patrol

Chapter twelve: Back on Patrol

Monday morning came and Judy was up at 5:30 ready for her first day back on the force. She had been waiting for so long to be out on patrol again. Plus she figured Nick was ready to be off desk duty. It might seem odd, but being on duty after the weekend she had would do her good. She wasted no time getting ready and leaving for Precinct One. She went through the normal routine she had before the shooting. Get coffee, mingle with her fellow officers, and wait for Nick to arrive. When he finally did, they would go to the Bullpen and wait for Bogo's briefing. Her and Nick shared a chair during the briefing, as usual. They both shoot each other glances of flirtation. She wanted to hold his paw so badly, but knew she couldn't. Part of keeping their secret was acting like they were just friends.

"Finally, Hopps, Wilde report to my office in 10 minutes. Dismissed!" Shouted Bogo

Everyone went to their assigned post, Judy and Nick went to the office they shared on the second floor to kill 10 minutes. They knew it would be their only privacy.

"Enjoying your first day back Carrots?" Asked Nick

Nick sat in his chair and drank from his cup of coffee. His aviator sunglasses rested on his forehead.

"So far, what do think Bogo wants?" Judy asked back.

"Who knows, the Chief probably just wants to make sure your head's on straight."

"Whatever Slick Nick." Judy said with her famous eye roll.

"Hey now Carrots, nicknames are my thing."

"Whatever, you know you love me." Judy said with a smile.

Nick smiled at Judy. He placed a kiss on her head between her ears.

"Do I know that Carrots? Yes, yes I do."

Judy smiled at Nick, she was happy to be back at ZPD. But she was even happier to be with Nick.

"I'm going to get more coffee, I'll meet you in Bogo's office." Said Judy

"Awww, you don't want to stay here with this handsome devil." Nick said with a wink.

Judy giggled at Nick "If I Stay much longer we'd be making out and this door doesn't lock."

Judy left Nick chuckling at her last comment. She walked to the break room to fill her cup. She climbed the step stool that Bogo had gotten just for her. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, a voice came from the doorway.

"Glad to see you back Hopps."

Judy turned around and saw her favorite fellow officer, aside from Nick of course.

"Hey Jesse, good to be back." Judy said with a smile.

Jesse was a female leopard that joined the ZPD shortly before Nick did. Her and Judy worked together temporarily until Nick had graduated from the academy. In that time they had become great friends. Judy still didn't understand why she got along better with predators, but she liked it.

"How you feeling?" Jesse began filling her own cup of coffee.

"Great, I feel like a new bunny."

"That's good, hey why didn't you answer my call Thursday night?"

"Oh, I went out and forgot my phone at home." Judy said trying to be discreet about what she had really been doing.

Jesse's ears shot forward as she gave Judy a curious look.

"You went out? Like a date?" Asked Jesse.

Judy realizing she had already said too much, tried to come up with a excuse.

"No you see I, I uh…"

"Oh my gosh you did! You had a date, who is he, do I know him, will there be a second?"

Judy tried to keep up with Jesse's questions and come up with a response to them.

"Yes you know you know him Jesse, and that's all I'm saying."

Jesse gave Judy a smile, it was one that made Judy think Jesse was thinking something.

"What's that look for." Judy asked

"Judy my girl, I didn't think you were a inter."

Judy gave Jesse a confused look.

"I'm a what?" She asked

"A inter, you're dating a different species." Jesse explained.

"What gives you that idea!?" Judy exclaimed

"You said I know him and you're the only bunny I know."

Judy's ears fell back realizing she had picked the wrong question to answer.

"Oh sweet cheese and crackers. Jesse just let me explain."

Judy was worried how Jesse would react. She remembered how the pig and moose had acted when they saw her and Nick. But Jesse gave Judy a reassuring smile.

"Relax Judy, it's ok. I'll tell you a secret, but it stays between us, okay?"

"Okay?" Judy said curiously.

"You remember me talking about my husband right?"

"Yeah, I also remember you never introducing me to him."

"That's because he is a lion, I'm in a interspecies marriage."

Judy didn't know what to say, she had known Jesse over a year but never guessed her husband was a lion. Judy had never been to Jesse's house, she never dug deep into her personal life. Their friendship had stayed mostly at work.

"That's great Jesse, but why keep it a secret? He is your husband."

Jesse's smile turned into a frown. She began to play with her wedding ring.

"You'll learn that being in an interspecies relationship isn't easy. You'll meet people that go from hugging you, to hating you just because of who you love. My whole family, and a most of John's family no longer talk to us."

Judy placed a paw on Jesse's paw, she felt her friend's pain. She thought of her dad and how he had acted when she told him about Nick.

"I'm sorry Jesse, that is awful."

"That's life as a inter Judy. But now that I'm not alone at ZPD, things might start getting better."

Judy smiled at Jesse, she knew she could trust her with this.

"You're not alone Jesse, my boyfriend isn't a bunny. I guess I am a inter." Judy said with a little giggle.

"So you going to tell me who he is?" Jesse said with her smile returning.

Judy didn't say anything for a moment. Could she trust Jesse with this, Jesse trusted her. Being a inter is one thing, dating a coworker is another.

"Well you see Jesse it's ummmm, please promise you won't tell."

"I promise Judy, who is he?"

Judy took a deep breath, "Nick." She almost whispered it.

Jesse looked confused for a second.

"Nick? Wait you mean Wilde, your partner?"

"Yes, I'm dating Nick Wilde." Judy said still almost whispering.

Jesse was quiet for a moment before giving a little laugh.

"Hahahaha, Well looks like I win the 20 bucks." Said Jesse still laughing.

"What 20 bucks?" Asked Judy.

"Me a Clawhauser had a bet about when you and Nick would start seeing each other. I bet him it be within a year of you two being partners. Just in the nick of time to, no pun intended"

Suddenly Judy's phone rang. It was a text from Nick asking where she was. Judy had lost track of time and had to meet the chief in less than 2 minutes.

"I have to go Jesse, I'll talk to you later."

Judy began to walk away when she suddenly stopped and turned to face Jesse.

"Oh and Jesse can we uh…"

Jesse rose her paw to stop Judy.

"Don't worry Judy, this conversation never happened." Jesse said with a smile.

"Thank you." Judy said with a big smile.

Judy walked to Bogo's office, Nick was already waiting inside for her. She sat in the over sized chair with him. They waited a few moments for Bogo to look up from a file he was looking at, he finally set it down and spoke.

"I know it's your first day back Hopps, but this is important."

"What is it chief?" Asked Judy

"Last night, two of our night officers pulled over a black panther by the name of Jace Jones. Before they could tell him about his expired tags he took his own life. When they searched his car they found Nighthowlers."

"Nighthowler flowers aren't illegal though." stated Nick

"Your right Wilde, but they weren't the plant kind."

Bogo placed a baggy with a dozen or so Nighthowler bullets on the desk.

"But having them in the form of ammunition is highly illegal. They also found a weapon designed to shoot them and a hit list of mammals. Luckily we stopped him before he could cross any off. This panther was just a hitman, we need to find the animals who hired him."

Nick picked up the ammo and looked at it closely.

"Why would he kill himself?" Asked Nick

"Probably because he's a predator with Nighthowlers, that's a death sentence in prison. He probably just wanted the easy way out." Responded Bogo.

"So why tell us in private and not everyone during briefing?" asked Judy in wonderment.

"You see Hopps, I know you two have connections that other officers don't. I want you two to do some digging for me, but I don't want to cause a panic. Go on patrol as normal and as you do, try to dig up what you can."

"Yes sir, come on Nick let's go."

Judy and Nick left Bogo's office and went to their SUV. As per the usual Judy drove and Nick rode shotgun. They went threw the same routine they did before the shooting. Writing speeding tickets, answer the various domestic, shoplifting, and noise complaints they always had. All the while trying to find a lead on the Nighthowlers. But still something felt different, Judy wondered if Nick felt the same way.

"Hey Nick can I ask you something?"

"You just did Carrots." Nick replied with a chuckle.

"Har har, I'm being serious Nick."

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Does anything seem, I don't know…...different?"

"You mean because of you getting shot?"

"No I mean us Nick."

Nick looked out the window at the mammals walking as him and Judy drove.

"Well yes, but I knew it would. We took a big step in the relationship between us."

"I know we did Nick but does the job feel different?"

Nick looked back at Judy. He gave her his sly smile.

"Well to be honest Carrots no. I've loved you for so long, it still feels like I'm doing this with someone who is special to me."

Judy felt happy hearing that from Nick, but there's something else she had to know.

"There's something else I want to ask you, what am I to you?"

"What do you mean by that Carrots?"

"I mean like, what are we Nick. I love you, I really do, but I want to know what you see in the future for us."

Nick gave a little chuckle before he spoke.

"Carrots I see a lot in future for you and me. Mind you this is in the distant future. But I see a house with kids, you and me growing old. I'm not going to give you the run around Judy, I'm in this for the long run."

Hearing Nick say those words made Judy happy. She wanted a future with him, and she knew he wanted one to.

"Me too Nick."

Judy couldn't feel happier in that moment. When suddenly her phone rang. She pulled over and answered her phone.

"Hello, oh yes of course we will be right there."

Judy hung up her phone and pulled a u-turn. She got on the road to Tundra Town.

"Who was that?" Nick asked.

"It was Fru Fru, Mr. Big said he see us to talk about the Nighthowlers."

"Are you sure he isn't behind it. He is king of the criminal underworld."

"Yes, I've spent a lot of time with that family. Mr. Big isn't the most law abiding man but he's not evil enough to use nighthowlers."

Nick was nervous about seeing Mr. Big, but he trusted Judy.

"How are Fru Fru and your god-daughter doing anyway?"

"their doing good, I'm actually going out for brunch this saturday with Fru Fru and your mom."

"Oh really?" Nick rose one eyebrow at Judy and gave her one of his cocky smiles.

"What's that look for you dumb fox?"

"Nothing, have you seen my mom since we started dating?"

"Honestly no and I'm scared about seeing her?"

"I don't know why. she's always loved spending time with you before."

"Yeah but I wasn't dating her only kit before."

"Just be yourself Carrots and everything will be fine."

"I hope you're right Nick."

After stopping to write a speeding ticket Nick and Judy arrived at Mr. Big's place in Tundra Town. Nick looked at the giant house as they drove thru the front gate. Nick remembered coming to the house for dinner with Mr. Big. He also recalled how Mr. Big wanted him iced before. He and Judy walked thru the door and began walking down the hallway to Mr. Big's office.

"So are you positive he isn't still mad at me." Nick said nervously.

"Mr. Big has forgiven you Nick. Besides you're with me, you'll be fine.

They walked into Mr. Bigs office where he sat enjoying some of his favorite CDs.

"Judy, Nick, how are you."

"Were good Mr. Big." Said Nick.

"So Mr. Big, do you know anything about the Nighthowlers?" Asked Judy

"Yes my dear, I sent my men to find everything they could and they found this."

Kevin, one of Mr. Big's polar bears, handed Nick a file. He opened it, inside was a picture of a older Black Rhino with scars covering his face.

"Who's this?" Nick asked.

"That, Nicky, is someone that I thought I had taken care of a long time ago."

"What did he do?" Nick asked

"When I was young and working for my mentor, Mr. Henry. I had the misfortune of encountering that….monster, who goes by the name of Vlad. A transaction went bad, I got away, but he got caught. Years later after Mr. Henry put me in charge of his empire, Vlad came after me for revenge. He was the one….who killed grand-mama."

Nick felt the old man's sadness. He had known the older women personally, she was a sweet and a very kind lady.

"I had my men drug him, then they pushed his car into the frozen lake with him inside. I watched it sink myself. I thought he was dead, It seems I was wrong. I hope you don't think any less of me child." Mr. Big looked at Judy with those last words.

Judy looked at the man who has been like a father to her, she couldn't blame him.

"No sir I don't look at you any different, I understand." said Judy. She was a cop., but Mr. Big was family.

"I'm glad, I don't know where he is at yet, but I will contact you when I do. I hope if I can't find him, you will."

"Thank you Mr. Big." Said Judy.

Judy nodded at Nick, as they turned to leave Mr. Big spoke.

"Wait Nicky, stay for a moment."

Nick gave Judy a concerned look but walked back to Mr. Big. Judy went to wait in the car.

"Yes sir."

"Fru Fru has informed me that you and Judy have become, involved."

"This is true Mr. Big, sir."

Nick was nervous about how Mr. Big would react to his and Judy's relationship. He knew Mr. Big cared about Judy very much. The old mouse looked at Nick and chuckled to himself seeing how nervous Nick was.

"Relax Nicky, I know you will take care of her. I might be from a older time, but I still know love when I see it. As you might know I consider Judy as one of my daughters, you have my blessing."

Nick didn't know what to say, he never thought he would be on Mr. Big's good side again.

"Thank you sir"

"Before you go Nicky, take a old man's advice. Hold your loved ones close, and be willing to put them above yourself. Life is short, but true love will last forever.

"Thank you for that Mr. Big."

"Your welcome Nicky, now go to her."

Nick began his way back to the SUV. As he walked, he thought how great it was to be on the good side of the most powerful crime boss in the city. But something still ate at him. The Nighthowlers, Nick knew they meant nothing but trouble. He had a sickening feeling, that the Nighthowlers weren't going away anytime soon.

* * *

-Meanwhile in the Rainforest district-

Vlad, Ben, and two other Snow leopards sat at a table awaiting Kane Bellwether. The restaurant payed Vlad for protection, so it was easy for Vlad to get them to close down for his "Business meeting." Vlad had gotten word that morning that Mr. Jones was dead. But that wasn't what upset him, he had lost a third of his ammo and the only gun to shoot them to the ZPD. An hour passed, the more he waited the more on edge he got. Finally the front doors of the restaurant slowly swung open. Kane along with four other rams came in and sat down at the table across from Vlad. Kane spoke first.

"Vlad my good sir, I assume that you didn't call me here because you missed me."

"I need more ammo and a new gun Kane." Vlad scowled.

Kane took a gold flask from his jacket a took a small sip from it. He placed it back into his jacket. His wicked smile never leaving his face.

"Why Vlad, one gun is all you need. An I gave you over fifty rounds of ammunition. That should be more than enough." Stated Kane

"The gun doesn't work, and some of the ammo was defective." Said Vlad

Vlad stared at Kane angrily, he did not liked being talked down to. But neither did Kane, he glared at the much larger Rhino. What he did next was something no one ever did to Vlad. He laughed at him.

"Hahahaha, do you think I'm stupid Vlad? I know that black panther was your man. I know you had your own plans with those Nighthowlers. You tried to double cross me Vlad, now that's not very nice."

Vlad balled his hoofs into fist, he hated being laughed at. Ben sensed his hostility and spoke before things could get out of hand.

"How did you know all that?"

"Ben my good sir, when you break it down there is only one rule to the information business. Money talks, and bitches walk. In this case, your the bitch Vlad."

"You little!"

Vlad reached into the inside of his jacket for a gun. Before he could all four of the rams revealed their MAC-10 machine guns. Vlad was pissed, but knew he was beat. He slowly sat down and draw his hoof from his jacket, without his gun.

"You see Vlad I knew you couldn't be trusted, anyone who employs predators can't. But I also knew I would need a fall guy if things went bad." Said Kane with a smile.

"None if it can be traced back to me and even if it did, I'll just turn you in Kane. You have no leverage on me!" Vlad spit as he yelled at Kane.

Kane just chuckled to himself as he stood up. He knew staying any longer was unnecessary. His men opened the door. Before turning to leave Kane gave his parting words.

"You're too proud to be a snitch Vlad. Even if you do, I don't care. I have three more crime bosses more than willing to protect me. When the ZPD show up on your doorstep. Tell them I say hello."

Kane left and entered his limo were Mary was waiting.

"How did it go sir?" Mary asked

"Vlad has served his purpose. The ZPD will be to busy tracking him down that I won't even be on their radar. By the time they figure it out, it will be too late. Any savage attacks between now and when they find Vlad will be blamed on him."

"Should I call the other bosses and tell them to start targeting predators?"

"Yes, but make sure they clear every target with me first."

"Yes sir."

Mary began calling Cal, Silvia, and Zane. As she did, Kane stared out the window. His plan was in motion, soon every predator would be seen as nothing more than what they really were, SAVAGE.

(Hello Everyone! I hope everyone is enjoy this story, I know I'm having fun writing it. Okay so first what happened this chapter, Judy has entrusted Jesse with Her's and Nick's relationship, and now Mr. Big knows as well. Judy is back at work and working to stop Nighthowlers yet again. But her and Nick are unknowingly playing along with Kane's plan and are hunting down Vlad. Kane has thrown Vlad under the bus for the ZPD to find. In the next chapter Judy and Fru Fru will have their brunch with Mrs. Wilde. We will see into the life of the crime boss known as Silvia. Finally, a piece of Nick's past returns to haunt him. Keep Reading and Thank you so much for all your support. Share and review, see you all next time.)


	13. Chapter 13: The Forgotten Father

Chapter 13: A Forgotten Father

The week passed by with no leads and no word from Mr. Big. Nick and Judy had agreed to keep their relationship secret from everyone with the exception of the Big family, Nick's mom, Beth, Jesse, Finnick, and of course, Judy's parents. Finally it was Saturday, the day Judy was going to see Mrs. Wilde. Judy started to get ready to meet with Nick's Mom and Fru Fru for brunch. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"One second!" Judy called.

Judy put down her makeup brush and answered the door. Kevin was standing there holding Fru Fru in one paw.

"Hello Judy, how are you?" Fru Fru said with a smile.

"I'm good Fru Fru, thank you Kevin."

Judy took Fru Fru from Kevin. Kevin didn't say anything, just nodded and left. Judy closed the door and carried Fru Fru over to her mirror.

"Wow Judy, are you wearing makeup, you look great.

"Aww thanks Fru Fru, I'm so nervous. I've spent time with Nick's mother before, but not since Nick and I started seeing each other."

Judy lifted Fru Fru onto her shoulder while she finished her makeup.

"I want to look good."

"Judy you look great, I don't understand why you're so worried."

"Because before Mrs. Wilde and I were just spending time together as friends, having girl time. But now it's a Vixen spending time with her only son's girlfriend, who is a bunny."

"I still don't see your point Judy?"

Judy took Fru Fru off her shoulder and set her on her desk so she could face her.

"Nick is very special to me, but he is also very special to his mom. If I say or do something wrong, she might not want me to see Nick anymore."

"That's crazy Judy, now come on we have to go or we'll be late."

Judy took one last look at herself in her handheld mirror. Fru Fru was right, they had to get moving, and being late wouldn't be a good thing to do.

"Your right Fru Fru, (sigh) ok Mrs. Wilde, here I come."

Judy drove her and Fru Fru to the resturant, it was a place Mrs. Wilde often ate at. She was waiting for them when they arrived.

"Judy and Fru Fru, how are you guys?" Mrs. Wilde said with her usual smile.

"Hello Mrs. Wilde, Judy and I are great." Said Fru Fru as Judy set her on the table.

"That's nice and how's your little Judy doing?" Asked Mrs. Wilde

"Good, she's visiting her grandparents with her daddy today." Said Fru Fru, taking a seat in the little rodent sized chair.

Mrs. Wilde gaze shifted to Judy. For a second, she gave a surprised look seeing her with makeup on. But her face quickly returned to her usual smile. Judy sat down and smiled back at the older Vixen. She was nervous, she knew she shouldn't be, but she was.

"So Judy, Nicky told me that you guys are working on a big case. How's that going?"

"It's going well, and might I say you look very exquisite Mrs. Wilde." Said Judy nervously

Fru Fru and Mrs. Wilde both looked at Judy funny at her usage of the big word, but neither of them addressed it. The three women had a wonderful time. Judy spent the whole brunch minding her manners, speaking with perfect grammar, doing everything she could to impress Nick's mother. Towards the end of the meal Fru Fru excused herself to use the bathroom. Judy helped her down off of the table. Once Fru Fru was gone Mrs. Wilde spoke.

"Judy we need to talk." Said Mrs. Wilde with a serious look.

Judy's heart dropped, fear consumed her small body as her ears fell back in fear.

"Oh my gosh Mrs. Wilde, I don't know what I did wrong but I am so sorry and it won't happen again. I love Nick vary much and I promise that I am the right girl for him. I will do anything to prove that to you."

Mrs. Wilde looked at Judy for a moment, then she gave her a soft sweet smile.

"Judy, sweetheart, trying to prove it to me is what you are doing wrong."

"I….I don't understand?" Judy said giving Mrs. Wilde a confused look.

"I have spent many hours of many days with you Judy. Cracking jokes, telling stories, and having fun. In all that time you have never acted like this before. I want you to be yourself dear. I know you love Nick, and I know my Nicky loves you too. I more than approve of you two being in love, in fact I encourage it. Honestly I hope one day I can call you my daughter in-law"

Judy was taken back for a moment. Everything Mrs. Wilde swirled in her head. Those last words especially took her off guard.

"Really Mrs. Wilde, thank you so much. But, daughter in-law? Me and Nick have only been together for a few weeks and we've only had one date. Why are you so sure of Nick and I getting married?"

Mrs. Wilde gave a small chuckle before taking a sip of her tea. It was then that Judy realized Nick had his mother's laugh.

"You see Judy, when you've been around as long as I have you learn what soul mates look like. To be honest, you two look at each other just like me and Nick's father used to."

Judy looked at Mrs. Wilde with a little bit of shock at that last statement.

"Can I ask you question Mrs. Wilde?" Asked Judy

"Of course you can sweetheart," Mrs. Wilde responded.

"Well two questions actually. Who is Nick's dad, and where is he?"

Mrs. Wilde's ear folded back in sadness. For the first time Judy saw something in the old vixen's eyes that wasn't happiness.

"So, Nicky's never told you anything about his father."

"Not one word, to be fully honest this is the first I've heard mention of him."

Mrs. Wilde stayed quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry Judy, but I think it is Nick's place to tell you. Last time he saw his father that I know of, was about five years ago."

Suddenly Fru Fru came back from the bathroom. Judy and Mrs. Wilde stopped their conversation there and continued on with brunch. Eventually the three women decided to end their meal. A limo picked up Fru Fru and Judy decided to give Mrs. Wilde a ride, like her son, Mrs. Wilde enjoyed walking so her car wasn't there.

"Would it be okay if you take me to Nick's place first, I have something for him."

"Of course Mrs. Wilde, no problem."

Judy and Mrs. Wilde arrived at Nick's place. Nick answers the door with a smile spread across his face.

"Hello Nicky, I hope We're not interrupting."

"No not at all, come in my two favorite ladies."

Judy took a seat at the table, but Mrs. Wilde stood near the door.

"Don't you want to take off your jacket mom?"

"No dear, I just wanted to give you this."

Mrs. Wilde placed a small wrapped box in his hand along with a note.

"Don't open it now, you'll know when." Said Mrs. Wilde as she gave Nick a wink.

"I'm going to walk home from here Judy." Said Mrs. Wilde turning to Judy.

"Are you sure Mrs. Wilde, it be no trouble."

"I'm sure dear, and Nick do me a favor."

"What mom?"

"Go see your father soon, Judy would like to meet him."

On that note Mrs. Wilde gave her son a kiss on the cheek and left. Nick closed the door placing the box and note in his pocket and sat at the table with Judy. She saw Nick's mood had changed when his mother mentioned his dad. It took a few moments for Nick to break the silence.

"So I take it you guys talked about my dad." Nick's voice sounded different to Judy, almost angry.

"Actually no, your mom brought him up and when I asked about him she said it was up to you to tell me."

For the first time since his mom left Nick met Judy's gaze.

"So she told you nothing at all about him."

"Not a word."

"(Sigh) good." Nick said

Judy was tired of this mystery, she had to know.

"Why good? Nick I've known you over a year and a half, and now we're a couple. But you still haven't mentioned one word about your father."

"It's personal Judy."

"Personal Nick? I'm your girlfriend, you're not supposed to keep secrets from me. At least tell why you won't talk about him."

Nick was quiet for a long time again but finally spoke.

"I do believe you deserve at least that Carrots."

Nick took a deep breath.

"My feelings toward my dad are anger, frustration, and sadness. That's all I can really say right now. I know only being told that must frustrate you Judy, but just give me time and I'll tell you everything one day. I promise."

Judy looked at Nick, she could see the pain in his eyes. She placed her paw on his.

"I understand Nick, it's okay."

"Thank you for understanding honey."

Judy laughed at Nick, she found it humorous him calling her honey.

"And what happened to Carrots you sly Fox?"

As Nick and Judy shared a laugh and a kiss Mrs. Wilde stood in the hallway. She had heard everything on the other side of her son's door. As she began her walk home. she knew one thing was certain. Until Nick made peace with his father, he could never completely love Judy.

* * *

-Meadow Lands, in the home of the Mob Boss, Silvia-

Silvia gazed at the photos that covered her wall as she slowly smoked her cigarette.

Most of them were of her and her father from when she was a little fawn. She remembered her old man fondly, he had taught her everything she knew. How to ride a bike, cook, even play chess. He was an amazing father, at least, until he was murdered. She was only sixteen when it happened, she remembered staring down the lion at court during the trial. The bastard had killed him, for the twenty dollars in his wallet. That was the day she knew, all predators were evil creatures. She never trusted one again. So when Kane Bellwether gave her an opportunity to make them all pay, she jumped at it. Kane wanted to take things slow, only a few predators at a time. Silvia was fine with this, as long as they got the message out. She already knew who she wanted to target first, the daughter of the lion who killed her father. He took her father away from her, so she was going to take his daughter from him.

"Miss Silvia."

Silvia shifted her attention from the photos to the doorway. Her henchman stood there in a well tailored suit.

"What is it?" Silvia blew smoke from her nose as she admired the Buck, she always had a lustful taste for handsome Bucks. She always figured it was the daddy issues in her.

"Mr. Bellwether called, your target has been approved. I am leaving with Steve now to infect the target."

"Make sure it's done right. The last thing I need is to be like Vlad and end up on Kane's bad side." Silvia said as she put out her cigarette.

"Yes miss." The Buck nodded his head and left.

Silvia got up from her chair as she looked at the photo from when her dad sent her off to prom, it was the last time she saw him alive. A lone tear formed in her eye.

"Soon daddy, soon we will make them all pay." Silvia took another cigarette from her pocket and lit it.

"You always said you would kill me before cancer could if you ever caught me smoking. I'm sorry that you never got the chance."

Silvia sat back in her chair and took a long slow inhale of her cigarette. This was only the beginning, Night Howlers were going to spread like a virus. A virus that would not only destroy the predators, but the ZPD as well.

* * *

Nick and Judy spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies. After dinner Judy went back to her place. She would have spent the night, but Finnick lived there to. She would feel to weird sleeping in bed with Nick while Finnick was in the same room. Once she was gone Nick retrieved the note and small box his mother had given him earlier that day. He decided to read the note, curiosity had the better of him. He took a seat on his bed and began to read.

-The note read-

" _Hello Nicky,_

 _I wrote you this letter in case Judy was around when I gave you the box. Believe me when I say this isn't a conversation for in front of her. Inside this box is something I have held onto for a very long time. The only reason I kept them is to give them to you one day. Inside this box is your father and I's wedding rings. He and I obviously have no use for them anymore. But one day you and Judy will. I'm not saying ask her now, in fact I want you to wait. But one day, when you think the time is right, you'll need them. I already had them resized so don't worry about that son. I love you Nicholas, and despite what you think, so does your father._

 _-Love, your mother."_

Nick opened the box slowly and dumped out the three rings. His father's, mom's wedding band, and her engagement ring. He started at them for a moment. He had memories of seeing them on his parent's paws as a child, but hadn't seen them since he was six. He picked up his father's ring and placed it on his finger.

"Huh, perfect fit. I guess mom knows everything after all?"

The more Nick stared at the ring on his finger, more anger he felt flow into his body.

"You just had to leave us you son of a BITCH!" He took the ring off and slammed it on the nightstand.

Anger flowed thru Nick like a river. He felt so angry that he thought he'd put a hole through his wall. The few memories of his father came rushing thru his mind. Suddenly the sound of the apartment door opening brought him out of it. He could hear Finnick stumbling around the front room of the apartment drunk, he always spent his days hustle at the bar. He put the rings back in the box and placed them in his dresser drawer. As he did, he could hear the final words his father said to him rang in his ears. The same words he tried to get out of his head for years, the same words he now embraced. "It's called a hustle, sweetheart."

(Hello Guys, I hope everyone is doing great. Okay so let's recap, Mrs. Wilde his head over heels for Judy being with her son. An we have Miss Silvia looking for her revenge. But I bet that's not what got all you excited, Nick Dad. Why did he leave, and were did he go? The bigger question is will Nick face his father and open up to Judy about what happened between the father and son? In the next chapter will find out if Silvia got her revenge, Kane will reveal more of his evil plan, and Nick will have to help Judy through one of the hardest things she has ever had to face. Please share and review, see y'all next time)


	14. Chapter 14: The Outbreak Begins

Chapter 14: The Outbreak Begins

Judy awoke the next morning to the dreading sound of her phone ringing. She was barely awake, but could make out the time on her clock.

"Who's calling me at 4 in the morning." She grumbled reaching for her phone.

She saw Nick's photo on her screen. Wondering why he was calling so early, she answered.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up this early in the morning Slick Nick." Judy said as she rubbed her eyes.

"Carrots! Quick, get your gear on. Bogo called me and he needs us. I'll be at your place in 10 minutes," Nick said.

Judy heard something in Nick's voice she didn't often hear, fear.

"What's going on Nick? Did something happen?"

"I'll explain when I pick you up. Meet me out front, I'll be in my car. Nick hung up the phone on that note.

Judy jumped out of bed and quickly put on her police gear. She was still putting on her utility belt as she left her apartment. She ran down stairs, Nick was already waiting in front of her building.

Nick's car was a dark green muscle car and the seats were black leather. Judy loved the car, even though she knew he bought it with the money he made from hustling. Judy hoped in the front seat and buckled her seat belt. Nick was already in full uniform. She noticed the top two buttons of his shirt were still unbuttoned, he had gotten dressed in a hurry.

"What's going on Nick?" Judy asked in a concerned voice.

"There was a lion in a bar a mile or so from here, she attacked a elk. It doesn't look good Carrots," Nick said as he drove away from Judy's building.

"Okay, but why did we get called in so early?

Nick took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"They found residue of Night Howlers on her Carrots."

"Are you serious Nick?!"

"Trust me Carrots, I wouldn't get up this early for a bad joke."

Judy remembered the savage attacks from two years ago. Several mammals had been attacked and suffered because the Night Howlers. Bellwether had almost succeeded in making the city think that all predators were evil. Now the blue flowers that had almost destroyed the city were back. Judy looked at Nick, there was still something off about him.

"Nick what's wrong, there's something you're not telling me."

Nick took another long inhale and exhale before speaking.

"The elk is dead Judy, they declared him dead at the scene." Nick kept his eyes locked forward.

Judy's gaze shifted to out the passenger window at the passing street lights. Despite being in the force for so long, she had never been on a murder scene. But she had heard horror stories from the other officers.

"Are you afraid Nick?"

"Only for you Carrots, I'll be fine."

Judy looked at Nick, something about how he said that gave her a bad feeling.

"This won't be your first dead body, will it Nick?" Judy asked.

"I wish it was Carrots."

"Any advice?"

Nick looked out of the corner of his eye at his innocent little bunny.

"I mean this as sincerely as I can Carrots, don't let them see that it gets to you. But when we get back in the car, I'll give you my shoulder to cry on."

"I won't cry Nick." Judy said sternly

"Then you're stronger than I am Carrots."

The two remained silent for the rest of the ride to the crime scene. The bar was a place called "Wired". It was a small place that Nick and Judy had been to before to break up bar fights and disturbances. Judy grabbed the door handle, when suddenly Nick grabbed her other paw.

"Are you sure you want to do this Judy?"

Judy looked into Nick's eyes, she could see the look of concern on his face. But this was her job, she'd have to face it sooner or later.

"Yes Nick, I'm a police officer. This is part of the job."

Judy pulled her paw out of Nick's tight grip. She got out of the car and slammed the door, Nick followed closely behind. There were already several police cars and ambulances surrounding the place. Several mammals were being treated for minor injuries. Judy saw the containment vehicle, it was shaking back and forth from the savage lion inside. Nick and Judy walked through the front door of the bar. The walls had claw marks all over them. Tables and chairs were thrown and broken. Bottles had been broken and shattered glass covered the floor. That's when Judy saw it, the yellow tarp covered in blood. Bogo was standing next to it, talking to what looked like a shaken up bartender.

"Thank you for your statement sir, please wait for me outside." Bogo said to the bartender before turning his attention to Nick and Judy.

"Hello Hopps, Wilde. Thank you for coming in so early."

"Not a problem Chief, what happened?"asked Nick. Judy still hadn't stopped staring at the tarp.

"We're still not completely sure. All we really know is that the lion just started attacking. The elk was sitting next to her, seems he got the full force of the attack. Everyone else got hurt running for their lives. No working security cameras and nobody heard or saw anything. As crowded as this place was, I'd think someone would have seen or heard something." Bogo bent over and pulled back the yellow tarp to reveal the body.

The body was covered from head to toe in blood. His internal organs had been pulled out and ripped apart. His face was covered in claw marks to the point of being unrecognizable. Nick could see the look of horror in Judy's eyes. Her ears were flopped down and her eyes wide open. Her nose was doing a quick terrified twitching motion, she wasn't taking it well. She didn't say a word, she just turned around and walked out the door. Nick wanted to go after her, but he knew there wasn't anything he could say to make her feel better.

"I was worried about her Wilde" Bogo said as he watched her leave.

"Me too, she's never seen a body before," Nick said with concern.

"You have?" Bogo said as he cocked an eyebrow at Nick.

"Yeah, I grew up in a rough neighborhood. Bullets were as common as a parking ticket growing up." Nick said still looking at the front door.

"Don't worry Wilde, she'll be okay." Bogo said as he turned his attention back to the body.

Nick began to look at the surrounding crime scene. He knew the place had been crowded, so they couldn't have shot her with a Night Howler round. Someone would have heard it, it'd be to obvious in a place like this. They must have gotten it into her system some other way. Suddenly Nick had a idea.

"Hey chief, did the bartender say what the lion was drinking?"

"Uh yeah, she was drinking a Buck Light, in one of those fancy metal bottles. Why?"

Nick looked around, there was only one of those in the immediate area of where the lion was sitting. Nick put on a glove and picked it up. There was still some liquid inside. Nick held it to his nose, he drank beer all the time with Finnick so he knew what it smelt like. This did smell like beer, but it also had a slightly different smell to it.

"I think her drink was spiked chief."

"That's definitely a possibility, bag it up and we'll run some test on it. Why don't you go and check on Hopps."

"Yes sir." Nick said with a nod.

Nick found the lid and screwed it on so the liquid wouldn't spill out. He placed the bottle in a bag and handed it to one of the crime scene techs. He did so as quickly as he could, he had to make sure Judy was okay. As he walked outside, he observed all the hustle and chaos around him. As he did, he searched for Judy, he finally spotted her sitting on the hood of his car. Jesse was standing in front of her, he could see that Jesse was talking, but it seemed like Judy wasn't listening. Jesse saw Nick walking towards them, she began walk at him away from Judy.

"Hey Spotty." Said Nick.

"Hey Slick, Judy's pretty messed up." Jesse said with a frown.

"I can see that, tell Bogo we're headed to the station to interview witnesses."

"No problem, take care of her Nick."

Nick began to walk towards Judy, she was shaking. She had her arms wrapped around herself with a blank look on her face. But her eyes screamed terror.

"Hey Carrots, get in the car, we're going for a drive."

Judy didn't say anything, didn't even give a hint of protest. She climbed off the hood and got in the passenger seat. Nick started the car and began to drive. He wasn't going in any particular direction, he just wanted to drive.

"It will be alright Carrots." Nick said as sweetly as he could.

Judy didn't say anything, she just stared out the window at the passing street lights. Nick knew she needed to talk about what she was feeling. Bottling it up wouldn't do her any good, he knew from experience.

"Look Carrots, whatever is going through your mind, you should talk to me about it." Nick said as he turned down a side street.

"I don't know Nick." Judy said quietly.

"Yes you do, you're just afraid to say it."

Judy remained quiet for a moment before speaking.

"I'm not sure what it was Nick. The blood, the mutilation, or my brush with death. I don't know what it was, but when I looked at the poor elk…I just felt sick."

"It's okay Carrots."

"No it's not Nick! I'm a police officer, this is part of the Job! If I can't do this,...then I shouldn't be a cop."

Nick took another turn down a poorly light street. He knew exactly where to take Judy.

"Listen Carrots this was your first body. Everyone is a little messed up after their first one. I know Jesse vomited the first time she saw one." Nick said softly as he tried to calm Judy down.

"What did you do Nick? You know, the first time you saw a body." Judy asked.

"I was really messed up the first time I saw one Judy. It was a very long time ago, and I still remember it like it was yesterday. But this isn't about me, it about you Carrots."

Nick finally stopped the car and got out. A confused Judy got out as well and began to follow him. They were now on the edge of the Meadowlands district. Nick had parked on the side of the road by a guard rail. Nick climbed over it and began walking down a small trail toward the top of a small hill. Judy followed close behind, even after knowing Nick for so long, he still had his mysteries.

"Nick, where are we going?" Judy said as she followed Nick.

Nick didn't say anything, he just kept on walking. His natural night vision guided his way. He could feel Judy close behind him, she kept brushing against his tail. Finally they reached the top of the hill. The sky was still black, but just on the edge of the skyline was the slightest hint of purple, orange, and red. The sun was just beginning to come up.

"Beautiful, isn't it Carrots." Nick said with a small grin.

"Why are we here Nick?" Judy asked as she stood next to him.

Nick stared at the skyline as the sun began to rise. He had a sly grin spread across his face. He reached down and grabbed Judy's paw.

"This is a special place for me Judy. I found it by complete accident, it was the night those Junior Ranger Scouts put that muzzle on me. After it happened I just started running, I ran till I couldn't run anymore. An when I finally stopped, I just laid down and cried. My mom was out all night looking for me. But when I finally stopped crying, I realized the sun was beginning to come up. I don't know what it was about it, but watching the sunrise made me feel better. Ever since that day I've come here whenever I needed cheering up. I even came here the day you said all that crap at the press conference about biology in predators. There's just something about a sunrise that makes me feel better."

Judy looked up at Nick wide eyed, very seldom did he ever open up like this, he usually hide behind his shield disguised as humor. But there were no jokes being made.

"So, why did you bring me here?" Judy asked as she turned her attention to the sunrise.

"Because you're going to be alright Carrots, you just needed a moment to realize that."

Judy and Nick watched as the sun slowly rose into the sky. The bright orange, red, purple, and yellow taking over the blackness of night. As Judy watched it, she felt her cheeks become wet. She was beginning to cry, the tears forming in her eyes. She tried to fight them, but she quickly gave up. She wrapped her arms around Nick and buried her face into his chest. Her tears covered his uniform as he wrapped his arms around her. Nick starred at the sunrise as he listened to his least favorite sound, Judy crying. He knew she would cry, he had the first time he had seen the wicked face of death. He was only six at the time, it would be something he'd never forget. But he knew things would get better, at least for Judy. As for Zootopia, Nick knew the night howlers could bring an end to the already delicate peace between predator and prey. This was only the beginning of their troubles.

* * *

Kane Bellwether dropped sugar cubes into his coffee as he watched the morning news. ZNN had a amazing story about a new five star restaurant in Tundra Town. But he cared not for fancy food, it was the savage lion that interested him. His cell phone began to ring, he answered as he continued to watch TV.

"Hello?" He said

"Hello Kane." Silvia's flirtatious voice came through the phone.

"Ah Silvia, how are you this morning beautiful."

"Always a charmer Kane." Silvia giggled

"Would you expect anything less, what is it that you need." Kane said as he drank his coffee

"I just wanted to thank you for last nights success. My boys dropped it in her drink, it worked like a charm."

"I'm glad to hear that Miss Silvia."

"My only question is what now Kane?"

Kane leaned back in his chair as he watched the news. The footage was of some officers struggling to control the lion.

"Mr. Cal and Mr. Zane will have their own chance at a target. I'll let you know when you can infect another predator. I only want one being infected a week, we have to make it look like the work of one man. I'm having some of my men drop hints around town that this is Vlad's doing. By the time the ZPD realize it isn't Vlad, it will be too late."

"I'll be awaiting your call Kane." Silvia said before she hung up the phone.

Kane set the phone down and continued to drink his coffee. He heard Mary come into the room a few moments later.

"Mr. Kane it's here." Mary said as she placed a metal case on the table next to Kane.

Kane placed his cup of coffee off to the side and slid the case in front of him. He unlocked the case and slowly opened it. A wicked smile spread across his face, he reached inside and removed the shock collar. It was made of black leather with a shock box attached to it.

"This is a work of beauty Mary."

"Yes sir it is, you couldn't have come up with a better design." Mary said

Kane admired the collar, he could imagine the look of fear in a predator's eyes as they wore it. The sight of them receiving it's shock became his desire. But most of all, he could see himself fastening it around Nick's neck. He hated the Fox for sending his sister to prison. The fantasy of making Judy watch as the life was drained from Nick's body as he received the deadly shock made him grin.

"How does it work Kane?" Mary asked

"It's very simple Mary, when the predators pulse gets to hostile levels, they'll receive a powerful shock. If they don't calm down, the shock intensifies. But I of course have a little trick up my sleeve."

Kane removed a controller from the case.

"With this controller, I have complete control of this collar. I can use it to punish those damn predators."

"It's quite a work of art sir." Mary said.

"Yes it is, and soon all predators will be wearing them" Kane said with a wicked smile.

He looked forward to the day he'd get his revenge on Nick and Judy, a day that was fast approaching.

(Hello Everyone. I hope your all doing great as always. So did you guys enjoy the Chapter, i know it was a little graphic. So lets recap, Judy had the miss fortune of having to face her first dead body. Nick however gave her comfort and opened up more on his past, but not completely. Now Kane has a new toy, one that he plans to use on Nick. Now as for the Next Chapter, i cant say to much because I don't want to spoil it for anyone or give anything away. But what i will say is that Nick and Judy will come face to face their greatest threat this far...VLAD. stay safe everyone and keep reading, please review and share. I'll see you all next time.)


	15. Chapter 15: Love Gone Savage

Chapter Fifteen: Love Gone Savage

-five months later-

Time passed, Nick and Judy continued to grow closer. They had date night every Friday and always tried to do something different week to week. They also had movie night at Judy's place on Tuesdays. Life was perfect, at least for them, the city was a different story. Every week a new savage predator attack occurred, but there was never any leads on Vlad's location. Everyone in the department was looking for Vlad, he had to be behind it. All they could do is contain the savage mammals till the antidote could be administered. Fortunately for Judy, the elk was the only death so far. But after more than five months and almost no leads on the Nigh Howlers or Vlad the ZPD quickly became frustrated. Till one Thursday night as Judy and Nick were about to clock out Judy's phone rang.

"Hello Mr. Big how are you? Judy said cheerfully

"I am good Judy, I have found Vlad." Came Mr. Big's voice.

"You have! That's great, where is he?"

"My men tracked him to a warehouse in the Rainforest district, I'll have Kevin send Nick the address."

"Thank you so much Mr. Big I owe you one."

"You owe me nothing but your friendship my child, take care."

Judy hung up the phone and turned to Nick.

"Kevin is texting you the address where Vlad is."

"I just got it, we should tell Bogo where we are going."

"Good idea Nick."

They informed chief Bogo of where they were going and to send backup if they didn't check in within 30 minutes of arriving at the place. After planning out what to do they scouted out the warehouse. They radioed dispatch at 6:05 P.M. to let them known they were going in.

"So Carrots how do you think we should get in? The bunny scout cookie routine might work."

It was already dark out but they could see light coming from different parts of the warehouse. It was a big place, an aside from the lights it looked completely abandoned.

"I don't know, but hopefully we can find a way in once we get closer." Judy said ignoring Nick's sly remark.

They approached the building and quickly found a ladder leading to the roof. They climbed to the top and found a open window in the skylight. They climbed through it and landed on a some boxes being held up by a forklift. After climbing down to the ground Nick checked their time.

"We have 22 minutes till we have to check in Carrots."

"Got it." Judy said

"That's 22 minutes of fun." Said a voice from the dark.

Judy and Nick drew their tranquilizer guns in the direction of the voice and out stepped A older black Rhino with a face covered in scars. Nick insistently recognized him.

"Mr. Vlad I assume, or do you prefer scare face." Nick said with a smile.

"You assume right Fox. I knew when my stupid hit-men lost me that gun and ammo that the ZPD would soon show, so I prepared myself."

He snapped his huffs and twelve snow leopards walked out with machine guns. Judy and Nick looked around at the snow leopards, they all had a unemotional look on their face.

"Unlike your little dart guns, these are real guns, with real bullets, that kill real animals. So I suggest dropping your peashooter unless you want to be cleaned up with a mop." Vlad said with a demented smile.

Nick and Judy knew they were beat and lowered their guns. They were then grabbed and shoved into two cages. Nick struggled as hard as he could but to no avail. Judy didn't resist, she knew the snow leopard dragging her could easily overpower her.

"If your timing is right fox you got 21 minutes till help comes, and there's a lot I can do to you two in 21 minutes."

Nick and Judy had been stripped of their gear and thrown into cages with thick metal bars. Judy felt scared and worried, but for Nick more than herself. She assumed the feeling was mutual. Judy assumed right, Nick wasn't afraid for himself just Judy. He had been in many dangerous situations as a conman. But this was different, it wasn't just his life in danger this time. He gripped the bars tight and glared at Vlad.

"What are you going to do?" Judy spoke with fear in her voice. But the rhino just laughed.

"To be honest, I've been thinking about that for a while. What would I do when some ZPD scum found me and I had a few tricks I wanted to try. But seeing how I have a fox and bunny, I just got a new idea."

Vlad placed a Night Howler round on the table.

"Im going to have my men set up a little arena with these boxes and throw you little bunny, inside it."

"And make me fight one of your men?" Judy said

"My dear cottontail no, I'm going to turn your friend here Savage and watch him...eat you."

A devil like smile crossed Vlads face. Nick and Judy looked at each other with horror.

"Come on boys let's get ready we only have 20 minutes left according to these two." Ben Shouted to the other henchman

Vlad walked away with his men leaving Nick and Judy to sit and come to terms with their reality. Nick began to use his claw to pick the lock. His hustling days were finally going to pay off. As he did he tried to calm Judy.

"I won't do it Carrots, I could never hurt you."

Judy just looked at Nick with a defeated look. Judy was always hopeful, but she didn't see a way out.

"Nick you and me both know how Night Howlers work."

"But Judy I could never hurt you. I lov.."

Judy rose her hand to silence her lover.

"Nick I know you do and I love you too. I know you would never hurt me… but It won't be you Nick."

Judy began to tear up as she continued to speak.

"When it happens, I'll still love you and I'll know what is happening isn't your choice and that it isn't really you." Judy said she cried

Suddenly Nick heard a click from the lock on his cage. The sound made Judy snap out of her defeated mood.

"I got it Carrots."

Nick opened his cage door and quietly closed it so he wouldn't alert Vlad or his men. He then picked the lock on Judy's cage as he did, they could hear the moving of boxes. It didn't take Nick long to pick the lock.

"Ben! Go get the entertainment!"

They heard Vlad yell at one of his men. When Ben came around the corner Nick and Judy jumped him and knocked him out, but not before his gun went off. BAM!BAM! The sound echoing through the building.

"What the hell! Get them." Vlad shouted

Nick and Judy took cover behind some crates as Vlads men began raining a hail of bullets upon them. Not having time to retrieve Ben's gun, they were still unarmed. Nick was trying to figure out what to do when bullets came threw the wooden crate. Blood splattered the wall and Judy screamed, she had been shot. The shooting stopped, Nick could hear the leopards reloading as he tended to Judy.

"Oh my god Judy!"

He was panicking as he ripped the sleeve off his shirt to try and stop the bleeding. She had been shot from the back through the stomach.

"It hurts Nick, it really fucking hurts." Judy winced in pain.

Nick knew she was in pain due to the fact that Judy never swears. Suddenly Vlad's booming voice rang out.

"Mr. Fox! I take it by that scream that your little friend was hit. I'll give you a choice, don't come out and you both die. Or step out here and you take one to the head like a man and I'll leave her here, still alive for the ZPD to find. You have ninety seconds."

"How much time Nick." Judy asked through the pain.

Nick looked at his watch.

"You'll be fine, in 13 minutes ZPD will be here to take you to the hospital."

"You're going to ride with me there, right Nick?" Judy asked as her wide eyes looked up at Nick.

Nick looked down at his one true love and spoke with a soft, sad tone.

"I'm taking scar face's deal Carrots."

"Nick you can't!"

Tears started to form in Judy's eyes again.

"You can't leave me Nick, I love you."

"I love you to Judy. But I promised your mom to watch out for you, so I will. Nicholas P. Wilde's final act will be dying, protecting you."

"Nick please don't do this. There's got to be a way."

Nick looked down at Judy, a single tear rolled down his cheek. He knew there was no other way. He couldn't move her, she'd bleed out if they weren't shot first. There was only one way out without her dying, and it meant he had to take her place.

"You forget Carrots, I was a hustler. Part of being a hustler is knowing when your beat. There's no other way, either you get out of here or neither of us do."

"You can't do this Nick, you can't just lay down to that dirt-bag and die without a fight."

Nick thought to himself, "So this is how it ends huh, I guess there are worse ways to go." When suddenly something caught his eye, and he had a idea.

"Oh I'll give them a fight." He said

Nick picked up Judy and placed her in the cage she was in minutes earlier and closed it.

"What are you doing Nick?!"

"This is for your safety Carrots."

"Sixty seconds FOX!" Vlad shouted

Nick picked something small up off the ground and looked back at Judy.

"Thank you Judy."

Tears still filled Judy's eyes.

"For what Nick?" Judy barley got the words out.

"You made it so I can die a good honest hero, instead of a conman in the gutter."

"You're not dying Nick please."

Tears began to form in Nick's eyes as well

"Judy two years ago I tricked you into buying me a jumbo pop. I had no idea that day, I met the mammal that would change my life. You gave me the best two year of my life, You also gave me true love in that time. Something I never thought I would find. The greatest hustle I ever did, was the day I hustled you into giving me your undying love. Thank you so much Judy, please don't forget me, but please try to find someone who can make you as happy as you made me. I love you Judy Hopps."

"I love you too Nicholas Wilde."

Tears were flowing down Judy's cheeks and Nick began to cry harder. They kissed each other for what would possibly be the last time. As they pulled away Nick looked Judy in her violet eyes.

"You're more than I ever deserved Nick. You mean everything to me, please don't do this."

"I have to Judy, please tell my mom I'm sorry."

"Thirty Seconds!" Came Vlads Voice

"Please do me one last favor Judy."

"Anything Nick."

"Look away, I don't want what I'm about to do, to be the last image you remember of me."

Judy was crying so hard she couldn't speak, only nod as she hid her eyes. But she peered through her fingers and saw what Nick had spoke of. He had in his hand, the night howler bullet. The paintball like round was pinched between two fingers. Nick knew there was nothing stopping Vlad from harming Judy after he was dead. If he went savage and attacked them, it might buy Judy enough time. He placed it in his mouth and bit down on it.

"Nick no!" Judy screamed.

To late, a small trickle of blue dripped out of his mouth. His eyes went black, Nick was turning savager right before her eyes. With what little consciousness he had left he turned and wandered out into the open were Vlad could see him.

"Good choice fox." Vlad said with a laugh

Judy could see Nick slowly turning into something she no longer recognized as she heard the rhino speak.

"Any last words fox!"

Nick growled loudly as he showed his teeth.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" One of the snow leopards shouted

Nick charged the leopards protecting the rhino, running out of Judy's point of view. They began shooting but Nick's quick and feral reflexes were too fast. One by one he attacked them. He was out of Judy's range of vision, but she could hear screaming and gunfire. She had to get out of here and help Nick. She battled thru the tears and pain and grabbed a piece of metal. She wedge it into the gape in between the door and cage. Using her powerful legs she pried the door open. As she crawled out of the cage and got to her feet, she realized something. No screaming, No gunfire, oh my god was Nick dead! She limped as fast as she could around the corner she had last seen Nick. Blood was everywhere the leopards laid on the ground holding wounds, many unconscious from loss of blood. Then she saw him, Nick was standing on top of the bloody rhino as Vlad begged for his life.

"Please fox spare me!"

"Nick!" Judy yelled as loud as she could.

Nick looked right at her, he sniffed the air and caught the smell of her blood. He beard his teeth as he started to approach her. He was covered in blood, some of it was his own. Judy realized she had made a mistake, she had even told Nick herself. Whatever that thing was, it was no longer her boyfriend, her lover, her dumb fox, it was no longer Nick. She limped away from Nick as he pursued her, growling and make all kinds of horrible sounds. She looked at her watch, and saw 30 minutes was up.

"ZPD will be here any second. I just have to hold Nick off." She said to herself.

She found a hiding spot by a forklift, she could hear Nick moving around growling. She knew that she was being hunted. She say the Exit sign close to where some leopards were laying on the ground in grave pain.

"I can make it." She whispered to herself as she made a break for it.

If she could trap Nick in the building then ZPD could capture him and give him the antidote. Right before making it to the door Nick pounced in front of her, his teeth were dripping with blood.

"Nick please it's me Judy, your girlfriend, I know you're in there somewhere please come back to me."

Nick didn't react to her words. Instead he pounced on top of her. Judy grabbed a broom that was close by and put it horizontally under Nick's front legs and used her legs to push up on it keeping Nick from clawing or biting her. He growled and snapped his jaws pinning her shoulders to the ground. The look in his eyes was pure blood lust. Judy would normally have more than enough strength to keep Nick at bay. But her gunshot wound made her weak. Nick's claws grew closer to Judy's throat. She reached around blindly for something to use for protection. That's when she felt it, a 9mm handgun, she had no choice. She pointed it straight at Nick's face as he continued to snap at her.

"Please Nick stop! I don't want to do this please!"

Nick remained unfazed.

"Nick,... I'm sorry."

With a tear in her eye, Judy began to squeeze the trigger. That's when she heard it.

"Officer Wilde!"

Nick and Judy both looked at the voice who had shouted and there stood chief Bogo along with a few police Officers. Nick lunged off Judy straight at Bogo with blind rage.

"Nick's infected with night howlers!" Judy shouted hoping the officers wouldn't shoot him.

Bogo ran at Nick and with one powerful blow from his fist struck Nick in the head knocking him unconscious. Judy watched as they began to restrain Nick. Her vision became clouded, she passed out from blood loss.

(Hey guys, So I bet that was a emotional one for some of you. I know this was emotional for me to write. okay so lets just take a step back here. Nick turned Savage to protect Judy from Vlad, but Judy wanting to help Nick almost got killed by him. That might create some problems for them in the future. Now as for the Next Chapter, We will see what happens when Kane hears of Judy and Nick's condition. We will find out whats going on with Nick and Judy, and Mrs. Wilde will meet Mrs. Hopps. Thank you so much for reading, please share and review. see you all next time.)


	16. Chapter 16: Will Love Survive

Chapter 16: Will Love Survive

Kane Bellwether enjoyed the simple things in life. Red wine, bad reality shows, but he also enjoyed life's little gifts. Judy and Nick being hospitalized with life threatening injuries was one of those gifts. He gave a satisfied smirk as he watched the news report, Zootopia's mighty heros, reduced to nothing. Vlad had served as more than just a distraction, maybe Kane had underestimated him. Vlad might had just gotten rid of Kane's little pests for him.

"Mr. Kane! Did you see the news!" Mary came rushing into the room.

"I'm watching it now Mary." Kane replied, his smile never leaving his face.

Mary stepped next to Kane. She pushed her glasses up her nose a little as she watched the news with him. The footage was of the warehouse that the bloody crime scene had occurred at.

"They said Vlad was hospitalized as well, I hope that peace of meat dies on the table." Kane said as he took celebratory drink from his flask.

"Why do you say that Mr. Kane?" Mary asked

"If Vlad dies it will buy us more time. The ZPD will think the next few savage attacks are Vlad's men finishing up business."

"And if he lives?" Mary asked again

Kane began to chuckle to himself "Who will believe a man like Vlad"

"Good point sir." Mary said agreeing with her boss.

Suddenly the phone rang, Mary answered.

"Hello?... Sir it's Mr. Cal." Mary said handing the phone to Kane.

Kane smiled bigger as he he wrapped his hoof around the phone and placed it to his ear. He hadn't heard from the crime boss in some time.

"Hello Mr. Cal, have you seen our little distraction on the news?"

"Yes I have, and I want out. I'm done Kane, forget I was ever involved." Cal sounded almost scarred, it amused Kane.

"You're too late Cal. Once you're in, there's no way out. Unless you want to take the same route as Vlad."

"You're not hearing me Kane, I'm done! It was a mistake to ever get involved with you!" Cal hung up on that note.

Kane handed the phone back to Mary. He wasn't pleased to hear Cal was backing out, but he would deal with him later. For now, he just wanted to enjoy the moment. He starred at the TV as it showed the footage of Judy being loaded into the ambulance.

* * *

Judy awoke in the hospital, her eyes slowly opening. Her head and stomach hurt, he could feel the stitches in her. Her vision was clouded, but slowly coming back to her. At first she was unaware of someone being present in the room with her. She slowly became aware of it, she began to make out two figures at her bedside. It was her mom and dad.

"Oh my goodness Judy you're okay." Bonnie said taking her daughter's paw.

"Mom? where am I?" Judy asked

"You're in the hospital sweetheart, Oh I was so worried about you." Bonnie wrapped her arms around her daughter in a hug.

Judy hugged her mom back, she was still trying to regain her senses. All of her sudden her dad's irritated voice broke in on the happy moment between the two does.

"This would have never happened if she had left the fucking Fox." Stu snarled

Nick! Where was Nick at? Judy mind instantly began to race. She knew talking to her dad would be pointless.

"Mom where is Nick? Is he okay?" Judy asked pulling away from the hug.

"It doesn't matter where that bastard is!" Stu shouted

"Stu, I told you that Nick didn't do this. An he only went savage from those awful night howlers like my brother did. It's not his fault." Bonnie said turning to Stu.

"I don't care, that fox should have done something to protect her." Stu said sternly

"He did!" Judy shouted at her father.

"He was going to let that son of a bitch kill him to save me! He showed me more love In that moment then you have in the last 6 months! Get the hell out of here dad and leave Nick and Me alone forever! At this rate dad, when Nick decides to ask me to marry him, I'll say yes and you won't be giving me away at the wedding!" Judy shouted at Stu with tears forming in the corner of her eyes.

"Good because I don't want to!" Stu yelled back.

Bonnie could only watch as her husband stormed out of the room. She wanted to make her daughter and Stu get along, but she knew there was nothing she could do about it.

"Mom, where's Nick?" Judy asked, getting her mom's attention.

"He's here sweetheart, his mother has been by his side since she arrived. But she asked me to come get her when you wake up. I'll go get her now."

Bonnie left and returned with Mrs. Wilde a short time later.

"Judy, honey are you okay?" Asked Mrs. Wilde as she took a seat next to her bed and held Judy's paw.

"I'm fine Mrs. Wilde, is Nick okay?"

Mrs. Wilde ears fell back against her head in sadness. She looked down and spoke softly.

" I won't lie to you Judy, it isn't good. They gave him the antidote and he should no longer be savage, but he hasn't regained consciousness. He has two gunshot wounds in his back. He also has a broken arm, broken jaw, and a concussion." Mrs. Wilde was on the edge of crying.

Judy felt terrible now knowing her boyfriends condition. she wanted to be with Nick, she had to see him. She saw how much Mrs. Wilde was worried, and that terrified her. she hugged Mrs. Wilde, weather she did it to comfort the old Vixen or herself, she wasn't fully sure. As they broke from the embrace Judy realized that her mom and Nick's Mom probably hadn't been formally introduced.

"Mrs. Wilde, this is my mom Bonnie."

"It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Wilde, Judy has told me so many nice things about you. I'm sorry we're meeting like this." Bonnie said stepping forward

Not much had been said between the two mothers. the only exchange of words before now was Mrs. Wilde requesting to be told when Judy awake when had she arrived.

"Thank you Bonnie, I wish we were as well." Mrs. Wilde replied

"Mrs. Wilde, can I see Nick?" Judy broke in

"I'll go ask the doctor dear." Bonnie said

Judy's Mom left the room to ask the doctor about Judy seeing Nick, Mrs. Wilde stayed with Judy.

"Mrs. Wilde I should warn you about my dad, he might be a bit hostile towards you and Nick." Judy said squeezing Mrs. Wilde's paw.

"I know Judy, your mom already warned me and apologized for it. I'm just relieved that you're okay sweetheart." Mrs. Wilde said as she wiped away Judy's tears, even though Judy wasn't her own, the vixens motherly instincts were kicking in.

"Why do you care so much for me Mrs. Wilde? You should be with Nick, not me." Judy said, she felt weird asking but was wondering why Mrs. Wilde was being so caring.

"Because I love you Judy, your more to me than my son's girlfriend. You're like a daughter to me, I've always wanted one." Mrs. Wilde said as she smiled at Judy.

Judy smiled back at her, but she couldn't stop thinking about Nick.

"I'm scarred for him." Judy said with a sad expression.

Tears started to form in Judy's eyes again. Mrs. Wilde wrapped Judy in another hug.

"It will be okay Judy, I'm scared too." Mrs. Wilde said reassuring Judy, and herself.

Bonnie and the doctor soon returned with a wheelchair for Judy. The bullet had caused a lot of trauma so it was for her own safety, as well as liability reasons. They helped Judy into the chair and rolled her over to Nick's room a few doors down. Nick was laying in his bed, he was covered in bloody bandages and had Ives and other machines hooked up to him. He looked like hell, but was even worse was he was handcuffed to the bed.

"Why is he handcuffed?" Judy asked looking at Mrs. Wilde concerned.

"Since he hasn't woken up yet, they can't confirm that the antidote worked. Once he does they will take them off." Mrs. Wilde said

Judy looked back at Nick, she felt horrible. The last time she had seen him, he was trying to kill her. But she didn't blame him, those Night Howlers were a evil thing. Then there was what he did. He was willing to dye to protect her. He went savage to protect her. He had risked everything, all for her.

"Can you give me a minute with him?" Judy said with a small tear in her eye.

"Sure Judy, me and your mother will go get some tea" said Mrs. Wilde

The two mothers left Judy with Nick in his room. He was breathing normally, but he looked like he was in pain even in his sleeping state. Judy placed her head on his bear chest and began to cry.

"Nick...come back to me, please. You once said you loved me more than anything, so prove it and wake up. Please Nick, I love you so much." Judy could barely get her words out through the tears.

Judy cried in her lover's chest as she hugged him. She would give anything to trade places with him. She'd give anything for him to wake up. She missed his smile, the sound of his voice, even those stupid little nicknames he called her. She stayed in Nick's room listening to his heart beat. After a while, Mrs. Wilde returned.

"Judy, your mother is asking for you." Mrs. Wilde said from the doorway.

"Okay, you'll tell me if something happens with him right?" Judy asked

The old Vixen looked down at Judy and smiled.

"I promise sweetheart."

Judy smiled back at her, she rolled her wheelchair into the hallway. Her mother was waiting for her.

"Where did dad go?" Judy asked

"I don't know, try not to be so hard on him Judy. He just needs more time." Bonnie said looking down at her daughter.

That statement hit Judy's last nerve.

"He has had six months! It just keeps getting worse. I've called him several times to try and talk it out, but he refuses to answer me. Nick even tried calling him once, but when dad answered he told Nick to go fuck himself and hung up."

"I know dear." Bonnie said sadly

"Did you mean what you said to him?" Bonnie asked

"Mom I said a lot of things to dad in that room. You'll have to be more specific."

"Would you say yes if Nick asked you to marry him? And no offense, I understand what happened, but even after last night?"

Judy didn't have to think about her answer. She had said it out of anger, but it was true. She would marry Nick.

"Yes Mom, I would."

Bonnie didn't say a word. She just grabbed the handles of Judy's wheelchair and pushed her back into her room and closed the door. Once they were alone, Bonnie spoke.

"Okay Judy I have something to say and you may or may not like it, but I have to say it."

"What is it?" Judy snapped

Bonnie could sense the hostility in her daughter's voice.

"This whole time I've gone along with you and Nick dating with full support. So I think I deserve 5 minutes with no interruptions from you. When I'm done speaking I want a yes or no answer. Whatever the answer is, I'll love and support you. Can you do that for me?"

Judy was quiet for moment, but she nodded her head that she understood.

"You and Nick are a interspecies couple. Now I'm stating the obvious, but you do realize that will make it ten million times harder on you guys. Life throws so many curve balls at you when you're married and that's hard enough without being a interspecies couple. There's always going to be mammals judging you, marking fun of you. Then if you do ever decide to have kits the odds of you and Nick being able to have your own child together are a million to one. I know you can always adopt or do the surrogate thing but you'll have to come to terms with the fact that you'll never have children or at least ones that are truly Nick's and yours. You also might have to face it that your dad might never accept Nick, I always will, but your father might not. Finally Judy, Nick did do a amazing thing for you, being willing to sacrifice himself for you is huge. But he did almost eat you Judy. Look me in the eyes and tell me the 100% truth Judy. I know you love him, but I want to know this.

Bonnie got down to eye level with Judy who was still sitting in the wheelchair.

"Are you prepared to spend your life with the Fox Nick Wilde? An think hard before you answer me."

Judy did just that, she thought about everything her mother had said. She knew Nick may never be able to get her pregnant and they would have to adopt. She knew they would always be mocked by someone about their relationship. She knew what might have happened last night if Bogo and ZPD hadn't showed up. But she didn't care.

"Yes mom, I am."

Bonnie hugged her daughter.

"Ok dear, I love you" Bonnie said

Judy hugged her mom back.

"I love you too Mom."

* * *

-two days later-

Judy recovered fairly quickly, once again she had gotten lucky with the shooting. The bullet did no major damage to her, it had missed everything vital. Nick however wasn't as lucky. He had already went through two surgerys to stop internal bleeding. Doctors were still unsure when, or if he'd wake up. Judy had been told she could go home but she refused, she wasn't leaving Nick. Jesse, Finnick, and Clawhauser came to visit every chance they got. All had brought flowers, although Finnick's looked more like weeds. Judy and Mrs. Wilde played chess and read books to pass the time. Neither wanted Nick to be alone when he woke up. It was the Third day of Nick's stay of the hospital. Mrs. Wilde was in the hallway talking to the doctor about his condition. Judy stood by Nick's bedside, she ran her fingers over Nick's paw.

"Hey Nick, how are you doing this morning?" She took his paw in hers, and held it tight.

"Everyone's worried about you Nick. We're all waiting for you to wake up and crack some cheesy joke. Your mom is especially worried, she hasn't left this place in three days. There's ummm, there's no sign of your dad. I asked your mom if he would come since your hurt and you need all the support you can get, but she said he couldn't come. I wanted to ask why, but I felt like she wouldn't tell me."

Tears started to fill Judy's eyes. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore, she'd been fighting them to long.

"Please wake up Nick, I miss you. I love you so much, and I'm losing it without you. I can't eat, I can't sleep, I can't even think straight."

Judy squeezed Nick's paw tighter. Tears fell from her eyes onto the blanket. There would be no consoling her, the only one who could, was Nick.

"Please Nick, I need you." Just said through the tears.

Judy turned to go sit her chair, but when she went to pull her paw away from Nick's she felt something. His paw was squeezing hers back. The tears stopped all at once, time seemed to stand still. Was she imagining it, she looked up at Nick's face. His eye's were open, a little tear rested in the corner of his left eye, and he had a small smile on his face.

"NICK?!"

(HELLO GUYS! I know, I know damn cliffhanger. okay so quick recap, Cal (the elephant crime boss) as changed his mind about working with Kane. Judy and Nick are both alive, although Nick is in far worse condition. Stu and Judy's relationship is still getting worse, and now Judy has said the M word "marriage". In the next Chapter, We find out more about Nicks condition, what will Kane do about Cal's betrayal, where does the relationship between Nick and Judy stand, and Judy, Finnick, and Mrs. Wilde will face something they never would imagine in their darkest nightmares. Thank you so much for reading, please review and share this story. I love you all and i will see you next time, bye bye.)


	17. Chapter 17: Recovery and Regret

Chapter 17: Recover and Regret

-two weeks later-

Nick recovered slowly from his injuries. His mother and Judy never left him, Finnick visited every chance he got. For a while they all feared Nick would be in trouble for what he did to Vlad and his men. But once it was established Nick was under the effect of Night Howlers, any and all charges were dismissed. After he was cleared for release, Nick went home, he hated hospitals. Bogo had given Judy extended time off so she could take care of Nick. Most of her time consisted of taking care of Nick and changing his bandages. She cooked and cleaned the apartment, anything to make Nick comfortable. His jaw was still wired shut so he couldn't talk or eat solid food. Judy felt bad for him, but it did give them a chance to catch up on Paw & Order on Netflix. Finally the day came when Nick's jaw would be unwired. Mrs. Wilde took him to the doctor so Judy could stay behind to make Nick lunch. He hadn't been able to eat solid food in a while so she thought she make his favorite. A cricket burger on a whole wheat bun, grasshopper fries, and for dessert blueberry pie. Judy was just pulling the pie out of the oven when Nick arrived.

"Something smells good Carrots." He said

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed as she jumped into his arms and kissed him

"Oh I've missed your voice. Please sit." Judy said as she dragged him over to a chair and made him sit to enjoy their meal.

They didn't talk much while eating, Nick had missed solid food. He could hardly keep his mouth empty, finally Nick downed his last burger.

"Oh you know me too well Carrots." Nick said wiping the crumbs off his muzzle.

"That's not a bad thing you know" Judy giggled.

Nick's smile all at once disappeared.

"...but I am." Nick finally said

Judy looked up at Nick with concern

"What do you mean Nick?" She asked

"Look Judy, now that I can speak properly we need to talk."

"About what? Did I do something wrong?" Judy asked worriedly as he ears dropped down.

"No it's what I did, Judy….I remember everything. Every little detail from when I went savage. I remember being covered in those leopards blood. I remember the taste of it in my mouth. I ask remember almost…..killing you. It's been eating away at me and I feel terrible about it."

"Nick it wasn't you, I told you that."

Nick slowly looked up at Judy.

"You should have done it Judy."

"Done what?" She asked

"Killed me, you should have pulled that trigger and Killed me Judy." Nick said with pain in his voice.

"...Nick I….."

"It's true Judy, your Father was right about me. I'm just going to hurt you."

That was it, Judy thought. She jumped up on the table and grabbed Nick by his cheeks and kissed him.

"Never ever say that again Nick. Never again." Judy said separating the kiss.

Nick knew he couldn't win this argument, so he submitted.

"Okay Carrots." He said

Judy looked deep into Nick's eyes, in that moment something took over her. She kissed Nick again but more lustfully. She pulled him closer as she felt his hands run down her back. He picked her up and they fell onto the couch kissing as he laid on top of her. They had spent the night in the same bed before, but it never went further then some making out. They had been together nearly seven months now. Judy was ready to take the next step.

"Nick, you love me right?"

"Of course I do, more than anything."

"Than take me Nick, make me yours."

Nick was shocked at Judy's request

"Before I do I have to confess it wouldn't be my first time Carrots."

"That's okay Nick, I know you love me and only me. Make my first time amazing, I want this to be my only first time with someone."

Nick kissed Judy as he ran his claws down her back shredding her shirt.

"Oh I love that Nick" Judy gasped

They made love far into afternoon. Judy wanted to show Nick her undying love, Nick did so in return. Some cloths were removed, some were shredded. But only love was shown. Judy Hopps, had given herself to Nick Wilde.

* * *

Kane fired his .44 revolver down range at the paper target. Each bullet meetings it mark, the target reacting to every hit. He was angry, not only had Nick and Judy both survived, but Vlad had as well. The only good news was Silvia was supposed to infect another predator tonight. Fear was starting to spread through the city. Sure they had a antidote, but that only did the ZPD good after the attack.

"You're getting to be a great shot Mr. Kane." Mary said as she covered her ears with both hoofs.

"Thank you Mary, have the boys bring out my new target." Kane said as he placed six new bullets into his gun.

A large truck was driven out into the middle of the gun range. Kane slowly approached it with a smile. A large ram got out of the passenger seat and raised the back door of the moving truck. The crime boss Cal fell out of the back, he had been beaten and tortured.

"Mr. Cal, do you care to reconsider rejoining our little arrangement." Kane paced back and forth in front of the much larger mammal.

Cal rose to his feet, he looked down at the smaller ram. He spat blood, some covered Kane's well tailored suit. Kane didn't say a word, instead he cocked back the hammer of his gun. He fired two bullets, each one hitting Cal in each of his knees.

"You son of a Bitch!" Cal screamed falling to the ground.

"Now you're insulting my mother, that's not very nice Cal." Kane said cocking the hammer on his gun back again.

BAM! Her fired the third bullet, striking Cal in his right shoulder.

"Oh my god! You really are a psychopath!" Cal wailed in pain.

Kane just gave a devil like smirk as he walked around the wounded elephant, pleased with himself on his accuracy.

"Maybe so Cal, but at least I'll be walking away from this situation, unlike you."

BAM! The fourth bullet lodged itself into the lower part of Cal's spine.

"AAAHHHH! Just kill me already you little bastard!" Cal said, almost begging.

"If you insist my old friend." Kane said with a smile.

BAM! Kane shot Cal in his stomach causing another wail of screaming from Cal. BAM! The sixth and final shot hit Cal in the head, ending the screaming. Cal's body laid motionless in a pool of his own blood.

"Pleasure doing business with you Cal." Kane said holstering his gun, as he gave a wicked smile.

Nick and Judy laid on the couch with a blanket to cover them. Judy had her head nestled into Nick's bare chest.

* * *

"If I had known it be that good I would have seduced you a long time ago Nick."

"Same here Carrots." Nick said as he stroked Judy's ears.

"I felt so close to you Nick. You were so gentle and loving. Well at least when you weren't shredding my shirt."

They both shared a laugh and Nick smiled at her.

"Sorry, I got kinda carried away." Nick said nervously

Judy lifted her head off his chest and smiled.

"It's okay, but you owe me a new shirt Slick Nick."

Nick smiled at Judy and gave a small laugh. But then he noticed something, a still healing scratch on Judy's right cheek. He had noticed earlier in the week that she had a bandage on it. But because of his jaw he was unable to address it.

"What happened?" Nick asked as his smile disappeared

"Huh? Oh ummm, I got cut at the warehouse."

Nick placed his hand on Judy's face and turned her head so he could look at it better. He knew how it happened, he knew what had caused the cut.

"I did that didn't I?" Nick asked

"I don't remember Nick, a lot is hazy from that Night." Judy said

"It's a claw mark Judy, my claw mark."

Nick happiness left him all at once. He had hurt her, he had cut her. Judy saw this in his eyes.

"Nick it's okay, I'm fine. I'm not even sure if it was you. You weren't the only predator there that night. Come here." Judy hugged Nick tightly.

Nick hugged her back, he shed a silent tear. What had he done.

"We better get dressed Carrots. Finnick will be home soon and I don't think you want him giving us crap for this."

Nick and Judy got dressed, Judy shirt was torn beyond repair but luckily she had a extra one from a previous night she had stayed at Nick's place. They had decided to order pizza for the three of them. Nick asked Judy if she could go get it, she kindly agreed. As she was about to leave Nick stopped her.

"Hey Carrots?"

"Yeah Nick?" Judy asked as she made sure she had enough money in her purse.

"You'll never forget how much I love you, right?" Nick asked

"Of course not you dumb fox."

Judy gave Nick a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving. Judy had decided to walk there, Dingo's Pizza wasn't that far away. She had walked about 7 blocks when she felt her phone ring. After finding it in her purse she looked at the screen. Her heart dropped, Finnick was calling her. He never called, he always texted you, something inside her said something was wrong.

"Hello?" She answered worried

"Get your ass back here Now! And hurry!"

The phone hung up, she tried calling Finnick back but no answer. She ran as fast as she could. When Judy got back to the building, Mrs. Wilde was just arriving.

"Judy! What's going on? Did Finnick call you too?" Mrs. Wilde sounded just as worried as she was.

"Yes, come on!"

Both women ran up the stairs to Nick's apartment. They started pounding on the door, it was locked. Finally Finnick opened the door, he was facing away from them though. He had his other paw extended outward in front of him.

"Nick….their here." Finnick said.

"I said don't call them!" Judy heard Nick shout.

Judy and Mrs. Wilde looked at each other concerned. Judy slowly pushed the door open. What she and Mrs. Wilde saw made their hearts drop. Nick had his off duty revolver, he had had it pointed under his chin. He was about to kill himself.

"Nicky what are you doing?!"

Mrs. Wilde ran at her son in terror, but his voice stopped her.

"Stay Back!" He shouted

Nick would not look up, his vision was locked on a photo. At his knees was a photo of him and Judy, tears ran down his cheeks.

"I almost killed her mom. Judy, the only girl I ever loved. I almost killed her." He said

Nick was on his knees, he looked defeated.

"Out of all the stupid things I've done, that has got to be the dumbest." Nick said still crying.

"No Nick, this is." Nick said trying to talk down his oldest and only friend.

"Things can never be the same Finnick, I will always be haunted by that image." Nick said

"Nick look at me!" Judy shouted

Nick had yet to acknowledge her presence. Nick didn't want to, but he knew he had to. He looked up at Judy.

"Please Nick, don't do this. You promised to keep me safe. I need you with me to do that Nick."

Judy looked at Nick as she began to cry.

"That's what I'm doing Carrots. I know you'll never let me go, and I can't break your heart. This is the only way. Your father was right, I'm just going to hurt you."

"Nick if you do this, it will break my heart. And my dad is wrong, I told you that."

"He wasn't wrong, I cut you Judy. I almost killed you. Please, all of you, leave and let me do this. Let me bring myself peace."

Nick cocked back the hammer on his gun and began to squeeze the trigger.

"NICK WILDE I DIDN'T HAVE SEX WITH YOU, JUST TO HAVE YOU BLOW YOUR HEAD OFF!"

All three mammals looked at her. She knew there be drama to follow but she had to get through to him.

"I could only give myself to someone for the first time once Nick. My whole life I knew I would wait for the mammal I was meant to be with, and I did. Nick I have given to you something I couldn't imagine giving to another, myheart. If you have ever cared about me in anyway you'll drop that damn Gun!" Judy shouted those last words.

Nick looked at Judy, his finger slowly came off the trigger. His paw was shaking, the gun made a thud sound on the floor when he dropped it. Judy ran over to Nick and hugged him with tears in her eyes. Mrs. Wilde hugged Nick as well, Finnick had grabbed the gun and was unloading it. Nick listened to Judy and his mom cry as they held him. He kept running the same words over and over in his mind.

"What have I done."

(Hello guys, so a lot happened in this chapter. Judy and Nick took their relationship to a whole new level. Kane dealt with Cal, and Judy saved Nick from making a unimaginable mistake. Before I go any further the Suicide Hotline number is 1-800-273-8255 , there is help and you are loved. Id also like to Thank my Friend Nickoals for the scratch on Judy idea. Now for the Next chapter, Judy, Finnick, and Mrs. Wilde deal with the aftermath with Nick. Then Jesse and Bogo question Vlad about what happened at the warehouse. Thank you all for reading, and I will see you all next time. Bye bye!)


	18. Chapter 18: Redemption

Chapter eighteen: Redemption

Judy and Nick sat on the couch, Mrs. Wilde and Finnick both sat in separate chairs all were silent. Till Finnick spoke up.

"So...you two had sex?" Finnick said

"Really dude, out all the stuff to say you start with that." Nick said looking frustrated at Finnick.

"What else should I say, Hey Nick try to blow your head off lately." Finnick snapped back

"Either way we need to talk about both, but I don't think Finnick needs to be here while I talk to you two about having sex before marriage."

Nick looked at his mom who was clearly upset.

"Listen mom I..."

SMACK! Nick was cut off by his mother smacking him across the face. Judy and Finnick could only look on in shock.

"No you listen to me young man, I worked too hard for too long to raise you! You were going to leave your best friend without a friend in the world, break your girlfriend's heart, and leave your mother all alone in this world. Don't you realize that Nick, how selfish you were being!"

"Mom I..."

SMACK! Mrs. Wilde smacked Nick again "We all love you Nicky, we all came rushing to your side when you needed us. I'm glad you didn't do it but it's the fact that you almost did that pisses me off! But you are my son and I love you."

Nick rubbed his cheeks, wanting to avoid another slap he waited a moment to make sure his mom was done speaking.

"I know I messed up Mom, and I'm sorry." Nick said in a sad tone.

Mrs. Wilde didn't smile, but kissed both of her sons cheeks to make up for slapping them. Finnick spoke next.

"Listen brother you'd be dead if I hadn't came home when I did. Then you tell me to come back later and not to tell the girls. You're damn crazy if you thought I would do that. You're all I got Nick and I'd slap you too if your ol lady hadn't done it already."

Nick nodded at his friend that he understood. He then turned his attention to Judy, who had been silent the whole time. He reached for her paw, but she pulled away and his heart sank.

"Judy?" Nick said in a wispier

"Did you think I'd just forgive you and forget about it!"

Judy's outburst made everybody Jump.

"You were going to leave me here Nick! Alone in this city without anyone to hug and hold and tell me that everything's okay. That hurts Nick, It really hurts. Do you have any idea how guilty I'd feel knowing I left you here to get a stupid Pizza, and you killed yourself."

Judy was starting to tear up again.

"I still love you and I still want to be with you, but only if you promise me something. You either keep this promise or I'm gone, I'll leave the force and go home to Bunny Burrow forever and I'll do it without you!"

Nick could hear the mix of anger and fear in her voice, he looked at his mother for reassurance, but was only met with a look of sadness and pity. He turned back to Judy.

"Anything Judy, I'll do anything to keep you here with me please tell me what it is."

SMACK! Judy paw hit Nick so hard Finnick thought he heard Nick's brain rattle around in his head.

"That you'll never do anything that stupid again!"

With tears in her eyes she wrapped her arms around Nick with a hug. She felt bad for hitting him, but he had to understand how hurt and upset she was. Nick hugged Judy tightly. He felt bad for what happened, and he'd be willing to do anything to make up for it.

"Please Nick, I can't lose you. I can't lose my dumb fox. Please promise me" Judy sobbed

"I promise Judy." Nick said softly

They hugged for a few seconds till Mr. Wilde spoke.

"Okay so here's what's going to happen. One, we will never discuss what happened here tonight again. Two, Finnick please leave for a few minutes I need to talk to these two."

"Oh okay, I'll ummm, I'll go get that pizza you were talking about."

Finnick got up and put on his jacket before leaving. Nick and Judy had released their hug and looked at Mrs. Wilde, both with concern.

"Well I guess there's something you two should explain to me." Mrs. Wilde said crossing her arms

Judy couldn't help but think how weird this was. Luckily Nick spoke first, despite the pain in his cheeks.

"Mom I know you raised me to be a gentleman and to never take advantage of a girl but honestly I didn't. It was a choice Judy and I made together."

Nick grabbed Judy's paw and looked his mother in the eyes.

"Is this true Judy?" Mrs. Wilde asked looking at the nervous doe.

Judy looked at Mrs. Wilde, a Vixen she highly respected.

"Yes and No, yes it was a choice we made, but no because I asked Nick too. I hope you don't look at me negatively for this Mrs. Wilde, but I love Nick and after what happened I wanted to show him how much I did love him. He was so sweet and made sure that I was sure that it was what I wanted."

Mrs. Wilde looked at her son and Judy and gave a sigh before speaking.

"Well I guess there's nothing I can do about it. I just ask that you two be careful and make sure neither of you get hurt. I know you to are in love but you're not married yet. I just ask that you guys take it seriously."

"We while mom I promise."

Judy and Mrs. Wilde stayed with Nick waiting for Finnick to return, even though they were sure he wouldn't try anything again, they had to be sure. Finnick returned with the pizza and they all ate together. Finnick didn't usually eat veggie pizza, but tonight would have to be an exception. They watched a romance movie, Mrs. Wilde refused to watch anything else. Things seemed normal again, after the movie Judy drove Mrs. Wilde home. She wanted to stay the night with Nick, but Finnick reassured her that Nick would be okay with him. She eventually agreed but made Finnick promise to keep an eye on Nick. Soon after they left Nick began to get ready for bed, he brushed his teeth as he stood in his boxers in front of the mirror. He spit out his mouth wash and looked in the mirror. Even threw his fur you would still see the scar he received a year ago from the Wolf. He lifted his left arm and looked at it in the mirror as he ran his right paw along it.

"Does it hurt?"

Nick turned to see Finnick standing in the doorway.

"No, sometimes I think I feel it burn though." Nick said

"Makes you look bad ass though."

"Haha, whatever you say short stuff."Nick chuckled

"Judy's got a nice looking scare herself." Finnick said point to his shoulder.

Nick thought about Judy's scars from her shooting.

"She's got more than one man." Nick said

Nick thought about how many scars he and Judy would have from this Job by the time they were old. He had three, two forming on his back from getting shot at Vlad's warehouse and one from the knife of the wolf. Judy had three as well, one the shoulder, one on the hip from her shooting. She also had one on her leg from the time at the museum the day they arrested Bellwether. She would soon have two more on her stomach and back from her recent brush with death.

"Oh that's right, you've seen that bunny in all of her glory." Finnick smirked at Nick

Nick flipped his middle finger at his friend for what he was implying, but he chuckled as he did.

"Haha, screw you man." Nick said.

"Well Judy's doing that for you, so somebody should for me."

"Do you ever get you mind out of the gutter?" Nick said trying not to laugh

"Sometimes Nick, but it's funnier if I don't."

Nick and Finnick went to their separate beds. Finnick was soon fast asleep, but Nick remand awake staring at the ceiling. Suddenly his phone buzzed. He leaned over to see who had texted him, it was Judy.

"Hey Nick, I'm home safe and your mom got home okay"

He quickly texted back.

"Thank you Judy. Hey, you're not mad at me, are you?"

"No Nick, I promise. I love you."

"I love you to Judy. Sweet dreams Carrots."

"Sweet dreams... Nicholas ;)"

He reread her text several times before he realized he hadn't misread it. He laughed and whispered to himself.

"I'm gonna get you back for teaching her that Mom, hahaha."

As Nick closed his eyes he felt something, but he couldn't place what the feeling was. It was a mix of happiness from having mammals that loved him. But there was something else, fell asleep thinking of the scratch he had left on Judy's cheek.

* * *

Jesse stared at Vlad through the one way glass. He sat patiently in the interrogation room, his wounds still healing. She held the file in her paw, she had to get information out of him. But she couldn't let her personal connection to Nick and Judy cloud her judgement.

"What's the word Jesse." Bogo said as he stepped next to her.

"Just thinking sir." Jesse responded.

"Why hasn't he hasn't he called a lawyer yet?" Bogo asked scratching his chin.

"Your guess is as good as mine Chief." Jesse said

Jesse stepped into the room, Bogo waited behind the glass. Jesse sat at the chair across from Vlad. The older rhino just smiled at her.

"Before we begin Mr. Vlad, are you sure you don't want a lawyer." Jesse said

Vlad smiled at Jesse even bigger, he always had thing for cats. His face had new scares from Nick, as well as old ones from his life as a criminal.

"You're a strange one young lady, most cops get pissed when their suspect lawyers up." Vlad said calmly.

"I just want to give you every chance at your rights."

Vlad chuckled a little.

"Look I'll cut to the chase sweetie. I want a deal, and a good one."

Jesse leaned back in her chair. She was suspicious, but heard him out."

"That's going to be hard considering you tried killing two of our best officers, but I'm listening." Jesse said.

"I'm not behind all those savage predators, but I know who is."

Jesse's ears perk forward, she didn't need to be in the same room as Bogo to know he was also interested.

"Go on." She said

"Bellwether." Vlad said bluntly

"Haha, nice try Vlad. Bellwether died in prison."

"Not Dawn Bellwether, her brother Kane. He recruited me and three other crime bosses to launch these attacks."

Jesse was surprised but was interested.

"Which bosses Vlad."

"Mr. Cal, Mr. Zane, and Miss Silvia. I assume you know them."

Jesse knew who all three crime bosses were. The ZPD had been trying to put them away for a while. But there was something that peaked Jesse's curiosity.

"But why turn on him so easily Vlad?" she asked

"That little bastard left me out to dry. If I go down, so does he."

Now Jesse had Vlad's motive, But there was one thing she didn't have.

"That's all interesting Vlad, but where's your proof."

Vlad smiled "As you will learn I don't trust anyone, I want it documented that I get leniency."

"This is all being videotaped Vlad, you will get leniency if the info is good."

Vlad smiled at Jesse before speaking

"When he recruited us he made the mistake of holding the meeting at my warehouse. I recorded our first meeting, there's a tape in my safe at my warehouse. Combos 45-8-18."

Jesse didn't say anything more. She got up and left the room.

"What do you think Chief?"she asked

Bogo stared at Vlad for a while before speaking.

"I think he's telling the truth, and I want to see that tape." Bogo said in his usual tone.

"I'll leave to get it now sir."

Jesse left Bogo, he continued to stare at Vlad. He hated the rhino for what he did to Nick and Judy. But this monster was the key to solving this case.

(Hello Guys! I hope you are all doing good. okay so recap, Nick got not 1, not 2, but 3 good slaps to knock some sense into him. Judy and Mrs. Wilde hopefully got through to him. Then there is Vlad, the evil rhino trusts no one. An as a result the ZPD is now aware of Kane and his plan. Now for the Next Chapter. 2 of Judy's relatives visit Zootopia, Someone from Nicks past comes back to haunt him, and Nick has vary big announcement for Judy. Thank you all so much for reading. please share this with friends and review, I love you all. Keep smiling and I will see you all next time, Bye Bye.)


	19. Chapter 19: An Old Flame

Chapter 19: A Old Flame

In the weeks to follow Nick seemed to fall out of his depression and returned to his usual sarcastic self. Judy helped him recover and Finnick helped when he could. One thing Judy did miss was their date night, until one night when Nick was feeling well enough to go out. They had decided to go to a movie, Hutopia, a movie that they both wanted to see for awhile now. Judy was dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeve dress shirt. She had decided to put on a little makeup to look nice for Nick. While getting ready she heard a knock at her door. She got excited and ran over to the and opened it hoping to see Nick. But instead was met by her Sister Beth and her older brother Colton.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Judy said happily.

"Hey Judy, can me and Colt come in?" Beth asked

"Sure, but I'm getting ready for a date."

"With N-N-Nick?" Colton asked

Her brother had always had a bad stuttering problem.

"Yes Colt with Nick, I'm guessing he's why here?" Judy said as she continued to apply her makeup.

"You see Judy, dad sent us." Beth said hesitantly

"Don't talk to me about that man, he has never supported me!" Judy snapped

"B-B-But he's your f-f-father Judy."

"Well then he should be happy for me that I found a guy who loves me. Nick and I have been together for 7 months now and he still treats Nick like he's a monster."

"Dad just wants what's best for you Judy." Beth said

"Nick is what's best for me." Judy said setting her eye liner down.

"Y-Y-Yeah but how w-w-would you and Nick m-m-make, well you know….sex work?" Colton asked

Ever since puberty Colton had been obsessed with that subject. It was probably why he was still single.

"Well….." Judy said nervously

"Oh my god you didn't." Beth said as she grabbed Judy's arm.

Judy just looked at the floor.

"You did….you and Nick…." Beth said

"Yes ok! Me and Nick had sex, what's the big deal. Nick is my long term boyfriend, not some one night stand fling." Judy said

"D-d-dad isn't going to be h-h-happy." Colton said

"You will not tell dad! He already hates Nick and this will only make things worse!" Judy snapped

Suddenly there was a knock at Judy's door. Colton opened it and was met by a very happy looking Nick. Nick jumped a little at the sight of a male bunny answering Judy's door. But he quickly recognized him from one of Judy's family photos.

"Hey I know you, you're one of Judy's brothers. Oh crap I forget which one you are." Nick said

"I-I-I'm…."

"Colton! I remember now, your the one who stutters." Nick said pleased with memory.

"Nick?" Judy called

Colton stepped to the side allowing Nick into the apartment. When he entered he saw that Beth was also there.

"Am I interrupting something?" Nick asked

Beth walked up to Nick with a smile. She was one of the few siblings of Judy's that Nick had the privilege of meeting. Beth truly liked Nick, she saw how much Judy loved him. But Beth also listened to her father.

"I'm going to be honest with you Nick, because you've always been nice to me. Me and Colt were sent here to bring Judy home."

Nick had always liked and respected Beth, but on this occasion she was kinda pissing him off.

"Well I hate to burst your bubble BB, but that probably isn't going to happen." Nick said

"He's right Beth, it's not." Judy said walking to Nick's side.

"I figured it wouldn't, and honestly I'm glad it isn't. Me and Colt both support you Judy, we just needed to be able to tell Dad that we tried. I see how much in love you are, I can't just have dad mad at us to." Beth said

Judy knew her sister was telling the truth

"Thank you Beth." Judy with a smile

Beth and Colton both hugged their sister goodbye and left for home.

"Well that was a surprise Carrots." Nick with a slight chuckle

"Yeah, you can say that again." Judy said.

Judy gave a small laugh "let's just going you dumb fox." Judy said grabbing her purse

"Sure thing, sly bunny." Nick said with a smile

They took Nick's car to the movie theater. The movie was a animated one. Nick didn't usually watch those kinds of movies, but Judy had insisted. They both enjoyed it very much though. After the movie they were walking out of the theater when a fox called out to them.

"Nick? Is it really you?"

Nick and Judy turned to see who had called to them. When Nick Nick saw who it was he began swearing under his breath. A would sweet vixen came running up to them. She was in a bright red shirt and a black skirt.

"Hey Madison." Nick said with the sound of anger in his voice.

"Oh come on, what happened to calling me Maddie, handsome?" The Vixen said

"First off don't call me handsome, second you know damn well what happened." Nick said

"Are still mad at me Nick, I said I was sorry."

"Uh Nick, Who is this?" Judy asked

Before Nick could answer Judy, Madison spoke.

"Be quiet bunny, foxes are talking. Which by the way Nick, what are you doing here with a bunny. Did you lose a bet to Finnick or something?"

Nick snapped at that comment

"No you be quiet Madison And show Judy some respect, no I didn't lose a bet. I've been dating Judy for 7 months now and I lover her." Nick said

Madison began laugh uncontrollably until she realized Nick was giving her a look of irritation.

"Oh shit you're serious." Madison said with a look of shock

"Nick?" Judy said looking up at Nick, gripping his paw tight.

"Judy this is my ex-girlfriend Madison. We dated for a few months until I caught her cheating on me with her boss."

"Nick I said I was sorry, besides it's not like I didn't screw you to."

Judy's ears flopped down in sadness. She knew Nick had been involved with a woman before her. But she never thought that she'd meet her.

"Why are you bringing that up? It has nothing to do with this, are you just trying to get a rise out of Judy?"

"You can cut this lame joke anytime Nick. I know you aren't into bunnies of all things." Madison said as rudely as possible.

"Well life's full of surprises isn't it. I'm in love with Judy, it doesn't matter if we are a different species. I want to be with her." Nick said

Judy couldn't help but feel pride in Nick for standing for their relationship.

Even if I offer you another chance with me?" Madison said with flirtation in her voice

"Haha now you're the one joking. You cheated on me. Besides I'm with Judy now. So you can, oh how should I say this, go FUCK YOURSELF!" Nick yelled with frustration.

Suddenly Nick grabbed Judy and kissed her deeply and passionately on her lips. It felt like fireworks going off in her mind. After breaking the kiss Nick began walking away with Judy, holding her paw.

"It wasn't your fault Nick, and as for what she said, I know it was before me."

"I'm glad you understand Judy. Hey Finnick said he'd be out all night, want to come back to my place?"

"I'd love that Nick."

They returned to Nick's apartment and sat on the couch.

"Are you sure you're ok about what happened Carrots?"

"Yes Nick, it was before us. Besides you stood up for us." She looked up at Nick and smiled.

"In fact." Judy said as she got up off the couch

She walked over to the bedroom and threw her shirt at Nick

"I'm gonna get you for that Carrots!" Nick said as he chased Judy into the room, closing the door behind him.

The next morning Judy woke up feeling on top of the world. She laid in Nick's bed with a smile on her face. But she also noticed the absence of his presence. She felt around for him to insure that he was there, but he wasn't. She opened her eyes and saw she was alone in the room.

"Nick?" She questioned.

She climbed out of bed and began looking for her cloths. Unable to find them, she put on one of Nick's Hawaiian shirts that passed the smell test. She decide it be better than nothing incase Finnick was home. She walked out into the front room, it was empty. But on the counter was a note from Nick.

The note read:

 _Dear Judy_

 _Sorry for not being here this morning. Finnick called me from a bar a few blocks away. He's way to hungover to drive. I'll be back home soon._

 _P.S, I made coffee_

 _-Love Nick_

Judy always found it funny how Nick took care of Finnick like a little brother, even though Finnick was older. As she poured herself a cup of coffee, there was a knock at the door. Forgetting her current attire, Judy opened the door thinking it be Nick with a intoxicated Finnick. But instead she was face to face with Madison.

"Well I guess Nick wasn't Joking after all." Madison said with a snarky smile.

It took Judy a moment to collect her thoughts before responding.

"What the hell are you doing here? How did you find this place, Nick hasn't lived here for more than a year or two!" Judy said confused and a little angry.

"Please, like Nick Wilde is a hard guy to find. Mind if I come in? Of course you don't."

Madison pushed her way past Judy and into the apartment. She looked around for a moment, before taking a seat at the table. But as she did, she took a photo of Judy and Mrs. Wilde off the wall and looked at it.

"I see you made friends with old Susan." Madison said with a laugh.

Judy slammed the door and walked over to Madison. She didn't want her in the apartment.

"Who the hell is Susan?" Judy said as angry as she could.

"Oh you don't know her name? That's cute, you probably know her as Mrs. Wilde. She never did like me calling her by her first name." Madison said

Judy was frustrated at Madison, she was mad that she had used the "C" word. But she was also surprised to hear she knew Mrs. Wilde.

"You met Nick's Mom?" Judy asked

"Once, the old Vixen told Nick to cut me loose." Madison said with a laugh

"Well I wonder why? Now I think you should leave," Judy said, she wanted Madison gone before Nick got back.

"Oh come on Bunny. I thought we were having a nice time. Speaking of a nice time, it looks like you and Nick had one last night." Madison said pointing to the shirt Judy was wearing.

Judy looked down confused for a second and realized she was still wearing Nick's shirt. She quickly grabbed the collar to hide the little she was showing.

"That's none of your business Madison!"

"Listen Judy, there's no way Nick is in love with you. Even if you did give him a wild ride. No pun intended." Madison said pleased with cleverness

"And why would you say that?" Judy asked

"Because you're just a love struck, dumb bunny. An I'm a gorgeous Vixen."

"Nick told you last night that doesn't matter! He loves me." Judy said that last part softly

"That's because you were there and Nick didn't want to hurt your little feelings. If I had caught Nick by himself it would have gone differently, whether he was dating you or not." Madison said a sassy as possible

"That's not true, Nick would have told you off all the same. He loves me more then anything." Judy protested

"Whatever makes you feel better cottontail." Madison scoffed

"Why are you even here Madison?" Judy asked with anger in her voice

"You know for a cop you ask a lot of dumb Questions." Madison laughed "I'm here for Nick, I want him back"

"Well he's taken, and you should leave before I call a on duty cop." Judy said

Madison just laughed again and looked Judy in the eyes.

"Listen I'll level with you Judy. Four years ago I met Nick at a party. We began dating but Nick had one problem, he didn't want to roll in the sheets if you get the drift. Well one night I got him really drunk and well, I'm guessing you can put together what happened. When he woke up he was super mad. He went on and on about waiting for the right mammal and not being ready. Such a prude, just like his mother. He told me never again till he felt comfortable with it. Well naturally I had needs so I found another and more willing partner. Unfortunately Nick caught us doing the deed. I'd still be with him if he hadn't come over to my place early. I made one mistake, and I think I deserve another chance."

"I beg to differ bitch"

Madison and Judy both looked to see Nick standing in the front door way with Finnick sleeping on his back.

"Nick, still taking care of Finnick I see" Madison said with some sass in her voice.

"We take care of each other, now leave before I call the cops." Nick snapped

"Oh come on handsome, don't tell me you don't miss this." Madison said as she gave a little sexy pose for Nick.

But Nick just gave her a look of pure hate and disgust.

"I said leave now you whore." Nick said calmly

"Fine I'll leave! Have fun screwing your stuffed animal you freak!" Madison yelled

Madison pushed her way past Nick, the same way she had done to Judy when she arrived. Nick then took Finnick into their bedroom and laid him on his bed. He shut the door behind him.

"Nick I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to let her in here. I opened the door thinking it was you and she just kinda pushed her way past me."

"It's okay Carrots, I remember how she can be. By the way you look great in one of my shirts" Nick said with a wink

"Yeah sorry about narrowing it. I couldn't find my clothes, not even my underwear." Judy said with a nervous laugh.

"That's cause I put them in the washer. Don't worry I picked you up something to wear when I was out."

Nick handed Judy a bag that contained a brand New pair of yoga pants, pink t-shirt, underwear, and bra. But there was also a bright emerald dress that matched Nick's eyes.

"What's this for Nick?" Judy asked

"Judy I want to take you out to eat tonight. I have something I want to talk to you about. And I want it to be special night." Nick said with his slick smile.

"What do you want to talk about Nick?" Judy asked

"You'll have to wait and see Carrots." Nick said

Judy got dressed in her new clothes, she also admired the dress Nick had gotten her. It was a beautiful dress, she didn't own to many dresses. She couldn't help but wonder what her sly fox was up to. The day went by rather quickly. Judy talked to her mom for a while on the phone. They stayed off the topic of Nick to avoid conflict with Stu. Finnick woke up around 2, he felt like shit for the rest of the day. Although he did feel good enough to watch TV with Nick and Judy for a bit. Before they knew it, it was 6 P.M., time to get ready. Nick let Judy shower first, she got ready in the bathroom. She admired the way she looked in the dress Nick had gotten her, she sure did look good. She stepped out and Nick's jaw hit the floor.

"Wow you look amazing, I knew when I picked it you would look good in it, but damn you look sexy."

The dress was a Emerald green, it went down to her ankles. A slit was on her left side that went halfway up her thigh.

"I'm still here Nick" Finnick called for the couch still nursing his slight hangover.

Judy giggled at Finnick's comment.

"Thanks Nick, you better get ready too."

Nick grabbed a towel and his suit before getting into the shower. While she waited Judy sat on the couch with Finnick.

"He's a lucky man Judy."

Judy and Finnick rarely talked one on one, but whenever they did it was always pleasant.

"What do mean by that?"

"To be honest Judy, you are a great girl and very pretty….even for the fuzz."

"Thank you Finnick, I think." Judy gave a small laugh.

"Judy I've been friends with Nick for a long time. We were friends while we were in diapers. I've known ever mammal he has ever met. I've met every girl he's ever dated. I have to say, I've never seen him this happy."

Judy wasn't used to this side of Finnick, but she liked what he was saying.

"That means a lot coming from you Finnick. Hey can I ask a question?"

"Sure toot toot, what is it?"

Despite having a great relationship. There was still one thing that Judy knew Nick was keeping from her.

"Where's Nick's father?"

Finnick looked into his glass of juice and spoke sternly.

"I'm afraid that isn't my place Judy. Aside from me and his mother, nobody knows about Mr. Wilde. But one day Nick will share it with you, I promise."

The showered stopped and Nick stepped out soon after.

"Ready to go Carrots?"

Judy snapped out of her trance thinking about Nick and his dad.

"Yes I can't wait."

They left the apartment and drove to "Nice Ice" a fancy restaurant suggested by Mr. Big located in Tundra town. Judy ordered honey roasted carrots with a side of lettuce. Nick ordered the same but instead of lettuce got a side of mixed bug fries. Since he started dating Judy, Nick had developed a taste for carrots.

"This is the nicest place you've ever taken me Nick. Thank you"

"Anything for my bunny, beside I want this to be a special night."

Their food came and they talked as they ate.

"So what's the big talk you wanted to have,"

"Well Judy there actually two things."

"okay?" Judy asked enjoying every bite of her food.

Nick set down his fork and took a deep breath.

"First off… I want to go public Judy."

Judy dropped her fork on her plate and hoped she had misheard him."

"What did you just say?" Judy asked

"I want to tell the world you're mine Judy. I'm tired of pretending we're just friends in front of people we know and in public. I want everyone to know how I feel about you."

"Nick I would love that, but Bogo.."

"I can handle Bogo, he owes me one for ringing my bell anyway….. Judy I love you and I want everyone to know that."

Judy thought hard on this choice. Once they made the choice to go public there was no going back. It would forever be a fact that her and Nick were together. She was ready for it.

"Ok Nick let's do it. We will go to Bogos office tomorrow and tell him."

"I'm glad to hear you say that because I'm more nervous about the other thing I want to ask you."

"Oh? An what makes big bad hustler Nick Wilde more nervous than wanting to go public about dating a bunny?"

"Har har funny Carrots. But seriously I've never been more in love with anyone. An since we've been together for a while I was wondering if…. we could get a house together?"

Judy was shocked at Nick question.

"You want me to move in with you?"

"Yes Judy I do, I've never lived with a girlfriend before, but with you it feels right. I've seen lots of nice houses close to the precinct that we can get. Not a apartment, a house, a real house with a back yard."

Judy looked at Nick, she had never seen Nick talk so seriously about something. She had thought about it many times before. She basically lives with him now, it wouldn't make much difference except it be more official then taking turns staying at each other's place.

"I tell you what Nick, I love the idea and I feel so special that you want to do this with me and take this next step. So let's do it, my lease on my apartment is up this month and I haven't renewed it yet. Let's move into a house together."

A smile spread across Nick's face. He had been so nervous to ask her, but now he was overjoyed that she wanted to get a place with him.

"That makes me so happy to hear you say that Carrots."

They continued to eat their dinner when Judy suddenly started laughing.

"What's so funny Carrots?"

"You Nick, you are a sly Fox. You got me new clothes and a beautiful dress. Take me out to a fancy restaurant and buy me my favorite dinner. Then you get me to move in with you, that's a slick trick Nick."

Nick laughed at Judy's funny rhyme and gave a wise crack of his own.

"No trick, it's called a hustle sweetheart."

(Hello guys! I hope you all liked this chapter. Quick recap, Beth and Colton came to Zootopia to visit Judy, Nick encountered and told off his EX Madison, and now Judy and Nick will not only be moving in together but also publicly announcing their relationship. In the next chapter Nick and Judy tell Bogo and Clawhauser about their relationship, have lunch with Mrs. Wilde, and Kane gets some bad news. Thank you all for ready, please review and share. I'll see y'all next time, bye bye)


	20. Chapter 20: Coming Clean

Ch 20: Coming Clean

The next morning Nick and Judy went to see Bogo. They waited outside his office, both very nervous. They held each other's hands tightly. Nick could tell Judy was more nervous than him. Her nose was doing the little twitching movement it did when she was scarred.

"Carrots?" Nick said

"Yeah Nick?" Judy said

"I know you're worried, but I'm starting to lose feelinging in my paw."

Judy had been squeezing Nick's paw tighter then she had realized.

"Oh! Sorry Nick"

Judy had a lot to be nervous about. Dating a coworker was a forbidden act at the ZPD. Not to mention Nick and her were different species. Interspecies marriage had been legal since Judy was little, but it was still frowned upon by many. They were both due to return to work the next day, but after telling Bogo about their relationship, they may never be allowed back. Finally Bogo called them into his office. They both sat in the over sized chair together as they always did. Judy was relieved to see Bogo was in a good mood.

"So officer Hopps, Wilde, you said there was something that you wanted to discuss with me." Bogo said in an unusually cheerful mood.

Nick and Judy had decided that Judy would do most of the talking. Even given the serious nature of the situation, Nick still had a tendency to be sarcastic in such situations.

"Well you see sir, Nick and I both decided that you had the right to know that we have become….involved." Judy said the last word hesitantly.

Bogo looked at the two smaller mammals confused.

"Involved with what?" Bogo asked

As he said the words he realized that Nick and Judy were holding paws.

"Oh, you mean involved with...each other." Bogo said

Judy couldn't sense any specific emotion in his voice. She couldn't tell if he was angry or happy. Although Judy still wasn't one hundred percent sure that Bogo was ever happy.

"Yes sir, we know that there are rules. But you see…"

Bogo held up a hoof to cut Judy off.

"Leave now. Be here in my office, in uniform, before morning briefing. I need to think on this matter and there is nothing you two can say that will alter my decision. So there is no point in you being here. You are dismissed." Bogo tried not shout the last part

Judy went to speak but Bogo cut her off.

"I SAID DISMISSED!" Bogo shouted.

Judy and Nick had heard Bogo's loud outbursts before, but this one had caught them off guard. They got up and left his office, not expecting the conversation to be so short. They began there way out of the ZPD when Clawhauser stopped.

"Hey guys! How did it go with Bogo. Wait! Are you guys holding paws!"

Nick and Judy had forgotten they were holding paws till Clawhauser had said something. Nick thought about deferring the cheetah's train of thought, but it had been his idea to go public.

"Yeah Claws, we are. Me and Judy are dating and have been for a while now." Nick said, claiming Judy as his.

"I knew it! I knew the moment I saw you two I knew you'd make a cute couple. I win the bet with Jesse!"

"Thank you for being excited for us. But we have to go meet Nick's mom for lunch. Sorry to cut this short. Oh, and we started dating a while ago, Jesse wins."

"Wait what bet?" Nick asked

His comment went ignored by Clawhauser.

"No problem Judy, I hope you two have fun." Clawhauser said with a smile

Judy and Nick began to walk towards the door when Nick stopped.

"Hey Carrots I'm going to use the bathroom quick, I'll meet you in the car." Nick said

"Okay Nick." Judy said as she continued her way to the car.

Nick watched as Judy walked away, he felt guilty. He had just done something he hated doing, he had lied to Judy. Nick walked to the back of the main room of the ZPD building. To meet who he had intended to meet.

"It's nice to see you back Nick." Said Jesse

"Hey Spotty." Nick said

Nick smiled at the leopard that both him and Judy called a friend.

"Are you sure about this Nick?" Jesse asked

"I'm sure." Nick said sternly

Jesse unlocked and opened the door to holding cells. Nick walked down till he got to cell number 3. He turned to face the mammal inside, a man he truly hated.

"Hello Vlad." Nick said

The old Rhino looked up at Nick and Smiled.

"Hello Fox." Vlad said

Nick stared at the Rhino, he felt a sense of pride in knowing he was behind bars.

"What brings you here Mr. Wilde, come to gloat on my imprisonment?"

"No I came to let you know that Mr. Big intends to see that you don't make it to trial. You killed Grandmama, she was a innocent mouse."

Vlad began to laugh, he found Nick's threat humorous.

"Witness protection will keep me safe Wilde. I turned on Kane incase you didn't hear."

"We shall see Vlad." Nick scoffed as he turned to leave.

"Before you leave Fox, heed this warning. No matter how much of a monster you think I am, Kane is much worse." Vlad said with sinister smile.

Nick left the holding cells, letting the rhino's words fall on deaf ears.

* * *

-mean while-

"What do you mean this isn't working!" Kane shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Your plan is crap Kane. It seemed like a good idea, but it's failing." Zane said from the other end of the phone.

"What do you mean Zane, mammals are afraid."said Kane

"Yeah, but they're not afraid of predators. They are afraid of the ones infecting them, that means us." Zane said, becoming frustrated with Kane.

"Just keep infecting them, they'll turn on predators soon enough!" Kane shouted

Kane slammed the phone down and drew his .44 Revolver from his jacket. BAM! The phone exploded as the bullet made contact. Kane stood there, breathing heavily. Despite his confidence, he knew his plan was failing, it was falling apart. Mammals knew that Night Howlers were causing the predators to go savage. To make matters worse the ZPD had regained the faith of the public by capturing Vlad. But even that wasn't the worst news for the young ram. He had a leak at the ZPD that they were onto him, Vlad had sold him out.

"Mr. Kane, sir" Mary said vary nervously, the gunshot had scarred her.

"What Mary?" Kane said returning the Revolver to the inside of his jacket.

"Miss Silvia sent a message for you."

"Let me guess, she wants out too." Kane said bitterly

"Just the opposite sir, she's asking to infect 5 more mammals in the next two weeks." Mary said

Kane smiled at this news. It seemed that Silvia was the only sensible crime boss at his disposal. Her genuine hatred of predators gave him hope.

"Tell her open fire." Kane's said with a smile

"Yes sir." Mary said leaving the room.

Kane lit a cigar and took a long slow puff.

"Don't worry sister, this is far from over."

* * *

Nick and Judy drove to the restaurant that Mrs. Wilde had picked out for them. Nick drove, as he did they talked about what happened at the ZPD.

"What do you think Chief Buffalo Butt is going to say tomorrow." Nick asked with a small smile.

"I don't know but I'm worried." Judy said as her nose twitched

"What's the worse that can happen." Nick said

"We can't be partners anymore or worse, one or both of us gets fired." Said Judy

"Relax Carrots, everything will be okay. And hey, at least we don't have to hide it anymore."

"But Nick…."

"Look Judy I love you, and if it comes down to one of us having to leave the ZPD, then I will. You worked to hard for too long to get this job." Nick said seriously

"That's not the point Nick. I don't want another partner, I just want you." Judy said

Nick reached down and grabbed Judy's paw.

"I know Carrots, me too."

"Plus since you told Clawhauser everyone will know by this time tomorrow." Judy said cocking her eyebrow at Nick.

"Well it is a day for honesty." Nick said with a chuckle

"Dumb Fox"

"Sly Bunny."

Nick and Judy met up with Mrs. Wilde at the restaurant. She had already ordered a burger for each of them, bug for Nick and Veggie for Judy.

"Hello you two, how are you." Mrs. Wilde said with a smile

"We're good mom, how are you."

Nick gave his mom a kiss on the cheek before taking a seat next to Judy.

"I'm good Nicky, you look lovely Judy."

"Thank you Mrs. Wilde, you look great as well." Judy said matching the vixens smile

"Why thank you Judy, so what's this big news that you two wanted to tell me."

"Well Mom you see, me and Judy have been together for a while. So we've not only decided to announce our relationship publicly, but also get a place together."

Judy had been more nervous about telling Mrs. Wilde about them living together, then she had about tell Bogo. Nick was her only Kit, and she knew how much he meant to her. Mrs. Wilde looked at the young couple and smiled even bigger.

"Good, I was hoping you two would be taking that step soon." Mrs. Wilde said

"Do you approve mom?" Nick asked

"I told you Nicky, love is love, and you need to treasure every moment with the one you love. Plus I think having Judy around will be good for you, keep you out of trouble and all."

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that Mrs. Wilde." Said Judy

"Why Judy? I like you, and you've never given me a reason not to trust you. And I'm happy to see you two going public with your love." Mrs Wilde said smiling

They began eating and Mrs. Wilde started sharing stories, many about Nick when he was a kit. Most of which Nick found a little embarrassing, and kinda funny. Before long Judy excused herself to go to the bathroom. Mrs. Wilde saw it as a chance to talk to her son privately.

"Listen Nicholas, we need to talk." Mrs. Wilde said

"Sure mom, what about?" Nick asked, he had a feeling he wasn't going to like this talk.

"Your father." Mrs. Wilde said in a mild tone

Nick's ears folded back, he could feel the anger instantly build inside him.

"Mom no, not now."

"If not now then when Nicky?"

"Another time." Nick just wanted this talk to end

"Time is a factor son. It's been more than five years since you last went to see him, and you only did cause I dragged you there. Now you've known Judy for two years, and for the last seven months she has shown you nothing but love. Yet you still breathed a word of your father to her without being forced to. Tomorrow is not promised Nicky." Mrs. Wilde's usually happy, joyful face, now had nothing but sadness spread across it.

"He made a choice that night mom. He made it all those years ago. Are you trying to tell me I don't have the right to be pissed off at him?" Nick was trying to stay calm

"No Nicky, you have it all wrong. I'm not saying you don't have that right. I'm only saying you should be honest with Judy about him." Mrs. Wilde said

"When was the last time you went and saw him anyway?" Nick said, anger still burning inside him

"I go see him every Sunday after church." Mrs. Wilde said trying to calm her son

"So you saw him today?" Nick asked

"Yes I did, I think it be good if you introduce Judy to him. I have forgiven him Nicky, you should to. He wasn't the only one who made a choice that night."

Nick remained silent, he hated the man, but apart of him knew his mom was right.

"I don't know if I can mom."

"Nick I know why you feel the way you do, but consider this. Judy has risked a lot to make this relationship work. I know by going public she is risking the job she worked so hard to get. She risked the relationship with her family just by being with you. Then her father disapproved, she went against his wishes. Don't you think she deserves at least a little bit of honesty from you?" Mrs. Wilde sounded as if she was begging her son.

"What are you guys talking about?" Judy asked as she jumped back into her seat

"Oh I was just telling Nicky about the time we went to the mother son dance when he was 7….."

As Nick listened to his mom tell Judy about the happiest moment of his childhood, he couldn't help but think about the worst. His mom was right, Judy deserved to know. But before he could tell her, he would have to do something he desperately didn't want to do first. He had to go see his father.

(Hey Guys! sorry it took me so long to get this one posted. So quick recap, I know another cliffhanger. But, Judy and Nick have told Bogo about their relationship, Vlad warned Nick about Kane, and Kane's plan is falling apart. To top it all off Mrs. Wilde wants Nick to see his father. In the Next chapter Bogo gives his decision to Nick and Judy. And the long awaited mystery behind Mr. Wilde will be revealed. Thank you so much for reading this, please share with friends and review. see you all next time, Bye Bye!)


	21. Chapter 21: A Son's Return

Chapter twenty one: A Son's Return

Nick woke even earlier than usually the next morning. As he began his morning routine, trying not to wake Finnick, he looked at the calendar. He hadn't noticed that his birthday was coming up.

"Wow, 34 in three day. Shit time flies."

Nick had never thought about his age till he had met Judy. Last year was the first time since he was seventeen that he had celebrated it. Infact his age had been one of the factors that made him hesitant to ask Judy out. Judy was only 28 more than 5 years younger than him. He then began to think what to get Judy in 4 months for her birthday. Also his birthday would be the first one of either of theirs celebrated as a couple. He left his apartment with a cup of coffee at 5:30, the time he usually woke up. Not only did he have to be to work early to face Bogo. He also had decide to face his father this morning. He walked for a few blocks running through his head what to say. Every memory of his dad began to flash in his mind. His Birthday, family dinners, all kinds of wonderful memories. He could tell he was getting close to where his dad was. Maybe he should turn back, but he also knew he had to do this. He was a block away from his father now, he didn't want this, but at the same time this was long overdue. He had began a new life, am honest life. Make peace with his old man would complete that change. He saw his dad, he began to sweat as he approached. He stopped just inches from him.

"Hey dad."

The pale and weathered grave stone that read the words "Abraham P. Wilde" stared back at him. Underneath the name in small lettering read "It's called a hustle sweetheart." Nick kneeled on the ground as the sun began to rise.

"It's been a long time."

Nick picked a few stray weeds that grew around the headstone as he admired the flowers his mother had brought the day before.

"Mom says I need to talk to you, she's right you know. I might have gotten my tricks from you, but my stubbornness is all hers."

He felt a cool breeze blow as he waited, almost expecting a response from the headstone.

"As you can see from the uniform I'm a cop now. Finally did something you'd be proud of. Finnicks still doing good, but there's someone else as well dad. Her names Judy and I love her. I'm going to bring her here tonight so be looking your best okay."

A single tear began to roll down Nick's cheek.

"She umm, she's not a fox dad, she's actually a bunny believe it or not. I was too young when you died to know what interspecies was let alone how you felt about it. But I hope you would approve. God knows her father doesn't, he thinks I'm a no good fox, honestly I don't blame him. For the last 27 years I've been pissed at you dad, angry beyond belief. An I'm here to say, I'm sorry about that. You made a choice, but what happened because of that choice wasn't your fault."

Nick looked at his watch and saw he had to leave soon.

"Listen dad I have to go, duty calls and all. But I'll be back later with Judy, remember to look good."

He ran his fingers across his dad's name as his tears hit the grass. Before getting up and leaving he said something he hadn't said in years.

"I love you dad."

* * *

Judy was waiting outside Bogo's office when Nick arrived at ZPD.

"Hey Carrots, ready for judgement day." Nick Said taking a drink from his cup.

"Not the time Nick."

Nick new that this wasn't a joking matter, but humor just came out naturally. It was how he coped with hard situations.

"Sorry Carrots."

"It's ok Nick, just come here."

Judy jumped off her chair and wrapped Nick in hug. He hugged her back knowing she was worried. After a few more moments of waiting Bogo called them in. They sat in the same chair again and waited. Finally Bogo spoke.

"First I want honesty, how long has this been going on?"

Like before they had agreed Judy would do most of the talking.

"Just over Seven months sir."

"An why come to me now about this."

"We wanted to make sure this would work out before we risked our jobs for it."

"Risked your jobs is an understatement. Not only are you co-workers and partners, but you're also of a different species."

Nick hadn't thought about Bogo being anti interspecies before that moment. Eventhough he had agreed to let Judy speak he had to know.

"Is there something wrong with that sir?" Nick said slowly.

Bogo reached into his desk.

"To any other chief, possibly. But to me...no."

Bogo slid a picture of a female buffalo and a male rhino's wedding day photo.

"That is a photo of my adoptive mother and father. I know how much they struggled to stay together when nobody supported their relationship. I respect you two for doing what you're doing." Bogo said

Judy and Nick both were surprised at Bogo sharing that part of his personal life. But Judy still wanted to know what would happen as far as her and Nick being partners.

"So are we in trouble sir?"

"If you were any other team I'd separate you two and give you new partners. However I'm willing to make an exception here on a few conditions."

Judy's ears perked up at the sound of Bogo's decision.

"Name them sir, anything."

"Firstly, you have to keep the PDA (personal display of affection) to a minimum while on duty. That means no kissing or hand holding. You can hug as long as it's not excessive. After work what you two do is your business. Second, you can't let your relationship cloud your Judgement, you still have a job to do. Third, if this doesn't work between you two and it's too much for you two to be partners. Come to me and I'll assign new partners. Finally, go with my blessing. Dismissed."

Judy and Nick got up and left before Bogo could change his mind. They were over the moon happy with his choice. They didn't mind keeping the PDA down. They had been hiding their relationship for so long it wouldn't be much different anyway. After being confronted by a few fellow officers and confirming the rumors were true they attended the usual morning briefing. They received their usual route of patrol.

"Well this morning is going good Carrots."

"Yeah and everyone seemed so supportive of us."

"Yeah that's a relief. Hey umm what are you doing tonight after work?"

"Nothing really, why?"

"Well I have something planned for us."

"Like what?"

"You'll see."

"Ok Mr. Surprise." Judy chuckled

They went through their first day back as normal. Writing speeding tickets and answer a few calls. While Judy was finishing writing a ticket Nick took the chance to text his mom that he was taking Judy to see his Father after work. She was more than pleased to hear it. Nick and Judy clocked out and got into Judy's car since Nick had walked to work.

"So should we go get changed for this big surprise you got planned."

"Just park your car at my place and we can walk from there."

"In our uniforms? Well okay if you say so."

As she drove Judy couldn't help but notice how on edge and nervous Nick was.

"Hey Nick, are you feeling alright."

"Honestly Carrots, no not really."

"What's wrong, you can tell me."

At that moment Judy parked her car outside of Nick's place. Nick got out and rested his head on the side of the car. Judy got out and walked around to his side.

"Nick?"

"I'm sorry Judy."

"Nick you're scaring me, what is going on?" Nick never used her first name, unless it was serious.

Nick grabbed Judy's paw and began to lead her in the direction of the cemetery.

"I'm sorry for keeping my father a secret for so long. That's why I'm taking you to meet him."

"Oh Nick!"

Judy wrapped her arms around Nick in a hug.

"I can't wait to meet him, I bet he looks just like you. I bet I've seen him before and didn't know it…."

Nick continued to walk with Judy and listened to her talk about how excited she was to meet him. How would he tell her that his dad was gone.

"Hey Nick, you okay?"

He realized he had zoned out and was nearing his dad's final resting place already.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Well aren't you excited."

"Something like that Judy. Here we are."

Judy had been talking so fast and had been so excited to meet Mr. Wilde, that she hadn't realized they had walked into a cemetery.

"Uh Nick what are we doing in a…."

She stopped talking when she saw Nick staring down at a headstone reading "Abraham P. Wilde" her smile disappeared.

"Nick, Is your dad…"

"Dead, yeah. He's been dead for a long time."

"Nick I'm so sorry…..What happened?"

"It's a long story Judy."

"Tell me Nick, please."

Judy grabbed Nick's hand tight and looked up at him. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"My dad was a car salesman, he was good at hustling people especially into buying cars. But he was honest, he never made someone get a car he knew they couldn't afford. He was honest and trustworthy, always wanting to defy the dishonest fox stereotype. He also loved playing tricks and always had a plan. One day when I was six my mom was craving strawberries. It was late, but my dad being the great guy he was went to get her some, I went along. I looked up to my dad and wanted to be Just like him. We went to this little store that a family friend owned. As we were checking out a tiger came in with a gun. He pointed it at the owner and demanded the money in the register. I froze up, but my dad had a plan like always. After the owner put the money in a sack my dad told the tiger he saw the owner drop a hundred dollar bill on the floor. The tiger looked over the counter and my dad tried to switch the bag of strawberries with the money. He was going to give the money back to the owner once the tiger was gone."

Nick began to cry but continued to talk unable to stop himself from telling Judy about the most painful moment of his life. She looked on, seeing the pain in eyes.

"But the tiger caught him, he became angry. He grabbed my dad by the throats and pinned to the wall, screaming at him. "You stupid fox!, you trying to trick me!" I watched as my dad gave the tiger a cocky smile. My dad usually was good at judging other mammals, he probably thought the tiger wouldn't hurt him. I guess everyones wrong sooner or later. My dad said his same stupid line he always said when he pulled something off."

"What did he say?"

Thru the tears Nick gave a slight chuckle and a smirk.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart." Nick said

Judy's ear drooped back as Nicks tear began to flow harder. She knew it was a line that had meant something to Nick. But she hadn't thought it had come from his father.

"That's why he did it, I'm sure of it. That stupid catch phrase made that tiger do it."

"Do what Nick?"

Judy asked fearing she that she already knew what the answer was.

"He shot him Judy, Right in the face, right in front of me. My dad was murdered over 273 dollars. There was so much blood. I couldn't stop crying that day. That was my first dead body I told you about. The cops took me home as they processed the crime scene. When my mother found out she became so distraught that she went into labor."

"Wait labor, but Nick your a only child."

"Not exactly Judy."

Nick's head shifted to his right. Judy looked to the right of Mr. Wilde's grave were a smaller headstone laid. The only thing written on it was "Wilde".

"My little sister didn't survive childbirth Judy. Within 24 hours my mom lost her husband and daughter, I lost my father and sister. We struggled for years following his murder. The incident when I was nine didn't help how I was handling it. I was so angry at my dad for leaving us, I saw how much my mom struggled to pay bills. I blamed him for that, we had the strawberries bought. We could have just left, but he had to try and be a hero, he made the choice to try and be an hero. Then when I was twelve we almost lost our house. That's when I started hustling I gave everything I earned to my mom. But I knew how she would feel about how I made the money. I put every dime of it in the coffee can she always kept our money in. Then one day when I was seventeen she found out."

"What did she do?"

"She freaked, telling me that dad wouldn't approve. That's when I made the biggest mistake of my young life. I said "Well he should had thought about that before he getting himself killed." I instantly regretted it, because I saw how much it hurt her. She threw me out and I bounced around from there. She said I could come back when I got my life together. But she was still my mom and I still loved her. Didn't you ever wonder what happened to all that money you pointed out I avoided paying taxes on."

"Well kinda." Judy said

"I kept enough for food, every penny after that I put in my mom's mail box. That was my life, till you found me. You saved my life Carrots, when I came to my mom and told her I was a cop, it was the first time I saw pride in her eyes since I was seventeen. You know the rest from there.

Nick began to ball, unable to hold back anymore tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't share this sooner Judy."

Judy wrapped her arms around Nick and held him tight. He was still in tears, it was the most vulnerable she had ever seen him. As she embrace him she felt his pain.

"Nick, thank you for telling me. I know it couldn't have been easy to tell me all this. I love you Nick and I'm here for you."

She released her grip and wiped away his tears.

"Thank you Judy."

He grabbed her hand and took a step forward.

"Hey, dad I'm back like I said I would be. This is Judy."

(Hey guys, so the long awaited story of Mr. Wilde and his past have been revealed. I'm sure some of you saw this coming as others are shocked by this. I can promise this is not the last time Nick will talk about or see his father, much about Mr. Wilde has yet to be told. In the next chapter, Judy and Nick talk more about getting a house, Judy seeks help from Jesse and Mrs. Wilde, Mrs. Wilde has a big Birthday present for Nick, finally Kane looks for more help. Thank you for reading, please share and review, I will see you all next time, bye bye)


	22. Chapter 22: Birthday Boy

Chapter 22: Birthday Boy

The next few days went by smoothly for our lovely couple. Judy enjoyed being back on duty. Both her and Nick obayed Bogo's orders to keep the PDA under control. Everyday after duty they would go back to Judy's place to look at houses on the computer. Every night Judy got more and more excited. The thought of living in a house with her Nicky Poo made her happy. No more small apartment, a real house, where on day they could possibly start a family. Then Nick's birthday came, it wasn't going to be as celebrated as last year. Just her, Nick, Finnick, and of course Mrs. Wilde. Judy even had a special surprise for Nick. All though Bogo's briefing she thought of giving it to him once they were in the SVU.

"Finally my last announcement, Wilde…...Happy Birthday." Bogo said with a slight grin

Everyone hooted and howled for Nick. All obviously very excited for him. As a gift Jesse gave Nick a movie as a gift, "La La Lamb", wasn't his kind of movie but he thanked her anyway. As Judy and him made their way to the vehicle Nick began laughing.

"Hahahahahaha" he chuckled

"What's so funny Nick?" Judy asked

"Nothing Carrots, it's just that if someone told me 3 years ago that I'd be a cop and I had a serious girlfriend who's a bunny. Well I would've probably called them a liar and laughed."

"Haha, life surprises you sometimes Nick." Judy chucked

They got to their SUV, with Judy in the driver's seat as usual.

"I guess it does Carrots."

"Speaking of surprises, I have one for you Nick."

Nick cocked a eyebrow at Judy and smiled.

"I don't think we can do that hear fluff, we might get caught."

Judy rolled her eyes as she hit her forehead on the steering wheel.

"You and Finnick both have perverted minds, here." Judy said handing a folded piece of paper to Nick.

Nick grabbed it as he chuckled to himself. He opened it, on it was a date that realized was this Saturday and a photo of a house that he and Judy had looked at earlier in the week. It had been one that Nick liked a lot.

"What is this Carrots?" He asked

"Well I called a realtor, and made an appointment for us to go look at it." Judy said with a big smile.

"Really! Are you sure about this place. I know that there was other places that you liked as well, are you sure about this one?"

"I'm sure Nick, I really like it. It has lots of room and it's close to the ZPD as well as your mom's place. Plus it's near a school, perfect for any future kits."

Nick leaned over and hugged Judy tightly.

"Thank you Judy."

"You're welcome Nick, happy birthday."

After breaking the hug Judy started the car as Nick tucked the piece of paper into his shirt pocket. He put on his aviators and took a drink from his cup, the same one that Judy had given him last year. It was time for patrol.

Kane sat quietly at his desk, he listened to the ticking of his clock as he smoked his cigar. His mind was full, thoughts of Dawn kept going through his head. He missed his sister, she was all he had ever had. But that wasn't all, his plan was a failure. He had underestimated the prey's tolerance for the predators. But he wasn't giving up on his plans of destroying Nick and Judy. They, in his mind, had killed his sister. He still had the shock collar, he still had the visual image of placing it on Nick. But he had to solve a little problem first, Zane. The dumb Zebra had been getting ready to back out of the whole plan for while now, he couldn't have him turning witness like Vlad had. But soon he would no longer be a issue.

"Mr. Kane?" A tall ram entered the room.

"What is it Josh?" Kane said blowing smoke from his mouth.

"I just got the call, my man hit Zane right in the head, he's dead."

"Good, it does me no harm to keep Silvia, for now. But Zane had to go."

"Indeed sir, also my sources found someone that might interest you, but there's a problem."

Kane had Josh do some looking for him for someone who carried the same hate of Nick and Judy that he did. Silvia had no personal interest in the two, she just out right hated predators.

"What is it?" Kane asked

"Well ummm, just take a look." Josh said handing Kane a folder

Kane took it from him and opened it. His eyes widened for a moment. But as he read about the mammal he became Intrigued.

"This is no problem Josh, this makes things interesting."

"Sir I'm going to ask you one more time to calm down." Nick said looking up a intoxicated Bull Elk.

"Screw you fox!" The elk said before spitting in Nick's face.

Judy went to tackle him, but before she could the elk went to run but slammed his head into a wall and knocked himself out.

"I thought Finnick was the only was the only one who drank this early in the afternoon." Judy said shaking her head

"Yeah, me too." Nick said wiping himself off.

"Need a towel Nick?" Judy said with a little chuckle.

"No but we'll need a forklift to lift him into the SVU, unless you're hiding some sort of super bunny strength."

"Har har, I'll call Mchorn and his partner to come get him."

Judy and Nick waited with the elk for The Rhino officer to arrive. After he did and took him into custody they decided to spend the last hour on duty back at ZPD doing paperwork. They went back to their small office and began to tackle the small stack of papers on both of their desk. Judy was always more motivated then Nick so she finished first.

"All done! How are yours coming along Nick?"

"I'm getting there, a few more yet."

"Okay, I'm going to get some coffee. You want any?" Judy said

"No, I still got half a cup full."

Judy left their office and walked down stairs. She stopped at the bathroom real quick, on her way out she ran into Jesse.

"Hey Judy!"

Judy looked up at the much larger leopard.

"Hey Jesse, how are you?"

"Really great, I have some great news."

"Oh and what's that?" Judy asked with curiosity

"Okay, it's really early and nobody else knows but….I'M PREGNANT!"

"Jesse that's great! How's John handling that?"

"Great, he never thought it would happen. We have been trying for seven years now."

Jesse and Judy had become great friends, consider there weren't many female officers at precinct 1. Jesse and her husband had been trying since they were 22 to have kids, now it was finally happening.

"I'm so happy for you two." Just said giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Judy, so how are things with Foxy boy?"

"It's going great, we're actually looking at a house this Saturday."

"That's awesome, and you know what happens after you get a house right?"

"What?" Judy asked giving Jesse a confused look.

"After a house comes a ring, then comes kits." Jesse said with wink

Judy instantly turned bright red, it was even noticeable under her fur.

"Wow slow down Jesse, I don't think me and Nick are even close to having kits."

"Oh why not, is it cause you're not married?"

"It's not that…..I'm just...scared." Judy said hesitantly

"About what?" Jesse asked concern

"Well you see Jesse, you and John are both cats. Even though you're a different species, you still have some basic DNA components in common. But me and Nick are complete different species. Right down to him being a predator, and me being prey. It took you and John seven years to get pregnant, how long will it take us? I'm just scared that me and Nick, will never be able to start a family."

Jesse say as tears starting to form in Judy eyes, she leaned over and hugged her.

"Everything's going to be okay Judy."

"I know Jesse." Judy didn't believe herself as she she said it. But she looked up at Jesse and wiped away her tears. "But no more tears, this is a happy day. I'm happy for you and John."

"Me too." Jesse said smiling

"Hey Carrots!"

"Oh that's Nick, I gotta go, I'll talk you later." Judy said as she turned and left to meet up with Nick

"Bye Judy." Jesse said as she waved at Judy goodbye.

Judy left Jesse and and found Nick standing by the front desk.

"Ready to head back to my place Carrots?"

"Yeah, let's go." Judy said pushing the conversation with Jesse to the back of her mind

But that was quickly lost battle, she kept thinking about how Nick might never be able to get her pregnant. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She had always thought about having her own kits. She thought about asking Nick what he thought about it, but she didn't want to bother him with her thoughts. They weren't even engaged yet, let alone ready to talk about kits. They arrived back at Nick's place and opened the door to Finnick watching Tv and Mrs. Wilde getting ready to start dinner.

"Hey you two, how was work?" Mrs. Wilde asked with a big smile.

"It was good Mrs. Wilde." Judy said returning the vixens smile.

Judy went into Nick's bedroom and changed out of her uniform and into her civilian clothes. For a while now she and Nick had been keeping a change of cloths at each other's place. It seemed easier than bringing new ones over everyday. She returned to the front room to help Mrs. Wilde prepare the food, when she did she realized Finnick and Nick were gone.

"Where did the boys go?" Judy asked

"Oh Finnick needed a ride to the garage to pick up his van so Nick took him." Mrs. Wilde replied

"Well that was nice." Judy said

Judy began washing off the blueberries for the Blueberry shortcake Mrs. Wilde was going to make for dessert. Judy couldn't help but remember the days when she was a young bunny helping her mom in the kitchen. Her mom had taught her everything she knew, she always said that Judy would one day show her daughters how to cook. Judy dwelled on that thought, would she even have a daughter.

"Mrs. Wilde you're a nurse right?" Judy asked

"Yes, why did you get hurt?" Mrs. Wilde asked concerned

Mrs. Wilde became a nurse shortly after Nick was born. She had Nick at the young age of 19, her family didn't support her and Mr. Wilde's young love and the unplanned pregnancy didn't help. Having little support aside from her husband, she had to get a job. She had been a nurse for 32 years now.

"No, I was just wondering what you specialize in?" Judy asked

"Well I'm a nurse so I don't have a real speciality, but I mostly work with newborns and delivery of kits."

Judy was hesitant to ask her next question, but she had to have an answer.

"Well you see, I was just wondering, what are the chances of a fox and bunny having kits together?" Judy said slowly and nervously

Mrs. Wilde put the knife she was using to cut vegetables down and began wiping off her paws as she faced Judy.

"You've been thinking about it as well, haven't you Judy?"

"What do you mean as well?" Judy asked as she became more nervous at the acquired conversation

"Ever since you and my Nicky became serious I've been wondering if you'd be able to have kits. I won't lie, I've always wanted a couple of grandkits."

"Oh, so what are our chances, you know in the future?

"Well what I could do is give a more accurate guess if I could run a few test on you two. But based on my research, not great, but not impossible."

"So….there's a chance." Judy said

"A small one, but yes there's a chance Nicholas can get you pregnant, But I'll have to run some test to be sure. And not that I'm trying to rush it, you two still need to get married, but the younger you guys are, the higher your chances."

Suddenly Nick and Finnick came home. Judy and Mrs. Wilde went back to cooking as if the conversation had never happened. Nick offered to help but they both insisted that it was his special day and that they had it covered. As she cooked, Judy kept thinking of her having a family with Nick. Before long dinner was ready, Judy and Mrs. Wilde had made two lasagnas, a bug one for the foxes and a veggie one for Judy. They are as Finnick and Nick kept the group entertained with jokes and stupid little story's.

"The food is great, thanks girls." Nick said smiling

"So Nicky, have you and Judy found a place yet?" Mrs. Wilde asked

"Actually Mom we are looking at a place this Saturday."

"How are you and officer toot toot going to afford this place?" Finnick asked in between bites.

"Well my credit is a little better than Nick's so I'm going to the bank on Monday after work to talk about a loan." Judy said finishing her food.

"No you're not dear." Mrs. Wilde said

Everyone stared at the old vixen as she placed her fork down and reached into her purse.

"What do you mean Mom?"

Mrs. Wilde slid a piece of paper with a bank account number and some info over to her son.

"You took care of me for so long Nicky, now it's time for me to be a mom and take care of you. Every time you dropped money in my mailbox I took only what I needed to get by, the rest I put in a bank account. I kept it a secret, wait for the day you'll need it. There's just over $400,000 thousand in there. Enough for you for you to buy a house and pay off your car with no debt."

Nick picked up the piece of paper and stared at it dumbfounded

"Are you sure Mom?"

"I'm sure Nicky, you've been a good son watching out for me all these years. But I'm the parent, I need to watch out for you."

Nick knew this money would help him and Judy start a life together.

"Thank you Mom."

"My pleasure dear." Mrs Wilde said with a smile

Judy had remained silent through it all. Mrs. Wilde was being very kind by giving them this money. Even if it had been originally Nick's. She could only smile, the thought of her and Nick would soon be living together in her mind. After dinner and cake Mrs. Wilde went home. Nick had yet to take a shower so he went to do so. Judy and Finnick cleaned up and put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"So Judy, did you have anything else planned Tonight?" Finnick asked

"No, not really, why?" Judy asked

Finnick smirked as he grabbed his coat and wallet.

"Because I'm headed out, won't be back till morning, tell Nick I said happy birthday."

Finnick gave Judy a wink before he left. Judy just rolled her eyes, Finnick reminded her of her brother Colton a little. But at the same time she was glad he had left, she had one last gift for Nick. She went to the dresser drawer where she kept her cloths and retrieved the pre tied gift bow. She removed to cover on the sticky side and placed it on her head between her ears. She then very quietly opened the bathroom door and stole the cloths Nick had brought in there with him, before closing the door. She put them away, grabbed a chair and sat in to facing the bathroom door. After waiting a few minutes nick came out with a towel around his waist.

"Carrots am I that old that I forgot my clothes or did you….."

He stopped when he saw Judy sitting in the chair with the bow on her head.

"Uh, what are you doing Carrots?"

"You have one more gift to open Nick, and I had to wait for Finnick to leave to give it to you."

"Okay, what is it?"

"ITS ME!" Judy said

She jumped off the chair and tackled Nick. Nick reached out to grab her and braced for for the fall, as he did, his towel fell off. Nick fell on his back with Judy on top of him. She kissed him tenderly before whispering into his ear.

"Are you going to unwrap me or what Mr. Fox?"

Nick smiled up at Judy, as he grabbed her hips he thought to himself, "I couldn't have a better life."

(Hey everyone! So nick and Judy got a big pile of cash from Mrs. Wilde, and now Judy is talking about Kits. Also who is Kane's new recruit. Next time, Judy and Nick go looking at their future home, Stu comes to Zootopia, and Judy starts to have doubts about her relationship with Nick.)


	23. Chapter 23: Home Sweet Home

Chapter 23: Home sweet home

-Saturday Morning-

Nick and Judy had planned to wake up early that morning. Nick had stayed over at Judy's apartment so they could leave from there to look at the house. They were both excited to look at the place that might become their home. Judy woke up at 7:00 A.M., Nick however was still asleep. They only slept in the same bed while at Judy's place, to avoid crap from Finnick. Judy usually slept in a baggy t-shirt, Nick slept in his boxers. Judy liked how peaceful he looked as he slept. She always enjoyed waking up snuggled into his chest with his arm wrapped around her. Judy got up and put on some nicer clothes and started the coffee pot. She started her shower and as she waited for the water to warm up she tried to wake Nick.

"Nick, hey sweetheart wake up." She said as she shook him.

Nick refused to budge, she tried shaking him harder to no avail. This was not her first time facing this problem, nor would it be the last. She marched over to the freezer and grabbed some ice cubes. She returned to the bedroom and tried one last time to shake Nick awake, but when he didn't she used her secret weapon. She grabbed Nick's boxers and pulled the waistband back just enough to drop the ice cubes in and waited. Within seconds Nick's eyes shot open and he leaped out of bed and began dancing around the room trying to shake them out.

"COLD COLD COLD!" Nick yelled till the ice cubes fell out.

"Hahahahahaha!" Judy couldn't help but laugh at Nick.

"That's not funny Carrots." Nick said sternly

"You're right…..it's hilarious, hahahaha!"

"I'm still not laughing." Nick said with a yawn

Judy handed Nick a hot cup of coffee that she had poured for him as she kissed his cheek.

"You know you love me." She said

Nick took a long drink of the warm heavenly liquid.

"Do I know that? Yes, yes I do." He said with a smile

Judy smiled back up at him as he placed a kiss between her ears.

"Start getting ready Nick, we meet the realtor at 10:00. I'm going to take a quick shower." Judy said as she walked to the bathroom.

Judy got in the shower and Nick began cooking the both of them breakfast. Even though he was a predator he did enjoy some all veggie foods. One of his and Judy's favorites was a veggie omelet. He cooked one for himself and began to cook another for Judy as he ate his. He thought how nice it would be when this was his morning, everyday. Waking up with Judy, cooking breakfast for them, it was nice. Judy finished her shower as Nick was putting omlets on a plate.

"Here Carrots." Nick said handing it to Judy.

"Thanks Nick, I left the water running for you."

Nick went to take his shower and as he did Judy turned on the morning news. She watched it as she ate the omelet Nick had made her. She always enjoyed his cooking. She never would have thought that Nick would be such a good cook. Soon after finishing her food Nick came out of the bathroom.

"You excited Carrots?" Nick asked

"Of course I am, it's not everyday I get to buy a house with my boyfriend."

"I'm just happy you don't have to go to the bank for a loan anymore." Nick said

"Yeah, who would have thought all that money you made hustling over the years would help us buy a house."

"Well some good had to come out of all that bad sooner or later." Nick chuckled

Judy smiled up at Nick, it was true that he had more than a checkered past. For over twenty years he had lived the life of a conman and hustler. It was probably one of the reasons her father didn't like him. But now things were different, he was a man of the law. She knew he wouldn't let her down. Nick put on one of his hawaiian shirts, black and purple striped tie, and a pair of blue jeans. He then quickly combed out his tail.

"You ready to go Carrots?"

"Yes, I can't wait."

Nick and Judy left her apartment in Nick's car to go the place that would hopefully become their home. Nick drove so Judy could watch the GPS on her phone. The house was located right on the border of the Rainforest district and downtown city Central. The neighborhood was one that not only accepted both predator and prey, but was also known for its acceptance of interspecies couples. It wasn't long before they arrived. Nick parked the car in the driveway in front of the double door garage that was on the right side of the house. The house was a dark green color with a tree bark brown color trim and porch. The realtor was waiting. On the front porch for them, she was a nicely dressed raccoon.

"Hello! Mr. Wilde and Miss Hopps I assume?" She said

"You assume right." Nick said with a smirk

Judy stood in awe at the two story house that sat in front of her. She fell in love with it Instantly.

"Come on Carrots, let's see the inside."

Nick grabbed Judy's paw as the realtor lead them inside. It was beautiful, the first thing you saw when you entered was the stairs to the second floor in front of you. To the left of the stairs was the dining room that was also connected to the kitchen. On the right was the large living room. The walls were a light tan color with dark wooden floors in the dining room and kitchen. The living room had a large window with a view of the street, the carpet was a dark gray color. Nick took it all in as he examined every detail. Judy's mind began to run through all the amazing memories her and Nick could have here. As Nick listened to the realtor on the history of the house Judy began to wonder upstairs. There were four rooms upstairs, the first on her left was the a bathroom. Down the hall was the master bedroom with a master bathroom next to the bedroom. Across the hall from the master bedroom was a smaller bedroom with white walls. Then on her right was another smaller bedroom, something about it seamed different. She walked to the doorway a flicked on the light switch. The walls were a bright violet, with flowers and butterflies painted randomly throughout it. Judy didn't have to be a detective to know it had belonged to a young female kit. As she examined the room she noticed that the door frame of the closet had marks on it. 1 year, 2 year, 3 year, and so on. It brought back memories of her dad marking her height when she was little. How happy it made her with every inch she grew, and the pride in his eyes always made her smile. She missed him, her dad had been an asshole, but she still missed him. It was true that he had treated her and Nick horribly, but he was still her dad, and she'd always love him. She wished things could be different, she dreamed of the day that things could go back to the way they were before he found out about her and Nick. But at the same time she knew it would never happen. As long as she was with Nick, she and her father would always be fighting. Suddenly a thought came to present in her mind, and the thought made her sick. Was Nick worth all of this, was he worth losing her father. She was deeply in love with Nick, there was no question there. But did she love him enough to abandon the relationship with her dad. Here she was about to buy a house with him, and now she's having these thoughts.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Judy asked herself as she rested her head against the wall.

"Nothing Carrots."

Judy turned around to see Nick standing in the doorway. How long had he been there?

"Do you like the house Nick?"

"Do you Carrots?"

"Yeah, it's really beautiful."

Judy turned away from Nick and looked out the window down onto the street.

"What's wrong Judy?" Nick asked

"Nothing Nick."

"You're a horrible liar Judy, tell me."

"I'm fine Nick."

"Sweetheart I used to be a hustler, I made a living reading mammals minds. So tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to upset you." Judy said, fighting back tears

"You'll cause more pain for both of us the longer you don't tell me."

Nick was right, and Judy knew it.

" *sigh* I'm scared Nick."

"About what exactly?"

"Everything, getting this house, my dad, our future together, I'm losing my mind!"

She hadn't meant to shout, but Nick remained unfazed by it.

"Talk to me about it Judy, don't keep it bottled up." Nick rested a paw on Judy's shoulder as she looked up at him.

"Well...there's this house, I love it, I really do. But you have to understand that you are my first boyfriend so I've obviously never done this before. I'm just scared that once we are around each other 24/7 that we'll start fighting more. Then you might not want me anymore and go find someone else.

"I'm scared to Judy, I've never lived with a girlfriend before. An I'm afraid about the same things, including the fear of you running off with a handsome buck rabbit. But we can't do the, your place or my place thing forever. We can wait longer if you want but we'll eventually have to do this if we stay together for the long run."

Nick was right, she knew one day that this would have to happen. They couldn't live in separate apartments forever.

"What about your dad is scaring you?" Nick asked.

"Everything Nick, I love you so much, but I still love him too. I don't know, it just worries me that things will never be the same between me and him. Then there's our future,(A single tear rolls down Judy's cheek), look at this room Nick. Will we ever be able to have, well…"

"Kits." Nick said

Judy could only let tears roll down her face as Nick said the word.

"I know you've been thinking about it Judy. I also know you've been wanting to talk about it."

"You have?" Judy was surprised by this

"I told you, I used to be hustler. If you can't read mammals, then hustling is the wrong line of work for you. I'll tell you a secret Judy, I'm scared too."

Judy tried to stop crying but couldn't.

"It might come as surprise to you Judy, but this all worries me too. This house, our future, your dad, kits. It all worries the shit out of me."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Judy asked

"Because I had to be strong for you Judy."

All at once Judy stopped crying as the room fell silent.

"Judy I love you and I knew it all bugged you. But you didn't need an over emotional fox on your hands when you already have enough worries."

"Nick…" Nick rose his paw to stop her

"Judy I want you to make a choice right now. Whatever you decide, I will still love you." Nick had a single tear in the corner of his eye.

Judy was terrified at what he was going to say.

"If you choose to live with me and have this life with me, I will be the happiest fox alive. But, if you choose to call this off now, and find someone you could have kits with. Rekindle things with your dad, and have a better life. I will accept it, and I won't blame or hold it against you. I love you Judy, and because I love you, the only thing I want is to see you happy."

Judy felt as if she had the wind knocked out of her. Here was Nick, her best friend and love of her life. Giving her a way back to life the way it was before all this happened. The only thing it would cost her is two broken hearts. It wouldn't just be Nick's she'd be breaking, she'd break her own. It was true that she wanted things to be better with her dad and have kits. But not if it would cost her the best relationship she could ever hope for, and break the heart of the mammal that meant the most to her. She felt stupid in that moment for ever doubting her future with Nick. She grabbed Nick by his tie and kissed him with as much love as she could.

"I will always choose you Nick, let's get the house."

"You won't hear a complaint from me Carrots." Nick said with a smile

Judy hadn't realized it but Nick had also started crying. What were originally tears of sadness, now tears of joy. They walked down stairs to the realtor smiling up at them.

"So what do you two think?" She asked

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled out a checkbook.

"We'll take it." He said

* * *

Judy awoke Sunday morning to sun peeking through her blinds. She laid in bed for a few moments thinking of the events of yesterday. After buying the house they had gone furniture shopping for the house. She couldn't be happier, suddenly she heard her phone ding. She thought it would be Nick, but when she looked at her phone the name on the text wasn't Nick, it was her Dad. The text was short, but direct. "I'm in Zootopia, please meet me at Veggie V&V in 30 min. I just want to talk, come alone." Judy knew the place her dad was talking about, it was a five minute drive from her apartment. She thought hard about it for a minute, did he really just want to talk, and about what. What else would it be about, Nick. He had spent last night with Finnick at their place. She knew what she had to do. She got up and got ready to meet her dad. She quickly texted Nick what was going on before walking down to her car. On her way to meet Stu she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She found a meter and put 2 hrs. worth of change in it, she had now idea how long this would take. She walked over the restaurant, as she did she checked her text. It was a simple six word message from Nick, but it meant to world to her.

"Good Luck Carrots, I Love You."

She sat at one of the tables outside the restaurant and ordered two Carrot salads. All she could do was wait for him. It took about five minutes but Stu soon showed up, he looked very tired. He sat down at the table just as the waitress placed their salads in front of them.

"I'm glad you came Jude." He said

"I haven't decided how I feel about this, I'm sure you can understand why dad."

"I can, I miss talking to you." Stu said taking a bit of the food. He had skipped breakfast to get here this early

"Yeah well I'm the one who doesn't return phone calls." Judy said bluntly

Stu knew she was right and that he had deserved that.

"Your mother says you're moving out of your apartment?" Stu asked

"Yes, Nick and I bought a house together yesterday and we're hoping to move in next week."

"I was afraid of this." Stu said

"And there it is." Judy said frustrated

"There what is Judy?"

Stu hadn't meant to say that angrily, but it was too late, Judy had heard it.

"Your hatred of Nick, why are you so against him?"

"It's not what you think Judy."

"Oh then please explain it to me. Is it because he's a fox, a predator, a former conman, a city slicker. Please pick one so I can tell you why you're wrong about him."

"If you listen to my reasoning you might understand where I'm coming from." Stu said pleading with her

"Why would I? From the second I mentioned about being with Nick you've done nothing but be against us."

"You let your mother say her peace." Stu pointed out

The conversation had been getting louder as their voices rose. Some mammals had begun to stare.

"Because mom gave Nick a chance and got to know him. She listened to me about how I feel about him, unlike you."

Stu looked at his daughter, he felt nothing but sadness.

"Judy you are my daughter and I will always love you. No matter what you'll always be my little Jude Bug. But I can't take you and me fighting anymore. One of us has to give here."

Judy gripped her purse tight as she looked her father in the eyes. Everything her and Nick had talked about yesterday swirled in her mind. But she knew what to say to her dad. She knew what she wanted her life to be. The choice was one that she's always make.

"You're right dad, you need to give. You need to GIVE Nick a chance, or GIVE up your daughter."

Judy stood up and began to walk back to her car, not letting her dad see that she was starting to cry. She remembered what Nick had said, "never let them see that they got to you."

"Judy come back….JUDY!" Stu called

Judy kept walking, making her choice.

(Hey Guys! I hope you are all enjoying the Story. So Next Time, Finnick helps Nick and Judy move into their house, Nick seeks advice from Jesse, and we learn who Kane's new recruit is. Thank you all so much for reading, please share and review. See you all next time, Bye Bye!)


	24. Chapter 24: The Question

Chapter Twenty Four: The Question

Two weeks after Judy's lunch with her father her and Nick moved into their new house. Finnick was a big help moving in. He was small, but his van was able to transport a lot of stuff. Not that Judy and Nick had a lot of things in the first place. Most of the appliances in both their apartments came with the apartment as did the beds. Nick was letting Finnick keep the furniture in his place since Finnick was still living there.

"I appreciate all the help man." Nick said

"No problem brother." Finnick said

They were outside unloading the new furniture from the moving truck and the boxes from the van. Judy was inside unpacking the boxes they had already brought in and trying to figure out how she wanted the furniture arranged.

"I can't believe you and officer Fluff are actually moving in together."

"Sometimes I can't believe it either Fin."

"Hey can I ask a question that I've been curious about?" Finnick asked

"Sure short stuff." Nick cracked at his friend.

"Is that stereotype about bunnies true?"

"What stereotype are you talking about?" Nick asked confused

"You know, that old phrase that they fuck like…"

Finnick was cut off by Nick giving him a light slap in the back of the head.

"Shut up and get the last box you horny runt." Nick said

"That answers my question Nicky boy." Finnick smirked

As Finnick was carrying the last box out of his van he tripped on a lamp cord spilling the box. Luckily nothing was broken.

"Finnick you clumsy dork." Nick chuckled as he began picking up the spilt items.

"Sorry Nick, hey what's this?"

Finnick picks up a small black box and opened it. Inside were the rings of Mr. and Mrs. Wilde.

"That's Nothing!"

Nick quickly grabbed the box and closed it. Leaving Finnick with a big smile on his face.

"What's that look for?" Nick said sounding defensive.

"Nicky my boy! You're going to ask ol Cottontail to marry you." Finnick said with his smile remaining

Nick blushed with embarrassment

"No, my mom gave me these a while back. I haven't even thought about asking her that."

"You know you can't lie to a hustler Nick, besides your face tells a different story."

Nick took a deep breath and sat on the back bumper of Finnick's van.

"Well I have…..thought about it. But now is not a good time, we're just moving in together. Besides there's a big problem with me asking her."

"Oh come on Nick, you wouldn't be the first interspecies couple to get married."

"It's not that Fin, to be honest I don't think about me and Judy being a interspecies couple anymore. It's umm, it's her father."

"What about that overgrown ball of Fuzz?" Finnick said as he light a cigarette

Finnick has never met Stu, but Judy and Nick had told him stories about what he did.

"He might hate my guts Fin, but he's still Judy's father. Which means I have to ask him for Judy's paw before I ask her to marry me."

"Oh Nick for Christ sakes, how many mammals even ask the dad anymore. It not like it's a law or anything." Finnick said blowing smoke from his nose.

"My dad did." Nick said sadly

A silence fell between the two. Even though Nick had gone to his father's grave and made peace, it was still hard to talk about him. Finnick knew this.

"So you're old man asked your grandad. That doesn't mean you have to."

"My mom is very traditional Fin. She would be upset with me if I didn't do it. Not to mention how angry Stu would be. Plus if I ever have a daughter in the future, I'd want the boy to ask me."

"Yeah, but you're not as judgemental as Mr. Hopps man."

"Sure about that?" Nick chuckled. " The day I met Judy I called a dumb bunny and told her that she'd be nothing more than a Carrot Farmer. No wonder that old buck hates me."

Finnick was never good at touchy feely situations. But he did know what advice to give.

"Well, I guess you'll have to go and ask him, and when you do go with your guns loaded, figuratively speaking. He'll have to say yes."

"But what if he doesn't." Nick said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"Nick you were and still are the best hustler I ever met. You'll think of something to change his mind."

"NICK! You guys bringing that stuff in yet?" Judy called

"We're coming officer Toot Toot!" Finnick called back as he crushed his cigarette.

Nick hid the rings in the box Finnick had dropped and began to carry it inside. They had a lot of work yet to do, and he had a lot to think about.

* * *

They had started their move in at 10 that morning, it took almost 6 hours to get everything the way Judy wanted it. Even though it was technically half his house, Nick didn't really care how it looked. Judy on the other hand did, she had to make sure that everything from the wall decor to the furniture was perfect. But once it was she sat down and took it all in.

"This feels great, finally our own house." Judy said taking a seat next to Nick on their new couch.

Nick smiled at Judy as he put his arm around her and pulled her into a half hug.

"Bunnies sure do like to decorate." Nick said with a slight chuckle.

"I'll take that as a compliment Nick." Judy said with a giggle.

Everything had been arranged to Judy's liking. Right down to the wall in the living room that was nothing but photos of Judy, Nick, family, and friends. Nick admired the wall, his particular favorites were of him and Judy at his graduation, and one of Judy and his mother. But then something odd stood out to him. There were dozens of photos of Bonnie and all of Judy's siblings, but none of them had Stu in them.

"Hey, why isn't you dad in any of those?" Nick asked

"Because I only want photos of mammals who love us in this house." Her smile fell to a frown.

"I'm sure your dad loves you Carrots."

Judy took a deep breath, Nick could see her get instantly irritated.

"Look Nick I don't want to talk about this right now. He has a choice and when he chooses to accept that I'm with you, then I'll put him on the wall. Now can we please not talk about this?"

The last thing wanted to do on this amazing day was pick a fight, especially one he knew he would lose.

"Ok Carrots." Nick said giving Judy a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, now you pick a tv show and I'll start dinner."

Judy got up off the couch and went to the kitchen to start cooking. Nick watched as she walked out of the room, he felt a sense of guilt wash over him. He knew that Judy and Stu would never be fighting if it was for him, but that was the only thing on his mind. There's was also the rings he and Finnick had talked about earlier. He quietly went upstairs and retrieved the small black box from his underwear drawer. He opened the box and held them in his paw, he looked at them with a slight smile. He thought about wearing them everyday, showing it Judy when he would ask her the big question. But is it the right thing to do, is this what's supposed to happen. Is he the right thing for Judy, what if he isn't good enough for her, what if Stu is right about him.

"Nick are you up there?!" Judy called from down stairs.

Nick quickly returned the rings to the box and rehid them in the drawer.

"Yeah, I'll be back down in a second Carrots."

Nick has these thoughts on his mind all through dinner as they watch Breaking Badger. He kept his usual sarcastic, joking demeanor so Judy wouldn't be suspicious. Years of living on the streets as a conman had made him good at hiding what he was really feeling. Midway through the movie, Nick noticed a wide smile on Judy's face.

"You're really happy to be here, aren't you Carrots?"

"Yes I am, it feels right Nick. This is where I'm supposed to be, and who I'm supposed to be with."

Nick smiled at Judy, and she smiled back. He was happy to be here with her, he couldn't imagine being with anyone else. They had been together for 8 months now, and they were both looking forward to many more.

"I'm glad we did this Nick."

"Me too Carrots." Nick lowers his head and placed a passionate kiss on Judy's lips.

Judy nestled her head into Nick's chest running her paws through his soft fur. She never understood why, but it made her feel safe. She listened to his heartbeat as her head rose and fell as he breathed. Suddenly she had a idea appear in her mind.

"You know what we should do Nick?"

"What's that Carrots?" Nick said, suddenly he was blinded by her shirt.

He pulled it off his face in time to see Judy running up the stairs.

"Let's 'take a break' shall we." Judy said

As Nick chased after Judy he couldn't help but think maybe Finnick had a point about the Bunny stereotype.

* * *

-That night at a graveyard in the Meadowlands.-

There was a natural rainstorm in the Meadowlands that night, it had resided to a light sprinkle. Kane Bellwether stood in front of his sister's gravestone. He was dressed in his usually black suit with a rain coat over it. In his right hoof he held a dozen black roses. Dawn Bellwether's gravestone had spray paint across the front, that hatred for her had not gone away with time. Kane would send someone later to clean it off, but for now he wanted to spend this time with his sister. Their parents had died when they were young, she was all he had.

"Hey Dawn, I've missed you" Kane said as he placed the flowers in front of the headstone.

"I'm sorry sister, but the plan has failed. Vlad was a planned expense. But Zane and Cal were weaker than I thought. Silvia has remained loyal, but she sees no gain in attacking that dumb bunny or her fox. But don't worry, your death was not in vain."

Kane removed his flask and took a drink.

"I did something you might not like Dawn, I hired a predator. I know that sounds odd, but they have their reason for wanting revenge on Nick and Judy. An right now that's what I need."

Kane Turned and walked back to his limo, Josh sat in the front seat. He took a seat and removed his raincoat.

"Josh, please take my guest home."

The limo roared to life and began to move. Kane poured two glasses of scotch, one for him and the other for the predator across from him.

"Here you go my dear." Kane said extending his arm.

"Thank you Mr. Kane." Said Madison as she took the glass.

"I have to ask my dear Vixen, you know what I'm planning as well as my intentions. So why exactly are you helping me?" Kane asked taking a drink.

"We have a common goal Kane, the enemy of my enemy is my friend and all." Madison said as she took a drink.

"And what is that goal?" Kane asked

"Quite simple Kane, the death of Judy Hopps." Madison said with a evil grin.

* * *

Nick awoke to Judy's alarm clock going off. He reached over and slammed it hard, he was not a morning mammal. Judy's eyes were just starting to open, she had used Nick's chest as her pillow the night before. She was a bit cold that morning, usually she wore a t-shirt to bed, but after last nights "fun" they had gone straight to sleep. It felt nice waking up with her fur pressed against his. Something she'd start looking forward to every morning.

"You can use the shower first Nick. I'll start some breakfast."

"Ok Carrots."

Nick walked into the bathroom and started his shower. Judy threw on her robe and walked down stairs to start breakfast. She thought some toast and eggs would be a good first breakfast in the new house. She was just finishing her meal when Nick walked down stairs. He had on his ZPD uniform pants and a white sleeveless shirt. He had his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Something smells good down here."

"Eggs and toast." Judy said with smile.

Judy always loved waking up to Nick's smile. He walked over and gave her a kiss on the forehead between her ears.

"Something looks even better." Nick said as he gave her a wink.

"Dumb fox."

"Sly bunny, showers all yours."

"Thanks Nick, there's a plate of food for you on the counter."

Judy ran upstairs to get ready for the day. Nick ate his breakfast and looked around the house. It still didn't feel real, but it felt right. After finishing his food, Nick put the dishes in the sink, then filled his coffee cup. He walked up stairs to their bedroom. He could hear the shower running. He looked at the picture that sat on their night stand. It was a selfie they had taken together a few months ago while on a date. He walked back over to his drawer and pulled out his parents rings. He started at them, thinking about Judy and him building a life together here. Suddenly the shower stopped. Nick closed the box and put in his pocket before finishing getting dressed. He was a hustler, and a hustler always has a plan.

Nick and Judy drove to ZPD and began what they knew would be a long work week. Judy went to their office to finishing some paperwork that needed to be done. Nick however had to find someone, someone who he knew could help. It didn't take him long to find her.

"Hey Spotty." Nick said with a chuckle

Jesse turned around and shot Nick a little glare with a smile.

"I still say that is the stupidest nickname you have ever made up."

Nick smiled at Jesse, she was the only other officer at ZPD precinct 1 that was openly interspecies; she was also a good friend.

"Whatever you say Spotty, hey can we talk In private."

Jesse gave Nick a look of concern. She tried to read his eyes for some kind of emotion. But his aviator sunglasses hide them.

"Sure Nick, let's go to my office."

Nick followed Jesse to the office her and her partner shared. She closed the door behind them, Nick jumped into the partner's chair. Jesse sat in hers facing Nick.

"What's up Nick?" Jesse asked

"It's about Judy." Nick said with a serious face

Jesse eyes immediately went wide.

"Is everything alright between you two? Did the move go ok? Did you guys have a fight?"

"Easy there Spotty, worrying isn't good for the kitten."

Jesse grabbed her stomach and looked at Nick with a little smile.

"Sorry, I just know how hard being in an interspecies relationship is sometimes."

"I know, how is John anyway?"

"Good, but don't change the subject Nick. What's wrong with Judy?"

"Nothing, it's something good actually, but I need your help."

Jesse smiled at the sound of good news.

"What is it Nick?"

Nick reached into his pocket and pulled the engagement ring from his mother out of the box. He slid it over to Jesse who grabbed it and picked up. As she looked at it her smile got even bigger.

"Is this what I think it is Nick?"

"Yes Spotty, I want to marry Judy."

Jesse jumped up off her chair and hugged Nick. She released her strong grip before speaking.

"Oh Nick that is so great to hear. But isnt it a bit soon? You did just move in together."

"Don't worry I'm not asking her tomorrow. I might do it on her birthday or our anniversary."

Jesse looked down at Nick with a smile.

"But what do you need my help for Nick?"

Nick's ears folded back to his head and his smile disappeared.

"I want you to talk me out of it."

Jesse's smile disappeared as well.

"What? Why on earth would you want me to do that Nick?"

Nick remained quiet for a long time before speaking.

"Because her father won't let me, and I'm afraid."

Jesse sat down and rested her paw on Nick's shoulder

"Listen Nick, I'm not going to talk you out of it. I think that this is a sweet and amazing thing. I remember how happy I was when John asked me, I won't let you deny Judy that same happiness."

Nick gave Jesse a half smile.

"I know her dad is being, well a ass. But don't let that stop you from building a life with Judy. Your a smart fox Nick, you'll think of a way to convince her old man."

"I hope so Spotty."

Nick and Jesse started their way to the Bullpen. As they walked there was one thing on Nick's mind.

"What am I going to say to Mr. Hopps."

(Hey Guys! So quick recap, Nick told both Finnick and Jesse he wants to marry Judy, but is afraid to confront Stu about it. Judy is has refused to display photos of or even talk about her father. Finally Nick's Ex has returned and joined a desperate Kane in order to get back at Judy. In the Next chapter, Nick and Judy go on patrol when tragedy strikes, and Mr. Wilde's grave has a visitor. Thank you so much for reading, i hope you guys are enjoying it. Please please please review, I love hearing feedback. I will see you all next time, Bye Bye!)


	25. Chapter 25: Hustling Death

Chapter twenty five: Hustling Death

Nick and Judy began their patrol. Nick hid the rings in his locker. He planned to leave them there, it was safer than leaving them at the house for Judy to find.

"Ready to make the world a better place Nick?"

"You know it Carrots."

Nick always enjoyed hearing Judy's enthusiasm in the morning as they drove away from ZPD in their squad car. It was one of the things he had looked forward to every morning since joining the force. They went through their normal routes till lunch time. They were just finishing their fast food when they got the call.

"Officer Hopps, Wilde! We have a 299 at 5377 Lincoln Drive. Please respond A-Sap. Backup is in route"

"This is Wilde we're on it!"

299 was one of Nick's and Judy's least favorite calls. Armed Robbery with a Gun.

"You ready for this Nick."

"You bet Carrots."

Nick and Judy pulled up to the store. The owner was a boar that had been shot in the shoulder.

"Officers! It was a coyote that went that way! I'll be fine Go!"

Nick and Judy ran in the direction the Boar had pointed. They ran for two block before they saw him.

"Stop in the name of the law!"

Judy shouted never slowing her pace. The coyote was walking when they saw him but began to run when Judy shouted.

"You know they never stop Carrots."

Nick and Judy gave chase as Judy gave Nick an eye roll. She knew that they didn't, but it never hurt give them a chance. They chased the coyote for a few blocks before they had him cornered in an alley. They took no chances, they approached him with their tranquilizer guns drawn. They knew from the wounded boar that the suspect had a gun. Nick spoke trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

"Hands in the air and don't move."

The coyote didn't raise his hands but slowly started to turn around. Then in one quick motion turned and fired his gun with the bullet striking Nick in the chest. Nick fell holding his chest where the bullet hit him as Judy fired her gun. The tranquilizer took effect immediately on the coyote as he fell against the wall unconscious. Judy ran to Nick's side with tears already forming in her eyes.

"Nick! Oh my god Nick!"

Judy picked up Nick head and placed it on her lap.

"Nick please wake up, please!"

His eyes were closed as her tears fell onto his face. Judy began fearing that she had lost Nick forever. That she would never snuggle in bed with him again. Never again would she hear him crack a flirty joke at her. She cried uncontrollably, she had lost her mate, her love, her fox. Suddenly Nick's eyes shot open and he leaped to his feet with a loud gasp holding his chest.

"Nick!" Judy said in disbelief

Nick was breathing heavy as he stood up and leaned against the ally wall.

"I'm fine Judy, just give me a second."

"A second! Nick you've been shot!"

"Not exactly Carrots."

Nick turned to Judy and ripped open his button up shirt. There was a bullet lodged into the vest he was wearing.

"You have a vest."

"Yeah, I started wearing it after I got shot at the warehouse when we arrested Vlad."

Nick never wore his vest, he always said it made him look dorky. Judy was actually one of the few officers who wore her vest. She was the only one who wore it on the outside of her uniform. Anyone else who did, wore it under their shirt. Judy ran to Nick and hugged him tight, the tears she was crying still hadn't stopped.

"Oh Nick I thought I had lost you." Judy said through the tears.

"It's ok Carrots, I'm fine. I'm not going anywhere."

Nick hugged Judy as tight as he could. He ignored the pain he felt on his ribs. He probably had a cracked one or two, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that he was alive.

* * *

Nick and Judy loaded the coyote into their car and took him to the ZPD. He would be charged with armed robbery, two accounts of attempted murder, assault, and assault on a police officer. While the coyote was being booked Bogo ordered Judy to take Nick to the hospital just to make sure he was ok.

"I don't see why I have to go. I'm fine Carrots."

"I don't care Nick. If Bogo wasn't making you go, I would be."

Judy was driving her car with Nick in the passenger side. Bogo had said they could have the rest of today and tomorrow off to relax.

"You bunnies, so emotional. Hey I like this song."

Nick turned up the radio and began to sing.

"Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame!"

Judy turned off the radio and slammed on the breaks. Nick hit his head on the dashboard being caught off guard by the sudden stop.

"OUCH! Trying to give me a concussion as well Carrots."

"You think this is a joke Nick!"

Nick was startled by Judy's loud outburst.

"You almost died Nick! I almost lost you today, again! An hear you are Joking about it, acting like it's no big deal!"

Nick ears fell back and he looked own at the floor of the car.

"Sorry Carrots."

Judy didn't mean to yell that loud. She knew Nick used humor like a shield. She remembered the story from his childhood he had told her. How those kids had put that muzzle on him. She remembered the words he told her the night Bogo almost fired her. "Never let them see that they got to you." She took a deep breath and spoke softly.

"It's ok Nick, it just scared me. We finally got a place together, we are starting our lives together. I don't want it to end."

Nick gave a slit smile at Judy.

"I don't either Carrots."

Judy continued to drive to the hospital. As she drove Nick got lost in his own mind. He almost died. That could have been it for him. It wasn't the first time he almost died obviously. But it felt different then last time. Last time he was dying to protect Judy and he had a moment to say his goodbye to her. Last time he had a few seconds to come to terms with it. But this time was so, sudden. He wouldn't had been able to tell Judy he loved her one last time. Just lights out, and he's done. He had just recently started wearing his vest. He should've died today, but he didn't, he had just cheated death. Nick was never a big believer in signs, but this would be an exception. His mom had said it before, tomorrow's not promised.

* * *

Nick awoke the next morning with Judy resting on his chest. She was so beautiful when she was sleeping. Her head was nestled just below his chin and into his neck, her paw holding onto the fur on his chest like a safety blanket. The doctors had confirmed that Nick had a cracked rib, but would be ok. After a shooting Bogo gives the officers involved the next day off to clear their mind. Nick wasn't going to argue, it meant he could sleep in with Judy. He laid there as he brushed Judy's ears back with his paw, his claws lightly rubbing against her. He watched her nose twitch as he did. As he looked at her, he thought about his life. All the lows and highs, more lows than highs. He had lost his father when was 6, been terrorized by kids with a muzzle at 9. He began a two decade long hustling carrier at the age of 12. Was kicked out of his home by his mom at 17 after saying the worst thing imaginable to her. He lived in a van with one of his few friends for the next 15 years. Then he found Judy, she hustled him into helper her solve the Nighthowler case. After words he became a cop, repaired the relationship with his mom. Made peace with his father and found the mammal he is supposed to be with. Then yesterday it almost all ended. It only lasted seconds, but that's all it would have taken to end his life. What would have happened it he had been killed. What would have his mom done, would Finnick be alone forever. What about Judy, what would have happened to her. She would have been devastated. He had considered suicide not that long ago. A mistake he wish he could take back. 10 years ago, he didn't have much to live for. Now he had everything to live for. He continued to brush back Judy's ears, smiling down at his lover. Slowly her eyes began to open."

"Good morning Carrots."

"Mmmmm, good morning Nick."

Judy nestled her head back to its resting place before she had woken up.

"How did my favorite bunny sleep."

"Good."

She looked up and smiled at him.

"Especially since I had my handsome fox to hold he all night."

Nick smiled even bigger as he looked her in her violet eyes. They laid in bed for a while treasuring their morning together. But they eventually got hungry and decided to get up and eat something. When looking for something to eat, Judy realized they didn't have much. They had just brought what they already had for food when they moved in, which wasn't much.

"I think I'm going to go shopping today Nick."

Nick walked into the kitchen from upstairs still swishing his mouth wash. Morning fox breath wasn't the most pleasant smell.

"For what Carrots?" He said with is mouth full of liquid

"Food, we don't have much for having so many cabinets."

"Good idea."

"Yeah, plus I need to replace those toothbrushes a certain someone lost in the move." Judy shot Nick a glare as he rolled his eyes

Nick then spit into the kitchen sink.

"Like I told you before Carrots I didn't loose them, I don't even know how I could've lost them." It was then he realized he was getting a look from Judy, a look that made him freeze in place.

"What?" He asked

Judy face palmed herself at Nick's question.

"Do you not realize what you did Nick?"

"Uuuuuh, oh!"

Nick leaned over and placed a kiss on Judy's cheek. When he pulled away he realized she was still looking at him.

"Nice try but no you didn't forget to kiss me this morning. You spit in the kitchen sink."

Nick looked at Judy confused for a second.

"So what's your point Carrots?"

"My point is that this isn't your bachelor pad Nick. What if we had clean dishes in there?"

Nick rolled his eyes at Judy. He started his way upstairs to finish his oral hygiene the best he could without a toothbrush.

"But we didn't Carrots."

"Dumb Fox."

"Sly Bunny"

After getting ready for the day Nick joined Judy downstairs for some cereal. After which she grabbed her purse and made sure she looked halfway decent.

"I'm going grocery shopping now Nick. I'll be back in a few."

"Are you sure you don't want me to go with Carrots."

"Yes I'm sure, just rest here and relax. I don't want you getting more hurt then you already are."

Judy kissed Nick goodbye and left in her car for the store. Nick, however, had no plans of staying home. After he was sure she was gone, he got in his car and started to drive. He knew he couldn't take long, Judy was expecting him to help caring in the groceries. Luckily the drive wasn't far. He found a meter and parked his car. He got out and approached the cemetery where his dad laid. He walked up to the headstone, he hadn't come back since bringing Judy here.

"Hey dad, how's it going."

Nick never understood why he talked to his dad like he would responded to him. But it always made him feel better, he had done it since the funeral.

"I'm sorry I haven't been back in a while. Me and Judy got a house together. Finally building a life with someone like mom always wanted. She's doing good by the way. But you probably already knew that."

Nick felt a tear in the corner of his eye.

"I miss you dad, it hasn't been easy. I wish I had you around, to give advice and help me. But it's not your fault, you didn't want this to happen."

Nick knew he didn't have time to beat around the bush. He needed to say what he had come to say.

"Listen dad, I need some advice now though. I have been thinking a lot lately about Judy, about…..marrying her. I know that you can't just pop out of the ground and tell me. But Mom is convinced you're looking down on us, watching over us and all. I don't know about all that. But if you are, can you send me a sign letting me know it's the right thing to do."

Nick waited for a moment, almost expecting his dad to speak to him.

"I have to go dad. I'll come back soon. I promise."

Nick turned and walked back to his car and drove home. He waited in the living room for Judy to return. Knowing he would get a ear full if he didn't relax. A while later she returned. He met her out by the car to help with groceries.

"Hey Carrots, how did it go."

Judy already had two brown paper bags in arms.

"You would not believe the looks I got when other mammals saw I had bugs, fish, and chicken in the cart."

Nick tried to hold his a chuckle but was unable to.

"Hahaha, I bet they were wondering what a cute bunny was doing with meat."

Judy looked at Nick in a way that made im regret his statement instantly.

"Call me cute again and you're sleeping on the couch, now get the food."

Judy carried the bags she already had into the house. Nick watched her as she walked inside. He wasn't aloud to say it, but she was very cute when she got mad. He was still chuckling to himself as he reached into the car for the other bags. Suddenly he saw something that made him freeze in place. The bag that sat on the back seat in front of him was full of fruits and veggies. Carrots, lettuce, even blueberries. But on top was something he had never seen Judy eat let alone buy before. It made no sense for her to buy them all of a sudden. There was a small box of strawberries. Just like the ones he's father was buying his mother that night he died.

* * *

Mrs. Wilde saw Finnick as her second son. The small fox didn't have a good home life when he was young. His mom had died during childbirth which caused his father and older sibling to blame him for her being gone. His dad was known at multiple bars as well as the neighborhood as a drunk. It was the cause of multiple beatings from his dad. Finnick would often retreat to the Wilde home for multiple nights looking for the comfort of his best, and only friend Nick. But he was often comforted by Mrs. Wilde as well. The older vixen would read him bedtime stories, make him blueberry pancakes in the morning when he stayed over and even helped buy him new clothes that he desperately needed at one point. If she had been given the chance she would've gladly adopted the kit. Finnick would even buy the vixen a gift on Mother's Day, he owed her more than he could ever repay her. So when she asked him to sneak away the toothbrushes of Nick and Judy during the move, he kindly agreed. Mrs. Wilde had taken the toothbrushes that contained her son's and his girlfriends DNA to a doctor at her work that she knew she could trust. She had asked him to put a rush on the results, he owed her for helping him out of tight spot last year when he forgot his and his wife's anniversary. It was late and Mrs. Wilde had just finished her shift at the hospital, before leaving she stopped at the office of Dr. Rainer. She promptly opened the door and smiled at the old Caribou.

"Hello, Rainer." Susan said smiling at her friend

The Caribou adjusted his glasses as he looked up at the vixen.

"Haven't you heard of knocking Susan?" He asked as he gave her a smile back

"Oh, I'm sorry." Mrs. Wilde closed the door and knocked twice

"Come in." Dr. Rainer chuckled as he called his dear old friend to come in

"Good evening Doctor." Mrs. Wilde said taking a seat across from from Rainer

"Did you get those results?"

Dr. Rainer looked at the vixen for a moment before reaching into his desk and pulling out an envelope with the Name "Wilde" on it.

"Yes but I want it clear that I never ran these test. I could get in trouble for running test on mammals without their knowledge."

"You never ran what test?" Mrs. Wilde said giving her friend a wink

"Exactly, now I've done extensive research and combined with the information on these test I have a guess on the chances of you being known as Grandma Wilde." Rainer said giving a small grin at the vixen across from him.

"Well are you going to tell me or keep it to yourself?" Mrs. Wildes tail was swiftly moving back and forth in excitement

"Well for what I can tell there's a 1 in 20 chance that your son can get his girlfriend pregnant." The Caribou said as he stared at the papers in his hoof

"Well that isn't a horrible chance, but she better be called his Wife before my Nicky does it. Can't be havin a kit out of wedlock like I did." Mrs. Wilde giggled but also noticed a sad look on her friends face. "What is it Rainer?" She asked

"Well ummmm, Look Susan we've been friends for a long time so I'll be honest with you okay."

"Ok?" Mrs. Wilde didn't like where this was going

"I have some concerns with them having kits." Dr. Rainer said removing his glasses

"Like what?" Mrs. Wilde asked fearing what was to come.

"Well a few things, first off there's the pregnancy duration. Bunnies are pregnant for about 30 days, while foxes are pregnant for 50-60 days. (Both are true, I looked it up) I'm worried that since the kits will be half fox they won't have enough time to fully develop. Another thing that concern me is the size difference, if it was a male bunny and a female fox I wouldn't worry about it. But since the female in this case is much smaller than the male I'm worried that her body won't be able to handle having multiple large kits, assuming that they inherit their father's size. If she had one or two kits my concern will lighten, but if she had 3 or more, as bunnies are known to have large litters, I'll become fearful for her safety. As for how the kits will look, I actually have no concerns. They'll have both fox and bunny traits and most hybrids live perfectly normal lives, many are even able to conceive and impregnate kits of their own."

Mrs. Wide took all the information in calmly as she could. She desperately wanted Her son to be a father and her to be grandmother. But not if it risked the life of the small grey bunny she had grown to love as a daughter.

"So should they even try to conceive with those risk?" The Vixen asked with concern for the bunny's safety

"No offense Susan, but that's not for me or you to decide. Your son and his girlfriend will have to make that choice. If they decide it is to great of a risk there are plenty of other options for them."

"I understand, thank you Rainer." Mrs. Wilde gave her friend a hug before leaving for home.

As she reached the exit doors she was stopped a low deep voice.

"Excuse me miss, do you have a light?"

The hooded mammal the stood before her held a unlit cigarette in his mouth. Susan had quit smoking when she found out she was pregnant with Nick, but the habit of carrying a lighter in her purse was still alive.

"Oh course dear, but I encourage you to quit."

She kindly lit the strangers cigarette as she gave him a smile. Once lit she wished him a goodnight and walked to her car. The stranger watched her walk to her vehicle as he removed the cigarette from his mouth and blew smoke from his nose.

"You have a goodnight too Mrs. Wilde." Kane said returning the cigarette to his mouth.

(Hey Guys! So I know twist ending with Kane stalking Mrs. Wilde and I'm betting I didn't fool many of you with Nick almost dying but I bet I got a few. Can we also appreciate how good of a hustler Mrs. Wilde is with those toothbrush and those test. Okay enough recap, So next time. Nick will meet with his Mom and make one of the biggest phone calls of his life. Also Judy and Jesse have a long good talk. Thank you so much for reading, please share and review, Bye Bye!)


	26. Chapter 26: Getting Help

Chapter 26: Getting Help

Nick and Judy returned to work and finished the week without major incident. Then Sunday came, as usual Nick went to meet his mother for lunch. Even though he had moved in with Judy, he still enjoyed lunch with his mom. Judy liked that Nick and his mom were so close. Even though Nick would never admit it, it showed his sensitive side. Nick met his mom at their usual place at noon.

"Hey mom."

Mrs. Wilde was already drinking tea when Nick arrived.

"Hello Nicky, how are you sweetheart."

Nick gave his mom a kiss on the cheek as she did the same. He sat down and took a drink of the coffee she had ordered for him.

"I'm good mom."

He had decided not to tell her about his near death experience.

"That's good dear. How did the move go?"

"It went really well. You should come by sometime."

"That would be nice. I haven't seen Judy in a few weeks, how is she?"

"Judy's good mom. Things aren't getting better with her dad though."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish he could see what a beautiful thing your two's love is."

"He will in time mom, I'm sure of it."

"I hope so Nicky."

Nick loved talking to his mom. She always had this sweet smile on her face. The same smile that had read him bedtime stories and kissed his boo boos when he got hurt as a kid. He loved his mom, he trusted his mom with everything. He smiled as he prepared himself for what he was about to say.

"Mom I need your help."

Mrs. Wilde put her tea down and ears started to fold down with concern.

"Is everything ok Nicky?"

Nick smiled trying to visually ensure his mom that there was no need to worry.

"Yes mom, I need your help putting together a surprise for Judy."

Mrs. Wilde smiled at what she heard.

"Of course Nicky, what's the surprise? Is it a party for her birthday?"

"Half right mom, it is for her birthday. But it's not a party. I'm going to uh…"

Nick began to shake at the thought of telling his mom this. Once he did, the plan was in motion and there was no going back.

"You're going to what? Tell me son."

Mrs. Wilde grabbed her son's paw. She could tell there something heavy on his mind.

"I'm going to ask her to marry me mom."

Mrs. Wilde didn't say a word. She just smiled and reached over the table wrapping her son in a hug.

"I take it you like that idea mom." Nick said hugging his mom back.

"Yes I do, I've dreamed of your wedding day since the day you were born. An you couldn't be marrying a nicer girl."

"I'll second that mom, I'm just worried."

"Don't worry son, she won't say no to you."

Nick smile went away.

"I wasn't talking about that mom."

Mrs. Wilde smile went away as well.

"It's asking her father that worries you, isn't it son."

"Yeah, he scares the shit out of me."

Mrs. Wilde flicked her son in the the ear like she did when was a kid.

"Ouch!" Nick grabbed his ear

"Language Nicky."

"Sorry mom. But it's true, he'll say no to me when I talk to him about it. And I know you expect me to ask him."

"You were always a smart kid Nicholas. You're right I do, it's the respectful thing to do."

"I know mom. But how am I supposed to convince him that I'm right for her."

"You don't Nicky. You convince him, that he's wrong about you."

"But he's not mom. I was a conman, I was shifty and untrustworthy. I wasn't a fox that anybody would want marrying their daughter."

Mrs. Wilde simply smiled at her son.

"Was, is the key word there Nicholas. Show him who you are now. You were a conman Nick, a good one I admit. But you're a cop now, an honest and trustworthy guy. I see it, so does Judy. Make him see that."

Nick smiled, his mom was right. All that was in the past. He was no longer a dishonest hustler. He had to show Mr. Hopps that he was a good honest mammal.

"So what exactly do you need my help with Nicky?" Mrs. Wilde said as she took a sip of warm tea.

"Two things, one I need you to distract Judy so I can go talk to Stu. Second I need you and Finnick to set up the surprise for Judy."

"This is so exciting." Mrs. Wilde said with a smile.

"Yeah, in 2 months I'll ask her on her birthday. That's the night you'll have to set it all up when I take her out to eat." Nick slid his mom a spare key to the house. "Thank you mom"

"My pleasure son."

Nick and his mom continued their lunch. Nick explained how he would let her know more details about the surprise when he put it together. After a hour or so they decided to go their separate ways. He kissed his mom goodbye and began the walk to his car. On the way there he pulled out his phone. He was going to need more help than just his mom. He put the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello Nick what a surprise."

"Hello Mrs. Hopps, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing good Nick, you called at the perfect time. Stu just left for town."

Nick was relieved to hear that. It wasn't uncommon for him and Bonnie to talk, but for obvious reason they couldn't while Stu was around.

"Well I'm known for my timing." Nick said with a laugh.

"Judy says you're known for your jokes. Speaking of, how is Judy? I haven't talked to her since you guys moved in."

"Your daughter's good Mrs. Hopps. She's actually part of the reason why I'm calling."

Nick got into his car for a bit of privacy.

"Really? What going on with Judy?"

"This isn't something I should tell you over the phone. I will say that she is ok and I am too. I'm coming to Bunny Burrow next weekend. Can you meet me at the station, it's very important."

"Sure Nick, are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yes Mrs. Hopps, everything is fine. I'll see you Saturday."

"See you Saturday, text me before you arrive so I can get away from Stu."

Nick hung up his phone and chuckled to himself. Once a hustler, always a hustler.

* * *

Judy had called Jesse over to see the new place. Jesse was just starting to show signs of a cub in her belly.

"This house is beautiful Judy. I'm so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Jesse."

Judy gave her friend a glass of water as she joined her on the couch.

"So where did you say Foxy Boy was?"

"With his mom, he has lunch with her every Sunday."

"Haha, somehow I knew Nick was a mama's boy."

Judy giggled, it was true. Nick was a mama's boy, it was actually kinda cute.

"Yeah he is, but don't let him hear you say that. So how's the baby?"

"It's doing good. Me and John just painted the nursery orange. We don't know if it's a boy or a girl. But we want to be surprised."

"I've always liked orange. It's a beautiful color." Said Judy

"Well that explains why you're so into Nick." Jesse said with laugh.

Judy just smiled at Jesse and rolled her eyes. She was Judy's best friend with the possible exception of Fru Fru.

"So Judy can I ask you a question?"

"As Nick would say, you just did."

Jesse was the one who rolled her eyes this time.

"That Fox is rubbing off on you."

"That's getting a bit personal Jesse." Judy said with a chuckle

"Get your mind out of the gutter you dirty bunny."

"Haha, what is it Jesse?"

"Well I was just wondering if you could host my baby shower in a few weeks?"

Judy got a big smile on her face at the sound Jesse request.

"I would be honored Jesse."

"Thank you so much Judy, and maybe I can host yours in a few years haha."

Jesse took a drink of water before looking back at Judy. She realized Judy's smile had disappeared.

"I'm sorry Judy. I didn't mean to upset you. I know you don't like thinking about that."

"It's ok Jesse."

Judy's ears dropped back as she stared into her own drink.

"I shouldn't be upset about it anyway. Me and Nick aren't even married yet."

It took all of Jesse's strength to not tell Judy what Nick was planing.

"But you're still thinking about it, aren't you?" Jesse rested her paw on Judy's shoulder.

"Yeah, I asked a nurse about it. Me and Nick could possibly have kits together. But the longer we wait, the less our chances."

"It will be ok Judy."

"I know Jesse, it's just hard."

"What's hard Judy?"

"You know…"

Jesse knew exactly what Judy was think.

"Being in an interspecies relationship." Jesse said with a little sadness in her voice.

"Yeah." Judy felt bad for admitting it.

"Listen Judy, I know bunnies usually have kits by the time their in their early 20s and that you're used to big families. But I'm sorry to say that probably won't happen with Nick. Loving someone of a different species is hard. But can I tell you a secret Judy."

"Yeah." Judy said refusing to make eye contact.

"It's worth it. Where is this coming from anyway? I thought you and Nick were happy."

Judy looked up at Jesse.

"We are, we never ever fight. If we do it's usual cause he called me cute. But even than it's not like I stay mad at him for more than a few minutes. We're honest with each other about everything. He treats me like a queen."

Jesse gave a little smile.

" I see what's going on here." Said Jesse

Judy looked at Jesse with confusion.

"You do?" Judy asked

"Yeah, ever since Nick brought up moving in together you've been stressing out and worried out of your mind. It's because you realized the relationship was getting serious, and that scares you. So you keep bringing up emotions about kits, your dad, anything you can to hide what you're really afraid of."

"And what's that Jesse?"

"Losing Nick."

Judy thought about it for a minute, it was true. Deep down she knew it didn't bother her. She knew that they could adopt children. She knew that her dad being the way he was wasn't her fault. But she was afraid, afraid of losing everything she and Nick had built together. She was afraid of losing Nick.

* * *

Madison sat in her apartment staring at her computer. She had a long day at work and was happy to be sitting on her couch in her dull green robe drinking red wine. She worked at one of most successful sales companies in Zootopia. She was very tech savvy so she easily landed a job there as the on scene tech support for the building. It paid more than enough to support her lifestyle. Although She hated how overprivileged prey would call her to their cubicle to fix their computer. But it was a living, she had no support in her life. Her parents died in a car crash when they and her aunt and uncle were on a trip cross country. She and her older cousin had been thick as thieves growing up and the loss of their parents made them closer. Unfortunately college called for cousin away from Zootopia, she still called every now and then, but after college she landed a job in DC that kept her away. She thought how if the only family she had left were still here she wouldn't be doing what she's doing with Kane, but that wasn't the luxury she had. She knew Kane was an evil bastard, but he promised her revenge on the bunny that had HER fox. She took a sip of wine as she kept her eyes locked on her laptop. At least her hacking allowed her to see him. The screen showed Nick and Judy sitting on their couch enjoying the latest episode of "Walking Savage". She had hacked Judy's laptop earlier that week was happy that the dumb bunny liked leaving it open on the table.

"That's supposed to me in your arms Nick, but it's okay darling. You'll come to your senses soon enough."

Next to Madison sat a small pink stuffed bear. Nick had used his hustling skills to win it from a claw machine for her when they first started dating. She knew she had messed up by cheating on Nick with her boss, but it was his fault she had done it. She had needs and he knew that, she didn't understand what kinda guy turns down sex.

"She changed you Nick, you were the best hustler in Zootopia. But then she came along and changed you. I would have never tried to change you. You were perfect Nick." Madison ran her paw across the part of the screen with Nick on it.

Her grabbed the stuffed bear and held it in her paws. She saw Judy lean up and kiss Nick on the cheek. Without realizing it she had erected her claws and dug them into the stuffed animal in her paws. Stuffing fell to the floor as the lacerations became bigger.

"She's just a dumb bunny Nick" Madison growled. "And soon, she'll be a dead bunny. And once she's out of the way, You'll be all mine."

(Hey Guys! So it seams that Nick has worked up the courage to ask Judy to marry him but is still faceing the problem with Stu. Jesse and Judy had a deep talk about what Judy is really afraid of, and Madison is getting impatient about getting back at Judy. In the next chapter Nick goes to BunnyBurrow to confront Stu. And Mrs. Wilde and Jesse spend some time with Judy. Thank you all for readying, I love writing this story for you guys. Please Share and Reveiw. See you all next time, Bye Bye!)


	27. Chapter 27: A Father's Choice

Chapter twenty seven: A Father's Choice

Nick played it cool all week with Judy. years of being a conman made him good at hiding things. He told Bonnie not to tell Judy he was going to Bunnyburrow, she kindly agreed. Finally the week was over, Nick retrieved the rings from his locker. He managed to successfully hide them from Judy. Then Saturday came, Nicks plan was simple. His mom would distract Judy all day with the cover of a girls day out, Jesse would go along to help with keeping her distracted. But even if it took him longer in the Burrows, Finnick would tell Judy he's out with him for a few drinks. Judy couldn't know what he was really doing. Judy left a little after 7:30 with Mrs. Wilde, and Nick's credit card. Nick waited a few moments to insure they were gone. He got in his car and caught the 8 A.M. train to Bunnyburrow. On the way there he texted Bonnie that he was coming. It was a peaceful trip, it also gave him a lot of time to think about what to say. Finally he arrived, Bonnie met him at the station.

"Hello Nick." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Hello Mrs. Hopps." Nick said giving Bonnie a hug.

Bonnie walked Nick to the family truck before one of Stu's friends could see Nick. Once inside Bonnie began to drive to a nearby park.

"So Nick, what's so important that you couldn't tell me on the phone?" Bonnie asked as she drove.

"Before I answer you Mrs. Hopps I have to ask you, do you truly like me being with Judy?"

Bonnie looked at Nick with a smile.

"Nick you have done more for my daughter than I could have ever hoped a guy to do. You made her dream of becoming a police officer come true. Even when nobody else supported her, including myself regrettably. I am proud to say that you are with my Judy."

Bonnie pulled the truck into a parking space at a local park. Her and Nick exited the vehicle and sat one of the picnic table.

"Now that I answered your question, it's your turn to answer mine." Bonnie said

"You see Mrs. Hopps I really love Judy. An I want to show her that."

Nick pulled the engagement ring out his pocket and held it in front of Bonnie. His hand was shaking.

"Bonnie, I want to marry Judy." Nick said nervously.

Bonnie looked at Nick wide eyed. This was one of the last things she expected. Nick was worried about what she would say. He was worried he had made a mistake till Bonnie smiled at at him.

"I think that is lovely Nick. I'll be happy to call you my son in law."

Nick smiled back at Bonnie. He was relieved. He did something he didn't normally do. He reached out and hugged her, she hugged him back.

"Thank you Mrs. Hopps."

"No problem Nick, but why did you come all this way to tell me this."

Nick released the hug and began to get nervous again.

"You see Mrs. Hopps, my mom raised me very traditional. Part of being traditional is asking the dad for the girls paw in marriage. I need your help with that."

Bonnie looked at Nick, she understood his situation.

"It's not that I won't help you Nick, it's that I can't help you. This is all on you, there's nothing I can say to Stu that I haven't already said to change his mind. I've been trying to talk to him about this since Judy told us. You have to be the one to do this."

Nick knew Bonnie was right. As much as Nick wanted her help, he knew he was the only one that could persuade Stu.

"I know Bonnie, can you take me to him?"

Bonnie smile grew wider.

"That I can do for you."

Bonnie and Nick got back in the family truck. Nick was nervous, and when Nick was nervous he did two things crack jokes and eat. It was a short drive to the barn where Stu was working on a tractor. But by the time they got there Nick had eaten two small boxes of blueberries. Bonnie found Nick's nervous eating humorous. She pulled up close to the barn and parked the truck, Stu was in front of the barn. His back was turned to where Bonnie had parked the truck, he hadn't seen Nick yet.

"Good luck Nick." Bonnie said as she shut off the truck.

"Thank you Mrs. Hopps." Nick said as he reached for the door handle.

"Do you know what you're going to say to him?" Bonnie asked

Nick opened the door and stepped out. He stood there with the door open as he looked down at the ring in his paw. But it wasn't the engagement ring, it was his father's ring. He looked up at Bonnie and smiled as he slid it onto his finger.

"I might be a cop, but I'm still a hustler. And a hustler always has a plan Mrs. Hopps."

Nick closed the door to the truck and began to walk toward Stu. He was nervous, but confident. This was going to happen, he was going to face Judy's father. His own dad's ring rested soundly on his finger. He didn't understand his urge to wear it, but it gave him confidence. Almost as if his dad was with him. He stopped only a few feet behind the older rabbit. Stu still had his back turned, he was trying to fix the family tractor and was unaware of the fox's presence. Nick waited around, he didn't want the first words out of his mouth to sound like he was intimidated. But he finally spoke.

"Mr. Hopps." Nick said with confidence

Stu froze when Nick spoke. He slowly began to turn, Nick kept his eyes locked on him. He expected Stu to lunge at him or begin swearing till he was blue in the face, but he didn't. Stu looked at Nick with sad eyes, he seemed tired, depressed, almost defeated.

"Hello Nick." Stu said.

Nick could hear sincerity in the old rabbits voice. But wasn't going to give Stu a chance to protest his presence. He was going to say his peace.

"Listen Mr. Hopps I know you hate me, why I don't know. But for your daughter's sake hear me out." Nick paused, but not long enough for Stu to react. Stu was going to hear him out weather he liked it or not. "I was very young when my dad died. He was murdered in front of me when I was six. I was traumatized by that day, then i got messed up even more when I was nine by some rangers scouts. Despite all my kindness toward them they put a muzzle on me. When I was twelve the house I lived was about to be foreclosed on. To save it I became the hustler and conman your daughter would eventually meet. I broke the law and conned mammals, but not for my own self gain. But to help my mother, to save the only person that meant something to me in life. Not saying that makes what I did right, but I don't regret it. Even after I became homeless I still gave every dime I earned to my mom. Im nothing more than a ex-con who tells too many bad jokes, I won't lie about that. But I'm someone your daughter trusts. I'm also someone who will never let her down. I can't promise to be perfect Mr. Hopps, but for Judy I will try. I wanted you to know all this about me. So you can Judge me for who I am, and not the sly fox stereotype. But if you still hate me I understand. Judy is the most amazing girl I ever met and she deserves better than me."

Nick reached into his pocket and retrieved the ring he had shown Bonnie. He threw it to Stu, who caught it and held it in his paw. Stu looked at it, then back up at Nick.

"My mom tried her best to raise me right. One thing she managed to work into my thick skull is respect for my elders. Despite how you've treated me that still means you. So out of respect I came here to ask you for Judy's paw in marriage. Now you can swear at me, hit me, hell I'll lend you my gun and you can shoot me. But no matter what you do or say to me it won't change how your daughter feels about me."

Stu clenched his fist around the ring. He took a long deep breath before speaking.

"Follow me Nick."

Stu began to walk into the barn, Nick was hesitant but followed. The Hopps family barn was very big, just like all the buildings in Bunnyburrow. But what Nick saw inside left him in shock. The entire right wall was nothing but shelves. The shelves were littered with nothing but two photo picture frames. There was a ladder that looked like the ones in a the library so you can get the books high up on the bookcases. Stu didn't say a word, he just slid the ladder over a few feet and began to climb. Halfway up he stopped and grabbed one of the picture frames. Stu looked at the photos in the frame for a few seconds as he wiped away some dust from it, before climbing down. Once he was off the ladder and walked over to Nick and handed him the picture frame.

"What's this Mr. Hopps?" Nick asked, his curiosity had been peeked.

"What you have in your hands, is my whole world Nick." Stu said in a low sad voice.

Nick looked down at the picture frame. It had two photos, the first was a picture of Stu holding a small gray baby bunny. The second photo was a picture of Judy on the day she graduated the police academy. The frame was black, but across the bottom in white letters was Judy's name.

"I don't understand Mr. Hopps." Nick was still confused.

"I have over 300 kids Nick, you can imagine with that many kids Christmas is expensive. One thing we always got the kids to be fair was Legos. They were cheap so it made sense. And of course all my children followed the instruction to build it perfectly like on the box, except Judy. She always made them her way, they still looked great just different." Stu said smiling at the memory.

"Ok, but I still don't understand what your saying." Nick said

"I knew then that Judy was going to make her own path and do things her way. She was going to be more than a carrot farmer. She was going to do amazing things, because she's different, she's a tryer. She wants to be different, and I know there's nothing I can do to change that. I also know there's nothing I can do to change how she feels about you. I'm sorry for how I treated you Nick, my issue was never with you or your past."

Nick cocked his head to the side for a moment. He was still confused and didn't fully understand what Stu was saying.

"But if your issue wasn't with me, then why did you do everything you did?"

Stu walked up to Nick and reached up placing a paw on Nick's shoulder.

"The world Nick, I know how cruel it can be and I know you do to. I'm sure you can understand that as a father, I want nothing more than to protect my kits. I've seen interspecies couples before, I dare even call one couple my friends. They're seeing each other in secret of course. But for those who did it openly, they paid a price. I've seen them beaten, attacked, when I was a kid I even heard of some being killed for it. I couldn't let that happen to my Judy, I couldn't let her be in danger. But I've realized over that past few weeks that I have been foolish. I'm sorry for how I was to you Nick, I know you'll keep my Judy safe, and I hope you can forgive me. But as for your question, I will give my blessing to marry her on one condition." Stu was starting to cry.

"Anything Mr. Hopps, I'll do anything you ask." Nick was almost begging.

"After you ask her, have her call me. So I can apologize for being a foolish old rabbit." Stu said as he handed the ring back to Nick.

Nick smiled at Stu, he had been afraid of what Stu would say to him. But was relieved at his answer. He took the ring and slid it back into his pocket. Nick then handed the picture frame back to Stu who put it back where it had been.

"I take it Judy doesn't know you're here. You better get back before she realizes you are gone." Stu said as he climbed back off the ladder.

"You're right Mr. Hopps, thank you."

Nick extended his paw to Stu, who gladly shook it.

"My pleasure Mr. Wilde."

Nick turned and left the barn, he had to get back to Zootopia.

* * *

-Mean while at a Prayda store in Zootopia-

"They don't make any cute paternity pants." Jesse said with frustration.

Judy and Mrs. Wilde sat on one of the small benches in the store in front of the dressing rooms.

"Relax Jesse, you're hardly showing yet. You have time to find some." Judy said trying to reassure her friend.

"I know, sorry I just get over emotional over little things lately." Jesse said taking another look at herself in the mirror.

"I don't miss those days, I remember being pregnant with Nicky. I had all these strange cravings too." Mrs. Wilde said with her usual sweet smile.

"Oh I hear you there, I made John go get my mint chocolate chip ice cream last night. I couldn't think of anything else but that." Jesse returned to the dressing room.

Judy couldn't help but laugh. It was nice to have a girls day with Jesse and Mrs. Wilde. Even though she was her boyfriend's mom, Judy saw Mrs. Wilde as a great friend.

"Judy you haven't gotten yourself anything yet. Why don't you find something nice." Mrs. Wilde said looking at Judy.

"Well I don't usually get a lot of clothes cause I spend most of my time in my police uniform and after work I like lazy clothes." Judy responded.

Jesse came out of the changing room. She put the cloths she had tried on and hated onto another bench.

"Oh come on Judy, I see a lot of things in here that you would look really cute in wearing." Jesse said

Judy cocked a eyebrow at Jesse like she did with Nick when he called her cute. Jesse put her paw on her face with regret.

"I know, I know, I heard it just as it came out of my mouth."

"Heard what? I'm confused." Mrs. Wilde

Jesse kindly explained for Judy.

"You see Mrs. Wilde, you can't call bunnies cute. It's kinda of an offensive word to them." Jesse explained.

"So what does Nicky call you when he he's trying to be sweet?"

"Nick pretty much just calls me Carrots." Judy said with a laugh.

"Well that's not really romantic." Mrs. Wilde said.

Judy and Jesse looked at each other and broke out into laughter. It was to funny not to laugh.

"Nick has his moments." Judy said gaining her composure.

Mrs. Wilde just smiled, suddenly she saw something that caught her eye. She got up and walked up to one of the racks holding summer dresses. She picked up one and held it up to Judy.

"Judy sweetheart you would look great in this."

The dress was milk white with pink fabric across the waist. It would go down to just below Judy's knees.

"Yeah she would." Jesse said taking a seat next to Judy.

"Oh come on you guys, I don't look good in dresses." Judy said trying to avoid trying it on.

"Please Judy, humor an old Vixen." Mrs. Wilde said trying to hand the dress to Judy.

"Yeah Judy come on, it's not like it's one of those fancy ones you wear when Nick takes you out." Jesse said

Judy just rolled her eyes at Jesse and took the dress from Mrs. Wilde.

"Ok ok, I'll try it on." Judy said accepting the dress.

Judy went into the dressing room leaving Jesse with Mrs. Wilde. Both women looked at the other, each giving a their own little smirk. They had both been in on Nick's plan to distract Judy so he could go to BunnyBurrow to talk to Stu. Mrs. Wilde was hoping it would go over well. Nick and Judy were so happy together, she couldn't imagine telling someone they couldn't be with the one they love.

"I'm only trying this on to humor you guys, I want that noted." Judy said as she changed

"Note taken, now come on let's see." Jesse said with excitement.

"Relax, don't get your tail in a twist. I can't change that fast." Judy replied.

Mrs. Wilde chuckled at the conversation. She couldn't remember the last time she had a such a wonderful time. Ever since her husband's death Mrs. Wilde had lived a more isolated life. She had cut out the world and focused on the one good thing she had left in the world, her only son. For a while she had feared she had lost him to, but then Judy happened. She would never be able to repay Judy enough for saving her son. As Mrs. Wilde thought about this she grabbed her locker that hung from her neck. She clicked the little button that popped it open. Inside were two photos. One was a old photo of her and Abraham Wilde on their wedding day. The second was a picture of Judy and Nick, both wearing their police uniforms. She smiled and a small tear occupied the corner of her eye. She loved seeing her son in love, she only wished her husband had lived long enough to see it.

"Ok what do you think." Judy said as she stepped out of the changing room.

The dress fit Judy perfectly, it was just below her knees, the soft fabric rested on her shoulders and the pink fabric across her waist line made her frame look stunning. Plus combined with her necklace from Nick, the outfit was complete.

"Wow Judy, I love it." Jesse said.

"Really, you think so?" Judy said taking a little twirl in the dress.

"Yes dear, you look wonderful." Mrs. Wilde insured with a smile.

"Well thanks guys. You know what, I'm getting it. Nick did say he wanted me to treat myself." Judy said with a smile.

"That's a nice treat Judy, plus white is definitely your color." Jesse said give Mrs. Wilde a wink.

"Whatever Jesse, I don't own much that is white." Judy returned to the dressing room to change back into her clothes

Mrs. Wilde looked at Jesse and returned the wink she had given her. Both girls knew in the not so far future that they'll be taking Judy to get a wedding dress. But something else dwelled on Mrs. Wilde's mind. Something the old Vixen needed to talk about, but the only one who would understand was Nick.

(Hey Guys! So it finally happened, Nick confronted Stu. The results were amazing for our young couple but Stu has asked Nick to keep it a secret till Nick ask Judy to marry him. Next time, Mrs. Wilde takes Nick to see Mr. Wilde for a special day. Also Kane and Madison return and start putting their plan in motion. Thank you all so much for reading, please share and review. Bye bye!)


	28. Chapter 28: A Living Memory

Chapter twenty eight: A living Memory

Sunday came and it was Nick's usual routine to meet his mom for brunch. He got there a little before she did. He order a tea for his mom and a coffee for himself. His mom arrived soon after the drinks were brought to the table. She was carrying a bouquet of flowers which struck Nick as odd.

"Hello Nicky." Said Mrs. Wilde said hugging her son and giving him a peck on their cheek which he returned.

"How did it go with Judy's dad yesterday?" She asked with excitement.

Nick chuckled to himself at his mom's eagerness for the news on his talk with Mr. Hopps.

"It went really good, he gave me his blessing. I think he's finally come around to the idea of me and Carrots being together."

Mrs. Wilde smiled at the good news.

"Oh Nicky that is great news! I'm so happy for you guys. So when are you going to ask her?"

"Soon mom, I'll let you know soon.

Mrs. Wilde smile grew bigger. Nick was happy to see his mom so happy. That's when the flowers she had brought peeked his interest.

"Hey Mom, what's with the flowers?" Nick asked.

"Oh those are for your father." Mrs. Wilde replied before taking a drink.

Much like her son, Mrs. Wilde was a mammal of habit. Every Sunday she would bring flowers to her late husband's grave before meeting her son for brunch. This had been her routine ever since Nick got his life together.

"I thought you go there before you meet with me." Nick said as he took a drink of his own.

"Usually, but I want you to come with me today. If you're ok with that?" Mrs. Wilde said hesitantly.

"Of course Mom, I'd be happy too."

Mrs. Wilde smiled at her son's response. They ordered their food and made some small talk before leaving to go to the cemetery. Nick drove his car and Mrs. Wilde followed him in hers. After parking, they made the short walk to the headstone. They both stopped in front of it, this was the first time in years they had come together. For the first time in over 5 years the family had come together as a whole. Nick smiled down at his dad's grave, it felt good to not have all that anger anymore. But it was still a sad place for him and his mom to be. Not only was this his father's final resting place, but his unnamed baby sister laid beside him. He remembered being excited to be a older brother. Suddenly Nick heard something, it sounded like crying. Nick looked at his mom who had tears running down her face. Without hesitation he wrapped his Mom in a hug as she buried her muzzle into his shoulder.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Nick asked

Mrs. Wilde cried on, the memory still fresh in her mind.

\- 30 years ago -

"Daddy! Daddy, look what I drew!" Shouted a young Nick Wilde.

Nick had just turned 4 and his father couldn't be more proud of him. Abraham Wilde sat at the kitchen table looking through the mail, still in his dark green suit from work. Susan Wilde was finishing dinner for her family. She had made her husband's favorite, chicken fried steak with a side of green beans. It was a special night after all. Abraham lifted Nick onto his lap to look at what his young kit had drawn.

"Wow did you really draw this Nicky?" Mr. Wilde said adjusting his glasses.

"Yes sir I did." Replied Nick with a huge smile across his face.

"Well I say you're the next great artist. What do you think Susan?" Mr. Wilde said handing his wife the drawing.

Mrs. Wilde examined all the bright red, blue, and green lines on the page. Although she couldn't make out what her son had intended to draw, she could tell he had put a lot of work into it.

"I would say you're right dear, he is quite the artist." She said with her signature soft sweet smile.

Mrs. Wilde handed the picture to her son.

"Why don't you put it on the refrigerator, then go get washed up for dinner." She said.

Nick's young eyes light up with joy at the sound of being able to hang his picture in the family kitchen. Without saying a word, Nick quickly placed a magnet onto his picture and rushed upstairs to get washed up. Leaving both his parents smiling up at him.

"We're doing a good job with him." Mrs. Wilde said with pride.

"Yes we are." Mr. Wilde said returning his attention to the mail.

"How's looking?" Mrs. Wilde asked taking a seat next to her husband.

Mr. Wilde shuffled through their bills and the bank statements. He then gave a small smirk before removing his glasses.

"Well from the looks of things, I'd say we're sitting pretty good. We're all caught up on our bills and the bank says we're positive in the account. So I say that's pretty good." Mr. Wilde said with a smile.

"That's great dear." Mrs. Wilde said as she gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

Mr. Wilde held Susan's paw in his. He was so in love with her. They had met when they were 16 and fell in love instantly. Neither of their family's understood their young love, but they didn't care. All that mattered was each other. Then it all changed almost 5 years ago when Susan became pregnant with Nick. They weren't married yet, they were just a couple of scared 19 year olds. They would have married before Nick was born but Susan didn't want to look big in her wedding dress. They married when Nick was just over a month old. Even though the wedding was amazing, the day his son was born was the day his life became whole.

"I got you something my loving Vixen." Mr. Wilde said with a wink.

"Oh, and why would my handsome fox do that?" Mrs. Wilde said with a sly tone.

Mr. Wilde slid a small box out of his pocket and handed it to his wife.

"Why only to celebrate the happiest day of our life." He said as she took it from his paw.

Mrs. Wilde opened the box and inside was a locket. She clicked the button that opened it. Inside were two photos, one was their wedding photo. The other picture was of Abraham with Nick sitting on his lap as he was reading to him. She look at her husband and smiled. Before he could speak she hugged him. Mr. Wilde wrapped his arms around his wife.

"Happy anniversary sweetheart." Said Mr. Wilde.

"Thank you Abraham." Mrs. Wilde said with joy in her voice.

"No thank you Susan, for making my life worth something. But I give you this gift on one condition."

Mrs. Wilde pulled away from the hug and cocked a eyebrow at Abraham.

"Of course there is, a hustle always has a catch to it." Mrs. Wilde said with a slight teasing attitude to her voice.

"Not the first time I would have hustled you." He said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I still remember when you hustled me into marrying you." She said with a laugh of her own

"To get you to marry me I just had to get you pregnant. No, I was referring to when I hustled you into falling in love with me." Mr. Wilde said with a laugh of his own.

"What is it Abraham, what's this going to cost me?" Mrs. Wilde said with a eye roll.

Abraham Wilde just smiled at his wife. He knew she would say yes to this, but he had to be sure.

"You see, I know Nick was kind of a "oops" kit but we're doing great with him. I want to try and have another baby sweetheart. I already have my claws crossed for a girl."

Mrs. Wilde looked at her husband with confusion for a moment. Waiting for him to say it was a joke. But she knew it wasn't, she knew he was being serious. She took a deep breath and placed the locket around her neck.

"I will be more then happy to have another child with you Abraham. As long as you promise you'll never leave me." Mrs. Wilde said with a smile.

Mr. Wilde placed his paws on his wife's shoulders and pulled her forward slightly. He placed a kiss on her forehead and smiled.

"I promise, I'm never going anywhere sweetheart."

-Present Day-

"Mom, what's wrong?" Nick asked again

"It's nothing Nicky, I just miss him."

Nick held his mom closer as tears fell from her eyes onto his shirt.

"I know you do mom, I do too."

"I failed him Nick, he wanted a daughter and I failed him."

Nick pushed his mom back a little so he could look her in the eyes.

"Mom, what happened to her wasn't your fault."

"I know Nicky, but still. He wanted a daughter so bad, and you were so excited for a little sister."

Mrs. Wilde placed her head on her sons shoulder and continued to cry. Nick looked down at the small headstone that displayed the name "Wilde".

"Why did you never name her?" Nick asked

"I was going to but I was in such a bad way, I just never did. I just, laid her to rest." Mrs. Wilde said trying to fight her tears.

"There must have been a name that you were thinking of?" Nick asked looking back at his mom.

A slight smile placed itself on Mrs. Wilde's face as she remembered her husband saying it as if it was yesterday. "Bella." She said

Nick smiled at his mom.

"That's a nice name mom."

"Yeah, it was going to to be." She said sadly

Mrs. Wilde stepped forward and placed her flowers in front of her husband's headstone.

"Happy Anniversary Abraham." Mrs. Wilde said as a tear fell from her cheek and onto a pedal of a flower.

* * *

-The Next day-

"Please, don't do this." The coyote begged as Kane cracked him across the face with his gun again.

The coyote had been Madison's boss back when she was dating Nick. He was the one Nick had caught her cheating on him with. Madison and Kane had him kidnapped and brought to a warehouse in Savanna Central for a little experiment. They had taken turns beating him for the last hour. He was tied to the chair with thick ropes binding his wrist the arms of the chair. Both his front K-9s had been broken out by the grip of Kane's revolver.

"You did this to yourself sweet cheeks." Madison said softly.

"I still don't know what your talking about." The Coyote said with little energy.

"Remember oh, about 5 or 6 years ago when my boyfriend caught us having some fun in the sheets?" Madison said with a lustful smile.

"I'm sorry that costed you your relationship Madison, but that wasn't my fault. You asked me, hell you begged me sleep with you." Blood trickled from the Coyote's mouth, his right eye swollen shut.

"Is doesn't matter scum, the end results will be the same." Boasted Kane.

He set down his gun and grabbed a metal case off the floor. He opened it and pulled out the shock collar. He put it on to the coyotes neck as tight as he could without completely choking him.

"You see sir, this collar will shock you if your heart rate reaches a hostile level. But I also have a remote." Kane said with a wicked smile.

He clicked the button on a remote in his pocket. With electric shocks come from the collar the coyote screamed in pain as he felt the full force of it. Kane held the button down for a few more seconds before releasing it.

"Why are you helping him, you must know what he has planned." The coyote said to Madison in pain.

"Oh I know what he has planned, but I don't care. He's going to help me with what I want, so I'm going to help him with what he wants." Madison said with her own devilish smile.

Kane pressed the button again. The coyote screamed out in pain as the electric shock pulses throughout his body. Kane held down the button for a good minute before releasing it. The coyote struggled for breath. But when he finally caught it, he spoke.

"So what are you going to do, turn me savage like you did all those other predators." He huffed, it hadn't taken long for him to put it together that Kane had been responsible for the most recent Savage attacks.

Madison took the remote from Kane as he grabbed his gun and began to walking toward the door.

"No, we're just going to leave you here." She said.

Madison pushed down the button. Electricity ran through the coyote as he screamed in pain. Madison then took a piece of duct tape and taped down the bottom before setting it on the table and leaving with Kane. Kane closed the door to warehouse behind him, he had spent a small fortune to soundproof it. Next to the limo stood Josh, Kane's right hand man in the field. Kane walked around the limo and got in, while Madison stood at the other door staring at Josh who was leaning against the drivers door. This did not go unnoticed from Ram.

"What are you looking at?" Josh said removing the cigarette from his mouth.

"I'm looking at the help who needs to open the door for me." Madison said as snarky as she could

Josh hated Madison, but not because she was a predator or even a fox. In fact he had an adopted sister who was a fox. He hated her for why she wanted to hurt Judy. Josh actually didn't have much respect for Kane either. But after serving in the Marines as a sniper for 6 years and being forced out due to injuries to his leg he was without work. His leg made it hard to find a job that wasn't to physically demanding job and he was not good with computers or social skills for that matter. He was border line homeless when Kane recruited him for protection, mostly for his background in combat. Thanks to Kane's money he was able to keep his small apartment in Tundra Town. He didn't much like Kane's plans, but orders were orders. Josh reached down and open the door for Madison who stepped inside.

"Stupid Bitch." Josh mumbled after he closed the door.

Once in the limo, Kane handed Madison a envelope. She opened it and began looking at the photographs inside. They were of Nick and Judy, at the grocery store, on patrol, at their house, even a few of Nick and his mom at the cemetery.

"Your surveillance team is impressive Kane."

"Josh is the best at recon, and I only hire the best my dear." Kane said as he took a swig from his flask.

"That explains why you hired me." Madison said as she winked at the young ram.

"My dear Madison, I hired you because of our goal. I don't care how it is you get rid of Hopps, just as long as it's done."

"Oh trust me Kane it will be done. The only thing I must decide is to persuade Nick he really loves me, or kill Judy first."

Kane smiled at Madison, he liked the vixens wicked sense of humor. If it wasn't for her being a predator, he might have found her attractive.

"That is a difficult choice my dear, but an enjoyable one." He still hadn't told her that he was going to kill Nick as well, but there would be a time for that. The only question is will he need to kill Madison when she finds out.

Madison grabbed a small glass of wine she had poured herself on the way to the warehouse.

"To the hard choices." Madison said as she held out her glass.

"To the hard choices." Kane said as he tapped the glass with his flask.

(Hey guys! I know sad chapter, this one actually made me cry while writing it. So next time, Kane and Madison but heads and both Judy and Nick wake up in fear. Thank you all for reading please share and review. I will see you all next time, bye bye!)


	29. Chapter 29: Old Wounds Still Bleed

Chapter twenty nine: Old wounds still Bleed

Judy awoke in the middle of the night. She looked at the alarm clock, it was black. Confused she pulled the string on her bedside lamp. It didn't turn on, the power must be out. Suddenly she noticed she was alone in the bed.

"Nick?" Judy called out

She saw that their bedroom door was cracked open, they always closed it before bed.

"Nick?!" Judy called out louder.

Judy crawled out of bed, she looked out the crack in door and saw nothing but darkness. She was in nothing but a over sized T-shirt and underwear so she grabbed her robe. She put it on and opened the door the rest of the way. Nervously she grabbed the flashlight off her utility belt and turned it on. What she saw horrified her. Claw marks covered the floor and walls of their house. They led down stairs, worried for Nick she followed them.

"Nick where are you?" Judy whispered

Her and Nick's cell phone were in the kitchen charging, she had to get one of them and call the ZPD. She walked down stairs and saw that everything had been torn apart.

"What the hell?" Judy said to herself

She heard something moving around in the living room. She shined her light but couldn't see what it was. Panicked she went for the door but it wouldn't open. The thought of calling the ZPD popped back into her head. She raced to the kitchen, she grabbed her phone.

"Damnit" Judy said seeing it was dead

She grabbed Nick's phone, it was alive, but there's no signal. Suddenly Judy heard something behind her. She nervously turned around, standing on all fours was Nick, his eyes screamed blood lust.

Nick lunged at her with growl "Nick No!" Judy screamed.

"Judy!" Nick yelled as he sat up in the bed. His heart was racing and he was in a cold sweat.

"What is it Nick?"

Nick looked toward the master bathroom. Judy was dripping wet in a towel peeking out from the doorway, he could hear the shower running.

"Nothing Carrots." Nick said trying to get the nightmare out of his head.

"Are you sure?" Judy asked

"Yeah I'm okay" Nick replied

"Okay well start getting ready soon, we have to be at the precinct soon." Judy said returning to the bathroom.

Nick got up and began changing into his uniform. The image of him attacking Judy still fresh in his mind, but not from the dream, it was when he was in Vlads warehouse and he went savage. It didn't make sense to him, he hadn't thought about that night in months. Nightmares were no stranger to him, he had them leading up to him confessing his love to Judy. But now he was the one killing her in his nightmares.

"Nick? Hey Nick are you with me?" Judy said waving her paw in front of Nick's eyes.

"Huh oh yeah, sorry Carrots. What did you say?" Nick said smiling down at Judy who was in her uniform pants and a white tank top.

She just looked at him with a painful look on her face. He was worried that she had just said something important and was feeling like he was ignoring her.

"What is it Carrots?" He asked

"I should be asking you that Nick." She said crossing her arms

"What do you mean?" Nick said trying to divert Judy's statement.

"What do I mean? You wake up screaming my name, you look like you've seen a ghost, and now you trying to dodge talking to me about it. So tell me what's going on, are you hiding something from me?" Judy asked

"Of course not Judy, I'd never hide something from you." Nick knew that was lie considering he was hiding the fact he was preparing to propose to her in the coming months. But that was reasonable thing to hide in his mind.

"Then tell me what's going on sweetie, please." Judy said as she took Nick's paw in hers.

Nick took a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around Judy. She wrapped her arms around his waste in return, her concerns deepening.

"Nick, what's going on? You're scaring me." Judy said

"Judy, it's not a big deal. It was just a nightmare." Nick said

"What happened in it?" She asked still embracing him

Nick looked at Judy and began to insure her it was nothing but a look from the concerned bunny told him he wasn't going to get away with not telling her.

"It was about you, and this house. You woke up to the house destroyed, and you tried to get to your phone to call the Precinct. But I had somehow gone savage and I….attacked you."

Judy's heart broke a little seeing the pain in Nick's eyes. She knew he'd struggled with his emotions regarding the events on Vlad's warehouse, but she thought he was past it considering he hadn't even hinted that he was still dwelling on it.

"Nick I know you'd never hurt me, and you know that as well." Judy said embracing Nick once again.

"But I almost did worse then that, Judy I nearly killed you." Nick said with deep sadness

"Nick?" Judy said

"Yeah Carrots?"

"Shut up." Judy said before pulling Nick into a kiss.

Nick closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his bunny's lips on his. Nick was much taller then Judy, but during the act of kissing Nick's desire to enjoy the act of passion would betray his other senses, one of those would be his sense of balance. Judy knew this and used it to her advantage, sliding her foot behind his and placed two paws on his still bare chest. Nick realized what was happening a second too late, the next thing he knew his back was on the bed and Judy was on top of his chest looking down at him. This was not a new view for Nick as the bunny's hormones caused them to have sex 4-6 times a week. But usually there was a glare of lustful fire in her eyes. This time he noticed more than a hint of sadness.

"Carrots it…." Nick was cut off by a finger being placed on his muzzle to shush him.

"Nicholas Piberius Wilde, you are going to be quiet and listen to me. I've heard you more than once talk about how you're worried about hurting me. Or how you blame yourself because of what happened. Well guess what, I am afraid too, but not of you Nick. I can't name anywhere that I feel safer than in your arms." Judy grabbed one of Nick's paws and began to play with his claws. "These claws, they are what made my kind terrified for decades. But not me, to me these are the claws of MY fox. These claws bring me not fear but happiness and pleasure when you run them down my back when we make love." Judy released Nick's paw and began to run her paw along his jaw close to his lip that hid his fangs. "Everyone of these sharp teeth, that were meant to scare bunnies like me, do the exact opposite. They excite me, I've seen them scare away any and every threat to me or you. An I've gotten to feel the gentle side of them when you take nibbles on my neck when we do it. Nick how many times do we have to talk about this before you realize that everything that makes you a predator doesn't scare me, it makes me happy. What I am scared of though is losing you." Judy said with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Nick reached up and wiped away the tear, his action gaining him a small smile from Judy.

"I'll never leave you Carrots."

"Good, it's bad enough dealing with my dad, I don't need you thinking that your so called 'protecting me' by trying to leave me too."

Judy planted a kiss on Nick's lips and it felt as if all his fears and worries melted away. He loved Judy, and nothing would stop him from doing that.

"Now get dressed Slick, we need to get going." Judy said hopping off Nick.

Nick admired the little twitches and wiggles from Judy's tail as she went into the bathroom. It had taken all his strength not to tell Judy that everything with her dad was settled, but that would ruin the plan. And a hustler always has a plan.

* * *

-Later that day in the Meadowlands-

"I say we go now!" Madison said with anger and frustration.

"Now is not a good time my dear." Kane Said opening a bottle of Scotch and pouring it into two glasses.

Madison had been at his home for the better part of a hour trying to convince him to go after Judy and Nick immediately. Kane was not giving in to her request.

"Well why not, I'm tired of watching the fuzzball snuggling up to my fox." Madison said accepting the drink Kane offered her.

"Then close your computer, it isn't happening today, tomorrow, next week, or anytime soon. As much as I'd love to go in guns drawn we can't just do that. I don't know about you but I plan on living through all this." Kane said taking a drink

"That still doesn't tell me why I have to wait." Madison said

"Okay, do you know what separates me from a full blown psychopath? I think things through, I hate Judy more than anyone but even I have to admit that she is smart. She and Nick also have the entire ZPD, not to mention the Big family to back them up. They also live in a very good neighborhood with a local watch even though it has little to no street crime. If we don't plan this out to the T we might end up dead or worse, in prison."

"I think you got that backwards Kane." Said Madison taking a drink of her own.

"No I don't, I'd rather die than go to that hell hole. That place broke my sister, it drained the life from her before she was even dead." Kane said sadly

"So what's taking so long to plan out?" Madison, like all predators she didn't care about Dawn Bellwether. She'd never tell Kane but she cheered when news broke about her death.

"Multiple things, one being Silvia." Kane said snapping immediately out of his sad state.

"Silvia? That dumb doe you got hitting mammals with nighthowlers? What's got her tail in a knot?" Madison asked

"She ran out of Nighthowlers last week and wants more. The guys got sloppy and missed a few shots and even spilt some on the floor ruining the delicate bullets. I don't know what to do about her. I no longer have interest in Nighthowlers due to the fact mammals didn't take on the hatred for predators like I planned, no offense my dear."

Madison took great offense to it, but she couldn't upset Kane. He was her key to getting Judy out of the way so she could be with Nick. "Non Taken Kane."

"There are other hold ups but none more annoying then her. I can't just out right kill her. I had to pull so many strings to hide the fact I killed Cal and put the hit out on Zane. Silvia has a much bigger family, she's the second largest mob family in the city. She is second only to Mr. Big."

"Well there's your answer Kane." Madison said finishing her glass of scotch.

"I don't follow my dear?" Kane asked confused

"Have Mr. Big kill Silvia, he employs predators and I'm sure he'd be upset if found out the person responsible was not only a crime boss, but was also the one who gave Vlad a chance to hurt that dumb bunny he loves so much." Madison said

Kane scratched the bottom of his chin for a moment. "That's not a bad idea Miss Madison."

Madison rose to her feet. " Just remember our deal. I help you kill Judy Hopps and get a little payback on Nick. But after it's done I get to leave with Nick, ALIVE." Madison said putting extra emphasis on the alive part.

Kane had no intentions on letting Nick go alive. He wanted to watch the life drain from the todd's eyes after he watched Judy suffer. But that was not something Madison needed to know, yet.

"Of course my dear, I wouldn't have it any other way." Kane said with a smirk

(Hey guys! So first off I want to say thank you to my friend Rain for the nightmare idea. Second it seems that Madison and Kane aren't seeing eye to eye 100%. How will Mr. Big change things when he goes after Silvia. Next time, Judy's birthday has come, which means it time for Nick's big question. Thank you all for reading, please share and review, bye bye!)


	30. Chapter 30: The Biggest Question

Chapter 30: The Biggest Question

-2 months later-

"I'm getting old" this was something Judy had been saying all day. She knew she wasn't that old compared to some of her co-workers and even Nick, but she felt like it. She was 29, an age that terrified her. She was well behind the mark for bunnies her age. Most doe bunnies are married and have 5-10 litters by now. This included all her sisters who were around her age. But to Judy that didn't matter, she'd take her Fox that loved and supported her over any Bunny any day. What was digging at Judy's mind was that she'd be 30 next year. She hated the thought of that, but now was not the time to dwell on next year she thought. Nick had promised her a romantic dinner tonight and she was excited for it.

Nick was in the kitchen pacing back and forth. He was dressed in a black tux with a red tie. He could feel the weight of the engagement ring in his jacket pocket. He took another look out the front window and say Finnick's van with his mom in the passenger seat down the street. It was already dark but Nick's night vision was perfect. A million things ran through his mind on how this could go wrong, the biggest being Judy says No. Nick knew that she wouldn't, but a small piece of him wouldn't stop thinking that. The plan was simple, He would take Judy to a fancy place his mom had recommended called the Light House. After they left Finnick and his mom would set up the surprise. Bonnie, Beth, and Stu would arrive shortly after them and help out. Nick would text them when they left the restaurant and they would hide upstairs till the signal. How hard could that be, he had pulled off hustles way more complicated than this. Although this wasn't a simple popsicle hustle, this was asking Judy to marry him. It was a big step, one he hoped he was ready for.

"Are you ready Nick?"

Judy walked down the steps wearing a bright Navy dress her mom had sent her as a gift, it went down to her ankles but had a slit up her right leg to halfway up her thigh. There was a strap that went around the back her neck to keep it up. Not wanting the whole world to see her back she was also wearing a black cotton jacket that went to almost her elbows. The outfit was complete by her bright purple necklace that Nick had given her 1 year ago. Nick was in awe at the beautiful bunny that walked down the stairs and up to him, almost as if she was angel gifted to him from heaven.

"What's the matter Nick, Cat got your tongue?" Judy asked, seeing Nick like this always made her feel more beautiful then Nick already did. Despite his sarcasm he he never ceased to make her feel like the most beautiful girl in Zootopia on a daily bases.

"No, but a sly bunny has my heart." Nick said coming out of his trance.

This made Judy giggle, normally she'd role her eyes at one of his cheesy lines. But she could tell the sincerity behind his words.

"Come on Nick, we don't want to be late for our reservation." Judy said before walking out the front door.

Nick followed but stopped in the doorway. This was it, the next time he walked through this door and into the house he and Judy shared, he'd ask her the biggest question of their lives. Two months of planning, standing up to Judy's dad, and recruiting help from his mom, best friend, and soon to be his in-laws. It all came down to this, the biggest Hustle of his life, the hustle for Judy's love.

Nick walked to the car where Judy was already waiting in the passenger seat. He got in and started the car. As he drove away he took Judy's paw in his. He was pleased that she didn't seem to notice as they turned the corner two headlights of Finnick's van pulling into their driveway. The car ride was a peaceful one for the couple. Judy had put on the radio station that almost always plays Gazelle every 3-4 songs. Nick preferred old rock music, but tonight was about making his bunny happy, plus her tracing little hearts on his paw with hers made the music bearable. Before long they had arrived at the restaurant. The valet took their car to a open space as Nick walked Judy in by the arm like a gentleman.

"Reservations for Wilde." Nick said to happy looking Otter.

"Ahh Mr. Wilde, right this way please." The Otter grabbed two menus and walked them to their table.

They quickly noticed that they weren't the only interspecies couple there. There was a Zebra and Goat, a Elephant and Rhino , even a Wolf and Panther eating dinner. This reassured them that they wouldn't be getting as many hateful glares that they usually got whenever they went out. Not that they would've cared, it wasn't about who accepted their relationship as long as they loved each other. Once seated they ordered Drinks, both ordered tea due to the fact they had work in the morning and neither had intentions of being hungover.

"So where did you hear about this place Nick?" Judy asked waiting for their drinks

"My mom told me about it and I thought why not take my bunny out for her special day." This made Judy blush, it always made her feel special when Nick dotted on her.

"Thank you Nick, this means a lot to me."

"Well you mean a lot to me too Carrots, I'd probably be dead if it wasn't for you."

"Don't talk like that Nick." Judy said with some sadness to her voice

"It's true Carrots, I was nothing more than a con man. Living day to day, with more mammals than just Mr. Big wanting my head. Then a sly bunny with a carrot pen and a three wheeled joke mobile came along and saved this dumb fox." Nick played with his fingers, the ring was burning a hole in his pocket. He wanted to ask her right now but that wasn't the plan.

Judy reached out and grabbed his paw. "Nick you saved my dream, I'd be back in BunnyBurrow pulling Carrots from the ground if it wasn't for standing up to Bogo. You might be a dumb fox, but your my dumb fox." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. This was going to be a night to remember.

-Meanwhile at Nick and Judy's house-

Finnick and Mrs. Wilde had started the preparations for the proposal. Nick had told them exactly how he wanted it. It wasn't long before Stu, Bonnie, and Beth arrived. Nick hadn't fully thought it through though, this was His mom's first time meeting Judy's parents. The three bunnies walked into the the with wide eyes. It was a small house for almost any bunny to live in. Even newly married bunny's got a large home due to the fact many litters were expected. But it was still a beautiful home, Bonnie particularly liked the color of the house. Beth was the first to approach Mrs. Wilde.

"Hello Mrs. Wilde, I'm Beth Judy's older sister" Beth said smiling at the Vixen

"Pleased to meet you Beth, I do recall my son and Judy mentioning you, and this must be your other sister?" Mrs. Wilde said turning her attention to Bonnie.

"Hehe, I see where Nick gets his smooth talking. It's nice to finally meet you Mrs. Wilde I'm Judy's mother, Bonnie."

Bonnie and extended her paw to shake the vixen's but Mrs. Wilde had other plans and hugged the shorter bunny. Nick had told his mom how supportive Bonnie had been and all the kindness she had shown.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Hopps"

Bonnie hugged the vixen back, "Call me Bonnie."

Mrs. Wilde pulled away from the hug and motioned toward Finnick.

"This is my son's best friend Finnick."

Finnick nodded at the two does as he gave a small smirk. "Hey umm, I need some help caring so more stuff in, can you two lend me a paw." Finnick said to them.

Mrs. Wilde and Finnick had purposely left 3 boxes of supplies in the van for when the Hopps had arrived. Mrs. Wilde wanted a moment with Stu, alone.

"Of course, come on Beth." Bonnie said as she followed Finnick outside. Once out by the van Finnick would inform them on why he really asked them to help him.

As Stu watched his wife and daughter exit the house he looked up to see the old Vixen glaring down at him. Mrs. Wilde did not look as happy to see him as she had Bonnie.

"Hello Mrs. Wilde, I'm Stu, Judy's father" he said nervously

"I know who you are, though I can't say you deserve the title as father to such an amazing girl as Judy." Mrs. Wilde said harshly

Stu hung his head a little lower, "I can't say I do either. If it means anything now, I'm sorry for how I treated your son."

This more than irritated Susan Wilde"You see Mr. Hopps, normally I'd forgive easily. But do you understand what you've done. A few months ago you almost lost your daughter. She could've died and she would've done so thinking that her dad hated her for simply being in love." Mrs. Wilde refused to let her guard down

"I made a mistake, well more than one. I'm not proud of any of them." Stu said still feeling guilty and more than a little intimidated.

"A mistake? No no no, spilling milk is a mistake. Locking your keys in your car is a mistake. What you did hurt your daughter. You don't need to apologize to me, me and my son have been treated that way our whole lives simply for being a fox. My son has done things I'm not proud to say he did, but I never gave up on him and I never stopped loving him. Yes I kicked him out in a moment of anger but within 24 hours I was pleading with him to come home. But he didn't want to, I don't call what what I did a mistake I call it what it is, being a bad parent. But I never stopped loving my son. I will admit that I wanted him to marry a Fox and settle down, but I've seen how much he loves Judy. He has sacrificed and risked so much to be with her. She has grown on me as well, I love her too."

Stu stood there for a moment in silence, not sure how to respond to the Vixens rant, but he finally spoke. "So what do we do then, about what happened."

Mrs. Wilde took a deep breath, "We forget it happened. The last thing our kits need is to have one of their parents fighting the others. Can I say I fully understand or forgive what you did, no I can not. But for my son, and your daughters sake, I will not hold it against you. So let's start fresh, Hello Mr. Hopps, I'm Susan Wilde." Mrs. Wilde said extending her paw and giving a small smile.

"Pleased to meet you Susan, I'm Stu Hopps"

"Okay Carrots here's another one, what's the difference between a male Fox and a female Fox?"

Nick had been telling bad jokes since they left the restaurant. It was the only way he could think of to hide how nervous he was. His sense of humor still his go to shield.

"Ummmm I don't know, what is the difference?" Judy asked

Nick gave a big grin and looked at Judy, "There's KNOT much difference."

Nick broke out in laughter as Judy fought back her urge to to giggle. She could tell what he had meant. She didn't mind his corner and dumb jokes. It's what made Nick who he was, if he wasn't telling jokes or trying to make her laugh she'd worry that something was wrong.

"You're so cheesy Nick, where do you even get all these joke?"

"Oh you know, I've just heard them throughout the years"

Judy smiled at him, tonight had been amazing. She was happy that Nick was with her. She felt special just getting to spend time with him. She couldn't imagine how tonight could be any better. What Judy didn't know was Nick had the perfect surprise waiting for them at home. He was nervous, if he hadn't started telling jokes he would be shaking. Humor was still his shield, and came naturally to him. The true feeling of fear didn't fill him till they reached their driveway. What if she says no, what if something happened and the surprise wasn't ready, what if she thought it was too soon. Judy got out of the car and Nick followed. Judy put her key in the door and opened it. As she did Nick braced himself. The first thing that Judy saw was a path of candles leading into the dining room. There were purple rose petals along the path. Curiosity guided Judy down the path, there were photos of her and Nick hanging from the ceiling by string. She could hear some soft music playing. When she reached the end of the path she found herself in the middle of the a candle heart.

"Nick?" Judy asked as she turned to face him.

Nick was down on one knee, holding the ring in his right paw. Judy's eyes went wide and she covered her mouth In awe, completely taken back.

Nick looked at Judy, his paw shaking. "Carrots, I've lived a crazy, miserable, and lonely life. I never thought I could find someone as special and amazing as you. I'd still be hustling popsicles if it wasn't for you, and you are worth so much then 200 dollars a day. As I kneel in front of you I offer what I can, my love and my life. I talked to your mom, and your dad. They both helped set this up, along with my mom who is excited for this as well. So if you would be willing to give this dumb fox a chance to spend everyday of his life with you, I'd be honored to call you….my wife. Judy Hopps, will you marry me?"

Judy had tears in her eyes, Nick's words cause a chuckle and a smile to form on her face. She jump forward and wrapped her arms around Nick and planted a kiss on his lips. He embraced her as he leaned in and kissed back. Once the kiss was broken Judy spoke.

"Of course Ill marry you Nick." Judy said with a smile as tears of joy fell from her cheeks.

The sound of clapping caused both of them to look at the bottom of the stairs. There stood Stu, Bonnie, Beth, Finnick, and Mrs. Wilde. Judy slowly walked toward her father, she saw the look of joy and more than a little regret.

"Judy…" Stu said trying to find his words

Before he could say another word Judy hugged him, something she had wanted to do for a long time.

"It's okay dad, I know. I'm sorry too." Tears still fell from her cheeks.

She broke away from the hug and turned back to face Nick who was still holding the ring. She walked up to him and extended her paw as Nick placed the ring on her finger. She looked at it and smiled, know soon she'd officially be known as Judy Wilde.

(Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. In an ironic coincidence I had my sister wedding recently and my gf caught the Bouquet. Anyway, finally Nick popped the question and Judy said yes. In the next chapter Nick and Judy publicly announce their engagement. Madison finds out Nick asked Judy to marry him, and Jesse makes a shocking accusation. Thank you all so much for reading, please share and review, bye bye!)


	31. Chapter 31: Timing

Chapter 31: Timing

"Kane you son of Bitch!"

Kane liked very few things at 11:30 at night, and a outraged Vixen insulting his mother wasn't one of them. He was just getting ready to go to bed when Madison barged into his home, again. He turned to face her where she stood at the bottom of his stairs, Josh was still by the door putting on his coat.

"Madison, how lovely it is to see you again, and at such a charming hour" Kane said making his sarcasm obvious causing a smirk to form on Josh's face.

"Shut up! I told you 2 months ago we should move on Hopps. An all you could talk about is waiting for the right moment. Waiting for the plan to be in place. Well guess what I saw on my computer tonight you Dickhead!?" Madison said screaming

"I'm sorry I don't go on those websites." Kane said, the Fox's anger was humorous to him.

"He asked her to marry him! MY Nick asked that stupid rabbit to marry him! That should be my ring!" Madison was furious

Kane lowered his head slightly to hide his grin. This was perfect, Now he could make Nick watch as his wife to be died before killing him. "And that changes things how?" He asked

"It means we waited long enough! We go Now!" Madison yelled

"No we don't, the plan is almost in place. I've received word that Mr. Big is making his move on Silvia tomorrow night. The last loose end will be tied up and we will be free to move on Hopps and get you your Nick. A few more days, that's all we need. I give you my word Madison." Kane said

Madison hated the idea of waiting any longer than she already had. "I don't understand why!"

"Because we aren't stupid like a certain trigger happy fox." Josh said looking at Madison

"What did you say to me!?" Madison yelled at Josh

"He's right my dear, Judy and Nick are the two most famous cops in Zootopia. Not to mention they are practically family to the Big's. we can't just go in guns blazing. Judy's death will not go unnoticed, nor will Nick be easily persuaded to love you after she's dead by your paw. Believe me I've wanted to kill her since day one, but Iintend to survive this ordeal and not behind bars. As I'm sure you do as well, one wrong move and you spend the rest of your life behind bars and away from Nick, is that what you want?"

Madison stared at the floor and exhaled before speaking calmly "No I don't"

"Good, now go home and stay calm. I need a few more days and we'll go for the kill, understand?" Kane asked

"I understand Kane." Madison turned and left, still angry but more calm. Josh closed the door and turned to face Kane.

"She's going to become a problem for us Mr. Kane." Said Josh

"I believe your right, would you have a problem with killing her if and when she does?" Kane said knowing the answer

Josh grinned and removed the .45 caliber M1911 from his jacket. He had no problem killing Madison, wouldn't be the first time he pulled the trigger on a pissed off female, of course the last one had been overseas and was firing a AK-47 at him. The only place Josh drew the line was kits, he'd never hurt a innocent child. "I'd kill that bitch for free Mr. Kane."

"Good, now I'm going to bed, goodnight Josh." Kane said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Good night Kane." Josh said as he left

Judy always loved waking up for work, even at 5:30 in the morning. But today was going to be a particular good day. After Nick popped the question last night they made a post on furbook to announce it and many friends and co-workers have already liked it, including Clawhauser which guaranteed that everyone would know about it by lunch. The sound of the alarm came ringing through the dark room as Judy reached over and shut it off. She kept her head on Nick's chest, his soft fur always made for a comfortable sleep.

"Mmmm Good Morning Nick." Judy said as she braced herself to leave her comfortable position. But there was no answer from him.

"Nick?" Judy asked as she rose her head.

Nick was still fast asleep, the sound of snoring traveled through the room. Judy sat up and smiled as she gazed at her new fiancé. He was so peaceful in his slumber. She thought of how when she met him that he was just a popsicle hustler, a conmammal with info on a case. Now he was her husband to be, and the mammal she intended to spend her life with. But that did not give him a few pass of sleeping in on a work day. She rolled out of bed and grabbed the sheets. She pushed her strong legs against the frame on the bed and pulled the sheets off the edge of the bed, and Nick with them. He hit the floor with a loud bang. For a few moments Nick was unaware of what was going on, but a small gray bunny looking down at him with a smile indicated that he had slept through the alarm again.

"Good morning Carrots, how was your sleep?" Nick said with his usual sly smirk.

"Nice try slick, now come on we have a big day ahead of us. Lots of mammals to tell of our engagement as well as a job to do." Judy gave Nick a wink as she laid out her uniform for the day.

Nick got up and walked toward the bedroom door to start breakfast "Can't wait sweetheart."

Judy giggled and smiled at Nick, his hustler charm was one of the things she loved most about him. She finished laying out her uniform, went to the master bathroom and turned on the shower. Suddenly a powerful cramp surged through her stomach. She dropped to her knees clenching her stomach. She winced as she felt it, but she didn't want to scream or yell. She didn't want to worry Nick over a cramp. She breathed heavily hoping it would pass soon. Then she felt another sensation, quickly she leaned over and griped the toilet as puked into it.

"Sweet cheese and crackers, I never get sick." Judy said as she felt the cramp slowly release its painful grip on her.

She didn't want to stay home, not today. Everyone would be asking questions on the engagement, she couldn't let Nick go to work to answer all the questions alone. plus Jesse and the other female officers will want to see the ring.

"I'm okay, I'm okay" Judy breathed heavily as she entered the show.

Judy quickly showered and got dressed, she made sure there was no trace of her sickness left in the toilet before walking down stairs for breakfast. She was met by her favorite, a veggie omelette. Still feeling a bit sick she sat down and began to to eat. Nick gave her a smile before going upstairs to get ready for the day ahead. Once he was upstairs she put what was left of her breakfast in a tupperware container and put it in the fridge, hoping her stomach would feel better later. She prepared their lunches, for the last couple of weeks they had been bringing their lunches to work having become tired of fast food. It didn't take long for Nick to come down stairs.

"What's for lunch today Carrots?" Nick said buttoning up his uniform.

"Well I'm have a salad and some carrots, so far for you I have some leftover bug fries from dinner the other night, what else would you like?" Judy asked putting the fries into a brown paper bag.

"I'll make a sandwich for myself, while you get the rest of your uniform on I'll meet you in the car." Nick said giving Judy a kiss on the cheek

"Okay Nick" Judy smiled at him before going up stairs to retrieve her shirt and vest. She latched the straps on her vest and began to make her way to the door before stopping. She had almost forgotten something. She turned on her heels and walked over to her nightstand and slid engagement ring on her finger.

"I can get used to this." She said with a smile, the ring feeling new to her paw.

Judy made her way down stairs and to the car, locking the door behind her. The drive to the ZPD was nice, her and Nick just held paws as they smiled. Simply enjoying the company of each other. Nick parked the car in their usual spot and they began the walk inside, prepare for the barrage of congratulations and excitement they would receive from their fellow officers. But they never expected what they saw. A large banner was hung across the ceiling with large bold letters spelling out "Congratulations Nick and Judy". All the officer from the morning shift and a few Night patrol who had stayed. All the officers swarmed them shaking Nicks paw and hugging Judy. It was a warm welcoming to see all the support, even if a few officers who didn't support or except interspecies couple shot them glares from a distance. Nick had prepared himself for some of the few obvious question like, how did he ask and was he nervous, but he didn't expect to get 1000 of them from Clawhauser. Who would stop Nicks answer and make him go back to the start if he wasn't specific enough. Judy found it funny, Nick having to explain every little detail to the Clawhauser in front of the ZPD. But his attention was diverted from Nick when a leopard with a large pregnancy belly got her attention.

"So old foxy boy final popped the question." Jesse said with a smile. Jesse was 2 weeks from her due date and would begin maternity leave soon. She was ready for it, she was put in desk duty a while back and wasn't thrilled about it. But accepted it for the safety of her unborn cub.

"Yea he did, honestly I never thought it actually happen" Judy looked at her ring and smiled.

"I'm really happy for you Judy, trust me when I say that all the fights, headaches, and struggles of a interspecies married are worth it." Jesse said looking down at her best friend

"Thank you Jesse, that means alot coming from you." Judy said looking up at her friend

After many more congratulations and talking to fellow officers Judy and Nick eventually made their way to the the bullpen and sat down in their usual spot. Before long Bogo entered in his usual grumpy looking fashion.

"Settle down!" Bogo shouted "Now I have 2 items on the docket. First, our very own Jesse is 2 weeks away from becoming a mother to a pair of healthy twins so today is her final day until her maternity leave is over."

There was a loud hoot and howling, most of the howling from the Wolf officers, for Jesse. There wasn't a member of the ZPD that wasn't excited for her.

"No for the second" Bogo looked up from his papers at Nick and Judy. "I believe everyone has heard the a certain fox popped the question to our dear bunny." Bogo said with a slight grin.

Nick wasted no time standing on the chair and lifting Judy's paw with the ring on her finger.

"That's right! I liked it so I put a ring on it!" Nick said getting a loud laugh from all the officers including a small one from Bogo. Judy could only blush, but smile with pride.

" Enough Wilde, Now assignments." Bogo said before he handed out patrol routes. Once he was finished Judy and Nick began their way to the patrol car.

"Ready to make the world a better place Nick?" Judy said walking through the main part of precinct one.

"As long as my soon to be wife does it with me." Nick smirked

Judy was about to give a wisecrack back when a familiar feeling returned, one that made her cringe.

"Hey Nick why don't you get the car, I gotta use the restroom." Judy said, before he could answer Judy was in a mad dash to the bathroom and ran rigor passed Jesse who was washing her paws and into an empty stall and through up into it. This grabbed Jesse's attention and she grabbed Judy's ears and held them back for her.

"Too much to drink last night Judy?" Jesse's asked

Judy shock her head and throwing up again. "No, didn't even drink last night."

"Flu?" Jesse asked curious what's wrong with her friend

"No, I've just been throwing up." Judy flinched and puked again into the toilet.

This caused a confused look from Jesse. "No other symptoms, headache, fever, nothing?"

"Just some cramps this morning." Said finally feeling better.

At that moment Jesse smelted an aroma coming from Judy. Most predators had a great sense of smell and Jesse was no exception. This was a smell she recognized instantly.

"Um Judy, I think I know what's wrong." Jesse said nervously.

"What is it?" Judy said regaining her sense of balance as she stood up.

Jesse placed a paw on Judy's shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Judy…...I think your pregnant."

(Hey Guys!!! So sorry this took so long but I will be doing weekly updates again. Okay so, Madison is becoming a problem for Kane as he expected. An now that Nick has finally proposed, Judy might be pregnant. Next time we find out if Judy is indeed pregnant or not, We go deeper into Kane's plan, Madison seeks out Nick, and Mr. Big makes his return to the story. Please share and review, see y'all next time, BYE BYE!)


	32. Chapter 32: No Turning Back

Chapter 32: No Turning back

"Pregnant?! what do you mean Jesse, I can't get pregnant!" Judy said more than a little surprise at Jesse's claim

"It makes sense, morning sickness, cramps, and you're producing a scent that has a little bun bun in the oven written all over it." Jesse said crossing her arms.

Judy stood there for a moment and thought about it for a moment before quickly dismissing the thoughts from her mind.

"Jesse, I can't be, the chances are so small that Nick could get me Pregnant, it's practically impossible." Judy protested

"But there's a chance, you two did use protection right?" Jesse said curiously

Judy immediately blushed with embarrassment at the question. "Well...w-we uhh. I mean…."

"Oh my god you didn't" Jesse said wide eyed

"Not exactly, I mean the first time No, and a few times after that we did use one but we figured it was pointless considering it's practically impossible." Judy said now questioning that decision.

"Judy at least admit there's a chance that I'm right." Jesse said

Judy hesitated but was finally able to speak "There's a chance, but I highly doubt it. I promise I'm 99% sure that it's just a sickness. Now I gotta go, Nicks waiting."

Before Jesse could protest her escaping the conversation Judy was out the door and gone. Jesse sat in the bathroom for a moment thinking, she knew what this was, but how she convinced Judy that would be as hard as getting her husband to do the dishes. But one way or another Jesse would convince her.

Silvia had joined the criminal underworld at a very young age. At 17 she began working for a boss at the time known as Mr. Calihand. A boss who was well known in the day for showing no mercy on those who crossed him. But like all good things it came to an early end, he was killed in a house fire caused by bad wiring. When it came time for a successor she was one of three who stepped up to the plate, and she was the one who was left standing. One of the first things you learn when you join this life is never cross someone whose name carries more weight than yours. One of the first bosses she met after joining Mr. Calihand was a young Mr. Big. She had heard stories of him and his lack of hesitation to ice anyone who stood in his way. Even though he employed those predators, which she hated, she knew being on good terms with him was key to survival. She never thought in all her life she'd end up here, on her knees, bleeding, staring into an icy pool of water.

"My dear Silvia, I thought you'd be smarter than this. Mr. Calihand, may he Rest In Peace, would be ashamed of you." Mr big said as he looked down on the doe from his chair that sat on the desk.

Kevin and Ramage had taken Silvia from her home in the middle of the night after taking care of the bodyguards. She hadn't gone without a fight as both bears had bruises from the struggle. But a powerful right hook from Kevin subdued her, with the only damage being a busted lip.

"Mr. Big, please show me mercy." Silvia begged. She knew denying or even lying would only make things worse for her.

"Mercy? Like those innocent predators you infected? No, I need to send a message to all those who dare deal with Night Howlers. ICE HER!" Mr. Big yelled.

Kevin grabbed Silvia by the back of the neck and lifted her up to drop her into the watery grave.

"Wait wait! I have something you need!" Silvia screamed struggling against the bears tight grip.

"There's nothing you have that I want my dear." Mr. Big said watching her struggle.

"IT'S ABOUT HOPPS!!" Silvia yelled as her hoof touched the water.

Kevin stopped instantly and looked at Mr. Big wide eyed.

Mr. Big scowled, considering Judy a daughter made any threat to her personal. "Put her down." Mr. Big said sternly.

Kevin put Silvia down but stayed close to her incase she made a break for it.

"What do you know about my Judy?" Mr. Big said, anger thriving in his voice.

"First, I want your word that I walk out of here alive, and you never come after me for anything I've done leading up to me leaving." Silvia said, literally dealing with her life.

Mr. Big was from a time that a mammals word was everything. Money, nothing compared to the power of a mammal of their word. "You have my word, now speak." Mr. Big said angrily but keeping calm.

Silvia took a deep breath prepared to spill her guts. "Kane Bellwether, he's after her and Nick. He wants them dead for putting his sister away. He recruited me, Cal, Zane, and Vlad to help him. But he quickly turned on Vlad and sold him out, he was the one who made sure Vlads whereabouts made it to you, knowing you'd give it to Judy. Not long after Cal and Zane began to have second thoughts and he killed them for it. I stayed loyal and stayed on his good side. That is until he joined up with that Vixen Madison. Why I'm not sure but I know the plan has changed, with the same end result. Obviously that plan doesn't involve me considering I'm sure he sold me out to you. That's all I know I swear, but Judy and Nick are in danger."

Mr. Big couldn't believe his ears, had he really been manipulated by a evil Ram hell bent on revenge. He didn't want to believe this, but he had lived his whole life being able to tell whether someone is lying or not, and he could tell Silvia was telling the truth.

"I believe you Silvia, and I will honor my word. But I want you out of Zootopia, and if you show your face in this city again, I'll ice you." Mr. Big scowled.

Silvia knew how lucky she was getting off, and wouldn't stay around long enough for Mr. Big to change his mind. She quickly turned and ran out the door. Kevin glared at the panicked doe till she was out the door and running down the hall before turning to Mr. Big.

"What should we do sir?"

"Get Judy on the phone, now!"

Nick was once widely known for being a true party animal. Being a popsicle hustler allowed him to set his own schedule so partying to 5am wasn't a huge deal. But since becoming a cop and dating Judy he had slowed down on the both partying and drinking. But you only get married for the first time once so when Finnick, Clawhauser and few other male officers wanted to go out for some drinks he got excited, even more so since Judy told him to go out and have a good time. With the condition he doesn't wake her up when he gets home and he finds a sober driver. The sun was barely down and Nick already had several shots of various Alcohol thrown at him by his friends and co-workers. An he quickly found himself in a familiar situation, him and Finnick at the bar have a good old fashion, who can tell the worst joke contest, only this time they had judges, a good portion of ZPD prescient 1 male officers.

"Okay Nick I got a bad one for you, why couldn't the bunny speak?" Finnick asked.

"I'm not sure, why?" Nick half laughed.

"Her tongue was in knots!" Finnick busted out laughing, leaving everyone laughing except Clawhauser who didn't quite get the joke.

"God Dammit Finnick I'm gonna kick your ass for that one!" Nick laughed not actually mad.

"I know buddy. HEY! TO NICK AND JUDY!!!" Finnick said raising his glass of LTD and Pepsi.

"TO NICK AND JUDY!!!" The officers roared out lifting their own glasses before taking a drink. This is when Nick found that he needed some relief of the bathroom kind and excused himself. He walked toward the bathrooms. But before he could open the men's room of his own free will he felt two paws forcefully shove him through the door sending him into the wall as he the sound of the door locking behind him and his attacker. As he turned to face who it was he looked eyes with Madison.

"Hello Nicky, long time no see." She said flirtatiously.

"Hey Madison, the whore house close early or something?" Nick said his eyes narrowing as he glared at her.

"Wow, and to think you kiss your mother with that mouth." She snapped back.

"What do you want Madison, and why can't you stalk me on Furbook like a normal ex girlfriend?"

"This might seem strange Nick, but in actually here to help Judy." Madison said crossing her arms.

This caught Nick off guard, "huh, well I know now I should stop drinking. I could've sworn you said it was to help Judy."

"It is, come with me Nick. We can go anywhere and have a life together. If you leave her now it will save both of you a lot of pain."

"I retract my statement, you need to quit drinking and get over me already. For god sake we've been broken up for years and you just need to take you trampy ass and leave me and my wife to be, alone." Nick said with a growl to his voice.

"Nick this is your last chance, whatever happens is on you." Madison said unlocking the door.

"Good, now leave." Nick said the rudest way he could.

"Fine Nick, but remember, you made this choice." Madison walked out the door

meanwhile at Nick and Judy's home*

Judy sat on the couch in her favorite night shirt under a blanket watching "So you think you can Dance?". She was having a peaceful night and hoped Nick was having fun with the guys. When suddenly she heard a knock at the door. She got up, grateful she had a pair of shorts on and looked through the peephole to see who it was, it was Jesse. Judy quickly opened the door with a smile.

"Jesse, what a surprise. Can I help you with something?" Judy asked.

"Yes Judy, you can settle this for me." Jesse said holding up a pregnancy test.

"Seriously?" Judy groaned.

"Yes, if it's negative I'll drop this whole thing I promise." Jesse said holding it out for Judy to take.

Judy thought for a moment but eventually took it. "Fine, if it will end this. Come on in and wait on the couch." Judy walked to the bathroom, leaving Jesse in the livingroom to watch tv while she waited for her friend. Before long Judy came back in looking at the clock on her phone.

"60 more seconds and I'll put these suspicions of yours to rest." Judy said taking a seat by her friend.

"Or it will confirm them." Jesse said with a smile.

Judy just rolled her eyes and focused on the clock till the alarm sounded. "Okay there see it's neg….." Judy trailed off staring at the two pink lines on the stick. When Judy cut herself off Jesse leaned forward to take a look and went wide eyed seeing it.

"I KNEW IT! YOUR PREGNANT JUDY!!" Jesse squealed and hugged Judy.

Judy couldn't help but give a small tear, she was pregnant. Something she never thought fully possible till now. She was having Nicks kit.

"You….you were right." Judy said hugging Jesse.

"Oh I'm so happy for you sweetheart, we need to tell Nick."

"You're right we do…." Judy said before getting cut off by her phone. She quickly answered it not bothering to see who was calling.

"Hello?...Mr. Big wait slow down what did you just say?!"

Josh stood in front of Kane's desk as he watched the older Ram smoke a fine cigar.

"Sir, everything's a go. My men are ready to move when you are." Josh said.

"Good, all this planning is finally going to pay off." Kane said blowing smoke.

"Sir if you don't mind me asking, what is the whole plan?" Josh asked having been kept in the dark.

"It is about time you know Josh." Kane said putting out the cigar. "Here's how it'll work. First we kidnap Nick and Judy like you have kindly arranged. Once we get them back to my warehouse, our dear Vixen Madison, wants to torture Nick with that shock collar of mine until he confesses he loves her. Whatever world she's living in where that'll work, I have no clue but I'm not going to argue. If it goes according to plan she'll kill him with it and then Judy out of rage. That's when you strike Josh." Kane said with a smirk.

"Me sir?" Josh asked.

"Yes you. Once she kills those two you're going to shoot her and call the ZPD. You'll say you heard screaming but got there to late to save them. Being a veteran they won't question why you had a gun as much. You'll be a hero, the Ram who stopped the killer of the hero cops of Zootopia. Best of all Madison will take the blame for everything." Kane said with a wicked grin.

"That's a great plan sir, but what about you? The ZPD has you named by Vlad." Josh said still trying to process the plan laid before him.

"I have dual citizenship in England. I'm never coming back. I'll leave on a private plane once I see the life leave Judy and Nick's eyes. As for the ZPD, their only evidence is a tape Vlad gave them, and that has been taken care of." Kane said lightning a new cigar.

"Taken care of? How so sir?" Josh asked curiously.

Kane reached into a drawer and pulled out the tape still in an evidence bag. "Bogo thinks his officers are incorruptible, but everyone has a price." Kane set the tape down and balled his hoof into a fist and smashed the VHS tape. "Now, they have nothing"

"That's good sir, now I'm sorry if this upsets you but what's our backup plan?" Josh asked, being former military he always wanted a plan B.

"Josh, plan B is a one man plan. No matter what, success or failure, it will be the last night I will be in need of your employment, and all I can say is thank you. I'm sure this will help you till you find another job." Kane said sliding josh a check.

Josh picked it up and looked at it, it was made out for half a million dollars.

"Tha-thank you sir." Josh said more than a little surprised.

"You earned it Josh, now go home and relax. Enjoy yourself tomorrow and get focused, because the next day, we will get revenge on those two." Kane said happily.

"Yes sir, goodnight." Josh said as he left. As he got to his car he sat in it for a long while staring at the check. This felt…..wrong. He had killed before, but in the name of freedom, for his country, to protect those back home. This was just killing two mammals for doing their job. He took out his lighter and lit one corner of the check on fire and used the now burning Check to light a cigarette. As he blew the smoke he spoke.

"I don't want blood money." As he dropped the burning paper into his ash tray. He'd still do the plan, orders were orders. But he didn't want money for this, anything he bought with it would be a constant reminder of what he had done. He started the car and began his long drive home, knowing Judy and Nick would be dead, in 48 hours.

(Hey guys! Okay so I know a lot happened on this one night so let's recap. Mr. Big is now aware of Kane and his plans, Madison gave Nick a way out without fully explaining the consequences of his choice, and now the long awaited confirmation, YES, Judy is pregnant. Now in the next chapter, Mr. Big makes efforts to protect Judy and Nick, Judy tells Nick about their unborn child, and Kane's plan is set in motion. Thank you all for reading please share and review. BYE BYE!!!)


	33. Chapter 33: A Friend's Promise

Chapter 33: A Friend's Promise

Nick and Finnick were on their way to the next bar when Nick got the call from Judy that he needed to get home and fast. Nick heard what made his heart drop, panic, fear, and terror in her voice. Fortunately Delgatos Wife had made him promise her not to drink. He drove the two back the Nick and Judy's place as fast as the speed limit would allow. Nick ran up the stairs with finnick right behind. Nick bursted through the doorway.

"Judy!? Where are you?" Nick said in a panic

"In here Nick." Judy called from the living room.

Nick entered the living room and saw the seriousness of the situation. Jesse was sitting on the couch her off duty .38 revolver in paw. Judy had Her off duty 9mm as well. Nick knew Judy hated live ammo even in situations that called for it, this couldn't be good.

"Damn toot toot, what's with the heat?" Finnick asked still feeling the affects of the liquid courage.

Nick shot him a look that made Finnick pipe down.

"Judy what's happening?" Nick asked with concern

Judy turn to Nick and threw her arms around him, still holding the pistol. "Oh thank god you're okay. Mr. Big called, he says. There's someone after us and that their intentions are deadly." Judy said trying not to cry.

"Who's after us?" Nick asked hugging Judy back trying to comfort her.

"He didn't say, he says they have connections and that the phones could be tapped. He told me to stay low and that he'd send word on where to meet him in a safe place." Judy said fighting the tears.

It was then Finnick spoke, "who'd want to kill you two, and why?"

Nick looked at Fin, "Could be any reason, Judy and I have put a lot of mammals away over the last few years, not to mention interspecies couples still aren't to popular."

"Your close Nick" Jesse said unable to keep silent anylonger

"What do you mean Jesse?" Judy said separating her and Nick's embrace.

Jesse took a deep breath. "You remember Vlad?"

"How can we forget, that animal almost killed us." Nick said, the memory still fresh in his mind.

"Well I personally interrogated him, he confessed to where and who he got the night howlers from in exchange for being put in witness protection."

"I thought he was in protective at custody savanna prison." Judy said

"Unfortunately not, Bojo and I personally turned him over to the Feds. And since then I've had to keep it a secret between me and Bojo, amongst other things." Jesse said.

"What do you mean other things?" Nick asked

Jesse sighed, "I assume you two also remember Dawn Bellwether."

"Of course." Judy and Nick both said.

Before Jesse could continue Finnick broke in. "Hold on, didn't that crazy with a side of psycho die? It was all over the news."

"You're right she did, but her brother didn't." Jesse said sounding sad.

"BROTHER?!?!" All three mammals said looking at Jesse.

"Yes, he gave Vlad the nighthowlers, he has it out for you two." Jesse said gazing at her friends.

"Why the hell didn't we know about this?" Nick said now extremely concerned. Judy stood next to him, to shocked to speak.

"Believe me Nick I wanted to tell you two, but at first all we had was Vlads word. But by the time we confirmed it was true we realized how truly evil Kane's, that's Dawns brothers name, was it was obvious telling you two would only insight Kane to speed up his plan. So we kept it a secret till we could figure out what to do. Believe me Bojo has had nothing but the best intentions for you two."

Judy walked over and hugged Jesse. "I understand Jesse, but what now?"

"Now we wait for Mr. Big to contact us, tomorrow we go to Bojo. But for now we need rest."

"Not without some protection, Nick come on and help me." Finnick said waving Nick outside with him, Nick followed knowing what Finnick meant. Leavin Jesse and Judy alone.

"What do you think they're up to?" Jesse asked

"It's probably best you don't know." Judy said smiling knowing her fox was safe.

"Are you going to say it or do I have to ask it?" Jesse said

Judy looked up at her friend, "what do you mean?"

Jesse held up the positive pregnancy test she hide in her pocket before the boys had arrived. Judy quickly grabbed it and shoved it in her pocket. "I know Jesse, I know I need to tell him. But not now, not with what's going on."

"You don't got much time, how long are bunnies even pregnant for?"

Judy sighed, "About 30 day."

"And how long has it been since you and foxy boy last….you know?" Jesse asked.

Judy thought "crap….5 days ago"

"You're already a sixth of the way there?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Keep your voice down." Judy said in a hushed voice

"Earth to Judy, Nick's going to be a Dad in 25 days and he doesn't know." Jesse said motioning outside.

"I know, he deserves to know just…...not tonight." Judy said holding her stomach

"It better be soon, you'll start showing before long." Jesse said getting up slowly

"Where are you going?" Judy asked.

"John will start to worry if I'm not home soon. I'll call Bojo on my way home and let him know, my phone shouldn't be taped if yours are."

"Thank you Jesse, drive safe." Judy said taking the test from her pocket and stares at it.

(Moments earlier)

Nick and Finnick walked out of the house and toward the Van.

"I can't believe someone wants you and fluffy butt dead." Finnick said opening the back doors

"Me either, I thought I was done with the Bellwethers after the trial. Guess history just likes biting me in the ass." Nick said standing by the back of the van.

"Don't worry, you know I got your back." Finnick said digging through a wooden chest he kept behind the driver seat.

"I still can't believe it though, it's been years since we put Dawn away. Why come for revenge now?" Nick said leaning against the van.

"Who knows." Finnick said as he handed Nick one of the two sawed off shotgun, Finnick began to load the other and pumped a shell into the chamber.

"Do I even want to ask if these are registered." Nick said knowing it's more likely that they weren't

"If toot toot ask, they are." Finnick sat on the tailgate of the van and lit a cigarette.

Nick sat next to his best friend and held out his paw. "Give me one."

Finnick looked at Nick for a second before placing a cigarette and the lighter in his paw. "Thought you quit Nick?" Finnick asked.

"I did" Nick lit the cigarette "I quit a lot of things Fin."

"Like what?" Finnick asked blowing smoke from his nose

Nick stared at the burning ashes of his cigarette, "hustling, conning mammals, running for my life."

"You thought you'd be done hustling?" Finnick asked giving Nick a confused look.

"Well, yeah. I'm cop now after all."

Finnick tapped his cigarette a few times and returned it to his mouth. "Sorry to be the fox of bad news, but you'll never stop being who you are Nick."

"What do you mean?" Nick said not looking up from the ground

"Nick I've known you since I could walk, I've spent more time with you then anyone in my whole family. I've been in fights next to you, partied with you, I've even been homeless with you. All that time you've always been true to who you are. A Sly, fast talking, hustler, and that's a good thing. It's kept you alive through some shit. Not many have crossed Mr. Big and lived to tell the tale, let alone get back on his good side. Who you are has also kept Judy alive on many occasions. She knew how you were Nick, she saw the sly hustler you are and she still loved your dumbass. All this might be the booz talking, but I love you like a brother Nick. Never stop being who you are." Finnick blew smoke and ashes his cigarette.

Nick smiled, he trusted Finnick more than almost any mammal in Zootopia. They had more near death experiences together then most friends. Which made what he was about to ask easier. "Fin, I need a favor."

"What would that be?" Finnick said looking over at Nick.

Nick stood and looked at Finnick. "Promise me that if anything happens to me, that you'll take care of Judy for me."

Finnick saw sadness in his friend's face. "Nick I…"

"I'm serious Fin, I love her. And I need to know she'll be okay and safe. I trust you Fin, and I know you'll watch out for her. If something does happen I want her to know it's okay to move on and find another. It wouldn't be right for her to live her life alone." Nick said fighting tears.

"Nick she wouldn't cause you'll…"

"Promise me Finnick."

"...okay brother, I promise."

"Thank you, now let's get back in there. It's going to be a long night." Nick pumped his own shotgun and started his way toward the house with his friend.

It was 7 in the morning in Zootopia, but you couldn't tell in the meadowlands. There's was a light rainstorm, this didn't stop Kane from visiting his sister's grave. He held his umbrella in one hoof and a dozen nighthowlers in the other. He slowly kneeled down and placed the flowers across her grave.

"Hello Dawn, I'm sorry it's been a while."

Kane felt a sense of sadness wash over him, he missed his sister.

"I wish I could do things different Dawn, I'm sorry I didn't call for so long before your trial. I just got caught up in everything I kinda just….last sight of what's important. And I'm also sorry because, this is goodbye dear sister. I couldn't bring down the predators like you wanted, but I can atleast get justice for you. Even if the plan goes perfectly, I still have to leave Zootopia….forever. The ZPD has my name and will always be after me. They'll never stop hunting me, even if they believe Josh, they'll believe I hired Madison. The death of the Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps will not be taken lightly by them. They may even take my life for I've done. But at least I'd be with you again, I'm not afraid of death, not anymore. Cause I know you'll be waiting for me."

Kane rose to his feet looking down. "This is the endgame sister, tonight I'll send them a message. Tomorrow I send them straight to hell. If all else fails, I always have a backup plan….I love you dear sister. Please forgive me, and maybe I'll see you again….someday."

(Hey guys! Yes I'm back story's not dead. Sorry I've been swapped after a serious if events but I'm back. Okay so, For the next chapter, Mr. Big will return to the story again, Kane's plan is exicuted but will it succeed, and finally Judy decideds on what to tell Nick about her being pregnant. Please share and review, I will see you all next time Bye Bye!)


	34. Chapter 34: Run

Chapter 34: Run

It wasn't a easy night for Judy, Nick, and Finnick. They had taken turns sleeping to make sure someone was always on guard. Nick couldn't believe it, the sun was finally up. But he didn't feel much safer. He and Judy were awake and Finnick was asleep in the chair, strangely Fin had gotten the least sleep out of the three of them. Nick had worked his way through the last 2 weeks of newspapers doing the crossword puzzles. Judy had used her night to go over old cases, many of which she found new leads for. Work seemed to be what helped keep her calm. But now the sun was up and today was going to be a long and terrifying day. Judy got up to make what felt like the millionth pot of coffee. Something seemed off about her and Nick had sensed it more and more as the night went on so he followed her to the kitchen.

"Hey Carrots?" Nick asked.

"Yes Nick?" Judy said as she started the coffee maker.

"What's going on, you seem….I don't know, off."

"I think I have a right to be, there's someone out to kill us Nick!" Judy snapped.

This caused Nick to jump, more than slightly startled by her outburst. A outburst that Judy Instantly regretted, she knew Nick was just concerned for her and was trying to making sure she was okay. But the lack of sleep and the feeling of morning sickness coming back was affecting her mentally.

"I'm sorry Nick, it's….it's just been a long night." Judy said laying her head into Nick's chest.

Nick hugged her and slowly rubbed her back. "It's okay Carrots, I understand. We've both been up so long I'm not even sure how we're still awake. But we can't start attacking each other."

"I know, I just haven't been feeling good lately either." Judy said looking up at Nick.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Nick asked.

Judy hugged Nick tightly, "Just don't go anywhere, please."

Nick kissed Judy's head, "Don't worry, I won't sweetheart."

"Is there coffee?" A grumbled voice came from Finnick as he entered the kitchen.

"Just started a new pot." Judy said breaking the hug.

"Good, I can barely stand I'm so tired." Finnick said making his way toward the the coffee maker, that's when Nick spoke.

"Actually Fin, why don't you go up to our room and get a good sleep in a real bed. Me and Judy will be meeting with Bojo soon and hopefully Mr. Big. We've all had a long night and it's going to be another long one tonight. One of us should get some sleep."

"I'm too fucking tired to argue, thanks man." Finnick said as he turned on his heel to go upstairs.

"That was a good idea Nick, we should get a shower before we meet Bojo. Just cause we feel like death doesn't mean we should look or smell like it to." Judy said

"Good idea, I'll start it and grab some clothes for us." Nick said

"I'll join you in a second Nick." Judy said with a smile.

Nick smiled and went upstairs to get some cloths from their room before Finnick fell asleep. As soon as Judy knew he was upstairs she leaned over the sink and threw up into. The morning sickness had gotten the better of her again. She quickly turned on the water and the garbage disposal. She then leaned against the wall with her back against it and slowly slide down till she was sitting on the floor holding her stomach.

"What are you doing Judy?" She said to herself.

There were so many things going through her mind, most of them involving the babies, how many would she have? Would Mrs. Wilde be upset that they aren't married before being parents, she was very traditional. How would Nick react, would he be excited or upset? What would her parents think of them? And then there's all the medical difficulties she could face, she knew going as soon as possible was crucial but she hasn't told Nick yet and wasn't sure how to. But it would have to be soon, she's at least six days in which for a bunny was a long time in terms of pregnancy. She heard the shower in the hallway turn and knew Nick would be waiting for her. She turned off the sink and garbage disposal and made her way upstairs to join her fox, and the father to her unborn Kits.

Josh leaned back in his lawn chair that sat on the roof of his building. He was dressed in his black jeans and his dog tags around his neck. He slowly drank his beer as he watched the sun come up. Guilt swarmed him for ever joining Kane, but he was unable to leave the mammals side. It was true that Josh could easily take Kane, but Kane knew where to find Josh's family if he wanted. Putting his own neck on the line was nothing new, it came with being a soldier. But he wouldn't put his family's lives on the line cause he did something stupid. He knew as soon as this job was done he'd be free of Kane forever. But he had to get the job done, Kane was a paranoid Ram, Josh needed to tread carefully if he didn't want to end up on a slab in the ZPD morgue. He checked the time on his cell phone, he had been counting down the hours till the attack on Nick and Judy.

"36 hours…." he said taking a drink with a sigh.

Nick and Judy finished and began eating some cereal. Neither of them had the energy to make anything but they needed something to eat. Judy knew that she really needed something since she was eating for her and the kits in her womb, however many there were. She knew that it was common in her family to have large litters even for bunny's. There was 7 other bunnies not including her in her litter. But since these kits would be hybrids there's no telling how many there are or what they'll look like. She needed to go to the hospital to have a ultra sound and have them checked out. But not until Nick knows about them, something that she knew she had to do but was afraid to.

"You gonna get that Carrots?" Nick's voice broke her train of thought.

"Get what Nick?" Judy said, snapping out of it.

"Your phone, it's ringing." Nick said as he pointed to Judy's phone next to her.

Judy picked up the phone slightly embarrassed that she hadn't heard it since between the two of them, she has the better hearing. "Hello?"

"Hello Hopps." Bogo's voice came through the phone.

"Oh, hello Bogo."

"Jesse told me that you and Wilde wanted to discuss your, Vacation Days."

Judy knew what was happening, if their phones were tapped they didn't want Kane to know they were onto him.

"Yes, we wanted come see you to discuss them and maybe put a few days on the schedule."

"That would be fine, meet me at the office in 30 min, and tell Wilde NOT to park in my spot again." Bogo hung up the phone soon after.

"What did Chief Buffalo Butt say?"

"To come discuss our vacation days, and for you to not park in his spot again."

"I've never parked in his spot."

"I know." Judy said with a smile

(30 min later)

Judy and Nick pulled into the garage area of ZPD and parked in the spot reserved for Chief Bogo. They exited Judy's car and before they could even close the car doors they were approached by Bogo.

"Glad to see you two understand code." Bogo said crossing his arms

"Glad to see you finally telling us we have hit on our heads." Nick snapped at Bogo.

"Nick!" Judy exclaimed.

"It's the truth Judy, someone wanted us dead and Buffalo Butt here decided not tell us about it. I thought the ZPD would value the lives of its officers and tell them when they were in danger." Nick said directing his attention back to Bogo.

"I understand your anger Wilde, but you have to understand I had the best intentions in mind when I made that call. Kane Bellwether as unlimited financial resources and likely has eyes everywhere. The last thing I wanted was to tip him off that we were onto him. But now the original copy of a tape we have against him has gone missing, I believe his plan is about to occur and soon."

"Wait, your original tape, you have a copy?" Judy asked.

"Three actually, one with a different label in the evidence room, another in my office, and the third at my home. I'm not taking any chances of evidence disappearing and losing a case against that monster. He is responsible for countless murders across the city including two crime bosses and their accomplices. But now your guys safety is my priority as it's always been, and I've taken actions to make sure you two can go into hiding."

"What are talking about?" Nick asked.

"Officially, as of tomorrow, as far as everyone knows and the computers say, Judy applied for extensive vacation time to help her aging grandfather and Nick has gone undercover to bring down a drug ring in the Marshlands. In reality I will personally help you guys go into hiding."

"Where are we going?" Judy asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know. Kane is not above torture and I couldn't live with myself if I broke and told him. Not even Jesse will know, nor will anyone, just be gone by tomorrow morning. This phone is disposable and has the gps removed so it can't be tracked. NO phone calls over 30 seconds or it might be tracked. My number is in the contacts, call me when you're safe. If you need anything, let me know and I'll make it happen. I'm sorry it's come to this, but this is where we are now." Bogo handed the phone to Judy who took it.

"Thank you Chief, and I know you were just looking out for us." Judy gave Nick a nudge with her elbow.

"Sorry about snapping Mason, I haven't slept more than a couple hours." Nick said.

"It's okay Wilde, just get somewhere safe." Bogo turned and walked back into the ZPD, as Judy and Nick got back in their car Judy's phone rang again, it was unknown number.

"Hello?" Judy asked curious, after a few seconds the phone hung up.

"Who was it?" Nick asked

"Raymond, he said Mr. Big wants to meet us in the resting place that smells…...where could that be?" Judy asked curiously.

"I know where that is." Nick said.

"You do, where?"

"Remember the night you met Mr. Big, and why we were there and got me on his bad side in the first place?" Nick asked.

"You sold him a skunk butt rug right?"

"Correct, the one he buried Grand Mama in."

(In a Tundra Town cemetery)

Mr. Big stood in front of his mother's grave, she had always been there and supported him in his time of need. Even after she passed away she brought calm to his old mind, she seemed to speak to him without even saying a word. This was his place of peace, and the place he knew that he'd be safe to speak to Nick and Judy.

"Mr. Big?"

Mr. Big turned to see Nick and Judy approaching him. "Judy, I'm so glad you're safe, my dear."

"So far we are, so what did you call us here for that can't be said on the phone?" Judy asked.

"Kane Bellwether is after you two, for what you did to Dawn."

"We just found that out from the Chief, he's helping us disappear until they find him." Nick said.

"I have as many men as I can looking for him as well, he better hope your police friends find him first, NOBODY messes with my family." Mr. Big said with anger toward the ram.

"We appreciate that, but that would be against the law." Judy said

"I know that darlin, but in the end what it comes down to is what mammal should do, and what he has to do. I have to protect you, no matter the cost. Now, how can I can I help you two get away from the city?" Mr. Big asked.

"We aren't sure yet, Nick has an aunt in california we might stay with. We might go to Bunny Burrow or maybe somewhere we have no ties to but aren't sure yet." Judy said.

"I'll make a few calls, see what I can turn up for safe places outside of Zootopia, I'll call you if i find something."

"Thank you Mr. Big, come on Nick, we have packing to do." Judy said.

"Can you stay for second Nick? I need speak to you."

Judy looked up at Nick who gave her a nod that it would be okay and she turned to and walked to the vehicle.

"What is it Mr. Big?"

"Of all mammals, I know you value the art of silence Nicky. What is about to be said here, stays between you, me, and Grand Mama."

"I understand Sir."

"I'm getting old Nicky, some days I think too old for this life. It's come to my attention that this is the life that I'm leaving for Fru Fru and my granddaughter. I wish I could say that I'm leaving them a better one. But I am too old and deep in this life to change that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Nick asked.

"Kane waited years to come after you for what you did to Dawn. He's smart and learns from others as well as his own mistakes. I'm helping you find him now, but I won't always be here. If the ZPD finds him and he goes away he will come after you again and I won't be here to help so you need to make sure he can't come back for you. Please learn from my mistakes."

"What are you saying Mr. Big?"

"If you get the chance Nicky, don't take him in…..kill him, not to protect yourself or Judy. But for the protection of any kits you might have in the future….kill the bastard."

(HELLO!!! So that was a exciting chapter, now for anyone who might have Misunderstood Mr. Big, No he does not know Judy is pregnant. As it stands the only mammal that knows beside Judy is Jesse. Now for the next chapter, Judy and Nick prepare to leave Zootopia, a loved character is hospitalized, Judy comes clean with Nick, and character makes her return to the story. Please review and share, predictions are greatly loved. Keep smiling and I'll see you all next time!)


	35. Chapter 35: Hello Bunny

Chapter 35: Hello Bunny

That night Judy and Nick packed their bags and prepared to leave in the morning. They planned on seeing Mrs. Wilde to explain the situation in person before heading to Bunny Burrow to do the same with Stu and Bonnie. From there they would travel to Judy's cousins in Denver and then to Nick's aunts in L.A. Finnick would stay behind and watch after Mrs. Wilde and the house. Finnick had slept most of the day so he told Nick and Judy to get some sleep, that he'd stay up all night till they left. He watched reruns of "The Three Stags" on tv. The old black and white cartoon reminded him of his and Nick's childhood. Them watching it early Saturday morning eating the breakfast that Mrs. Wilde had prepared for them. Finnick more than likely nursing the black eye his father had given him the day before. He thought of the trouble Nick was in, the danger he faced. Sure the two of them had faced death before, Nick both as a hustler and as police officer, but not to this degree. Sure Mr. Big was high profile and dangerous, but Big has honor and will hear your case before being put under a thin sheet of ice. From what Judy and Nick had gathered today Kane, as smart as he may be, killed without hesitation and lacked any kind of honor. Finnick's thoughts we're broken by the sound of shattering glass and a piercing pain coming from his head as he felt his hot blood pour down his face. Finnick's fight or flight instincts kicked in and he lunged forward toward the table where his shotgun rested, he grabbed it and and turned to see the shattered front window, dazed, he ran for the door. He flung it open and caught the image of a black van peeling away as the tires screeched. He stepped onto the porch and struggled to aim his gun, blood pouring over his eyes as he pulled the trigger, the recoil causing him to land on his back due to his loss of balance from his head injury. But even with blood in his eyes he caught the sight of sparks flying from the back door of the van, his shot finding its mark. He stumbled to his feet cocking another shell into the chamber in case he could get another shot off or if they returned fire. But the van only sped down the street out of sight. Finnick could hear the sound of footsteps behind him as the street sprang to life with lights.

"Fin?!" Nick's voice came as he ran to his friend's side.

"THOSE ASSHOLES BUSTED ME OPEN NICK!" Finnick said feeling the pain washing over him.

"What happened?" Judy asked, her robe wrapped around her, concerned for Finnick.

"I think they threw something through the window and caught me by mistake. But I hit their van with an ass full of lead." Finnick said holding his wound.

"I'll get the first aid kit and some towels," Nick said, but before he did, he grabbed Finnick's shotgun and took it in the house. He knew the gun wasn't officially registered and the last thing he needed was Fin to go to jail. He stashed the gun in the bathroom closet and grabbed the towel, first aid kit, and Judy's off duty pistol before returning to Finnick and Judy with the sound of sirens in the distance. He handed the towel to Judy who pressed them against Finnick's wound to slow the bleeding. "Here buddy," Nick said handing Finnick the pistol, there were too many neighbors to deny Finnick had taken a shot at the vehicle in self defense, so they needed a legal gun. Nick looked at Judy to explain, but was cut off by her, "I don't even want to know Slick," She said

Nick nodded and started taking bandages and gauze from the kit to help treat Finnick until the paramedics could arrive. It didn't take long for multiple police cars and an ambulance arrived to take Finnick to the hospital. Bogo arrived not long after the first car on scene.

"Hopps, Wilde!" Bogo said as he searched for the two officers.

"Over here, Chief." Came Judy's voice.

Her and Nick were sitting on the hood of one of the police cars as the scene was being investigated by the first responders. Bogo marched over to the two of them. "What happened?" he asked

"My best friend was keeping a lookout for us when they busted out our front window and his head. He took a shot at them but didn't get them." Nick said holding a shaken and scared Judy in his arms.

"Did they shoot the window out?" Bogo asked.

"Not sure, but my buddy's head didn't look like it was a bullet wound or from broken glass." Nick said, rubbing Judy's back

"Let me ask around," Bogo said, walking toward the crowd of officers.

"What's happening to us, Nick?" Judy said in an almost terrified voice. She had remained calm up till Finnick was taken away by the ambulance, since then reality had set in.

"I don't know Carrots, but I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Nick said, kissing her head between her ears.

It was then that Bogo came back to them holding a crumpled piece of paper. "They found a large rock with this paper around it under your tv stand, I think it's what they threw into your window and hit your friends head."

"What does it say chief?" Nick asked.

"Wilde, I don't think…."

"Chief…..what does it say?" Nick said in a calm stern voice.

Bogo went to protest again but knew it be in vain and handed the paper to Nick. Nick looked at it, the word drawn in blood. "Times Up Wildes."

Judy and Nick spent the next several hours in their office at the ZPD. Anyone who wanted to bring harm to them would be crazy to go through all the officers down stairs just to get to Nick and Judy. Though it wasn't long before Mrs. Wilde called. Finnick was taken to the same hospital she works at and Mrs. Wilde was one mammal Finnick couldn't lie to. After the better part of a hour, he explained the situation to his mother and that they'd be leaving town but returning soon. Nick told her that he loved her and hung up the phone.

"What your mom have to say?" Judy asked.

"About what you'd expect, she's worried for us Carrots. To tell you the truth so am I."

"Me too Nick, but we're going to be okay. We are survivors, we've always made it through worse alive."

"I know Judy, I just wish we could get some good news."

Judy took Nick's words to heart. She knew in the long run he was in this situation because of her. She was the one who tricked him into helping her with the original Nighthowler case. From there she got him into the police academy and helped him become a cop. He deserved to be happy...it was now or never.

"Nick… I have to tell you something." Judy said, trying not to show how nervous she was.

"What is it Carrots?" Nick asked, very confused and concerned

"Nick… I'm… pregnant." Judy could barely believe the words came out of her mouth.

Nick looked at her with a mix of shock and disbelief. "You're…..but how?"

"How do you think Nick." Judy said, more of a statement then a question.

"I know that but… I thought our chances were slim?" Nick said, looking at Judy's stomach.

"I did too, but we've always beaten the odds, haven't we." Judy said, with a nervous laugh.

Nick returned it with his own, "I guess we have Carrots." Nick motioned to her stomach. "May I?"

Judy smiled, "Of course you can, you're the father."

Nick smiled and lowered his head resting the side of it on Judy's stomach. "How far along are you?"

"Seven days, I think. Twenty three to go." Said Judy.

"What?!" Nick sat up looking at Judy.

"I told you when we met bunnies are good at multiplying." Judy blushed and smiled.

"Well yeah but… So what do we do now that we have to go on the run?"

"I don't know Nick, but we better figure something out fast. Last night was to close of a call."

"I know, and we have to more careful now that you're a one humped bunny." Nick said in an effort to try and cheer Judy up, the situation still not feeling real.

"Did you really just say that Nick?"

"I thought it was funny Carrots, come on even someone as non-humorous as Mr. Big would laugh at that."

"Wait, Nick that's it!"

"What's it Carrots?" Nick asked, confused

"As much as I hate to admit it Mr. Big can help us in ways the ZPD can't."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying Carrots?"

"Yes, we need Big's help."

It didn't take much time for one of Mr. Bigs limos to arrive at the ZPD to take Judy and Nick to Tundra Town to see Mr. Big. Bogo helped sneak the two of them out the back and followed them in an unmarked vehicle until the border of Tundra to make sure they weren't being followed. He hoped the next time he saw the two of them would be soon and when Kane was behind bars. It wasn't long after that, they arrived at the Big mention. As they walked down the hall to Big's office, they couldn't help but notice that all the polar bears on guard were holding AR-15's.

"Talk about being armed to the teeth, huh Carrots?"

"They look like they're getting ready for war Nick."

"In a way, that's what this is Carrots."

Judy and Nick walked into Mr. Big's office where he was waiting.

"Nicky, Judy I'm glad you two are safe." Mr. Big said, stepping off his chair.

"Thanks to Finnick, he chased them off." Nick said holding Judy's paw.

"You always trusted that little fox, I can see it was well placed. But what can I do now to help."

"You see, Mr. Big, we need help disappearing and after what happened last night with Finnick we don't want anymore of our family or friends hurt." Judy said

"Is there anyway you can help us?" Nick asked

Mr. Big thought for a moment before speaking. "I will make some calls to a few still in this life that owe me some favors. Until then, I'm sure you both are very tired from a sleepless night. Kevin will show you to one of my guest rooms."

"Thank you Mr. Big." Judy said smiling

"It is my pleasure, my dear." Mr. Big, said preparing to reach out to his contacts.

(9 hours later)

Judy and Nick got their first good sleep in almost two days. The presence of armed guards kept away any danger that might come their way. Judy especially felt better, had been worried what the stress might be doing to her kits, so some well needed sleep came as a relief for her. But now was not the time to get to comfortable. They needed to get out of Zootopia and away from Kane. After taking a needed shower they were escorted to the main garage at the Big Manor. There were 4 black vehicles waiting in the garage along with eight of Mr. Big's bear bodyguards along with Mr. Big.

"Hello my childs, did you get the rest you needed?"

"Yes we did, thank you for your hospitality." Nick said

"It is my pleasure Nicky, but we must move fast. The sun went down a hour ago, my men will take you the airport where you will fly to my associate Mr. Cash in Houston. He will keep you safe until I send word to have you two flown back, we'll use the cover of night to our advantage. But incase Kane tracked you two here, I'll be sending out four vehicles at once, each going a different direction. You two will ride with Kevin and Raymond, my most trusted mammals. Your things are in the trunk waiting for you." Mr. Big said sounding tired.

"I can never thank you enough for all that you've done for us." Judy said kneeling down giving the mouse a hug.

"It's my pleasure, just be safe. You're in good hands with Nicky."

Nick nodded to the old mouse and opened the back door of the car Kevin and Ramage were standing by. "Officer Hop-Wilde" Nick said with a smile.

Judy smiled and got in the car and Nick got in next to her closing the door as he did. Kevin got in the driver's seat in front of Judy and Raymond got in the passenger seat, AR-15 on his lap. The other six of Big's Guards did the same making it look as real as possible. The four vehicles left as the garage doors opened, two going left, the others right. The pairs would soon separate, Judy and Nick's car went right then took an immediate left. They weren't going the shortest route to the airport nor the longest of the four cars. Kevin often doubled back and took turns down alleyways to make sure they weren't being followed. Finally they were only 2 miles away from the airport when they stopped at a railway along with a few other vehicles in front of them. As they waited Nick noticed Judy staring out the window.

"Everything alright Carrots?" Nick asked.

"I...I don't know Nick, I was just remembering the first time I came to this city," Judy said.

"It's an evil place Nick, filled with mammals out for their own interest and selfish desires."

"Well...that's just one aspect of Zootopia, Judy. Yes there's always gonna be bad mammals, the ZPD would be out of business if there wasn't. But then there's a lot of mammals that try, try and make the world a better place. Mammals like you, and mammals like me but only after they meet someone like you."

Judy smiled and went to speak when the sound of a car horn caught her and Nick's attention. It was Kevin laying on the horn.

"What going on?" Nick asked

"Some dickhead probably texting and hasn't realized the train has passed." Raymond said.

Nick looked out the windshield at the van in front of them as a silence fell on the car.

"I got a bad feeling, Raymond." Kevin said reaching under his vest for his pistol.

Nick squinted a little and saw something that made his blood run cold, pellet makes from a shotgun blast on the bumper of the van.

"Backup." Nick said.

"What?" Kevin asked.

"I SAID BACKUP!" Nick yelled.

But it was too late, the back doors of the van opened up revealing three masked figures dressed in all black. Raymond reacted as fast as he could raising the AR-15 to shoot at the mammals in front of them. But the mammal in the middle had already aimed his revolver and fired a round through the windshield, and into Raymond's throat. Kevin, Nick, and Judy ducted as the figure on the left opened fired on the car spraying it with a UMP5. Glass shattered around them as several more rounds pierced Raymond's body.

Finally the shots stopped and Kevin sat up wielding his .45 caliber handgun and returned fire on the three of them.

"Run!" Kevin screamed as her fired the first round

Nick didn't hesitate and reached over Judy opening the the door for her so she could get out as Kevin laid down covering fire. As Nick climbed out he grabbed the AR on Raymond's lifeless lap. He was barely out of the vehicle when the the mammals on the right, the skinniest of the three began to fire a Mac-10. Kevin failed to duct in time, one of the first rounds out of the small but fast firing gun hitting him in the head. Judy and Nick dove behind the back bumper as the more gun fire rained down on them.

"Judy, I'm gonna shoot back at these guys, when I do run!" Nick yelled making sure the gun he retrieved from Raymond was ready to fire.

"But Nick I can't…." Judy was cut off by Nick grabbing her shirt and kissing her till he finally pulled away.

"It's been a hustle...sweetheart." Nick said, with tears in his eyes he stepped out from behind the car, gun up ready to fire.

Judy didn't want to leave, not Nick. But before she could make a choice it was taken from her. A bright colored object pierced Nick's chest and a scream escaped his muzzle as he fell to the ground, a tranquilizer dart lodged in his chest. In that moment an instinct Judy didn't know existed kicked in. It wasn't one that told her to save Nick or herself, but to save the kits inside her. She turned on her heels and ran. But she didn't make it far, she wasn't more than a few yards from the car when she felt the prick of the tranquilizer needle pierce her shoulder and she stumbled to the ground. She stared up at the night sky, fighting the effects of the dart, a battle she knew she'd lose. Her last sight before falling unconscious was the skinniest figure leaning over her pulling her mask away.

"Hello Bunny." Madison said with a grin.

(Hey guys! Now I'm about ninety percent of you are currently calling for Madison's head to be on a stick. But let's now overlook the fact that Judy told Nick about the pregnancy. Finally, a moment a of silence for Kevin and Raymond……...Now next time, Judy and Nick finally meet Kane. How will it end? Will they survive? Or will Kane get his revenge? Please share and Review, Bye Bye!)


	36. Chapter 36: Death Waits For No Mammal

Chapter 36: Death Waits For No Mammal

Judy woke in a daze, her vision blurred and her head hurt severely. She tried to make out her surroundings. She could hear voices but couldn't make out what they were saying. She wanted to hold the side of her head that was wincing in pain but was unable to. She tried to move her paws but couldn't, feeling the strain coming from her wrists. Slowly her vision began to return and she could see the thick rope binding her wrists around arms of a chair. She pulled trying to free herself, but couldn't. She lifted her head and could make out the image of Nick hanging from the ceiling from thick rope by his wrists, still unconscious.

"Nick… Nick can you hear me?" Judy said, sounding weak.

"Not likely." A deep voice came from Judy's left in a dark corner in the room.

Judy turned to look in the direction of the voice. "Who's there?" She called out.

Kane lit his cigar and stepped in front of Judy. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Hopps, or do you prefer Mrs. Wilde?" He asked blowing smoke before returning the cigar to his mouth.

"Kane, I assume," Judy said, struggling to speak feeling weak.

"Beautiful and smart, I see what the fox sees in you." Kane walked up to Nick looking at the motionless fox.

"You stay away from him or I'll-" Judy said before she was cut off.

"Or what?!" Kane snapped at her causing her to jump. "Listen and listen good bunny, I'm in charge here not you!"

Judy looked at Kane, the feeling of vulnerability washing over her.

Kane took a deep calming breath. "Sorry for that outburst, you have to understand I've spent a small fortune for this night to happen and I need it to be perfect." Kane grabbed a chair and pulled it up sitting in front of Judy. "While we wait for the old tod over there to wake up, let's have a talk."

"About what, how crazy you are?" Judy said, her strength starting to return.

"If that's how you want your last civil conversation to go, fine." Kane said blowing smoke in Judy's face.

"This is anything but civil, you jackass."

"Such a potty mouth, I thought a small town girl would have better manners."

Judy just glared at the older ram.

"Have you ever heard the tale of life and death, Miss Hopps?" Kane said, examining his cigar.

"Enlighten me." Judy said, as sarcastic as she could.

Kane smiled and put the cigar to his lips and blew smoke before speaking. "Life and Death were watching the world one day. As they gazed upon it they saw a group of birds gathered around another bird who was dying. As they watched the birds Life said, 'Death, why does the world love me but hate you?' Death looked at his friend Life and told her, 'Because you a beautiful lie, and I'm the painful truth.' Kinda an interesting concept, don't you think?" Kane asked.

"Fascinating." Judy said, as sarcastic as she had the first time. Kane simply carried on speaking

"I never gave much thought to that story before Dawn died. Then I realized how true it really was, the story as well as death."

"You know I wasn't the one who killed her, Kane." Judy said.

"You might as well have, you put her there. She gave you chance, a opportunity to put prey where we belong, on top. But you, you and that stupid fox, had to go and put her in that hell hole."

"What she was doing was wrong and you know It."

"Was it? Think about, we out numbered predators a long time ago. That's why they did it you know."

"Did what?" Judy asked.

"Made peace, it wasn't because they wanted to or make the world a better place. It was about survival, they did it to survive. The predators knew we outnumbered them and that we would only multiply further. On top of that, prey had started to fight back with spears and other tools. Predators knew their days were numbered, they knew they had to find a solution. So they offered this perverted thing called peace, and we bought it. Prey bought the whole damn lie. To this day predators out number us in politics. We switched one form being under their control for another. She wanted to free us of that control, yet you were to blind to see it. Even when she laid it all out for you, you still chose to betray your own kind."

"I chose to do the right thing." Judy said.

"Ha… I guess the right thing is a matter of perspective, isn't it?"

"Unless you look at it through the eyes of the law." Said Judy.

It was then the sounds of Nick beginning to stir filled the room.

"I better get the others, it's time bunny." Kane said, getting off his chair and leaving the room, Judy glaring at him the whole way out.

"J-Judy? Where are you?!" Nick called out.

"I'm here, Nick." Judy said, looking at Nick.

"What happened? Where are we?" Nick said obviously in deep pain.

"It's Kane, he kidnapped us. And…..I don't know if I was hallucinating but I swore I saw Madison." Judy said trying to clear her memory.

"You memory's spot on." Madison said, as she entered the room followed by Josh and Kane.

"You bitch!" Nick said, kicking and struggling with his restraints. It was then the bright flash of electricity erupted from Nick's neck followed by his screams.

"Nick!" Judy screamed terrified.

Ten seconds after it start the shocking stopped, but for Nick it felt like a lifetime.

"You need to stay calm sweetie, there's a collar around that will shock you if I press the button on my control or if you get too aggressive." Madison said, in a calm, almost sweet, voice.

Nick breathed heavy trying calm his heart rate. "W-What the hell is this?"

"This is our new start Nicky." Madison said.

"Don't call me that, and what are you talking about?" Nick said obviously in a great deal of pain.

"Kane has promised us a way out Nicky, I arranged the whole thing. We'll walk out of here paw and paw and fly away to a new town to start our new lives together. All you have to do denounce your love for Judy." Madison said with an excited smile.

Nick stared at Madison for a moment before letting out a small chuckle that erupted into a loud laugh from his throat. This caused a confused look from all the mammals in the room, including Judy.

"You have got to be the stupidest fucking vixen on the planet to think he's just gonna let us walk out of here." Nick said.

"Nick, he's given me his word. Now we can do this the easy way." Madison reached into her pocket and retrieved the remote. "Or the hard way."

Judy's eyes widened realizing what the vixen had in mind. She was going to torture Nick till she got the answer she wanted, or Nick died.

Nick lifted his head to look Madison in the eyes, before spitting in her face. "Hard way, skank."

Madison growled and wiped away the spit. "So be it." She held down the button and the sparks erupted from the collar and a scream burst from Nick's muzzle. Kane stood by watching the whole thing while smoking his cigar, grinning at the sight in front of him. After what felt like forever for Nick, Madison released the button. Blood dripped from Nick's nose as he breathed heavy.

"Nick, for god's sake, just tell her what she wants to hear!" Judy screamed. She didn't want to watch the love of her life tortured.

"I'm sorry Carrots I can't do that because. I, Nicholas Wilde, promise to be brave, loyal, helpful, and trustworthy, and I'm not gonna say what this whore wants me to just cause she's to dumb to see that she's been played." Nick said, glaring at Madison and Kane.

Madison growled and slapped Nick. "I'll show you Nick!" Madison said, lifting her paw to press the button. Sparks flew and Nick screamed again. As Madison watched Nick struggle, Kane turned to Josh, "At this rate she'll kill him before we get to the bunny." Kane said.

"What do you want to do about it?" Josh asked.

Kane thought and then grinned, "Got your knife?"

"Yes sir." Josh said.

Kane's grin widened. "While these two are distracted, I want you to teach our other guest the meaning of, gut torn hare." Kane said putting extra emphasis on the words.

"Are you sure, sir?" Josh asked.

"Yes but don't kill her, yet. But make sure it's as painful as possible."

Josh sighed as he drew his large military Bowie knife. "Yes sir." Josh said, turning to Judy.

Judy watched in terror as the other ram approached her wielding the knife.

"Y-You don't have to do this, please." Judy begged.

"Actually I do, even if I don't want to. If it means anything, I am sorry." Josh said, gripping the knife with one hoof using it cut up Judy's shirt revealing her bra and stomach so he can make the cuts he needed to. Judy's eyes teared up as terror ran through her. As Josh braced himself to make the first cut, Judy played the last card she had left.

"I'm pregnant." It was barely more than a whisper.

Josh froze, the tip of the knife millimeters from Judy's stomach. "What did you just say?" Josh said, praying he misheard her.

"I said I'm pregnant. Please, don't hurt my kits, don't killed my baby's." Judy tears falling off her cheeks.

Josh's hoof shook, he stared at the knife he held. He couldn't believe what he had almost just done. How could he let this get this far, how could he allow this. As the sounds of Nick's screams filled the room Josh looked over his shoulder at Kane who was watching Nick. Josh knew what he would have to do. He pulled the knife back and thrusted it forward, to tip dragging along the arm of the chair cutting the tip on Judy's left wrist. He then turned it and cut the other rope before placing the knife in Judy's lap who looked up at him wide eyed.

"Don't say a word." Josh said, " I'm gonna count to three, then we go. Nod if you understand."

Judy nodded and Josh took a deep breath and started to count. "1……...2……..3." Josh turned on his back hooves to face Kane and lowered his head propelling himself forward at the other ram. Kane heard the loud foot steps and turned his in the direction confused. By the time he realized what was happening it was too late. Josh's horns slammed into Kane's abdomen, causing his revolver to fall from his jacket. Josh could hear the sound of ribs cracking as he and Kane smashed through the wooden door they had came through a few moments earlier. The outburst caught Madison off guard and she dropped the remote, startled, stopping the shocking of Nick. She bent down to grab Kane's gun to help the old ram. But as she grabbed the grip of the pistol she felt the sharp burning pain surging from her back causing her to scream. The screamed caught Nick's attention, despite the pain he was in he lifted his head and saw the source. On Madison's back was Judy holding a large knife with the blade buried into Madison's back, almost to the hilt. Madison swung her body side to side trying to throw the rabbit off her. Madison gripped the large revolver ready to shoot Judy when given the chance. Judy saw the gun and held onto the knife for dear life. Nick saw this as his chance and battled through the pain bending his arms lifting himself up and proceeded to start chewing through the rope that held him. As he did, Madison continued to try and free herself from her attacker. She swung her paw holding the gun trying to hit Judy. Judy could feel her grip slipping from the blood covering the handle and knew it wouldn't be long before lost her hold on it. Madison swung her arm again, as she did Judy reached and grabbed the gun releasing the knife. Judy's body was flung over Madison's shoulder but she didn't release her hold on the gun and both the females were sent onto the floor fighting for the gun. Nick watched on helplessly still trying to free himself. Madison kneeled over Judy fighting for the weapon.

"Let go you, dumb bunny!" Madison thrusted herself forward and bit down on Judy's shoulder digging her fangs into the smaller prey, blood filling the vixen's mouth. This caused a scream from Judy as her whole body tenseed up and a loud explosion rang out through the room. It was then the rope holding Nick finally broke and he fell to the floor now freed. He wasted no time running to Judy and Madison, grabbing Madison to pull her off Judy.

"Get off her you bi-" Nick stopped when he felt Madison's body was limp. He rolled her over and saw a large bullet hole through Madison chest. The gun firmly in Judy's paw, Madison was dead. Judy sat up and Nick hugged her tightly.

"Oh my god, Judy, I was so scared." Nick said. But Judy said nothing, and Nick heard the sound of the gun she held falling to the floor. Nick leaned back to look at her, the look on her face was a mix of dread and terror. Nick tried to think of something to say when another loud explosion rang out from the next room. Nick knew the fight wasn't over and grabbed the revolver and ran to the next room, gun ready. He saw the lifeless body of a ram on the floor. As he approached the body he saw it wasn't Kane. He hadn't caught the ram's name, but he guessed he had been the reason he and Judy were still alive. He saw a empty gun holster on the rams belt. Kane had shot the poor mammal with his own gun. Nick checked for a pulse but saw a bullet wound in the head of the mammal. As he did, he also noticed they seemed to be in a warehouse similar to Vlads. He saw a blood trail leading from the ram's body to a door near by. Nick ran to door and flung it open as the cool night air hit him. He looked up and down the dark streets of Zootopia but saw nobody, the blood trail stopping at the street where Kane a had gotten into a vehicle. There was nothing Judy or Nick could do, Josh was dead, and Kane was gone.

(Hello Everyone! Now I'm sure a good portion of you jumped up and cheered when Madison died. I honestly did not plan on fans hating her so much. But the down side is Kane escaped, another plus though is Judy and Nick are alive, thanks to Josh who sacerficed himself. Next time, Judy and Nick seek medical attention, Mrs. Wilde talks with Judy, and we learn more about Judy's pregnancy. Please share and Review, and I'll see you all next time. Bye Bye!)


	37. Chapter 37: A Wilde Future

Chapter 37: A Wilde Future

Judy laid in her hospital bed staring at the ceiling. After chasing Kane, Nick used Madison's cell phone to call the ZPD who quickly rushed them to the hospital. When they arrived, Nick was immediately taken to have a MRI done, to see what long or short term damage had been done to him by the shock collar. Before the nurses could treat Judy, she disclosed to them that she was pregnant. This provided a difficult situation for the doctors. Treating a pregnant mammal was already cause for caution, treating a mammal pregnant with hybrids requires extra caution. After a basic examination to insure no major or immediate injuries, a team of doctors met and began to discuss what to do about Judy and the kit/kits safety. But a hospital isn't the safest place to keep information secret. News of a bunny pregnant with the kits of a fox spread like wildfire, and it didn't take long to reach the ears of one nurse in particular. As Judy laid in her bed holding her stomach she ran the events of the night before through her mind. She could still feel the gun in her paw and the hot blood from Madison on her fur. She didn't know what had come over her in that moment, something deep inside her drove her to fight the vixen. She didn't know how to feel about what happened or herself, she had taken a life even if it had been someone who wanted her dead.

"Hello Judy." A soft, sweet sounding voice came from the hallway.

Judy turned her head to see Mrs. Wilde dressed in her nurse uniform standing in the doorway of the hospital room.

"Hello Mrs. Wilde." Judy said slowly sitting up, a smile actually forming on her face.

"Relax dear, save your strength." Mrs. Wilde said placing a paw on Judy's shoulder nudging her back down on the bed. "How are you feeling?" The old Vixen asked.

"Good, I think." Judy replayed, not actually knowing how she felt emotionally

Mrs. Wilde sat on the edge of the hospital bed taking Judy's paw in hers. "I'm glad, now Judy I'm not the mammal to waste time beating around the bush. I've been hearing rumors around the hospital, but I want to hear it from you and I want the truth."

"Okay." Judy said knowing where this was going.

"Judy, are you pregnant with my Nicky's kits?"

A silence that fell between the two females, until Judy finally summoned the courage to speak.

"Yes Mrs. Wilde it's true, I'm pregnant."

Judy didn't know what to expect from the vixen with the news. She closed her violet eyes and slowly hung her head, waiting. She suddenly felt the Vixen warm embrace as she pulled Judy up a little to complete hug her. Judy wasn't sure what to do, but hugging her back felt like the right way to go. The silence returned to the room and time seemed to stop as the two mammals hugged each other, till finally Mrs. Wilde pulled back with a small tear in her eye.

"I'm so happy for you two Judy." Mrs. Wilde said.

"You mean you aren't upset?" Judy asked

"Should l?" Asked Mrs. Wilde

"Well, I always thought you wanted Nick to be married before he had kits."

Mrs. Wilde looked at down her muzzle and gave a small smile. "It is true I wanted to see my son become a husband before a father. But I also know that life's too short to be upset over something that should be celebrated. Plus it's no secret I always wanted to be a grandma."

Judy smiled. "I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that." Judy said looking at her paws.

Mrs. Wilde saw this and read Judy's body language like a book. "What's eating at you dear?" She asked

Judy looked back up at the Vixen and initially thought to ensure Mrs. Wilde that she was okay. But she knew better than to try to slip a lie past the older Vixen. "Can I….talk to you about something Mrs. Wilde?"

"Of course you can sweetheart, what is it?" Susan Wilde asked.

Judy took a long pause before speaking. "When I was fighting to escape the mammals that kidnapped us…..I was fighting a mammal for a gun….before that I stabbed her, really bad in the back. I knew it could have killed her but I didn't care, and when I shot her I felt….."

When Judy didn't say anything Mrs. Wilde spoke. "Felt what?"

"...like I hadn't done anything wrong. I think that shocked me more than anything. I didn't feel anything, why didn't I feel anything, why didn't I feel bad about what I had done?"

Mrs. Wilde took Judy's paw in hers again and looked into her eyes. "Cause you did what you had to do in order to protect your kits. You see Judy, you're gonna be a mother. That means it's more than just to you or even Nick now. When a womans kit or kits are in danger, a mother will do things she wouldn't normally do. I can't tell you the things I'd do for my son."

Judy looked up at Mrs. Wilde. "Would you kill for him?"

"If it meant saving my son only would I kill for him, I'd die for him. Or even for you Judy."

This caught Judy off guard, "For me?"

"Yes Judy, your like my daughter. I'd do anything to keep you safe." Mrs. Wilde smiled.

Judy smiled back at her, "Thank you."

Mrs. Wildes pager went off and she quickly checked it. "Nicky's MRI is done, I'm gonna go check how it went and see how soon your parents will be here. Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yes Mrs. Wilde, I'll be fine."

"Okay, Finnick's been cleared so I'll send him in here to keep you company."

Judy gave a small laugh and smile. "That be great, thank you."

Mrs. Wilde smiled and turned to walk out of the room and down the hall. She got on the elevator and took it to the 5th floor where the MRI and X-ray machines were located. Nick was still laying on the MRI table, on the other side of the one way mirror looking at the monitors was Dr. Rainer.

"Hello Rainer, how's my son doing?" Mrs. Wilde asked with concern.

"Surprisingly almost everything seems normal. His heart rate is a little faster than normal but that's no surprise, I'm sure it'll return to normal soon. You have a strong kid Susan." Dr. Rainer said going over Nick's scans to make double sure everything was in the clear.

Susan smiled know that her Nicky would okay. But there was another reason she had came to talk to Rainer. "So Rainer, I need a favor."

Dr. Rainer looked up at Susan Wilde. "Does it have anything to do with you becoming a grandma?" Rainer asked looking at her pulling down his glasses slightly.

Susan gave a small, frustrated growl. "I swear as soon as a rumor starts Abby won't clock out till everyone knows."

A small chuckle came from Dr. Rainer's throat. "What can I do for you Susan?"

Mrs. Wilde smiled at her friend. "There's a team meeting right now trying to figure out what to do about Judy. I want you to volunteer to do the ultrasound and be her doctor."

Dr. Rainer looked at Susan slightly surprised. "Before I say yes, why me?"

"Because you already know the risks and what to expect from those tests I had you run."

"You mean the test I NEVER ran on them." Rainer put extra emphasis on never.

"Either way, you're the mammal I trust here the most. It would mean the world to me if you'd do this."

Dr. Rainer gave a long pause before speaking. "Okay Susan, I'll do it."

Susan smiled and hugged her old friend. "Thank you, I'd do the ultrasound quick though. She was involved in a physical altercation"

"I'll get on it as soon as I finish with your son."

Susan Wilde smiled, she couldn't wait to meet her grandkits.

Kane leaned against the wall in the bathroom stall in the Pawmart. He had already shoplifted needles, thread, and some medical alcohol. He had suffered several cuts to his stomach and broken ribs from Josh's horns. It was hard to breath and he struggled to walk. As he stitched himself up he thought on the events at the warehouse. He had Nick and Judy right where he wanted them. But then Josh screwed everything up for him. He should have killed Nick and Judy along with the bears he and Madison killed when they took them. But Kane's experience as a business-mammal has given him the ability to see the upside of things. Kane had a new perspective on what he had to do. But he wasn't stupid, he wouldn't rush a decision like Josh had, that's what lead to his death. But also knew he couldn't waste time. The ZPD would be raiding his house any minute, and now he had nowhere to go. His credit cards were useless. Kane suddenly realized he had his phone on him still and quickly tossed it in the toilet.

"Not tracking me." Kane said as he winced continuing to sew his wound. "I will make you pay Nick Wilde, and when I do, I will break you."

Judy felt slightly strange having her hospital gown pulled up far enough to expose her stomach, but she was grateful for the shorts Mrs. Wilde had brought her. The clothes she was wearing when she arrived were covered in Madison's blood.

Judy's parents were on their way and along with her sister Beth. But right now Judy was focused on Nick and the Doctor who Mrs. Wilde insured her was the best.

"Okay Miss Hopps I'm gonna apply this gel and it might be a little cold." Dr. Rainer said before applying the gel and ultrasound wand to Judy's stomach. Judy held Nicks paw tightly. She was feeling many emotions, excitement, fear but mostly joy about being with Nick and about to know the future of her kits.

Dr. Rainer examined the screen and it felt like an eternity before he spoke. "Okay Miss Hopps, Mr. Wilde you see those little blobs there." Dr. Rainer said pointing to a little group of white spots on the screen.

"Yes." Nick said looking at it.

"Those are your kits." Rainer said with a smile.

"Kits? How many are there?" Judy asked, her eyes still fixed on the screen.

"Well it's a little hard to say, but from what I can tell from the way they're positioned and the amount of heartbeats I can detect. I say there are 4 kits in there."

"Four?!" Nick exclaimed more than a little surprised.

"I told you the second time I saw you that bunny's were good at multiplying." Judy said a smile coming across her face.

Nick smiled, still surprised but leaned forward and kissed Judy before pulling back. "Yes, yes you did."

Judy smiled and looked at Rainer. "I was shot with a dart and was in a fight. Are they alright?"

"From I can tell there no harm from the fight, and after talking to the officers who brought you here your kidnappers used the same darts used by the ZPD which do not present any danger to pregnant females in single doses. If you were darted 3 or 4 times I'd be concerned but only one shouldn't hurt them."

"So doc, how are they gonna umm look?" Nick asked

"Well like their gender it's too early to tell, but with the short pregnancy period of bunny's it shouldn't be long before we can get an idea. But they can all four look exactly the same or completely different. They could also look 100% bunny or fox. Or a combination of the two. I once had a patient who was a moose and was impregnated by a deer and the offspring looked exactly like a moose but when he matured had deer antlers. Which brings me to my main concern."

Judy and Nick both looked at the doctor with worry in their faces. "Concerns?" Nick asked

"You see, Judy is much smaller than you Nick. Her womb isn't designed to have kits the size of fox pups. If she was just pregnant with 1 or 2 kits I wouldn't be to concerned but she has 4. So I'm gonna have to asked that she stay here at the hospital until she gives birth for her and the kits safety so we can closely monitor them. Now I don't want to worry you two, but I want you to be prepared for the worst. A fox gestation period is twice that of a bunny's. so there may be some birth defects or complications, but we can't know for sure until we get there."

Judy squeezed Nick's paw tightly. "Is there anything else we should be concerned with?"

Rainer looked at some papers. "At this moment no but there is something you need to decide Judy."

"Which is?" Judy asked.

"Since your offsprings are half predator and half pray they may require some protein In their diet. So to lessen the risk as much as we can I'm gonna need you to be taking in extra protein. Now we can do that in the form of medication I can give you, or…...you can eat fish, chicken, or bugs."

Judy almost threw up at the thought of eating any of things. "A, definitely option A."

"Okay, I'll go see what kinda medications we have that will be safe for you to take while pregnant. I'll be right back." Rainer got up and left the room. As soon as the door closed Judy and Nick hugged tightly

"What are gonna do Nick, what if something goes wrong?" Judy said almost crying

"I don't know Judy, but we're gonna be alright."

"Promise Nick?"

"...I promise Judy." Nick hugged Judy tighter, trying to convince himself and Judy at the same time. But one thing was for sure, he'd do anything to protect Judy and his kits, no matter the cost.

(Hello everyone, so it is officially confirmed exactly how many kits Judy and Nick are expecting. We also learned Kane's condition. Next time, Nick and Judy both become affected by the fear or the risky pregnancy. Jesse returns to the story. And Bonnie has a way to help Nick and Judy. Thank you to Wilde306, SDixon69, RainSmow, Cade841, Snow, REZNOV1215, and Tcgnrf for your help on this chapter. I will see you all next time, BYE BYE!)


	38. Chapter 38: Mother Knows Best

Chapter 38: Mother Knows Best

1 week later, day 15 into pregnancy*

"I like the name Ryan, what do you think?" Judy asked Nick holding a baby name book in her paws.

"Ryan? I don't know I can't see a Funny named Ryan." Nick smirked as he looked through a similar book. He had been referencing Funnys and Boxes for the last week as play on words, combining the names of their species.

"I swear Nick if you call them Funnys, nobody is going to take our kits seriously"

"Isn't that the point of something being funny." Nick said with a wink.

"Dumb Fox."

"Smart enough to knock you up." Nick mumbled knowing that Judy would hear it. This was confirmed when he felt the name book hit him in the shoulder.

"I heard that!" Judy said not yelling, nore was she being quite.

"Oh and hear I thought those ears were for decoration." Nick said rubbing his shoulder, this actually got a small chuckle out of Judy.

"Your lucky I love you Nick." Judy said in her teasing voice.

"Love you too Carrots." Nick said smiling looking back down at his own book.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah Carrots?" Nick asked looking up from his book again.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Of course." Nick closed his book and set it on a table. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, with all the chaos caused by Kane and the pregnancy throwing us for a big loop. I think we've both have avoided a big question."

"What question would that be Carrots?"

"Are we still getting married Nick?"

Nick froze, with everything going on it had honestly slipped his mind, something he felt guilty admitting even to himself. "Well I planned on us still being married Carrots, I just didn't think it was a topic you wanted to discuss with everything happening the way it has been."

"Same Nick, I know it was something you wanted as much as I did. But, I know we have bigger concerns at the moment." Judy held her stomach.

Nick looked at Judy's heavily pregnant belly. He loved just very deeply, and it was his love that made him feel something that he wasn't used to, he felt vulnerable. He had lived a conmammals life and everyday he woke up with a plan and executed it near perfectly every time. But now he was in a position where he was clueless on what to do.

"Well Carrots, I could run down the block to the nearest church and find a priest."

"I'm being serious Nick."

"So am I Judy, it doesn't matter to me if we get someone in here just to make it official and we get married in this room. Or if we wait a while and get married with our four balls of fur in attendance. I just want to marry you."

"...I want that too Nick." Judy reached out and held Nicks paw.

"Something else is wrong Carrots, what is it?" Nick said holding Judy's paw.

"Nothing Nick." Judy said giving a confident smile.

"Yes there is, don't lie to a con artist, we make our living reading minds." Nick said.

Judy's smile slowly faded, she knew protesting against this was pointless, Nick could see right through her. After all this time she shouldn't be surprised by that.

"Nick, I'm sorry."

"For what Carrots?"

"Last week, I made you promise me that everything would be okay. I shouldn't have made you promise that. That's something nobody should have to or can promise."

"But Judy…"

"Please Nick, let me say this."

Nick also knew protesting against Judy would be pointless.

"Nick, I'm already the size of a bunny at the end her pregnancy but I'm only halfway there. I get bigger everyday and we both know that means the risk is higher of something going wrong. So, can you please make me this promise, that if something happens to me, that you'll make sure our kits will know who I am."

"Judy of course they'll know who you are, your their mom and they'll see you everyday."

"Nick….please….we both know neither of us can guarantee I make it through childbirth. So please, If I don't make it I want my kits to know who I was. A mammal who never backed away and always did what she thought was right, a mammal who wanted to make the world a better place….a mammal who gave her last breath, so they could have their first. I don't like talking about it anymore then you Nick. But I need you to promise me this."

Nick held Judy's paw tighter as tears formed in his eyes. "I promise Judy."

Judy pulled Nick to her and they shared a tender kiss. No matter how much longer they had together, they wanted to spend it loving each other. But their moment was broken by a knock on the door frame.

"I swear Finnick if that's you I'm using you as a towel to wash that crappy van again." Nick said as he looked toward the door but it was Finnick, it was Jesse leaning on a baby stroller.

"Ahhh Foxy Boy, you always know how to talk to a lady." Jesse said with a shit faced grin

"Wait you used Finnick to wash his van?" Judy asked.

"Long story Carrots, what are you doing here Spotty?" Nick asked Jesse

"Well I thought I'd visit my favorite parents to be since they didn't visit me after I had my cubs." Jesse teased

"Sorry We were a little tied up." Nick said

"That's not funny Nick!" Judy said

"Oh come on, how many chances will I get to make that joke."

Jesse just laughed at the two mammals as they had their playful fight.

"Hey Nick I think Mrs. Hopps and your mom wanted to see you." Jesse said.

"Oh, okay. You will stay with Judy till I get back right?"

"Of course Foxy." Jesse said

Nick nodded and gave Judy a kiss on the head before leaving to find Mrs. Hopps and his mom.

"He cares a lot."

"Yeah, he does." Judy said smiling

"How you holding up Judy?"

"Good, getting more and more nervous."

"That's understandable, you look like someone stuck a basketball under your shirt."

Judy groaned as she rubbed her stomach, "I have the craving for cotton candy."

"Haha, well I can't help you there. But I can show you my bundles of joy."

Judy sat up the best she could to see into the stroller. It was a two cub stroller and sound asleep in it was two leopard, lion hybrid cubs. A boy who seemed to project more lion like features and a girl who was covered in spots like her mother.

"Aww they're so cute." Just said.

"I thought was a forbidden word."

"Oh hush." Judy said admiring the sleeping cubs.

"They are cute, just don't wake Johnny up he likes to cry at strangers." Jesse said.

"Johnny?" Judy asked curious.

"Johns idea, you know how lions are naming their oldest sons after the father. Must be a primal thing from back when they still lived in prides."

"Well atleast I won the bet."

"What bet?" Jesse asked

"Oh Nick bet me $20 that he knew what you were gonna name one of the cubs if it was a boy."

"And what did he bet might I ask?"

"Simba." Judy said still admiring the cubs

This protected a groan from Jesse. "Remind me to kick his ass when he gets back, I hate that movie."

"Haha if anyone could do it you can." Judy said.

"Yeah, you want to hold her?" Jesse said pointing at her daughter.

"I'd love to." Judy said excited.

Jesse carefully removed her daughter from the strolling and lays her in Judy's arms.

"She so adorable, what's her name?"

"Lily." Jesse said with a smile.

"That's a perfect name." Judy said looking at the sleeping cub.

"Thank you, hey I'll be one second. Got to go pee." Jesse said stepping into the bathroom closing the door.

Judy looked up at her friend to acknowledge her friend but when she looked down at the cub, Lily's two beep blue eyes were looking up at her.

"Oh no...please don't cry please don't cry" Judy mentally thought. But the cub didn't cry, instead she snuggled into the small gray bunny and closed her eyes again. It was at that moment Judy knew, she was gonna love being a mom.

It didn't take long for Nick to find his Mom and Mrs. Hopps. They were waiting for him in the hospital chapel.

"Hey Mom, hey Bonnie."

"Hello Nicky." Mrs. Wilde said kissing his cheek.

"Jesse said you two were looking for me?"

"Yes Nick, me and your mom had a offer for you and Judy."

"What kinda offer?"

"Well Nicky, I know you two were planning on marriage, and we all think everyone could use a moral boost. So me and Bonnie thought what if we have the wedding in here?"

"In here Mom?" Nick looked around the small Chapel.

"Why not, it's better than some places I've seen mammals get married, and it wouldn't be the first wedding in here, trust me I was once grabbed by a women who was having contractions to be a witness in here cause she had to be married before she had her cub." Mrs. Wilde said remembering how fast the priest rushed the ceremony.

"What about a dress for Carrots?"

"I got that covered." Bonnie said, "l wasn't exactly the skinniest when I was married, so with a little letting out and a few other adjustments my dress should fit her."

"Well that's good and all but we don't have a suit for me or anything else."

"I have Finnick picking everything up already." Mrs. Wilde said.

"Wait hold on Judy and I haven't even said yes to this yet."

"So you two are turning us down on this offer?" Bonnie asked.

"I didn't say that either." Nick said

Mrs. Wilde smiled. "Go get her My son." She said

Nick smiled back, "Okay Mom."

Nick went to go tell Judy what was happening leaving the two mothers alone.

"I gotta say Susan, it was a good idea you had."

"Was it a good idea? Yes, yes it was Bonnie." Mrs. Wilde smiled.

(Hello guys! So yes this chapter took a long time to get out, this is for many reasons many of which you'll be excited to hear. 1, we will soon meet Judy and Nicks kits so had to take some extra time to design them and give them their own appearances and personalities. 2, I've announced this on some platforms but not all. This story is nearing the end, but don't be sad. Cause 2 weeks after the last chapter is posted I will begin posting Zootopia: The Hustle of Love 2. That's right you all get a sequel to this story. I will release more on this in these little captions at the bottom of chapters on a letter chapter. Finally, I missed you all. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and to keep you all excited what I will say about the next chapter is….Zootopia is gonna have some new arrivals. Please share and review and keep smiling!)


End file.
